


Wrath of the Ex.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Post crisis [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Becalamity, F/F, F/M, Kagan - Freeform, Markcity, Sanvers - Freeform, Shafferty - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 126,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happen if Reagan's ex came back to Gotham? And crashed Kate's bar's grand opening.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Allison Rafferty/Leslie Shay, Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Catherine Hamilton-Kane/Jacob Kane, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Sara Lance, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Wendy Seager/Thea Queen
Series: Post crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627039
Comments: 557
Kudos: 32





	1. Reagan's Ex returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kate and Reagan fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham City on Earth 1 over at Kate's bar she's inside getting it ready for her grand opening tonight as she's inside getting it ready a group of women walk 

in and head over to her. As they get to her one of them grabs her and kisses her getting her to laugh and pretends to beat on making her laugh along with her bandmates 

as their laughing Mark walks in followed by Kara and Alex who start laughing and Mark walks over to Kate and pulls her away from Calamity whose laughing.)

Mark: Are right are right you two play nice.  
Kate: I was playing nice. I wasn't actually beating her up.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Let's not damage Beca's wife okay.  
Kate: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Bad Calamity.  
Calamity: What they thought it was funny.  
Mark: Their your bandmates they think everything you do is funny.  
Calamity: True.  
Serenity: Hey.

(She starts laughing at her as she kicks her in the butt making them laugh.)

Mark: They just proved my point.  
Kate: Yeah this is true.  
Mark: Anyway. How's it going?  
Kate: Good. Getting nervous as the time ticks down to when i open this place.  
Mark: You realize it's okay to be nervous.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Where's Reagan?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Calamity: Uh-oh.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I know that smile when i see it.  
Mark: Yeah so do i. Speaking of wives where's mine?  
Veracity: You walked right by me.  
Mark: Oh there's my sexy wife.

(He walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she continues to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: I am now.

(She laughs at him as she pushes him back and he walks over to Kate and hugs her from behind making her laugh.)

Kate: She's still at work.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: But she said she'd becoming to the grand opening tonight so.  
Mark: Oh good.  
Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: How you two doing?

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: We're doing really well.  
Mark: Okay good. 

(Then he sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: You and Calamity got a minute?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He taps Calamity's shoulder and she follows them into Kate's office as they walk in he closes the door and looks at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: I just have this gut feeling something is going to wrong tonight.  
Calamity: Why?  
Kate: Just a gut feeling is all.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Mark I've been back in Gotham for a year close to two years and for the first time in my life i have someone who loves me for me and isn't using the military as 

an excuse to break up with me.

Mark: So you're saying Sophie is going to try something.  
Kate: Yeah i am.  
Mark: If you're that worried.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Why'd you even invite her and Tyler to come at all?  
Kate: I didn't.  
Mark: Who did?  
Kate: My father did.

(Mark looks at Calamity who puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Kate: I mean i know he wants us to be friends. But i can't be friends with someone whose always telling me my girlfriend is no good for me.

(Mark looks at Calamity again who looks even more annoyed.)

Calamity: Wow she's not being at all judgmental is she?  
Mark: No not at all.  
Kate: I just don't know what to do.  
Mark: Look do you love Reagan?

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Well then all you have to do is realize Sophie doesn't get a say in who you date. Much like James doesn't get say in who Kara dates.  
Kate: Whose Kara dating?  
Mark: Oddly enough Lena.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: So she got the woman she wanted.  
Mark: Yeah she did. Much to Olsen's objections but then again. Like i said he doesn't get a say in who she dates.   
Calamity: He's right Kate. Sophie shouldn't have a say in who you date.  
Kate: I know that. But then again you two know a lot about that as far as your wive's go.  
Calamity: Yeah. Me and Beca still have Jesse on our cases.  
Mark: Not so much me and Veracity. But he's still pain in the ass.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Well i can't really uninvite her.  
Mark: I can always talk to Tyler and see if he can't talk some sense into her.  
Kate: Mark she's nearly lost him once because of what she's doing.  
Mark: Okay i can talk to your dad or i can always talk to.

(Kate looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Kate: Mark I've treated Catherine so damn badly that i don't.  
Mark: If she knows that Sophie has been bothering you and Reagan she'll find away to help you out.  
Kate: I know. I mean we've been talking a lot since Alice tried to kill her and.  
Mark: Let me go talk to your dad and see if he can't get Sophie to back off.  
Kate: Okay. Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. 

(He stands up and looks at Calamity then walks out of the room annoyed.)

Calamity: You are right?

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Yeah. I just hope i'm wrong and it's not going to be Sophie who causes the trouble tonight.  
Calamity: Yup. But than again i have a feeling there's more of a reason why you wanted me to come back here.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah um. I have a favor to ask of you since you four helped out so much during the Crisis.

(Calamity nods her head at her.)

Kate: Would you guys play tonight?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I some how had a feeling you were going to ask that.  
Kate: Oh good. So.  
Calamity: I'll go talk to them and see what they say. But then we'll have to go and get our instruments.  
Kate: Okay.

(She pushes her making her laugh as she walks out of the room. As she walks out Kate closes the door and sits down as she sits down and she puts her head back annoyed. 

Out in the main area of the bar Calamity walks up to the other girls and grabs Serenity from behind making her laugh.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: Quick one of you get her.

(Just then someone gets her in the side making her lean over in Calamity's arms.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Who did that?  
Emily: Me.

(She turns and looks at her as Calamity let's her go and she walks over to her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Calamity 

laughs at them and grabs Beca getting her to laugh at her.)

Beca: Hey babe.  
Calamity: Hi.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Calamity: Kate's worried about tonight.  
Charity: Why?  
Calamity: Her dad invited Sophie and Tyler tonight and she's worried that she's going to try and pull something.  
Serenity: Oh boy.  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean i don't blame her for being worried about that.  
Serenity: I know that.  
Alex: If it gets to bad we'll all be here for her.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Kara: Like we were for you and Beca.  
Calamity: I know that.

(She kisses her wife's head getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Anyway.  
Serenity: What?  
Calamity: Kate asked if we would perform at the grand opening tonight.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: I'm in.  
Charity: Me too.  
veracity: You're not gonna hear a no from me. I mean performing here is going to be fun. And helping Kate open this place up with a live performance.   
Serenity: It'll be worth it and well plus if we're here.  
Calamity: I know we can help Kate keep an eye on her ex.  
Serenity: Yeah.   
Calamity: Okay. Well we gotta go and get our instruments then.  
Beca: No need babe we've are brought them.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away as the guys walk in and put their instruments down onto the stage.)

Serenity: Okay than.  
Kate: Why don't you go ahead and get their instruments set up and you four can start sound check.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Barry: Got it. But Charity i'm gonna need your help in setting up the Drums.  
Charity: Okay coming.

(She kisses Cynthia then pulls away from her as she walks off to go help set up the drums. Over at Crow's headquarters Mark walks in and heads up to Jacob's office as 

he's about to head up Tyler walks up to him.)

Tyler: Hey.

(Mark stops and looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: What's up?  
Mark: I need a word with your boss.  
Tyler: Why?

(Mark looks at him and then looks up but tells him anyway.)

Mark: Sophie's been harassing Kate and Reagan.

(Tyler looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Tyler: She told me she'd give that up.  
Mark: Well apparently she isn't doing what she promised you.  
Tyler: I can't believe this.  
Mark: That's kind of the reason why i wanted to talk to Jacob.  
Tyler: Okay. Go ahead and talk to him because i know if i say anything to her.  
Mark: I know that.   
Tyler: Thanks for telling me man. I could you didn't want to.  
Mark: No i didn't. But then again.  
Tyler: I know. Once i calm down enough i'll talk to my wife.  
Mark: Are right. Look Tyler.  
Tyler: Mark we were both drunk and we both said it wouldn't happen again.  
Mark: I know that. I just don't want either one of our wives to find out.  
Tyler: Yeah no shit.

(He walks off as Mark walks up to go and talk to Jacob as he gets up to his office he knocks on the door.)

Jacob: Yeah.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the office as he walks in he notices Catherine there and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Oh good you're both here.

(They look up at him.)

Jacob: Yeah. Something wrong?  
Mark: You could say that.  
Catherine: Did Alice?  
Mark: No. As far as both me and Kate know she's still locked up in Arkham.

(She nods her head at him.)

Jacob: So what's going on?  
Mark: Sophie's been harassing Kate and Reagan. Well Reagan more than Kate.

(They both look at him and then look at each other.)

Jacob: Damn. She swore she would stop that.  
Mark: Yeah well Sir something tells me she's not ever going to give up.  
Catherine: How's Kate feel about it?  
Mark: Frankly she's worried about her's and Reagan's relationship. And fears Sophie will find some way of making it worse.  
Jacob: Oh boy.  
Catherine: What can we do about it?  
Jacob: Unfortunately there's nothing we can really do.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But i just thought i'd come by and tell you what she's doing.  
Jacob: Okay. So other then Sophie.  
Mark: Oh she's so nervous i swear she's going to pass out before she opens the doors tonight.

(They start laughing as he turns and walks out of the office as he walks out he closes the door behind him and grabs out his phone and calls someone. As he's waiting 

for him to answer he sees Tyler and nods his head at him as he answers.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Oliver: Hey what's up?  
Mark: You and Felicity still coming to Kate's grand opening tonight?  
Oliver: Yeah we're getting ready to head out now.  
Mark: Are right.  
Oliver: Why what's up?  
Mark: You know how Kate has one of those gut feelings surrounding Sophie.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah well i'm having them when it comes around to Reagan's ex.  
Oliver: Have you seen her?  
Mark: Not yet. But i have a feeling by the end of the night there's going to be a lot more drama than even Sophie can give out.  
Oliver: Okay we'll leave right now.  
Mark: Are right bye.  
Oliver: Bye.

(Then he hangs up as Mark walks out of the building and heads out towards his truck. After the crisis and both earth's merged to together Mark had gotten a job with 

the Crows and got himself a truck to him get to and from work. While he works for the Crows during the day he helps Kate out at night along with Luke with her Batwoman 

duty's. After about month of being back together with Reagan Kate told her that she's Batwoman and their relationship had been going so well up until Sophie found out 

and started giving them trouble and with the help of everyone else Sophie's been staying clear of Reagan while she's with Kate and the other's but that doesn't mean 

she doesn't still try to cause trouble for them when Reagan's alone. Later that night over at Kate's Bar she's getting ready to open her doors. As Mark walks in as he 

walks in he sees her pacing back and forth.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Hi.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Not really.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: I'm a fucken nervous wreck Mark.

(He looks at her and laughs as he grabs her and turns around to face him fully.)

Mark: Okay look. Oliver's coming and if you need advice on how nervous someone is during opening night it'll be him.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Okay. Look try and relax are right. I know that isn't something that should be said but try your best to relax okay.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Besides Reagan should be here soon right?

(She looks at him and smiles as the woman they were just talking about walks into the bar and looks around it.)

Reagan: Wow.

(Kate looks over at her and smiles as she walks over to her.)

Kate: Hey.

(She looks over at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Hi.

(Kate kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Mark walks off to go and talk to the Evermoist members. Then they pull away from each 

other.)

Kate: Thank you for coming.  
Reagan: I wouldn't of missed this for the world. Or for your ex always trying to come between us.  
Kate: I know. But you need to know i love you. And i want to be with you. She had her chance with me and she threw it away.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: That's the first time you told me you loved me.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock of realizing she said it.)

Kate: I know it is. And i'm not taking it back.  
Reagan: So it wasn't the slip of the tongue?  
Kate: No it wasn't i love you. And i want to be with you.

(Reagan kisses her again as their kissing Beca and the other's walk in and smile at them. Later that night Kate has opened the doors and everyone is in there enjoying 

her grand opening of the bar up on the stage Evermoist is up there doing their set of songs. From old to new music. As their performing their lastest song Love Worth 

Saving Beca's smiling up at her wife as Kara walks over to her.)

Kara: Hey.  
Beca: Hi.  
Kara: How are you and Calamity doing?

(Beca looks at her and laughs as she looks down at her ring finger and smiles.)

Beca: We're good. You know i know we've been married for two years but.  
Kara: What?  
Beca: I still can't believe i got the lead singer of the rival band.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Their not really a rival band anymore.  
Beca: I know.

(She laughs at her as they go back to watching them up on the stage as they finish up with Love worth saving everyone screams for them.)

Calamity: Thank you. And now we're gonna wrap up our time up here with what we all know is a crowd favorite. Here we go.  
Mark: Again.

(They start laughing as Calamity gives him the finger and he leans into Oliver who laughs at him.)

Oliver: You are so messed up.  
Mark: I know.

(Then they play the music for How heart unbreaks which makes everyone in the bar scream at them making them laugh.)

Calamity.

Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name

All three of them.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

Calamity.

I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name.

All three of them.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

Calamity.

Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Smile when it hurts.

All three of them

Tonight with all of my girls.

Calamity.

Party 'til I can't see straight.

All three of them.

This is how a heart unbreaks.  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks.

(As the music for How a heart unbreaks ends everyone screams at them making them laugh as someone walks up to them.)

Theo: Excuse me.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: You'll see.

(Up by the stage the girls are looking down at Theo.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Theo: We're doing another USO tour and we were wondering if maybe you guys would go out on it and beat up Mark for me.

(He looks at him and gets up to run after him only to have Oliver stop him laughing.)

Oliver: Oh my god.  
Mark: Oh i'm so going to get him for that.  
Veracity: Can i be there for that?  
Mark: Only if you really really want it.

(They start laughing at Reagan's face as she throws popcorn at his head making him laugh.)

Theo: Kidding.  
Mark: No he wasn't.

(They start laughing then calm down again. As Mark walks up onto the stage and kisses Veracity getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he claps hands 

with Calamity and Serenity as they walk off laughing.)

Veracity: That was so mean.  
Mark: Oh i know. And you were hot as hell up here.  
Veracity: Was i really?  
Mark: Very much so.  
Charity: Eww don't wanna hear this.

(They start laughing as she walks off of the stage laughing at them.)

Mark: Anyway. You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine. I gotta tell aye performing here tonight was awesome.  
Mark: Yeah well maybe it'll finally open some doors for you guys.  
Veracity: I can only hope so. If they do finally open it'll all be because of Kate and her asking us to perform here.  
Mark: Kate would be happy to take credit for you guys finally getting the chance to go out on tours.  
Veracity: Babe we've been on tours.  
Mark: In small bars and theaters.  
Veracity: And for us that's all we really need.   
Mark: Okay. So what you think of this anyway?

(She looks around the bar and smiles at it.)

Veracity: Mary did one hell of a job on this place.  
Mark: That she did.

(Then she gets a text and grabs her phone out and sees who sent her a text as she's looking at it she looks at Serenity and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: There's something I've been wanting to tell you.  
Mark: Okay.

(But before she can tell him someone else walks into the bar getting them all to look over at her seeing her walk into the bar Reagan falls silent while she's talking 

to Kate when she sees her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at her and then looks back at the woman who just walked into the bar.)

Woman: I'm looking for Reagan Queen.

(Oliver turns and looks at her as he walks over to Reagan and stands next to her along with Felicity and Mia.)

Reagan: Olivia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Reagan: Olivia!

(She turns and looks at her then smiles at her as she walks over to her.)

Olivia: Hey.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Oliver: What the hell are you doing here?

(She looks over at him and knows he doesn't like her.)

Olivia: Well i just got back into town and heard about this cool new bar opening and thought i'd swing by and see my favorite girl.

(She grabs out for Reagan but Kate grabs her back and hangs onto her.)

Kate: You saw her and you can leave now.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Olivia: Who the hell are you?  
Reagan: She's my girlfriend and the owner of this bar.

(Olivia looks Kate up and down then laughs at her.)

Olivia: Pitty.  
Kate: What?  
Olivia: She use to have taste in women.  
Mark: Or clearly she didn't.

(Mark walks up them and stands with Kate and Reagan along with Oliver Felicity and Mia.)

Olivia: And just who are you handsome?  
Mark: Mark Buchanan and very married.

(She looks at him and shuts up.)

Reagan: What you want Olivia?  
Olivia: I just wanted to come and see you.  
Reagan: Well here i am.

(Mark looks at her and can see the look on her face but doesn't question it.)

Olivia: I can see that and sexy as ever.

(Kate's looking at her getting annoyed by the second and Mark can see that.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: I'm are right.  
Mark: No you're not.

(She looks at him and calms down.)

Mark: She loves you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Olivia: Anyway. Seeing as to how i'm not welcomed here i'll leave.  
Oliver: I think you should.

(He goes to go after her but Mia pulls him him back along with Sara.)

Mia: Dad.

(He looks at her and backs off.)

Olivia: Well aren't you?  
Felicity: Enough Olivia. You said you were leaving the door is that way.

(She looks at her and laughs off the annoyance as Mark blocks Mia from her view which she is grateful for Then she sees the Evermoist members and looks them up and 

down only to have Mark grab Veracity over to him as Beca Cynthia and Emily do the samething with their wives.)

Reagan: Olivia just go.

(She looks at her and smiles at her but turns and leaves the bar as she walks out Mark walks over to the door and closes it behind her once it's closed he turns and 

looks at Reagan whose leaning onto Kate.)

Tyler: Who the hell was that?  
Mark: Reagan's ex. And given by the look on her face.  
Tyler: It didn't end well.  
Mark: Nope.   
Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: Just thinking.  
Tyler: About what?  
Mark: How many ex's just magically appears in a bar that's owned by the ex's current girlfriend?  
Tyler: Not many.  
Mark: Can you look her up? I don't trust this woman.  
Tyler: Yeah all i need is a last name.  
Mark: I'll talk to Reagan and send you the bitch's last name.  
Tyler: Are right. 

(He walks back over to Sophie whose sitting off on her own but Mark ignores her and walks back over to everyone else.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: I can't believe she just showed up out of the blue like that.  
Mark: How long had it been since you last saw her?  
Reagan: Four years.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Hey i got a quick question.  
Reagan: Yeah sure.  
Mark: What's her last name?  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: I just want Tyler to look up something on her. I feel like I've seen her somewhere before i just can't put my finger on it.  
Sara: Your instincts kicking in?  
Mark: Yeah big time. Something tells me she's here for more then just to see Reagan again.  
Sara: And if she is?  
Mark: It could really work out in Sophie's favor.  
Sara: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: Wentworth!

(They look at her.)

Mark: What you say?  
Reagan: Olivia's last name it's Wentwroth.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: I take it you know that last name?  
Mark: Yup. She got any other sibling's?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What their names?  
Reagan: She's from your earth Mark.

(He looks at her and then up to Kate.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She's Cutter and Kim Wentworth's older sister.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sara: She must of come over when both earth's merged together.  
Mark: Yup.  
Reagan: What the hell am i going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. But stay as close to Kate as you can are right.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he walks off and over to Tyler as he gets to him he tells him in his ear and he nods his head at him.)

Tyler: Are right i'll look her up tomorrow.  
Mark: Are right thanks man.  
Tyler: You bet. 

(He turns and walks off then he walks back over to the others.)

Sara: You are right?  
Mark: For Sophie's sake she better not of been the reason why Olivia showed up tonight.  
Sara: And if she did.  
Mark: Let's just say their in for a hell of a lot more trouble then they want.  
Sara: Yup.  
Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Me and Reagan are gonna head back to my place.  
Mark: Okay. I'll close up.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.  
Kate: Come on babe.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She gets up and they walk out of the bar. Seeing them walk out together Sophie looks off annoyed which doesn't go unnoticed by Mark and Calamity.)

Calamity: She really is going to be an issue for them.  
Mark: Yup.  
Calamity: Damn.  
Mark: Yeah. Can you four stay and help me close up.  
Calamity: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Calamity: You're welcome. 

(After everything settles down they get back to running the bar while the grand opening continues Mark and Calamity keep an eye on Sophie to make sure she doesn't try 

anything. Later over at Kate's her and Reagan walk into the Penthouse and head off towards her room.)

Kate: You gonna be okay?  
Reagan: Yeah. Just trying to figure out why Olivia suddenly showed up after four years.  
Kate: I don't know. 

(As they get to her room she opens the door and they both walk inside of it as they walk in she closes the door behind them and they walk over to the bed and she sits 

down on it.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: I sure hope Sophie wasn't behind her showing up to the bar tonight.

(Kate turns and looks at her.)

Kate: If she was i'm sure Mark and Calamity will let her have it.  
Reagan: Kate we can't keep hoping Mark and Calamity are going to get through to her. I mean not even her husband can get her to stop.  
Kate: I know. And i know they've talked to my parents but.  
Reagan: She won't give up and i'm starting to think if you want her to stop.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: What makes you say that?  
Reagan: Well you haven't once told her to leave us alone. And everytime she starts something you just stand there letting her say what she wants.  
Kate: I know that. It's just i know you can handle yourself.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I know that. It's just it be nice if my girlfriend would stand up for me and not let her ex walk all over her. And that's what Sophie's doing Kate.  
Kate: I know that. And you're right i need to stop letting her walk all over me. I just. When it comes around to sticking up for myself i'm not very good at it. And 

well when i put the suit it's a completely different thing.

Reagan: Why is it different?  
Kate: When i'm wearing the suit i don't care if people hurt my feelings.  
Reagan: And when you're not wearing it?  
Kate: I have a bad habit of letting people walk all over me and i know i shouldn't.  
Reagan: Kate you're your own person. Someone like Sophie isn't going to give up until she knows you'll stand up for yourself.  
Kate: I know that. And like i said you're right. I need to stand up for myself.  
Reagan: Okay. So the next time she tries anything.  
Kate: I'll kick her ass.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Not what i mean't but okay.  
Kate: I'll stand up to her and you're right she isn't going to give up until she gets what she wants.  
Reagan: She can't have you.

(Kate smiles at her as she kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she pulls away from her.)

Kate: she had her chance with me and like i said earlier tonight.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Kate: I love and want you.  
Reagan: Well if that's the case prove it.  
Kate: Gladly.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the bar Mark's serving up a drink for one of Kate's 

customers as Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: Babe.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Do you know how to well.  
Mark: You having problems with something?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: With what?  
Veracity: With how to tell my husband i'm pregnant.

(He stops what he's doing and looks at her.)

Mark: You're what?  
Veracity: Mark i'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and smiles as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he walks away from the counter and let's Calamity finish up with the order as they walk 

off into Kate's office as they walk in he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: How far along?  
Veracity: Doctor say's two months.

(He puts his hand on her stomach then kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing his phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Veracity: It's fine. 

(He grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and puts the phone away.)

Veracity: Who was it?  
Mark: Someone i really never wanna to talk to again.  
Veracity: Lex Luthor?  
Mark: The very same.  
Veracity: I have a feeling he's one of the reasons why the ex is here.  
Mark: If not him.  
Veracity: Their mother.  
Mark: Yup.  
Veracity: Shit.  
Mark: Yup. But other then crazy's one and two.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I'm gonna be a dad.  
Veracity: You are.  
Mark: Finally.

(She starts laughing as he kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.  
Veracity: Come on we gotta finish tonight up and then close the bar down.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. Then they both walk out of the office and head back out to the bar as they walk out Mark sees someone standing there 

but chooses to ignore them and heads back behind the bar. Later that night after a successful grand opening of Kate's bar to which Mark keeps forgetting what she named 

it. Mark's still inside cleaning up the bar as he finishes he walks out from behind the counter and walks around the building to lock up the restrooms and all of the 

office's once all of the rooms in the bar are locked up Mark walks towards the main doors and walks out of it as he walks out he closes the doors and locks them up 

once their locked up he walks over to his truck and gets into it as he gets in he closes the door and puts the key into the ignition and starts it up once it's on he 

puts it in drive to head back to his Veracity's place. As he's driving home he calls her to in order to keep himself awake as he's waiting for her to answer he looks 

around the city and smiles at it. Then she answers the phone.)

Veracity: Hello.  
Mark: Hey you.

(She smiles on the other end.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: I didn't wake you did i?  
Veracity: Kind of.  
Mark: I'm sorry honey.  
Veracity: No babe it's fine.   
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: What's up?  
Mark: I just wanted to call and let you know i'm on the way home.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Wow don't you sound thrilled.

(She starts laughing.)

Veracity: I would but i have this annoying bandmate who keeps trying to grab the phone from me.  
Mark: You must be talking about Serenity.  
Veracity: Well i'm not talking about Calamity. Besides i wouldn't say it about her.  
Mark: What she want?  
Serenity: A million dollars.

(Veracity starts laughing at her then she turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: Tell her to win the lottery.  
Veracity: I'll tell her in the morning.  
Mark: Okay well why don't you go back to sleep and i'll see you when i get home.  
Veracity: Okay love you.  
Mark: Love you too. Bye.  
Veracity: Bye.

(Then he hangs up with her and continues on home for the rest of the night. Later Mark pulls up to their apartment building and stops the truck and puts it in park 

once it's in park he shuts it off and grabs out the key's once he has them he gets out of it and closes the door once it's closed he locks it up and walks up the door 

to go up to his and Veracity apartment. Later Mark walks up to the door and unlocks it once it's unlocked he opens the door and walks into the apartment as he walks in 

he closes the door then locks it back up once it's locked up he shuts the lights in the apartment off and walks off towards his and Veracity's room as he gets there he 

walks in and closes the door once it's closed she wakes up and looks over at him.)

Veracity: Hey you.

(He looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to her and gets onto the bed with her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her. As he lies down and she hugs him getting 

him to smile at her.)

Mark: I'm so tired.  
Veracity: It's okay honey. Why don't you go change and then come to bed.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets up to go change. Later he comes back from the bathroom and walks over to the bed and gets under the covers with her and lies down once he's lying down she 

turns around and wraps her arm around his waste getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her head then falls asleep for the rest of the night. The following morning Mark's in the kitchen getting ready to go into work as someone knocks on the 

door he walks over to it and opens it to find Kate there.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.   
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. I just need the key's to the bar.  
Mark: Oh right sorry.

(He walks over to his key's and takes the key to the bar off of it and hands it to her as she walks into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind 

them.)

Mark: You okay?  
Kate: Um yeah i'm fine. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm just really worried about Reagan's ex being back in town.  
Mark: Has she done anything since last night?  
Kate: No. But i still can't help but worry about why she's here.  
Mark: Well if i remember her right.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I mean we've got Aliens here but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate if i remember this woman right she hates Aliens.

(Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Why would that matter?  
Mark: Well i think we even have two other alien hating people on this earth i mean i'm not sure if their here in Gotham but.  
Kate: They are here?  
Mark: Yeah. Which means we're gonna have to keep a real close eye out and see if they try anything.  
Kate: If they do can i shoot em?  
Mark: Lena just might let you do that. But then again Lena thought she had killed the bastard before but yet.  
Kate: I know the Anti Monitor brought him back.  
Mark: Yeah he did.   
Kate: I just.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I still can't believe we were able to bring this earth back and merge it with your's and Kara's earth.  
Mark: Yeah i know right. I'm so happy about that.  
Kate: So am i. I mean i get to see you and Kara more and well.  
Mark: Just not Brainy as much.  
Kate: Him not so much no.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: Yeah. How'd it go last night?  
Mark: Well after Reagan's ex left me and the Evermoist members kept the bar open a little longer.  
Kate: Anything else happen?  
Mark: Luckily no.   
Kate: So why do you look like you had a good night?  
Mark: You first.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Me and Reagan were talking last night and well.  
Mark: She told you to stop letting Sophie walk all over you?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Mark if i don't get Sophie to stop butting into our relationship.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm afraid i'll lose Reagan.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Well i don't know what to say to you Kate.  
Kate: I know that. It's just there's this big part of me that wants to remain friends with her.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: She won't leave my girlfriend alone. And she won't let me be happy.  
Mark: Kate i'm sure she wants you to be happy.  
Kate: Just not with Reagan?  
Mark: No.

(She looks at him and gets annoyed. But he walks back around the counter.)

Mark: But then again i have a feeling it would go the way with anyone you're dating.  
Kate: So your saying Reagan isn't really all that special.  
Mark: She is. Too you. Kate Reagan loves you and she doesn't want to have to fight your ex for your attention. I mean she met Julia what three weeks ago and liked her.  
Kate: That's only because Julia isn't trying to break up my relationship.  
Mark: Kate i think in a lot of ways.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You're wanting Sophie to get in the way of this happiness.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: In a lot of ways i am. But then again i think about all of the times Sophie lied to me and said she was happy and i believe that. But then there's the lie that 

broke us up in the first place.

Mark: Kate she's trying to fix something that can't be fixed mainly when you've got this girl you love and she hates it.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because she lost you for good dummy.

(She looks at him and laughs as she realizes what he said.)

Kate: She still loves me.  
Mark: Yes she does. But she can't have you back.  
Kate: No she can't.  
Mark: And i can see how this is for Tyler and for Reagan their both in love with women who clearly still love each other. One more than the other.  
Kate: So what i do?  
Mark: Sit Sophie down and actually talk to her don't start up these screaming matches you two have been having lately.  
Kate: What if sitting down and talking to her won't do anything?  
Mark: Well then we're going to have problems because with Reagan's ex being back in Gotham it's only a matter of time until she does something and then what? Are you 

Sophie going to butt heads all because she can't have the woman she let get away back.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'd hate to say it Kate but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You really do need to wake up. Sophie's only doing this because she knows you won't put a stop to it.  
Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Okay.   
Kate: Now i have a feeling there's something you wanna tell me.  
Mark: I kind of promised my wife i wouldn't tell.  
Veracity: Honey go ahead and tell her.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: Tell me what?  
Mark: Veracity's pregnant.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Wow. Whose the father?  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: My husband is.  
Kate: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.

(Mark throws his bagel at his friends head making her laugh.)

Mark: God you're so mean.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it up and sees who it is then answers it.)

Mark: Hey Tyler what's up?  
Tyler: Mark i got something on Reagan's ex and you're not gonna like it.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Tyler: Come down and i'll tell you in person.  
Mark: Are right i'll bring Kate with me.  
Tyler: Are right.

(Then they hang up and Mark tells Kate who quickly rushes out of the apartment with him. But he walks back in and kisses Veracity making her laugh at him then he pulls 

away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(He walks out of the apartment. Later over at Crows Head Quarters Mark and Kate rush into their command center and head over to Tyler.)

Mark: What you got man?

(He turns and looks at them.)

Tyler: Well like i said over the phone i got something on Reagan's ex and neither one of you are going to like it.  
Sophie: Or the Danvers sisters.

(Mark and Kate look over at her.)

Mark: Why not?  
Tyler: She opened up a new business here in Gotham.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: With Lillian and Lex Luthor.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate who looks just as annoyed.

Mark: Shit.

With Reagan's ex working with the Luthor's what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy what trouble all of the teams are in for when it comes around to the Luthors.


	3. Pink Krytonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Shit.

(Kate looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: I knew there was a reason the bitch was in Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah. And if she's working with the Luthor's?  
Kate: There's really only one other Luthor on this earth who will help us.  
Mark: Lena!  
Kate: The very same.  
Sophie: I have a feeling Olsen isn't going to like that.  
Mark: Yeah well in all honestly that jerk off doesn't get a say. Besides this is Crows headquarters.  
Sophie: I know.  
Mark: You're second in command.  
Sophie: Meaning whoever comes in here and helps us out.  
Mark: James doesn't get a say.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Get her down here.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.  
Sophie: Why don't you go find Kara and Alex.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark grabs out his phone and calls Lena who answers on the first ring.)

Lena: Hello!  
Mark: Hey Lena.

(She falls silent on the other end and laughs.)

Lena: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Hey um we've got a problem?

(She looks around her office and then talks to Mark again.)

Lena: Okay what's wrong?  
Mark: Reagan's ex girlfriend made an appearance in Gotham again.  
Lena: Okay.  
Mark: And she just went into business with two people you know so well.  
Lena: Who?  
Mark: Your mother and brother.

(She falls silent again as she's standing there Sam walks into the office.)

Mark: Lena!  
Lena: I'm here.  
Mark: Lena we're gonna need your help in trying to figure out what is it their planning.  
Lena: Yeah okay. I'll head down there now.  
Mark: Okay. Kate's on he way out to find Alex and Kara now.

(Lena starts smiling at the mention of Kara's name. Two or three weeks after the crisis ended Kara and Lena sat down and talked out their difference and became even 

closer friends then they are ready were after about a week or two they started secretly dating and are waiting to tell everyone their ready for their relationship to 

come out. Well their not as careful about their relationship being known about.)

Lena: Kara's going to be there?  
Mark: Well yeah. Why?  
Lena: Just wondering.  
Mark: Okay. Well we'll see you when you get here.  
Lena: Okay bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up and laughs as he looks at Tyler whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Tyler: Happy to hear Kara's going to be here?  
Mark: Yeah she is. After Lex told Lena about Kara being Supergirl.  
Tyler: She didn't take it so well.  
Mark: No. I mean Kara did tell her. But.  
Tyler: Their friendship wasn't the same.  
Mark: No. And for months after words Lena was going down a path none of us thought she'd go down.  
Tyler: What made her change?  
Mark: Well for one thing the crisis and well Kara nearly dying.  
Tyler: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: As long as they became friends again that's all that matters.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I just feel bad for Lena is all.  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: She's related to two nutcases.

(Tyler and Sophie start laughing at his joke as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it up and answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!  
Mary: Mark!

(He looks up when he hears the voice.)

Mark: Mary!  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Mary: Someone broke into my clinic.  
Mark: What?

(Sophie and Tyler look at him.)

Mary: I came into my clinic and someone went through it.  
Mark: I'm on the way.   
Mary: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Tyler and Sophie.)

Tyler: What's wrong?  
Mark: Someone broke into Mary's clinic.  
Sophie: She are right?  
Mark: She sounded fine. I'm gonna head down there and see if i can't find something they dropped.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He turns and leaves as Sophie looks at Tyler who looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: What the hell is that woman up to?  
Sophie: I don't know. But if she's working a long side the Luthor's.  
Tyler: Kara's in danger.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Later over at Mary's clinic Mark drives up and stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out of it and looks around 

the area.)

Mark: Shit.

(He rushes off towards the building weapon drawn as he gets there he opens the door and walks inside of it as he walks in the door closes behind him.)

Mark: Mary!

(She comes out from around the corner and Mark walks off towards her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah. But my clinic isn't.

(She shows him what damage was done to it.)

Mark: Oh god. Did you call Kate?  
Kate: She did.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah i'm fine.   
Mark: You happen to know what they took?  
Mary: Nothing that i can tell.

(Mark walks further into the room gun to still out of his holster as he searches the building he doesn't find anything he walks over to them.)

Kate: You find anything?  
Mark: No.  
Mary: What i do?  
Mark: I don't know. I really don't. But whatever they were looking for they couldn't find it.  
Kate: What the hell could they be looking for?  
Mark: I don't know. But then again given how it's the Luthor's who knows.  
Kate: And with Earth 1 now having Aliens and meta humans alike on it.  
Mark: There's a lot of things they can do.  
Mary: What i do about this?

(Mark looks at her and looks around the room at the damage they did.)

Mark: Get in touch with Mia i'm sure she'd come down and help you clean this up.

(Mary looks at him and laughs at him.)

Mark: What?

(Kate looks at him and then to her sister seeing the look on her face.)

Kate: I think she's got a crush.

(Mark looks at her and laughs at her.)

Mark: Oh i know that feeling.  
Kate: Do you now?  
Mark: I do actually.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: I married her.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway.   
Kate: What about?  
Mark: If you wanna call her have at it. But then again what the hell are you going to say to Serenity about why her sister is here?  
Kate: Okay never mind.  
Mark: How is Calamity has more guts then you.  
Kate: She's also the lead singer.  
Mark: And you're still a wuss for being Batwoman.

(She puts her head down trying to keep from laughing as she's trying Oliver rushes into the clinic followed by Sara and Mia.)

Oliver: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. I couldn't really see if they took anything and Mary can't tell either.  
Oliver: Huh.  
Kate: Maybe now that Oliver's here maybe you can do a better a job of searching.  
Mark: Yeah that's a good idea. Come on.

(They walk off to go see if they can't find something that's missing.)

Kate: Mia why don't you help me and Mary get this place in order again.  
Mia: Okay.  
Sara: I'm gonna go help the boys.  
Kate: Are right.

(She walks off to go help Mark and Oliver search the building as Kate helps Mary and Mia get the place in order again. Over on the other side of the building Mark's 

looking around it as he sees something on the wall and touches it.)

Mark: Hey Oliver.

(He walks over to him and Mark shows it to him.)

Oliver: What the hell is that?  
Mark: I don't know. I'm gonna have to call in my friends from the firehouse.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: Great i wasn't planning on doing that.  
Oliver: Yeah well guess what Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(He grabs out his phone and calls him.)

Oliver: So far i can't seem to find anything missing.  
Mark: Yeah i couldn't either. Yeah hey Casey i need your help out at Mary's Clinic.  
Casey: What's going on?  
Mark: Someone broke into it. And made a mess out of it.  
Casey: Are right i'm on the way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then they hang up as Mark looks at Oliver as they continue to look around the area for anything missing as their looking Mark comes up to a room and sees the door 

open as he walks over to it he brings his gun up and looks at it as he gets to the door he opens it and points downstairs.)

Mark: Hey Oliver.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Come here.

(He rushes over to him as he gets to him Mark shows him what he found.)

Oliver: What the hell?  
Mark: Sara!

(She runs over to them and stands on either side of them.)

Sara: What is this?  
Mark: Did Mary say anything about this place having a basement?  
Sara: I'm not even sure she knew it had one.  
Mark: Do we dare.  
Sara: Why not.

(They all walk into the room and head down the stairs as their heading down the stairs Mark points his gun in different directions as they reach the bottom Oliver 

flips the switch on and they look at what is down there seeing it Mark looks shocked.)

Mark: Whoa.  
Sara: Is this what i think it is?  
Mark: Yeah. And Kara's not gonna like it.  
Oliver: Kryptonite?  
Mark: Red Kryptonite. Green Kryptonite Sliver Kryptonite Blue Kryptonite. And oh god.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: How the hell did they manage to make this.  
Sara: What is it?  
Mark: Heren El.  
Oliver: What's that?  
Mark: Black Kryptonite. It's what we used to split Sam from Reign.  
Sara: I thought Kara's mother took what was left of it?  
Mark: No she didn't.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: Lena kept some in order to work with it.  
Sara: How?  
Mark: She used it to help James Olsen walk again after he was shot.

(They both look at him not sure of what to say to him. Then he sees something else.)

Oliver: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: What the hell is that?

(He walks over to it and looks at it.)

Mark: I don't know.   
Sara: You know what all the other Kryptonite is but you don't know what this is?  
Mark: No. I've never seen it before. I've seen these other one's before. But this pink one I've seen it before.  
Oliver: Would Kara know what it is?  
Mark: Yeah she would. 

(Mark grabs out his phone and snaps a picture of it once it's taken he sends it to Kara. Over by Alex and Kara her phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who it 

when she sees who it is she checks the message and sees what Mark sent her and quickly calls him. Back over at Mary's Clinic Kate walks down with Mia and Mary right 

behind her as his phone goes off he looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kara: Hey. Have you touched it yet?  
Mark: No. Their all locked up in glass cases why?  
Kara: Because that picture of the pink stuff you sent me?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Kara: It's Pink Kryptonite.

(Mark looks around at Oliver and Kate whose looking at it.)

Mark: How the hell?  
Kara: It's a very very rare Kryptonite we had on Krypton.  
Mark: What the hell does it do?  
Kara: It makes you gay.

(He looks at Sara whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Uh wow okay. So don't touch it got it.  
Kara: And you said there are other's?  
Mark: Yeah. Not really as funny as Pink Kryptonite.

(Kate and Oliver look at him and laugh as Mary keeps her eyes on it.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: Sorry.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Right as we walked in we saw all kind of other Kryptonite not just the pink one.  
Kara: All kinds?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kara: And you said their all in locked cases.  
Mark: Yup.  
Kara: We're on the way.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks back at the case and rushes over to Mary and grabs her hand.)

Mark: That one you shouldn't touch.  
Mary: Why not?  
Mark: Long story.

(She pulls her hand away.)

Mary: Nough said.  
Mark: Are right.  
Oliver: What's the green one do again?  
Mark: It makes Clark and Kara sick. The red one will make them say and do things they wouldn't normally say or do.  
Kate: What's the sliver one do?  
Mark: If i remember right Clark said it made you see your worst fears.  
Kate: Kind of like Fear toxin?  
Mark: Very much so.  
Mia: What about the Blue one?  
Mark: Um. I think Kara said it helps them lose their powers for a short amount of time.  
Sara: Gees. And you explained what the black on is.  
Mark: Yeah. Heren El.  
Mia: What's the pink one?  
Mark: Kara just told me it's a very very rare Kryptonite they had on Krypton.  
Mia: Which is?  
Mark: Pink Kryponite.

(She looks at him.)

Oliver: What's it do?  
Mark: It makes you gay.

(He looks at him and then backs away from it making Mark laugh at him. Then they look up and see Kara coming down quickly followed by Alex and Lena as they reach them 

Kara looks them all over.)

Mark: Is this the real stuff?  
Kara: Not really. But then again it can be just as effect of.  
Mark: You know the Pink Kryptonite.

(Kara looks up at him.)

Kara: What about it?  
Mark: I think I've seen it before.

(Kara looks at him.)

Kara: How?  
Mark: About three years ago Beca did something she never would of done on own.  
Kara: And that was?  
Mark: She kissed a girl.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Before the Bellas became friends with this woman and her bandmates.

(Kate looks at him a long with Oliver Kara Sara Mary and Mia.)

Kara: Who'd she kiss?  
Mark: She married her.

(Kara laughs at him.)

Mark: Yeah that was my reaction until she pulled this out of her pocket.

(Kara walks over to it.)

Kara: She know how it got into her pocket?  
Mark: No. She said she was fine up until the Evermoist members walked out of the hotel they were staying at in Spain.  
Kara: And?  
Mark: And then she started feeling weird and then she did something she never thought she'd ever do with the member of the rival band.  
Sara: Mainly when that member of the rival band.  
Mark: Was the lead singer.

(Kara looks at him and then thinks about it as she walks over to it and looks at it.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Kara: Kryptonite isn't supposed to effect humans.  
Mark: So why the hell did it effect Beca so much?  
Kara: That's a very good question.   
Mark: Kara!  
Kara: Someone made all these for a reason.  
Mark: Think they were thinking about using it.  
Kara: Yup. I just don't know on who yet.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head as Beca walks down and heads over to them but then quickly stops when she sees the Pink Kryptonite.)

Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: What the hell is that doing here?

(They look at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: Mark the last time i saw that it was in Ray's room on the Waverider.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kara.)

Kara: Why the hell would Ray have Kryptonite?  
Beca: I don't know. But the day i kissed Calamity i had that in my pocket and i'm starting to realize Ray's the one who put it there.

(Mark looks at her and then Kara who looks annoyed along with Alex and Lena.)

Mark: Bec's tell them what you told me that day. Maybe seeing it will help you remember more.  
Beca: Mark i basically threw myself at the woman me and the other Bellas were supposed to hate.  
Mark: I know that.

(She tells them.)

Beca: Okay. 

(Flashback to three years ago in Spain outside of the hotel Serenity and Calamity are talking to the Bellas as Beca starts feeling weird. And it doesn't go unnoticed 

by Serenity who looks at her.)

Serenity: Hey you are right?

(Beca looks up at her and nods her head at her.)

Beca: Yeah i'm fine. I mean i was until about five seconds ago.  
Aubrey: What's wrong?  
Beca: I don't know. 

(Then Beca stands up and looks around her.)

Calamity: Hey Beca you okay?

(She turns and looks at her realizing how close she is to her grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard which then results in the other two members of the 

band to walk back up to them and laughs along with Serenity.)

Chloe: Oh boy.  
Amy: I wasn't ready for that.  
Emily: I don't think anyone was ready for that.

(As their kissing Calamity pulls away from her and looks at her in shock at what she did.)

Calamity: Uh wow.  
Beca: I'm so sorry i don't know why i did that.  
Calamity: It's okay. Um we'll see you ladies later.  
Beca: Yeah okay.

(She turns and walks off with her bandmates right behind her.)

Amy: What the hell was that?  
Beca: I don't know. I've never done that before.   
Emily: What kissed a girl.  
Beca: No. Although surprised she's a damn good kisser.

(They all look at her and laugh as Beca pulls something out of her pocket and sees what it is.)

Aubrey: What is that?  
Beca: I don't know. I just found it in my pocket.  
Mark: Found what in your pocket?  
Beca: This.

(She shows it to Mark looks at it.)

Mark: Huh. What's wrong?  
Beca: I just kissed the lead singer of Evermoist.

(Mark looks at her and then the other girls who nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Uh wow. Okay.  
Beca: Mark I've never just up and kissed someone i barely knew.  
Mark: Never?  
Beca: Never. I don't know what the hell this thing is. But i don't like what it just had me do.  
Mark: How'd she react to it?  
Beca: She was as surprised as i was. After she pulled away i apologized and then she walked off that way.

(He looks off in the direction the Evermoist members went.)

Mark: Uh okay. Well.

(He pulls a small baggy out and has her place it inside of it once it's in there he closes it up and puts it into his own pocket and laughs at her.)

Beca: It's not gonna effect you is it?  
Mark: No. It's in something so it shouldn't.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Grab up your things it's time to head back to the base and head out to Italy.  
Beca: Okay.

(They all grab up their things and they leave to head off towards the bus. End of flashback.)

Kara: Do you still have it?  
Mark: No.  
Kara: Why not?  
Mark: It was in my desk at the DEO.  
Kara: Okay?  
Mark: On our earth.  
Kara: So it was destroyed?  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Kara: Lovely.  
Beca: What's wrong?  
Mark: Nothing. It's just whoever made this had a reason behind it.  
Beca: I'm sure they did.

(Mark looks at her and laughs realizing why she's smiling.)

Mark: Wow.

(She starts laughing as he hugs her then pulls away from her. Just then they hear a crash behind them and notice what fell over.)

Mark: Mary!

(She looks up at him.)

Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah i'm fine. 

(Mark notices what's on the ground and rushes over to Mary before she can touch it.)

Mark: Mary no wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Just to let you guys know i will be putting in Reagan's backstory with her ex within the next couple of chapters and then having Kate stand up to Sophie in the following chapter. Up next Secret Marriage stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the Ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Mark: No Mary wait.

(As he gets to her he kicks the Kryptonite away from her and helps her up.)

Mary: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He looks over at Kara who looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Alex: What the hell?  
Mark: No one touch that one.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: What the hell are they storing Kryptonite down here for?  
Alex: Your guess is as good as mine.  
Casey: Guys.

(They all look over at him and Severide.)

Mark: Hey.  
Casey: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: It's a very very long story. We'll meet you two back up there.  
Casey: Okay.

(They turn and walk back up the stairs.)

Mark: We gotta put that back into it's case.  
Kate: You got gloves?  
Mark: Yeah i do.

(He grabs them out and walks over to it as he gets there he picks it up and walks it over to the case and closes it back up. Seeing the shards from the Kryptonite on the glove Mark pulls them off and throws them away in the trash can.)

Mark: I'm not going gay.

(They look at him and laugh as they walk back up the stairs leading to the upper floor again as they all get up there they all walk out of the room and Mark closes the door to make sure no one goes down there.)

Severide: Are right so what was the point of having us come down here?  
Mark: Over here.

(They walk over to the wall that Mark spotted earlier and shows it to them. Casey kneels down in front of it and checks it over.)

Casey: Looks burnt.  
Mark: Like they had set something on fire in there?  
Casey: Very much so.  
Mark: It lined with lead?  
Casey: Doesn't look it.  
Mark: Kara!

(She nods her head at him as she takes her glasses off and looks behind the wall and sees what's there.)

Alex: Kara!  
Kara: It's Kryptonite.  
Mark: Which one?  
Kara: Your favorite color.  
Mark: It isn't mine.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Casey: What?  
Mark: Pink Kryptonite.  
Casey: Okay.  
Mark: You touch it or if you even come with in inches of it.  
Casey: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Casey: And you have me looking at this wall for a reason?  
Mark: No. Back up and stand on either side of us.  
Casey: Yeah.

(He stands up and stands next to Alex and Kara as Mark and Kate pull the cut away walk from where it sits and they look into it.)

Mark: Oh great.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: We can't remove this.  
Alex: Why?  
Mark: It's attached to the one Mary knocked over.

(She looks down into the room and sees it.)

Alex: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. We move this thing we trigger that one and anyone whose within feet of this vent.  
Alex: Will inhale it.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Casey: So what we do?  
Mark: For the time being we leave it.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Kate we try and move it.  
Kate: I know. But to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'd rather be gay over being a complete bitch to everyone.  
Mark: Aren't you that are ready?

(She looks at him as the other's laugh at her.)

Kate: Ouch. I think Reagan would be a offended that you just insulted me.  
Reagan: Or i'd agree.

(He starts laughing at Kate's face as she puts her head down.)

Kate: Gee thanks a lot babe.  
Reagan: You're welcome. 

(Then Kara notices something and looks at Mark.)

Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Look.

(He does as he told and looks seeing what Kara does him and Kate go to close it only it's too late and it fires at the wall getting everyone to duck out of the way of it.)

Mark: That was close.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Mark and Kate close the Vent back up and watch as it gets ready to fire again and they all duck of the way as it fires again. As it hits the wall again Mark looks at everyone.)

Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It didn't hit anyone did it?  
Kara: No. Just the wall.

(Mark stands up and looks at the spot where it hit.)

Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: We've gotta go back down there.  
Mark: We can't.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: It's motion censored.  
Kate: That's just great.  
Mark: Yeah. And by the looks of it.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: It's not just attached to the Pink Kryptonite.  
Alex: It's attached to them all?  
Mark: Yeah which means we need to get Kara out of here now.  
Alex: Okay.

(Kara quickly rushes to Mark's side of the hallway as it fires again.)

Kate: We have to find away to disconnect this from the other Kryptonite before it blows anymore holes into my sister's clinic.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: And more importantly hurts anyone.  
Kate: Where's Veracity?  
Mark: Her and the other girls got gig down in National City. They'll be gone for the next couple of days.  
Kate: Okay good. I don't them anywhere near this stuff.  
Mark: I agree.  
Reagan: Where is this stuff at?  
Mark: Down in the basement.

(She looks down at the door.)

Reagan: Can we all get to it before this thing goes off again?

(Mark and Kate look at her and then to each other.)

Mark: What you think?

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the nerves.)

Kate: You wanna help out?  
Reagan: I do. I mean it is my ex trying to cause trouble for you in a city you're trying to save.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Mark: Okay. Alex get everyone out of here right now.

(She nods her head at him.)

Casey: What you want us to do?  
Mark: Get out of the building.  
Casey: What why?  
Mark: Because if this goes off it'll send about four different Kryptonite's out of this gun and maybe turn this damn building into a damn time bomb.  
Casey: Okay.  
Mark: Keep Seager out of here.  
Severide: Okay.

(They rush off and rush her out of the building a long with everyone else.)

Reagan: Now what?  
Mark: Move quickly over to Kate's side and stay there.  
Reagan: What you gonna do?  
Mark: I'll think of something go.

(She does as she's told and runs into Kate's arms as she gets there it fires again.)

Mark: Shit.

(He looks up and sees the pipes.)

Mark: How much weight do you think those can hold?

(Kate looks up.)

Kate: How much do you weigh.  
Mark: About 210.  
Kate: I'm sure they'll hold your weight.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks around the area and then looks into the room that the gun keeps firing into but doesn't see anyone there so he jumps up onto the pipes and starts moving towards Kate and Reagan as he gets to their side he jumps down and looks at them.)

Reagan: You made that look to easy.  
Mark: Well i did learn from your brother.  
Reagan: Yeah yeah.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk over to the door leading down to the basement again. As they get there Mark grabs his weapon out as someone runs up to them Mark turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Director Danvers!  
Adam: Yeah she doesn't want you three going down there alone.  
Mark: Smart woman.

(They start laughing at him.)

Adam: What you need me to do?  
Mark: Stay behind me.  
Adam: Okay.

(Mark has Kate quickly open the door once it's opened both Mark and Adam rush in again guns up in case someone managed to sneak in while they were out of the room as they get down to the basement Mark looks at all of the Kryptonite that they had found.)

Adam: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: What the hell do they need all these for?  
Mark: I've been asking myself that same question since we found em.  
Kate: I'd be careful with all of these Adam.  
Adam: Okay.

(They look around the room more for anyone when they can't find anyone Mark walks over to all of the cases with the Kryptonite in em as he gets to them he looks over the cases but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: There's no wires leading up to where that gun is.

(Kate walks over to him and looks at them.)

Kate: Think it's being fired remotely?  
Mark: Most likely but where would they be firing it from.  
Kate: Could be from anywhere.  
Mark: Hell for something that small it be coming from inside of the building for all we know.

(Just than someone closes the door leading down to the basement which gets them all too look up at the door Mark rushes up to it but it's bolted from the outside.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Reagan: We stuck down here?  
Mark: Yup.  
Adam: How the hell are we going to get out of here?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean the last time we came down here.  
Kate: That door remained open.  
Mark: And now that we've come down here again.  
Reagan: Shut it behind us.  
Mark: Yup and they locked it behind them.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah. Can anyone get a signal down here?

(Adam pulls his phone out but doesn't have anything.)

Adam: No.  
Mark: Great so we can't even call Alex or Kara to tell them we're stuck down here.

(He walks down towards them as he gets to them he looks around the room.)

Kate: You know this doesn't surprise me that they locked us down here.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Kate: They figure if we're down here.  
Mark: They plan on releasing these.  
Kate: Either one of these here.  
Mark: You don't think they'll release either one of the ones i told you about?  
Kate: Nope.  
Reagan: Babe.

(Kate walks over to the one she believes they'll release.)

Mark: That one.  
Kate: Yeah it's harmless.  
Mark: It's supposed to be. But you remember what Beca told us right.  
Kate: I do actually. It got her the girl she wanted. Even if she didn't know it at the time.  
Mark: I don't know why they would use this one i mean. Like Kara said this is a very rare piece of Kryptonite.  
Kate: Do you honestly think those three care.  
Mark: So instead of making people into assholes their gonna turn them into abunch of gay and horny people.  
Kate: Pretty much.  
Mark: So glad my wife and her bandmates aren't still here.  
Kate: Yeah no kidding.  
Reagan: Okay so how do we keep them from releasing this one?  
Mark: We gotta find away of disconnecting this from that gun up there.

(Adam walks over to them and looks it over as he's looking Mark looks over at the other Kryptonite as their looking things over someones walking around the building getting ready to release the Pink Kryptonite. Outside of the building.)

Alex: Where's Mark and Kate?  
Severide: Their still inside.  
Kara: Are they okay?  
Severide: They were the last time we saw them.

(Back inside of the building their all trying to figure out how to disconnect the Pink Kryptonite from the gun outside of the room. As their working Mark finds something and gets Adam's attention.)

Adam: What's up?  
Mark: I think i might of found it.

(He walks around to the other side and looks it over.)

Adam: Okay. Um Mark come here.

(He walks around to the other side and sees something.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: This damn thing is on a timer.  
Kate: What?

(She walks over to them and looks at it.)

Mark: That's not good.  
Kate: How much longer until it fires again?  
Mark: At least two minutes.  
Kate: We need to find away out of here before this goes off.

(Mark looks around the basement and sees something then he walks over to it as he gets there he opens it up and looks at everyone in the room with him.)

Mark: I've got something.

(Kate walks over to him.)

Kate: What's the matter?  
Mark: We have to find away to keep the rest of those from going off.  
Kate: I know. Whoever built these knew what they were doing.  
Mark: What the hell did Reagan's ex do before she went into business with Lex and Lillian?  
Kate: Reagan!

(She walks over to them.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What did your ex do before she went into business with the Luthor's?  
Reagan: I don't really remember.  
Mark: Well what does her family do?  
Reagan: Her father had this big oil building company i never knew much about the company.  
Kate: You never asked?  
Reagan: A number of times. But she always changed the subject whenever i brought it up.

(Mark looks at Kate and then gets annoyed.)

Mark: We need someone who can disconnect all of these from the gun.  
Kate: You know anyone who can do that?  
Mark: Yeah i do.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: He died last year in a mattress factory fire.

(Kate puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: Damn it.  
Mark: I'm sure i could figure this out.  
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. I can do this Kate.  
Kate: You die i'm not telling your wife.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(She looks at him and laughs. Over the next a few minutes Mark and Adam start disconnecting the wiring from the Kryptonite once their finished they look around the room.)

Reagan: You guys good.  
Mark: Yeah. All we have to do is disconnect this from the gun it's self.  
Kate: Whose going?  
Reagan: I can do it.  
Mark: Be careful.  
Reagan: I will be.

(She walks off towards the wall and starts climbing boxes to get to the tubing connecting to the gun as she gets to it Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: She is related to Oliver Queen.

(Mark and Adam look at her and laugh as Reagan disconnects the tubes and throws them down once their down she jumps down and walks back over to them.)

Mark: You good?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Olivia: Oh good.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Olivia!  
Olivia: Hi.  
Kate: What you doing?  
Olivia: You know i just thought i'd take of one little problem.  
Mark: What's that?

(She points the gun at Adam and fires at him sending him down.)

Mark: Adam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. But you know what? I gotta say i'm very excited for fall this year because i just learned that Batwoman was just renewed for a second season. And i couldn't be more happy about that. Anyway. I know this one was short but the next one will be longer and i will also be introducing Luke into this story as well coming in the next chapter. Next story to be updated Secret Marriage stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Adam!

(Mark rushes over to him and puts pressure onto his leg as he looks over at the person who shot him.)

Reagan: Olivia what the hell?  
Olivia: You know you guys are going to be real pains in my ass aren't you?  
Reagan: You're damn right we are.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Olivia: You've changed Reagan.  
Reagan: I know i have.  
Olivia: What happened to the woman i fell in love with?  
Reagan: She found a woman who loves me for me and a group of a friends who care. Unlike those assholes you hung out with while we were together.  
Olivia: I was just.  
Reagan: Your friends treated me like crap Olivia and you let them do it.  
Olivia: Look they were just messing around.  
Reagan: Were they just messing around when your friends boyfriend forced himself on me?

(Mark and Kate look over at her and Olivia looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Olivia: I.  
Reagan: He raped me over and over again and you did nothing to stop it.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Olivia: Reagan i'm sorry are right. I had no control over what he did.  
Reagan: Yes you did. You just didn't care. I look at her friends and see people who give a damn about me and my feelings.   
Olivia: Does her ex?  
Reagan: Do you really think i care what her ex thinks of me. All that really matters to me is that she loves me and not her.

(Kate looks at her and smiles. Then she walks over to Mark to help him keep pressure on his leg.)

Mark: You're gonna be okay.  
Adam: I know.  
Olivia: Isn't that sweet.  
Reagan: Olivia!

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Olivia: You know you can yell at me all you want it's never going to change that you ran out on me.  
Reagan: That's because i told you i was raped and you didn't do anything to help me through one of the worst things to happen to me. You looked at me and called me a 

lair. You even let your friends for months after it happened call me a lair a slut. You even went as far as to let them call me names that not even my own family would 

ever call me. And they disowned me when i came out as gay. If it hadn't of been for Oliver and his family my ass would be out on the streets.

(Olivia looks at her not sure of what to say. As both Mark and Kate look at Reagan.)

Reagan: I always thought you were my answer to get away from that hell. But as it turns out i was wrong.

(Olivia looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Reagan: Your friends ruined my life and you didn't care. Your bestfriends boyfriend kept flirting with me and you did nothing to stop it.   
Olivia: Reagan!  
Reagan: I told you everytime he would hit on me that i wasn't comfortable being around him and all you did was call me a baby. And then told me to suck it the hell up.

(Mark looks at her and then back down to Adam's leg.)

Olivia: I'm sorry are right.  
Reagan: No you're not. Because if you were you wouldn't of just put a bullet into another one of my friends leg just to prove that you and Luthor's are doing this 

world justice.

(Olivia looks at her in shock that she knows the truth. She goes to fire at her only to have someone rush forward and tackle her to the ground and throws the gun away 

and punches her sending her the ground as she lands she looks up at her and finds a gun in her face.)

Thea: You let that asshole rape my sister you heartless bitch.

(She looks up at her in shock.)

Mark: Thea!

(She punches Olivia again sending her to the ground as she lands she rushes over to Mark and Kate to help them out with Adam.)

Mark: How'd you get in here?  
Thea: I'm Oliver Queens sister how you think i got in here?  
Mark: Wow. 

(Kate starts laughing at him as they keep pressure onto Adam's leg then they hear banging coming from the door upstairs.)

Mark: Reagan go get it open.

(She rushes for the door and heads up to open it. Once It's opened Kara rushes in followed by Alex and Lena as they get down to where they are.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: Adam's been shot in the leg.

(She rushes over to him. As she gets to them Tyler rushes down with a team of Crow security with him.)

Mark: Tyler she's right there and the gun flew over there.  
Tyler: Vasquez go find the gun.  
Vasquez: Yes sir.

(He rushes off to go find the gun as Tyler turns Olivia over and uses his zipties to tie her hands up.)

Tyler: You guys are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Well some of us.  
Olivia: You know it's funny.  
Mark: You know will someone shut her up.

(Reagan kicks her head shutting her up and making Mark laugh at her.)

Mark: Okay. Your girlfriend just got hotter.  
Kate: Yup.  
Mark: Vas you find that gun yet.  
Susan: Not yet.  
Mark: Thea where'd you kick it to?  
Thea: Just over by that wall.

(The agents look over by the wall and find it.)

Adam: God this hurts.  
Mark: Kara get him back to Crows headquarters.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Catherine had a medical wing put in about a year ago.  
Kara: Okay.

(She picks him up and rushes out of the basement with him as Mark wipes his hands off as one of the agents comes back with the gun.)

Susan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.

(She shows him the clip. Realizing what it is he looks at her.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Their Kryptonite bullets.

(She looks at him.)

Alex: Which one?  
Mark: Pink.

(She looks at him and as Mark looks at his hands and then looks at where Adam was.)

Kate: Oh shit.  
Olivia: Oh this working out better then we planned.  
Mark: Yeah well you better pray that man lives or you'll be at the bottom of the river.

(Then he walks off as she looks at him in shock as Alex and Lena are trying to keep from laughing at her face.)

Alex: Now talk about being a protect of bestfriend.  
Lena: Yeah. You do realize once my mother and brother get what they want from you. They will more and likely kill you if not set all of this up as to be your fault.  
Olivia: They wouldn't?  
Lena: Oh but they will. Because that's how my mother and brother work they work with someone just long enough to see what they can do and then they let things fall 

onto their shoulders.

Olivia: You're one of them.  
Lena: I am not. Unlike them i actually have a heart.

(Kate and Alex look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Olivia: You're sleeping with an alien aren't you?  
Lena: Even if i was. That's none of your business or there's for that matter. It's my life and i'll live it the way i want to. It's amazing isn't it.  
Olivia: What?  
Lena: Kate got the girl back. But you didn't. Huh i mean i don't really see what she saw in you. You're kind of stuck up.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say. As they walk back up the basement stairs. Later back over at Crows headquarters Kate tells Mark what Lena said and he starts 

laughing.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: I know right. And you know.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I was thinking the samething.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Who does she remind you of?  
Kate: I don't really know. I mean it's a little weird to be thinking anything of my girlfriends ex.  
Mark: True.  
Reagan: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: Just wondering which actress i know that your ex reminds me of.  
Reagan: If i said would you get mad?  
Mark: Of course not.  
Reagan: Na.  
Mark: So mean you are.

(She starts laughing at him as he walks off to go talk to Tyler.)

Reagan: Should i.  
Kate: You do what you want i'm staying out of if you're thinking who i think you're thinking.  
Reagan: No i would never use her.  
Kate: Huh.   
Reagan: Who me i would never use Ruby Rose like that. 

(Kate looks at her and starts laughing at Mark who looks up at her.)

Mark: Ruby Rose really?  
Reagan: I was talking about with Kate and Calamity.  
Mark: Huh sure you were.  
Reagan: Why Mark i'm innocent.  
Mark: Not when it comes around to Kate you're not.

(Mary starts laughing at Kate's face as she walks by them.)

Kate: Oh come on really.  
Mary: Oh wow.  
Reagan: Quick question.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: The actress who played Veracity.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What about her?  
Reagan: What was her name?  
Mark: Hannah Fairlight. And don't even. Those four women are as down to earth as anyone I've ever met.  
Reagan: No it's just. Okay yeah.  
Mark: Look Olivia can remind you of anyone you want. But the actress who played Evermoist seriously.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Oh. And i'm going to get you one of these days for trying to use Ruby.

(Reagan starts laughing at him as he pushes her head to the side and walks off.)

Kate: That was wrong babe.  
Reagan: I know. Kate!

(She looks up at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: What i said down in the basement of Mary's clinic.  
Kate: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  
Reagan: I want too.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I did everything i could to try and get Olivia to listen to me about her friends boyfriend coming after me. But she didn't do anything.  
Kate: What you mean she wouldn't do anything?  
Reagan: She would let him hit on me like it was nothing.  
Kate: And his girlfriend was right there?  
Reagan: Standing right next to him.

(Kate looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: The boyfriend have a name?  
Reagan: He was in a relationship at one point with Mark's wife.

(Kate looks at her and gets annoyed. Over by Mark he's talking with Tyler about something with the Kryptonite.)

Kate: Austin!

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: If Austin is a part of this.  
Reagan: Mark's gonna wanna kill him.  
Kate: Yeah. He is. Mark!

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Just a sec.  
Kate: Mark it's important.

(He looks at her he hears how scared she is.)

Mark: Give me a minute.  
Tyler: Sure thing.

(He walks away from him and over to Kate and Reagan as he gets to them he looks at them.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Kate: Reagan just told me who the friends boyfriend was.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: It was Veracity's ex boyfriend.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at Kate.)

Mark: Austin!  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Who was the girlfriend? Do you remember?  
Reagan: No. To be honest i didn't really like her friends. And he was one of the reason's why i didn't like them.  
Mark: Did Olivia know anyone else?

(She sits there and thinks about it. Then it hits her who else Olivia knew.)

Reagan: Yeah his sister.  
Mark: His sister.  
Reagan: Yeah i think she said her name was Marley.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: Marley Rose!  
Reagan: Yeah why?  
Mark: Did Marley ever mention she was seeing anyone?  
Reagan: Yeah she said she was seeing the lead singer of a rock band.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Did you ever meet Marley's girlfriend?

(Reagan looks at him not sure of how to answer it.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Reagan where did you grow up?  
Reagan: After i told my parents about me being gay.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: They kicked me out i met Oliver and his family and they took me in.  
Mark: So you were raised in Starling city?  
Reagan: Yeah. And then not long after collage i met Olivia.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Mark what the hell is going on?  
Mark: Okay um. Did you ever meet Marley's girlfriend?  
Reagan: Once or twice. Why?  
Mark: Was her name Calamity?

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him as he puts it down.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Did this earth have an Evermoist on it before my earth's came over?  
Kate: No.   
Mark: Reagan's not from this earth.

(Kate looks at him and then to her girlfriend.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Reagan: Wait. Calamity! Wait she's that Calamity.  
Mark: Calamity Mitchell was still is the lead singer of Evermoist.

(Reagan looks around and realizes how she knows her.)

Reagan: You know the whole time after you guys got here after both earth merged together i had been trying to figure out how i knew Beca's wife.  
Mark: And.  
Reagan: Now that you put it together for me.  
Mark: Was Marley there that night?  
Reagan: Yeah in fact Marley was actually the only one trying to get him to stop.  
Mark: And he wouldn't.  
Reagan: No.

(Reagan sits down and puts her head down as Mark looks off annoyed as he looks off he sees Oliver and Thea walking into the room then he walks off towards them as he 

gets to them he takes them out of the room and tells them what Reagan told him and they both look at him not sure of what to say or to think.)

Thea: So.  
Mark: I don't really know what to think. But then again i could be wrong.  
Oliver: Why's that?  
Mark: Because Calamity doesn't seem to really remember.  
Oliver: Well did they ever meet?  
Mark: She said once or twice.  
Oliver: Huh. Yeah i don't know man.  
Thea: So whose your's wife ex boyfriend?  
Mark: His name is Austin he's a real prick he treated Veracity like crap.  
Thea: Did her bandmates get a long with him?  
Mark: No. And Calamity will be the first to tell you that.  
Oliver: Yeah. You definitely make her happier.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So I've been told.

(They start laughing at him as they continue to talk and joke around. As they continue to talk Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from. Seeing the 

number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey Luke what's going on?  
Luke: I need you Kate and Reagan back at Wayne Tower.  
Mark: Why what's going on?  
Luke: There's someone here who wants to speak to Reagan.  
Mark: They give you a name?  
Luke: No and their not willing to tell me until you three get here.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'll go and get Kate and Reagan.  
Luke: Are right.

(Then he hangs up and walks back into the command center as he gets there he tells Kate and she looks at him.)

Kate: Okay.

(They both walk off with him as they walk out into the hallway Reagan hangs onto Oliver who hugs her as they walk off. Later back over at Wayne Tower they walk off of 

the elevator and head over to Kate's office as they get there Luke rushes out and over to them.)

Kate: Luke!  
Luke: Sorry I've been out of town.  
Kate: No need to explain what's going on?  
Luke: Bob saw someone down in the lobby and asked what they wanted.  
Mark: What they tell him?  
Luke: Just that they were looking for Reagan.  
Reagan: Why?  
Luke: I don't know. He said he tried to get him to leave but he said he wasn't going anywhere until he saw Reagan.  
Mark: He?  
Luke: Yeah he said their old friends.  
Mark: Where is he?  
Luke: He's in Kate's office.  
Mark: Tell me you took the key out of the shelf.  
Luke: Of course i did. What am i stupid?

(Kate looks at him not sure of how to answer that.) 

Luke: Okay don't answer that.  
Mark: You said he's in Kate's office.  
Luke: Yeah.

(Mark grabs his weapon out and has Reagan stay with Thea as him Kate and Oliver walk into the office as they walk in Oliver and Thea stand on either side of the room 

as Mark and Kate walk in and head for him. As they get to him Mark nods his head at her.)

Kate: Okay who the hell are you and why you looking for my girlfriend?

(He turns and looks at her as he turns to look at them Mark quickly points his gun up at him.)

Austin: I'm just an old friend looking for her.  
Kate: Why you looking for my girlfriend?  
Austin: I just wanted to see how she's doing. I mean we had such a good time one night.

(Mark keeps the gun pointed at him and finger off of the trigger. But knowing he really wanted to pull it after finding out what he did to Reagan while she was 

Olivia.)

Kate: Funny she never said anything about being friends with you.  
Austin: Huh. Well then i guess she just doesn't remember me.  
Mark: I'm sure she does. I just bet you weren't as good in bed as you make yourself out to be.

(He looks at Mark and gets annoyed.)

Mark: I mean Veracity did tell me i was better in the sake.

(Kate looks at him and is trying to keep from laughing.)

Austin: So you're the one who stole her me.

(Mark puts the gun down and looks at him.)

Mark: It's funny how he say's i stole Veracity from him when they were are broken up when i met her.  
Kate: I know right.  
Austin: She would of gotten back together with me had it not been for you and those Bella bitches.  
Mark: Yeah well. Those Bella bitches as you like to call them aren't the reason why Veracity broke up with your sorry ass.  
Austin: And what would that reason be?  
Kate: Let me name the ways.

(She goes to go after him only to have Mark grab a hold of her.)

Mark: Now you remember what Reagan said.  
Kate: Oh i do.  
Austin: You know. It doesn't surprise me that you're here Mark.  
Mark: Oh no i figured it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it. I mean i am friends with the owner of this building and i also live here with my wife and her 

bandmates.

(Austin looks at him annoyed.)

Austin: See Veracity wouldn't be your wife if it hadn't of been for that damn tour.  
Mark: That's how i met her dumb ass.

(He looks at him and shuts up. As Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Austin: I just wanted to come and see Reagan and than i'll be on my way.  
Kate: Noway in hell.  
Austin: Look i just.  
Reagan: Kate it's fine.

(They turn and look at her.)

Kate: You sure?  
Reagan: Yeah i am.  
Mark: Okay.

(He moves out of her way and let's her near him. But they remain close by.)

Reagan: What you want?  
Austin: Just wanted to come and see how you're doing?  
Reagan: I was fine until you showed your damn face here.  
Austin: Look Reagan i don't know what you think i did that night.  
Reagan: You raped me that night. And my bitch of an ex just allowed it to happen almost like she doesn't care about my well being.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Austin: Reagan!  
Reagan: You can continue to lie about not doing it all you want.  
Austin: I didn't.  
Reagan: Really? Okay i believe you. Oh no wait i don't. God not even Veracity believed you when she found out.

(Austin looks at her in shock that she knows.)

Mark: Veracity knew?  
Reagan: She's the one who i told after Olivia.  
Mark: And Olivia didn't believe you?  
Reagan: No. But the Evermoist members did.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as she slaps him and his head goes to side. Mark seeing her slap him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Mark: Wow.

(Kate looks at him and laughs a little.)

Kate: Yup he can't say he didn't have that one coming.  
Mark: Nope.

(Over by them Austin looks at her in shock he goes to hit her only to have Oliver rush in and punch him sending him to the floor as he lands he looks up at him and gets up to go 

after him only to have someone fire something at him sending him backwards.)

Wendy: Cool the fuck off.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know if i wasn't married.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oliver Thea this is Wendy Seager.  
Oliver: Hi.  
Wendy: Hi.  
Thea: Nice to meet you. You were quick.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Seager this is Oliver and Thea Queen.  
Wendy: The Oliver Queen.  
Oliver: The one and only.  
Wendy: As in the Green Arrow?

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who puts her head down.)

Mark: Yeah.   
Wendy: Oh wow. Big fan.

(Oliver looks at her and then over to Kate a little smug.)

Oliver: Oh really.  
Thea: Ollie!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Oliver: What?  
Mark: Anyway. 

(Mark walks over to Austin and turns him over once he's turned over he puts his hands behind his back and cuff's him as Seager turns and looks Thea.)

Wendy: I'm sorry Mark said your names Thea?  
Thea: Yeah. Reagan's our sister.  
Wendy: Really?  
Oliver: Well she's not blood related but we did take her in after her parents kicked her out.  
Wendy: Oh that sucks.  
Oliver: Yeah. So my mom took her in.  
Wendy: She adopted?  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Wendy: Wow. Okay. You guys are good people.

(He looks at her and smiles which gets Thea to smack him.)

Oliver: What?  
Thea: Your married.  
Oliver: Is that what this ring on my finger means.  
Thea: Yes. Why?  
Oliver: I always thought it mean't i was virgin.  
Mark: Dude if your a virgin then you have a lot of explaining to do as to how William and Mia came into this world.

(He looks at him as they start laughing as their laughing Maggie rushes into the office and over to Austin as she gets to him.)

Maggie: What happened?  
Mark: Meet Austin Rose.

(She looks at him and then over to Reagan.)

Maggie: Well Austin Rose you're under arrest.  
Austin: For what?  
Maggie: For the rape of Reagan Queen.

(He looks up at her and gets annoyed.)

Austin: What no i didn't.  
Luke: Wouldn't you have it. It's amazing what these things can do.

(He pushes play on the recorder and plays what Austin said as their listening to it he puts his head down knowing they caught him confessing to him saying that he raped Reagan. As the recorder ends. They all look at him.)

Austin: You know it's really amazing how you people think that is going to hold up in court.  
Mark: They have permission from the owner of the building and given how said Owner is standing right here.  
Kate: I think it'll hold up in court.  
Mark: I do too.

(They get him up and walk out of the office.)

Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. I just didn't think i'd ever have to face the son of a bitch who raped me.  
Mark: Yeah i can't even begin to imagine what's going through your head right now.  
Reagan: A lot of things actually.  
Mark: Well he's gone now so.  
Reagan: I just hope he stay's that way.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at Kate and laughs. A couple of days later over at the apartment Mark's sitting down on the couch watching television as Veracity walks in.)

Veracity: Honey i'm home.

(Mark looks over at her and laughs as he stands up and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hi handsome.

(She kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: How were the shows?  
Veracity: Great.  
Mark: Just great.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Oh nothing honey. They really were great.  
Mark: Oh that's great to hear.  
Veracity: You'd be surprised at how much Aliens love our music.  
Mark: I told you.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. Now there is something i have been wanting to do since we landed back here in Gotham.  
Mark: What's that?  
Veracity: My sexy as hell Husband.  
Mark: Okay where is he?

(He starts looking around making her laugh at him.)

Veracity: I thought he was standing right in front of me.  
Mark: Oh you mean't me?  
Veracity: I did.  
Mark: Oh well then.

(She kisses him again getting him to smile in it as their kissing he deepens it. Later over in their room their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Veracity smiles in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I missed you.  
Mark: I missed you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. As she rolls off of him and lies down next to him on the bed as she lies down next to him he kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She leans up and kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: So what happened while we were gone?  
Mark: Oh you know the normal stuff.  
Veracity: And that would be.  
Mark: Bad guys being bad.   
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Austin showed up in Gotham.

(Veracity sits up and looks at him.)

Veracity: Oh god. Is Reagan okay?  
Mark: Yeah honey she's fine. Kate was there when he showed up.  
Veracity: Where the hell did he show up?  
Mark: Kate's office over at Wayne Tower.  
veracity: How'd he get in?  
Mark: According to Luke he refused to leave until he saw Reagan.

(Veracity puts her head down annoyed as Mar sits up and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: How much did she tell you guys?  
Mark: Enough to let us know that he wouldn't leave her alone.  
Veracity: No he wouldn't and we all could tell it was making her uneasy and that bitch she was dating wasn't helping any.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: Mark we were still together when he raped her.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Who did she tell first?  
Veracity: Olivia!  
Mark: But she didn't believe her?  
Veracity: No she didn't. In fact she called her a lying bitch and then stormed out.  
Mark: She tell you next?  
Veracity: Yeah in fact i was her second call when Olivia walked out of the house they had been sharing.  
Mark: Where were you?  
Veracity: I was getting ready to meet up with the other girls when Reagan called and told me what Austin had done.  
Mark: Did you confront him about it?  
Veracity: No. In order to keep Reagan safe Calamity thought it be best if we didn't confront him about it.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Veracity: It's what Reagan wanted.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: So you four were there for her when her own girlfriend wasn't there to support her.  
Veracity: Yeah we were. In fact when Marley found out.  
Mark: Marley found out?  
Veracity: Yeah we were talking about it one day at her's and Calamity's place.  
Mark: What she do?  
Veracity: She went off on Austin when he showed up that night for dinner.  
Mark: Is that when you broke up with him?  
Veracity: Yeah and Marley well she stood by me and told him to get out.  
Mark: Marley really had changed.

(Veracity looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Veracity: She was becoming the woman Calamity had fallen in love with all over again. And then the accident happened.  
Mark: Well we all know what happened there.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You four are amazing you know that?  
Veracity: You wouldn't of known it with how we treated the Bellas when we first met them.  
Mark: You realize that they forgave you four right?  
Veracity: Yeah i know that. Of course if that kiss Calamity and Beca shared that second day told us anything.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Aside from all of that.  
Mark: Well she laid into him and then slapped him.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah he went to hit her but Wendy was there to spray him with the extinguisher.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: And i believe her wards were cool the fuck off.

(She looks at him and starts laughing then she calms down.)

Veracity: Yup that's Serenity's sister are right.  
Mark: Yeah. She met Oliver and his sister.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. She fan boyed right in front of Kate.

(She starts laughing again then calms down.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What happened?  
Mark: Nothing really. He got real smug but then again he's Oliver Queen he lives to make Kate hate him so.

(She laughs at him then calms down.)

Veracity: Something else happen?  
Mark: She became offly smitten with Thea.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I believe her words were when she left were. She's cute.  
Veracity: Well she is cute.  
Mark: Yeah babe i was talking about Thea she said it.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Veracity: Oops.  
Mark: It's okay. I think Wendy's cute too.  
Veracity: Well if that's the case what you think of Serenity?  
Mark: She's cute too.  
Veracity: Just cute.  
Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: Because my wife is drop dead gorgeous.

(He pushes her back onto the bed and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing he deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night back over 

at Kate's bar Mark walks in and sees her there working and laughs at her.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Reagan's on her way in.  
Mark: Okay.

(Kate looks up at him and smiles.)

Kate: I take it Veracity's back?  
Mark: Yeah she came back this afternoon.  
Kate: You okay?  
Mark: She told me her half of the story.  
Kate: It any different from Reagan's?  
Mark: No. Only thing is.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She said her and Calamity were talking about it one day in Calamity and Marley's apartment and Marley over heard the conversation.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: Vera said Marley went off on Austin when he went over to their place for dinner that night.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Mark: In fact that was the same night Vera broke up with him.  
Kate: Marley didn't get mad at her?  
Mark: No in fact she said Marley sided with her and told him to leave.  
Kate: Do they know how she ended up on this earth?  
Mark: No. She said they weren't even aware she had left.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Later that night over at Kate's bar the bar's full like it was the night before Kate was there until she got called away on Batwoman business and Mark told her that him and Reagan 

could handle it until she came back. Behind the bar both Mark and Reagan are talking and joking around with a male customer as their joking around Mark throws something at 

one his friends heads getting Reagan to laugh at him. And getting them to turn around and look at him.)

Severide: What?  
Mark: Don't look at me. She did it.

(Reagan looks at him and pushes him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: You guys need a refill?  
Severide: Yeah please.  
Mark: Are right. Anything for Chicago's finest.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Reagan: And here i thought the CPD was Chicago's finest.  
Mark: They are but then again CFD is just as much fun to pick on.  
Reagan: Or do you have a crush on one of them?  
Mark: No. Just on my wife.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway.

(He grabs up their drinks and heads back to them with their drinks once they have them Mark talks to them a little longer as their talking someone walks in getting Mark to look 

up them but goes back to his conversation.)

Casey: Dude shut up i didn't say that.  
Mark: Not what Dawson said.  
Casey: Oh come on really.  
Mark: I'm just saying. Hey Seager.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: What can the hot bartender get you?

(Reagan puts her head down trying to keep from blushing.)

Wendy: Not touching it.  
Mark: Oh good. So Kate won't hurt me when she comes back.  
Severide: Don't count on it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Casey: Where is Kate anyway?  
Mark: Something came up at Wayne tower so she had to go and get that worked out.  
Severide: It's night time.  
Mark: Yes and Luke never sleeps.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Anyway. What can i get you?  
Wendy: Beers fine.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go get her a beer as he walks off she looks around for Oliver's sister then she walks up the counter and asks for another beer then she looks next to her and sees 

Seager there.)

Thea: Wendy right?

(She turns and turns and looks at her.)

Wendy: Yeah.   
Thea: You look like someone else Mark knows.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Yeah i have a twin sister.  
Thea: Really?  
Wendy: Yeah she's a member of Evermoist.  
Thea: You're Serenity's sister?  
Wendy: Yeah and Emily's my sister in law.

(Thea looks over at them and smiles.)

Thea: Wow.  
Wendy: What?  
Thea: I'm a huge fan of your sister's band.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Yeah their an awesome band.  
Thea: And hot. Too.

(Wendy's trying to keep from laughing.)

Wendy: See i'd agree but one of the members is my sister so.  
Thea: Well the other three aren't your sister's.  
Wendy: True. But they are her friends.

(Thea looks at her and laughs.)

Thea: Anyway.  
Wendy: I'm sorry.  
Thea: No. I can understand not wanting to say anything. About your sister's bandmates. I mean the lead singer. Wow.

(Wendy's trying to keep from laughing as Calamity walks up to her.)

Calamity: Hey Reagan can i get lime and soda.  
Reagan: Sure thing.  
Calamity: Where's Kate?  
Mark: Hiding from Wendy's flirting.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing then calm down.)

Wendy: Shut up.

(He hands her the beer she ordered.)

Mark: You okay?  
Wendy: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay. She get your order?  
Thea: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Hey Seager.  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Mark: Vera thinks you're cute.

(Veracity looks at her husband as Calamity starts laughing which then gets her to push her.)

Veracity: Shut up Cal.  
Mark: But then again so does Reagan.  
Reagan: Hey it's not my fault i have taste.  
Mark: Oh no you really do. Say where's your girlfriend again?  
Kate: Right here.  
Mark: Oh look it's the woman of the hour.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Reagan kisses her then pulls away from her as she hands both Calamity and Thea their drinks. Then Thea walks back over to her brother.)

Mark: Why don't you take a break and i'll run the bar for now.  
Reagan: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah go spend time with Oliver and Thea.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She walks out from behind the bar and walks over to the Oliver and Thea.)

Wendy: Hey Calamity.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Wendy: Can i ask you something?  
Calamity: Yeah sure. What's up?  
Wendy: What's it like being a woman?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Well it's different from being with a guy why?

(Wendy looks towards Thea again and laughs.)

Wendy: Just wondering.

(Calamity looks in the direction she looked and laughs.)

Calamity: She's cute.  
Wendy: She is.   
Calamity: You like her?  
Wendy: Yeah. I mean i just met her but she's nice.  
Calamity: Well the only thing you can is go and talk to her again when you're ready.  
Wendy: I'll do that.  
Calamity: Are right. Same goes for you too Mary.

(Mary looks at her and smiles.)

Mary: Okay.  
Calamity: Are right.

(She turns and walks off as Mark smiles at Calamity. Through out the night Mark continues to serve customers their drinks everything's going just fine until they hear two people 

arguing with each other Mark hearing it looks over at them and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And don't worry there's going to be a lot more drama in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I'm not even going to say i hope you enjoy it i know you do. Not to sound to cocky.

Mark: Damn it Sophie.

(Mark rushes out from behind the counter and over to them. Over by them their still arguing as they continue to yell at each other Sophie say's something that gets 

Reagan to punch her sending her to the ground as she lands she looks up at her Reagan goes to hit her again only to have Mark rush forward and grab her back.)

Mark: Babe get her out of here.  
Veracity: Okay. Reagan come on. Someone go find Kate.

(One of the customers goes to find Kate whose just walked out of her office and rushes over to them as she gets to them Veracity hands her over and she walks off with 

her.)

Mark: What the hell is your problem?  
Sophie: Mine. She's the one who punched me.  
Mark: And it was well deserved. Mary go check on Reagan's hand.  
Mary: Okay.

(She walks off to go check on Reagan.)

Sophie: So your really going to take her side?  
Mark: I'm more willing to take her's over your's mainly given how you're acting when it comes around to them.  
Sophie: She's not.  
Mark: I swear if i hear the words she's not right for Kate come out of your mouth i just might forget your a woman and punch you myself.

(Then he walks off annoyed with her as Veracity looks at her bandmates who look at him just as in shock.)

Serenity: Damn.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(Over by them Mary's checking Reagan's hand over as Mia gives her some ice for it.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mia: You're welcome.  
Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. What happened?  
Reagan: All i was doing was talking to Oliver and Mia when she walked over she started out just talking to us but then they walked off and things changed.  
Mark: How?  
Reagan: She started saying things like i'm not right for Kate and she could do better. Hell she even went as far as to say Felicity could do better then Oliver Queen.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks down just as annoyed.)

Kate: You sure you're are right baby?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kate: Okay good. Excuse me.  
Mark: Where you going?  
Kate: To give my ex a piece of my mind.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she walks off as Mark goes back to questioning Sophie for what she said to Reagan. Over by them Calamity's coming close to punching her but Kate pushes her 

back.)

Kate: Calamity calm down. Sophie my office now.

(She nods her head at her as they walk off.)

Kate: Sorry everyone nothing more to see go back to having fun.

(They all do as she say's and go back to doing what they were doing before.)

Beca: Cal. Honey.

(She looks at her and calms down as they walk off towards everyone else. Over by Kate's office they walk in and she let's Sophie in first once she's in she closes the 

door behind her then turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Okay what the hell?  
Sophie: She came at me.  
Kate: She came at you?  
Sophie: Yes.  
Kate: Okay you wanna explain to me how she came after you given how when i came back here she was talking to Oliver and Mia.

(Sophie looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Come on Sophie if you're gonna keep lying about my girlfriend at least tell me how she went after you when she was talking to her brother and sister.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: You know Sophie you're the one who told me to move on with my life i did i found someone who makes me happy. I moved on like you told me to. And then you keep 

doing the same damn thing James Olsen keeps doing when it comes around to Kara and her girlfriend.  
Sophie: Kate i just.  
Kate: You lost the right to judge someone when you chose the military over me. With thanks to my dad might i add.

(Sophie looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Kate: I came back here for you. Only find to out you married someone else. A guy at that.  
Sophie: I love Tyler are right.  
Kate: Well you're not acting like you do given how you're always going after Reagan and to be honest Sophie i'm sick of it. Either get a long with her or stay the hell 

out of my life.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I love her Sophie she makes me happy and given how you're supposed to my friend i thought you'd understand what that mean's. Hell Sophie Tyler's being a better 

friend to me and Reagan better then you are. I didn't think i'd ever say that about him.

(Sophie looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: It's amazing how my ex girlfriends husband is being the better friend. How Oliver is being a better friend to me then you are. All you're doing is trying to 

screw up my relationship all because you and Olsen don't think the girl i'm with is good enough. Well you know what? When you and him finally figure out how to be real 

friends come find me. Until then stay the hell away from me.

(Then she turns and walks out of the office annoyed with her's and Lena's ex's. As she walks out she shoves past James who had heard the whole thing and is annoyed.)

Barry: Is that what it's like to be told off?  
Iris: I think so why?  
Barry: Just wondering because i believe the Lena Luthor hater just got told.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off. Back over by them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: What happened?  
Kate: I told Sophie off which is something i should of done a long time ago.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: She's never going to change her opinion of Reagan and i don't need her trying to pick fights with her in the middle of my bar.  
Mark: Yeah i agree with you.  
Kate: How's her hand?  
Mary: It's not to bad. But i have a feeling if Sophie tries anything else nothing we do is going to stop her from beating the ever loving shit out of her.

(She looks at her sister and to her girlfriend.)

Kate: I wouldn't stop her either.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I'm sorry. It's just.  
Mark: No Kate i can understand you being so annoyed by what she's doing. I can understand that. Kara's going through the samething when it comes around to her and 

Lena.

Kate: Yeah i know he's not to happy at the fact that Lena's dating someone he wants to be with.  
Mark: He had his chance at being Kara. He blew it when he picked Lucy over her.  
Kate: I know that. Kara's told me as such.  
Mark: But then again that goes the same for Jesse.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: He lost all his rights of ever telling Beca what to do the minute he broke up with her.  
Kate: I know. Which then lead her to kiss her wife. Who at the time was supposed to be a rival to her and the other Bellas.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And all it took was a little rock from Kara's planet to get her to do it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Beca kissed Calamity?  
Mark: Yeah why?  
Reagan: When?  
Mark: The second day of the USO tour.  
Reagan: Were they in Spain?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: Because i happened to also be in Spain at the time of the USO tour.

(Mark and Kate look at her.)

Mark: Come on. 

(They walk off towards Kate's office again as they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Tell us everything you know about that day?  
Reagan: Nothing really. I was touring with them.  
Mark: As what?  
Reagan: I was also an aide to DJ Khaled.  
Mark: So it wasn't just Theo?  
Reagan: No. Only thing is my job was to see how the other acts were around each other.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: And i was to report back to him how they acted.  
Mark: Evermoist and the Bellas?  
Reagan: They were two of groups he wanted me to keep a real close eye on.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: He said it had something to do with he knew who he wanted to open for him but.  
Mark: He needed to be sure?  
Reagan: Yeah so. Through out the tour i kept a close eye on the Bellas and Evermoist.  
Kate: What happened?  
Reagan: I noticed Beca started acting weird before she pulled Calamity into the kiss.  
Mark: Did you actually see her kiss her?  
Reagan: No. I was going to go up and talk to her but i noticed how close Calamity had gotten so i walked off to go talk to Theo.  
Kate: So she wouldn't of seen the kiss happen.  
Mark: No. But the kiss i could tell really threw Calamity.  
Reagan: I hope i didn't just do something that could screw things up for them?  
Mark: No you didn't. Because of that kiss and the Kryptonite being put into Beca's pocket is what really made things go differently.  
Kate: That being?  
Mark: That being someone really wanted to screw with the acts on that tour. And i wanna know who the hell it was.  
Kate: You and me both.  
Mark: Wait Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You remember what Beca said a couple of days ago down in the basement of Mary's clinic after we found the Kryptonite?  
Kate: Yeah she said she saw some pink Kryptonite in Ray's room on the waverider.  
Mark: Think Sara knows it's there?  
Kate: Only one way to find out.  
Mark: Come on. Reagan you too.

(They all walk out of the room and go tell Oliver and the other's.)

Oliver: I'll call Sara and see if we can't get onto the ship.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks off to go call her.)

Mark: Barry!

(He turns and looks at him as Mark calls him over to him.)

Kate: What the hell are we going to do if we find out he's the reason why Beca got the Krytonite put into her pocket.  
Mark: If he is. Then he's a lot trouble.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Later up on the ship their searching Ray's lab and his room to see if they can't find any Kryptonite there.)

Sara: You guys find any?  
Mark: No. At least not yet.

(Over in Ray's room Calamity and Alex are searching it for any Pink Kryptonite.)

Alex: You got anything?  
Calamity: No. It's almost like he used what he had and then got raid of the rest of it.  
Alex: But Beca said she saw some in here while we were on here.  
Calamity: Yeah but this is Earth one's Waverider.  
Alex: That Waverider was earth 75's.  
Calamity: Yeah. So whatever he had on there.  
Alex: Could of been destroyed when the Anti-matter wave hit it.  
Calamity: Yeah. Hey Seager you see anything in there?  
Wendy: No. But i did find a box in here.

(Alex walks over to the closet and walks in.)

Alex: What's in it?  
Wendy: I don't know. It's to heavy i can't pick it up.

(Alex looks at her and knows what it is.)

Alex: Calamity!

(She walks over to her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Alex: Go find Mark and Kate.  
Calamity: Okay come on.

(They both rush from the room to look for them. Over in Ray's lab their still looking as Calamity and Wendy walk in.)

Wendy: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Wendy: I think we might have something in Ray's room.

(They walk out of the lab head off towards his room with him right behind them.)

Mark: Seager go find Kara.  
Wendy: Okay.

(She runs off to go find her. Back over in Ray's room.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: In here.

(He walks off towards the closet and he opens the door.)

Mark: Hey Alex.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: I thought you were are ready out of the closet.

(Calamity's behind him trying to keep from laughing as she looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: Oh you're funny. I should really tell my wife that joke.  
Mark: I'm sorry it was right there.  
Alex: Yeah okay.  
Mark: What did Seager find?  
Alex: It's a box that she can't really lift.  
Mark: I had her go and find Kara.  
Alex: Okay.  
Kara: Alex!  
Alex: In here.

(She walks over to them and Mark moves out of her way to see what's in the box as she gets there she xray's it and sees what they all know to be Krytonite.)

Kara: It's Kryptonite.  
Mark: You sure?  
Kara: Definitely.  
Mark: Okay get out.

(She nods her head at him as they grab up the box and put it down onto the bed and Ray puts his head down. As Mark opens the box and sees what kind it is.)

Alex: What the hell are you doing with Red and Sliver Kryptonite Ray?

(He looks at them not sure of what to say.)

Sara: She asked you a question Ray.  
Ray: I found it.  
Mark: How the hell do you find something that's dangerous to a Kryptonian?  
Sara: And three of them at that?  
Ray: I found it on the other Waverider i thought it was cool.  
Mark: So you grabbed something that could easily make both Kara and Clark sick.  
Ray: Yes.  
Mark: Dude what the hell is the matter with you? Kara was on that ship for days with this crap on there and now it's here.

(Sara puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: Gees. How the hell did you even get it here?  
Ray: After both earth's merged so did the waverider's.

(Mark and Alex put their heads down annoyed.)

Alex: So Beca was right.  
Mark: She saw it in this room.  
Alex: Ray what the hell?  
Ray: I'm sorry.  
Mark: How the hell do we get it off of here?  
Alex: I don't know. Kara can carry it.  
Mark: No she can't it's too damn dangerous. And we can't even take it to Earth 38.  
Alex: No it doesn't exist anymore.  
Mark: Nope.  
Sara: So what the hell are we going to do. I need this off of my ship before Ava finds out dumb ass here brought it on here.  
Mark: You telling me Ava's been on here and has never noticed it was here?  
Sara: No. Ray's always been so secret of what's in his room.  
Mark: And now we know why.  
Sara: Yeah.  
Mark: Kate i'd hate to do it.  
Kate: It's fine. But if she goes near Reagan.  
Mark: I'll call Tyler then.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He grabs his phone out and calls him. Later he arrives on the Waverider with a group of Crows security as he gets to Ray's room he walks over to them.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. There it is. But tell them to be careful.  
Tyler: Understood. Guys be careful with this.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(They grab up the box and walk out of the room with it.)

Mark: You come with us. And you call and tell Ava before she finds out about this from someone else.  
Sara: Will do.

(They walk out of the room and leave the ship. Seconds later over in Sara's office she walks in and tells Gideon to call Ava. Then she sends the call through. As she's 

waiting for her to answer Sara looks around her office trying to figure out how she's going to tell her about the Kryptonite being on the ship. Then she answers the 

call.)

Ava: Captain Lance.  
Sara: Director Sharp.  
Ava: What do i owe this phone call?  
Sara: We came across a problem on the ship Director.  
Ava: Okay.  
Sara: One idiot on my team had managed to bring two of the most dangerous things to Kryptonian onto the waverider.  
Ava: Which one?  
Sara: Ray!

(Ava sits back annoyed.)

Ava: Which one's?  
Sara: Sliver and Red Kryptonite.  
Ava: Oh god. What the hell was he thinking?  
Sara: As he put it. It was cool.  
Ava: So he thought let me take it to the Waverider where there's two Kryptonian's on it?  
Sara: Yeah.  
Ava: He really is an idiot.  
Sara: I won't disagree with you there.  
Ava: Where is he?  
Sara: On the way down to Crows headquarters.  
Ava: Go down there and talk to him.  
Sara: Yes ma'am.

(Then she hangs up and looks around the office annoyed.)

Sara: Damn it Ray.

(Over at Crow Headquarters Mark's in the command center with Tyler as Alex walks in followed by Kate.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. Reagan's helping Veracity close up the bar.  
Mark: She still on edge due to Sophie.  
Tyler: Sophie!  
Mark: She picked another fight with Reagan.

(He looks at them and gets annoyed.)

Tyler: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's fine. She's not here is she?  
Tyler: No. Jacob told her to stay at home.

(She nods her head at him. Just then Kate's phone goes off and she answers it.)

Kate: Mary!

(Mark looks at her.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mary: You remember how you told me to come back to the clinic and check up on the Kryptonite down in the basement?  
Kate: Yeah?  
Mary: Yeah well we have a problem?  
Kate: What?  
Mary: Kate the Kryptonite is gone.

(Kate falls silent on the other end and looks at Mark.)

Mark: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy where could all of the Kryptonite have gone. I guess we'll all find out in the coming chapters. Up next meaning later the next chapter of Secret Marriage


	8. Leslie Shay returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it

Mark: What?

(Kate hangs up with Mary and looks at them.)

Tyler: Kate!  
Kate: Mary went back to her clinic.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: She went down to the basement and found all of the Kryptonite missing.

(Mark and Tyler put their heads down in shock.)

Mark: Shit.  
Tyler: What the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. And if that Kryptonite is missing. Their really wanting to do something with it. I just don't know what.  
Sophie: Yeah well we have one more problem.

(They all look at her and act professional with her.)

Mark: What's the other problem?  
Sophie: We just got notified of a shipment that just came into the docks.  
Kate: And?  
Sophie: Kara xray'd the ship as it was coming in.  
Mark: Was she able to see into it?  
Sophie: Yeah and she knew right away what it was.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: It's Kryptonite.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Great.  
Kate: Where the hell are they getting the Kryptonite from?  
Mark: I wish i knew. And if anything happens to either Kara or Clark i don't care what happens to me i'm going to be killing me two Luthor's and Reagan's ex.  
Kate: Yeah you and me both.  
Mark: I gotta get back up to the Waverider and tell Sara of this new information.  
Kate: Okay.

(He grabs the extrapolator.)

Mark: So much a relaxing night at home with my wife.

(They start laughing at him as he opens it and walks in as he walks in it closes up behind him it closes Sophie looks at Kate.)

Sophie: Kate!

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Not now Sophie.  
Sophie: I'm sorry.

(Kate looks at her in shock at what she just said.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: I said i'm sorry. I shouldn't of said what i did.  
Kate: So why did you?  
Sophie: You know me i have a bad habit of saying things without thinking.  
Kate: Yes you do. But than again it's not really me you need to apologize to.  
Sophie: I know and when this is all over with i will.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then she walks off and Tyler looks at his wife not sure if he believes her apologie is real.)

Tyler: You know for the sake of your friendship with Kate.  
Sophie: What?  
Tyler: That apologie better of been for real Sophie.

(Then he walks off as she stands there. Up on the waverider the breach opens and Mark walks out of it as he walks out it closes up behind him as he walks off towards Sara's office

as he gets there he knocks on the door frame getting her to look at him.)

Sara: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: Sophie got notified about a shipment headed into Gotham.  
Sara: Okay.  
Mark: Kara xray'd it and she said it's got a load of Kryptonite on it.

(Sara looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Sara: Where the hell are they getting all of this Kryptonite from?  
Mark: I don't know. But then again. Kate got a call from Mary just before Sophie told us about the shipment.  
Sara: And?  
Mark: She said someone broke back into the clinic and took all of the Kryptonite out of the basement of the Clinic.  
Sara: Oh that's just great.  
Mark: Yeah. Kara doesn't seem to think so.  
Sara: You guys get anything out of Ray?  
Mark: No. He's not talking all he keeps saying is that he thought it was cool and wanted to keep it.  
Sara: And he didn't think that.  
Mark: No. It's almost like someone put him up to it.  
Sara: But Kara and Clark were both on here wouldn't they of felt it.  
Mark: You'd think but then again Kate had it Kara was non the wiser until Kate showed it to her.

(Sara nods her head at him.)

Sara: Anyway. I told Ava about it and.  
Mark: How'd she react to it?  
Sara: She also wanted to know how he managed to get it onto the ship without anyone noticing.  
Mark: Now that's the question in it's self.  
Sara: I know that. 

(Then someone walks into the office.)

Charlie: Hey boss we've got a problem.  
Sara: What's that?  
Charlie: We did a scan of the ship that Supergirl xrayed and Agent Buchanan you're not gonna like it.  
Mark: Why?  
Charlie: Gideon said it's a Kryptonite for sure but.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Charlie: She said it was Gold Kryptonite.  
Mark: Gold.  
Charlie: Yeah.  
Sara: What the hell does that one do?  
Mark: It takes away Clark and Kara's powers for good.  
Sara: So they would live their lives like a normal human being?  
Mark: Yeah. But the question is.  
Sara: How the hell did they get it?  
Mark: Yeah. Damn it.  
Sara: Go back down to earth and tell them.  
Mark: Got it.

(He rushes out of the office and opens the breach again once it's open he walks through it as he walks in it closes up behind him. Back down on earth 1 in Gotham the breach 

opens and Mark walks out of it and walks over to Tyler and Sophie.)

Mark: We've got even bigger problem then the Kryptonite shipment.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Sara had the ship do another scan on the ship at the docks.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: It's gold Kryptonite.

(They both look at him and then to each other.)

Sophie: What's that one do?  
Mark: It takes away Clark and Kara's powers for good.  
Tyler: So they would live their lives as a normal human being?  
Mark: Yes.  
Sophie: Lovely.  
Tyler: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know. Where is Kate?  
Kate: Right here. 

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: You hear any of that?  
Kate: Yeah and it's leading me to the question of where the hell they got it from.  
Mark: I don't know. Unless they really know where to look i didn't think they could find half as much as they have.  
Kate: Does Clark know there's Kryptonite here in Gotham?  
Mark: I haven't seen or heard from Clark and Lois since the Crisis.  
Kate: Well shit.  
Tyler: Well we gotta do something because that stuff is out on the streets of Gotham and we have no idea on where it is.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(They all look down annoyed. A couple of weeks later it's been two weeks since the new shipment of Kryptonite arrived in Gotham and the other Kryptonite went missing from the 

basement of Mary's clinic. Over the last two weeks the Crows Argus and the DEO have been trying to locate where they are but can't find them the longer the Kryptonite is out on 

the streets the more and more worried they get that Olivia and the Luthor's are planning to release either one of them they just don't know which one it is. Over at Kate's bar 

Mark's there talking to Kate as Tyler walks in to talk to them.)

Kate: Mark it's been two weeks since the new Kryptonite arrived here in Gotham and the other's went missing.  
Mark: I know. Only thing is we still don't know where the hell it is.  
Kate: Wish i knew what i could do.  
Mark: Kate you're doing it. You go out every night as Batwoman seeing if you can't locate it.  
Kate: I know that. And Kara's doing the samething. Hell Oliver's doubled his search in Starling city.  
Mark: But still nothing.  
Kate: No. And the same with Barry.  
Mark: Have we heard anything from Kara?  
Kate: No. She said they've gone over every warehouse in National city and still nothing.  
Mark: Well thing is National City their warehouses are more and likely lined with lead. I know the DEO is.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: Anyway.

(He starts laughing then calms down as Tyler walks up to them.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You guys got anything?  
Tyler: Not yet. And believe me we've doing everything we can to try and locate where the hell this stuff is. But who took it knows what their doing.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah i mean even Legends are coming up with nothing.  
Tyler: But what i still wanna know is.  
Mark: We can keep asking our self's that very question all we want but it's never going to be answered.  
Kate: Nope.  
Tyler: Well shit.  
Mark: And she said she's been going out every night trying to see if she can't find something out but.  
Tyler: Still nothing.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: How's Sophie?  
Tyler: Working hard on trying to figure out where the hell this Kryptonite is.  
Mark: Well as long as she's working hard and not bothering Reagan.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Kate: Anyway. How's Veracity?

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: She's good.   
Kate: Okay good.  
Tyler: Am i missing something.  
Mark: Dude your always missing something.

(He looks at as Kate's trying to keep from laughing. As they continue to pick on Tyler Veracity walks into the bar.)

Veracity: Hey.

(They turn and look at her which gets Mark to smile at her and walks over to her as he gets to her he kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hey handsome.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you doing?  
Veracity: I'm okay. I just talked to Alex.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: Baby's fine.  
Mark: Okay good.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he hugs her.)

Tyler: They seem so happy.  
Kate: That's because they are Tyler.  
Tyler: Yeah Kate i know that.  
Kate: I'm sorry about the whole thing with you and Sophie.  
Tyler: It's not your fault Kate. You can't help how you still feel about someone else.  
Kate: No you can't.  
Tyler: Let me ask you something.  
Kate: Sure.  
Tyler: Do you still love Sophie i mean i know you say you love Reagan but. Are you still in love with her?

(Kate looks at him not sure of how to answer that but answers it.)

Kate: There's always going to be a part of me that still loves Sophie she was my first official girlfriend and at one point the love of my life.  
Tyler: Okay. But there are still feelings there?  
Kate: There's always going to be feelings there for her. Tyler she was my bestfriend before she was my girlfriend.   
Tyler: Not answering the question.  
Kate: Yes i still live Sophie. I'm just not in love with her anymore. I'm in love with Reagan.  
Tyler: Okay. Kind of like with Mark over there.  
Kate: Yeah. He's always going to always carry some type of torch for his ex. But he's very much in love with Veracity and there's nothing really anyone can do to and break them up.  
Tyler: True. Doesn't mean he won't try.

(Kate looks at him and laughs. Just then someone rushes into the bad and heads over to them.)

Kate: Hey hey you are right?  
Woman: Yeah i'm looking for Mark Buchanan.

(He turns when he hears the voice and excuses himself from his wife.)

Mark: Excuse me babe.  
Veracity: Yeah sure baby.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he walks over to the bar and over to the woman.)

Mark: I'm Mark Buchanan.

(She turns and looks at him. Mark seeing who it is falls into Tyler who catches him a long with Sophie who had just walked into the bar.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: It can't be.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Sophie: Who is that?

(He stands up and looks at her.)

Mark: Her names Leslie Shay.  
Tyler: Who?  
Mark: She's one of my bestfriends i thought she was dead.

(Kate looks at him and can see the look on his face and walks over to him.)

Leslie: Okay look i know i have a lot of explaining to do.  
Mark: Where the hell have you been?  
Leslie: I don't know.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: What?  
Leslie: I didn't really remember much of anything until just recently.  
Mark: How recent?  
Leslie: A couple of days ago.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say as he looks at Kate who looks just as in shock as he does.)

Mark: Um.  
Leslie: It's okay if you don't believe it's me.  
Mark: It's not that.  
Leslie: Oh.  
Mark: I gotta go call Severide and get him Casey and Dawson down here.  
Kate: Okay.

(He grabs out his phone and calls them. Later all three people Mark called rush into the bar looking for Mark.)

Casey: Mark!

(He turns and looks at them then stands up and walks over to them.)

Severide: What's going on?  
Mark: Long story short i was in here talking with them about a case when a woman ran in looking for me.  
Severide: Who?  
Leslie: I did.

(They look behind him at the woman there and see who it is as she walks into view Mark backs up and walks over to Kate whose behind the counter.)

Veracity: Hey you.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Oh there's so much going through my head right now that i can't even.  
Veracity: Honey.  
Mark: Vera i thought she was dead we all did.  
Veracity: I know.

(He puts his head down as Severide walks over to her and hugs her along with Dawson which makes her laugh at them and Casey stands off on his own.)

Mark: I've are ready hugged her Casey she doesn't bite.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Casey: I know this.  
Mark: Okay.  
Casey: Shay!

(She pulls away from Dawson and Severide and looks Casey and waves him over to her he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him. Then she pulls away from 

him. As Mark walks up behind her and hangs onto her getting her to laugh at him.)

Severide: When Mark called and told us to come down here i didn't think.  
Leslie: I know it threw him to. I could tell.  
Mark: Luckily i had two people behind me when i fell back.  
Leslie: Yeah how's your butt?  
Mark: It's fine. How's your's?

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he looks at his wife and smiles at her then holds out his hand to her.)

Mark: Hey Shay there's someone i want you to meet.  
Leslie: Okay.  
Mark: Babe.

(Veracity walks over to him as he let's Leslie go and grabs his wife making her laugh at him.)

Mark: Shay this is my wife Veracity.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Leslie: Hi. So your the famous Veracity?  
Veracity: I'm famous?

(Mark looks up at the ceiling which makes Tyler Kate and Sophie laugh at him.)

Mark: What?  
Severide: He talked about you non-stop after he met you.  
Mark: I don't know what he's talking about.  
Casey: Yes he does.  
Mark: I do not.  
Leslie: Anyway. It's nice to finally put a face to the name.  
Veracity: You too. Mark talked to me a lot about everyone over at firehouse 51.  
Mark: They saved my life. In more ways then others but not about me.

(They start laughing as the other Evermoist members and the Bellas walk in.)

Mark: Hey ladies.  
Calamity: Hey. Whose this?  
Mark: Leslie Shay this is Calamity Mitchell.

(Leslie looks at her and shakes her hand.)

Leslie: Why have i heard that last name before?  
Mark: She's Beca Mitchell's wife.

(She looks at him then and over to Calamity.)

Leslie: Oh. 

(Leslie realizing who they all are.)

Leslie: You're Evermoist.

(They look at her and nod their heads. As Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: I'd look to them for help but they'd be no help at all.

(They start laughing then calm down as they hear screaming outside and quickly run out to see what was going on as they get out there Mark and Severide see a couple of people 

thrown into a van Mark and Sophie act quickly and pull their guns and start firing at the van as it drives off Mark blows out the van's tires and it hits another car getting the driver 

to get out and start running as their running as their both Mark and Tyler run off after the driver as Sophie and Kate run over to the van and open the back doors to see who they 

threw in there seeing who it is Kate gives off a sign of relief.)

Kate: You two are right?  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Sophie: Come on.

(They quickly get up and rush out of the van and Seager's quickly brought into a hug by Severide as Kate grabs her sister and hugs her as Oliver and Mia rush over to them.)

Oliver: You guys are right?  
Mary: Yeah we're fine.   
Kate: What happened?  
Mary: We were walking down the street as this van pulled up and two guys got out and grabbed us.  
Calamity: Was anyone with you?  
Mary: Yeah Reagan was.  
Kate: Reagan!  
Mary: She saw one of the guys who got out run off down one of the alley's.  
Oliver: She went after them?  
Mary: Yeah.  
Kate: Damn.  
Sophie: Go. We'll take them inside.

(She nods her head at her and rushes off to go help Tyler and Mark find the driver. Over by one of the other buildings both Mark and Tyler are running after the driver as another 

car comes out of no where and they quickly duck out of it's way as they duck out of the way it drives by them with someone in the backseat seeing who it is Mark goes to fire at it 

but Tyler stops him.)

Tyler: Don't.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Tyler: Because if you hit Reagan you'll forgive yourself if something happens to her.   
Mark: Shit.

(Then they walk off back towards Kate whose running up to them.)

Kate: What?  
Tyler: We think Seager and Mary were a decoy.  
Kate: Why?  
Tyler: Because there was another car in waiting.  
Kate: Tyler!  
Tyler: They grabbed Reagan.

(She looks at them and falls into Mark who catches her and say's something in her ear.)

Mark: We're gonna find her.

(Kate nods her head at him as he looks up at Tyler who puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: I swear to you Kate we're gonna find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. In the coming chapters there will use of one of the Kryptonite's you'll just to have wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

(The following day over at Crows Headquarters Mark's there going over the video footage from the day before after Reagan was taken as he's looking someone walks up to 

him.)

Mark: This makes no sense.  
Calamity: What doesn't?

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: I've been going through all of the video footage from the alleyway next to Kate's bar and you don't see anything until about here.

(He shows her where the video went blank.)

Calamity: What they do?  
Mark: They interrupted the video feed with something.  
Tyler: Something like this.

(He something down in front of Mark who picks it up and to see what it is.)

Mark: Actually. Where'd you find this?  
Tyler: Right next to the camera you were looking at.

(Mark looks it more and thinks about something.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: Maggie used this in order to try break Malverne father out of prison.  
Calamity: Why would she of done that?  
Mark: Alex had been kidnapped and Maggie wasn't thinking like a cop the moment she did it.  
Calamity: What happened?  
Mark: Kara happened.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark continues to look at it.)

Mark: And this is the same model Maggie had.  
Calamity: You saying Maggie had Kate's girlfriend kidnapped?  
Mark: No. I'm not it's just something like this would of had to have someone on stand by in case Reagan went down that alleyway.  
Tyler: Question is how would they of known she'd go down this one?  
Mark: They wouldn't. It be a very very lucky guess.  
Calamity: Which means they'd be very lucky if they knew which direction Wendy and Mary were coming from.  
Mark: Yeah because with the way they grabbed them they knew where they coming from.  
Calamity: And given how Mary said Reagan ran after someone she thought she knew.  
Mark: Someone would of been lying in wait.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Why aren't you working here?  
Calamity: I told Beca i wouldn't.

(Mark and Tyler start laughing then calm down as they get back to work. A couple of hours later Mark's still sitting at the computer as his phone rings he looks at the 

number and mutes it then goes back to work. As he continues to look over the video feed someone walks up to him and food down next to him getting him to look at up 

them and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Veracity: Yeah she said you've been going over this video the last two hours and hadn't eatten anything yet.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Seriously how the hell did we get so lucky to have that woman for a friend.  
Veracity: Babe you have other friends.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But she's one of the oldest that i have. I can honestly say i don't know what i would ever do if we lost her.

(Veracity looks at him and smiles at him as she sits down next to him.)

Veracity: All we have to do is hope we never have to find out.  
Mark: Yeah. I know that.  
Veracity: Anyway. Any news on the missing Kryptonite?  
Mark: No. It's almost like whoever took knows how to hide it.  
Veracity: You mean besides Ray the genius.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah besides Ray the genius. Which he is not.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What bothering you?

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then looks at her again.)

Mark: Just knowing it's out there scares the hell out of me. Knowing that one of the Kryptonite's is a lot like the Fear Toxin that Scarecrow used in order to get 

people to see something that scares the hell out of them.

Veracity: Which one is that?  
Mark: It's the sliver one.  
Veracity: I thought it only worked on Kryptonian's.  
Mark: It does. But given how the Pink Kryptonite reacted to Beca.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: Babe are you saying their making it to where it reacts to humans.  
Mark: I have a feeling that is what their doing.  
Veracity: And if they kidnapped Reagan.  
Mark: They could make her relive the night she was raped over and over again without a care in the world.  
Veracity: And if they ever took you?

(He looks up at her. Then stands up to walk over to her.)

Mark: Why would you ask that?  
Veracity: Mark i just want to know.  
Mark: Vera I've seen a lot of things through out my life and every single one of those scared the hell out of me.  
Veracity: What scares you the most?

(He looks at her not sure of how to answer that.)

Mark: I have so many fears it's so hard to figure out which one scares me the most. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Like when i was to scared to tell you how i felt. I thought you'd laugh in my face and call me a nerd.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah Serenity gave you hell all tour.  
Mark: She did. But then again Calamity and Charity weren't much better.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Mark: Like i said Vera i have a lot of fears and each one scares me more then the others.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: If you ever wanna talk about it.  
Mark: You'll be the first i go talk to about it.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her than pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you my sexy Evermoist member.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as she turns and walks off. As she walks off Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You can't keep it from her forever.  
Mark: Kate we saw a lot of things during it.  
Kate: You know in a lot of ways you're just like Kara.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I just there are just somethings about that Crisis i don't want to talk about.  
Kate: And i can understand that. But Mark.

(He looks at her.)

Kate: After the whole thing with the Crisis after it all of this was restored the first person i went to after.  
Mark: After what?  
Kate: When we won and this earth was restored i went straight to my dad to see him and then i went to see Mary i wanted to see her after what happened only thing is 

when i went to the prison to see him.

Mark: I know he wasn't in the prison.  
Kate: No he wasn't he was released when Catherine showed up alive and well.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: And for the first time in fifteen years after i saw him me and him actually sat down and we talked talked like we use to.  
Mark: Until he remarried.  
Kate: Yeah. Then the following morning i apologized to both Mary and Catherine i sat down with the both of them and got to know them i didn't push them away like i had 

been.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark i took seeing Catherine again as sign of a second chance at having my family back and i took it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Then there's Reagan.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What about her?  
Kate: Mary told me to get over myself and to go and get the girl back.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm guessing she wasn't talking about Sophie?  
Kate: No she was. That was until i told her during the crisis for the first time in six years the woman i kept coming to mind wasn't Sophie.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Kate: Yeah. But then she really told me to get over myself to go get her.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Kate: Mark we all have fears and well want them to go away but we can't. Take this chance with all of this being as a second chance and talk to your wife.  
Mark: Kate i face my fears all of the time. But this one.  
Kate: We all thought he was dead Mark.  
Mark: I wasn't talking about Oliver.

(Kate looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: As much as it sucked when Oliver died and i was over joyed when Mia Diggle and Sara brought him back.  
Kate: So who were talking about?  
Mark: Calamity's one of my bestfriends Kate.

(Kate looks at him and puts her head down now knowing who he's talking about.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I mean losing Shay as the time was hard and as happy as i am that she's alive but seeing that bullet hit Calamity kind of really messed with me.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: You really wanna know what my greatest fear is?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: That hell we went through last year losing all of this losing all of my friends and family knowing that i'd never get to see any of them again. That scared me. 

And knowing that crap is out there knowing that the Luthors could use at it any moment scares me. Knowing what it could do to both Kara and Clark scares me. But what 

happened to all of the earths in the Multiverse the Kryptonite being out there is nothing compared to what happened to all of the earths.

(Kate looks at him not knowing what to say.)

Mark: You say that being able to restore Earth 1 gave you back your family and the fact that we merged both earth 38 and Earth 1 together.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You got your family back i didn't.

(He turns and walks off as Kate stands there not sure of what to say to him as she puts her head down then sits down as Sophie walks up to her.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Kate: I didn't know he felt that way.

(She looks at her and sits down next to her.)

Sophie: What he say?  
Kate: You know how we all have fears out there some worse then the other's.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark just told me his.

(Sophie looks at her as she turns and looks behind her.)

Sophie: And that was?  
Kate: Losing his whole world losing all of his friends and family which he did. Or well he nearly lost one of his bestfriends in that nightmare.

(Sophie looks at her and gets upset for Mark.)

Kate: We might of gotten our earth back and merged with Mark and Kara's earth but he didn't get the one thing he wanted back.  
Sophie: Besides his wife?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Whose that?  
Kate: Soph he lost his whole family when Earth 38 was hit by that wave.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Kate: They were never told about the ships waiting for them.  
Sophie: So they never got down to the docks before it hit.  
Kate: No.  
Sophie: Lovely.  
Kate: Yeah. It's one thing to get all of your friends back. But it's completely different to not get something back.  
Sophie: He saying he's a little jealous of the fact that you got your's back.  
Kate: He is. But then again in a lot of ways.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: He's still grieving. I mean there's no time limit on that.

(Sophie nods her head at her.)

Sophie: How you doing?  
Kate: Trying to hang in there i mean i know we'll find her.  
Sophie: Yeah we will.   
Kate: Look Sophie what i said the other night.

(Sophie puts her hand up to stop her.)

Sophie: It was called for i shouldn't of said what i did. And when all of this is over with i'll be the first to apologize to her i owe her that much.  
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she turns and walks off. Out in the hallway Mark's standing there thinking as someone walks up to him.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. At least now anyway.

(He grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: No you're not.  
Mark: I had a rough talk with Kate is all.  
Veracity: Reagan!  
Mark: No. It was about the crisis.  
Veracity: What about it?  
Mark: I know i told you we all have fears and we face them everyday. But.  
Veracity: Baby.  
Mark: I faced mine with everyone that's in this building including you.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: My biggest fear was losing everything.  
Veracity: What you mean?  
Mark: The world my friends and family.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: I mean seeing Oliver take his final breath right as earth 38 disappeared and knowing damn well that my family was still on it.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I told her she might of gotten her second chance with her family but i never will.

(She grabs him into a hug getting him to smile a little at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You might not be able to get your second chance with your own family. But you're starting one of your own.

(He smiles at her as he puts his hand onto her stomach getting him to smile more.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: I love you so damn much you know that?

(She looks at him and smiles as he looks back up at her.)

Veracity: Yes i do.  
Mark: When i saw Calamity go down that day she was shot.

(She looks at him and grabs his hand he looks at her.)

Veracity: She's still here Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. If it hadn't of been for Oliver and Mia firing their arrows at the person who fired at her it would of been a lot worse.  
Veracity: Yes it would of been. Is losing her one of your fears?  
Mark: Yeah. Hell losing all of you is one of my fears. Her's just came a little to close for comfort.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: I'm grateful to them really i am.  
Veracity: You keep forgetting someone else.  
Mark: I can never forget Otis.

(She laughs at him as she sits down next to him.)

Mark: Severide would have my ass if i did that.  
Veracity: And Shay.  
Mark: And her. Yeah she would seriously hurt me.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I miss him everyday i do. It's just as much as it hurt to lose him.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: It hurt even more when i lost my family.  
Veracity: I know. But like i said you're starting your own.

(He looks at her and laughs as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. Over by Beca and Calamity their talking and joking around as they walk up to Mark and 

Veracity.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Calamity: Now see if i did that i wouldn't be able to do this.

(She Whispers something in her ear making her blush.)

Beca: Oh my god babe. You're such an ass.  
Calamity: Now i'm insulted.

(She goes to walk off but Beca grabs her back and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Okay i feel better.  
Beca: Okay good. Because if you weren't i could think of something we could do.  
Calamity: Listening.

(Beca starts laughing at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You're so pretty.

(Calamity starts laughing as she goes to walk off but Beca grabs her back and kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Well thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(Then they walk over to Mark and Veracity who are still talking about what happened during the crisis and she smiles at him as he kisses her head again then pulls away 

from it and he say's something in her ear getting her to blush at him.)

Veracity: Keep it up Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from as Calamity and Beca walk up to them and Sophie rushes out of Command central getting them to look over at her.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: You guys need to come in here right now.

(They all rush off into the room and look up at the screen. Seeing who it is Mark gets annoyed and quickly texts Oliver seconds later he rushes into the room followed 

by Kate and Mia as they walk in they look up at the screen and Oliver sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Oliver: You've got to be kidding me.  
Mark: Wish i was. Where the hell is she Luthor?

(Lex looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Hey what you know a Luthor who doesn't talk when asked a question.  
Lex: Oh no i heard it's just i was trying to figure out if i should tell you guys now or later.  
Kate: Tell us what?  
Lex: Your friend there has twenty-four hours to turn himself over to us or.  
Mark: Or what?  
Lex: I put bullet into your boyfriends head.

(Mark looks at Veracity who looks just as confused.)

Veracity: What boyfriend?  
Mark: You've got me.

(Then he has one of their men bring him and throws him to the ground seeing who it is Sophie looks at him just as pissed off.)

Sophie: That's my husband you fucken nutcase.  
Lex: Oh wrong one. Whoops.

(They throw someone else down and he looks up at the camera.)

Kate: Adam!

(He looks at her and then looks down.)

Lex: You have twenty-four hours to turn yourself over to us or he dies or maybe him who knows i'm a nutcase.  
Mark: At least he finally say's it out loud.  
Adam: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Adam: Don't do it man. 

(Then he gets hit from behind and Tyler rushes forward to check him over.)

Lex: Like i said.  
Mark: I heard you Luthor and i won't do it. I don't care if you threaten to kill them. I've had enough psycho's say their gonna kill someone i care about and yet they 

never do it.

(He looks at him but doesn't say anything.)

Mark: Say how's your leg doing Lex?

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Lex: You have.  
Mark: Yes i know i have twenty-four hours to turn myself over to the nut bergaged. But see here's the thing.  
Lex: What?  
Mark: You might have one of my bestfriends there. But you did make one huge Mistake Lex.  
Lex: What's that?  
Mark: You kidnapped Agent Moore's husband and well let's just say we find you. I won't stop her from putting a bullet into your head.  
Lex: Oh did i forget to tell you that if you don't turn yourself over that. We'll release one Kryptonite every hour your take to show up.

(Mark looks at Kate who looks annoyed.)

Oliver: Mark he releases all of the Kryptonite into the air.  
Mark: I know.   
Lex: Oh and. One more thing.  
Mark: What?

(He points the camera back at Wendy Mary and Reagan. Seeing both Mary and Reagan. Both Kate's and Mia's hearts sink seeing how badly beaten Reagan looks Kate looks 

like she wants to kill him. Then looks at Mark who puts his head down as Thea walks in and sees three people tied to a chair.)

Thea: Oh god.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Later on tonight the second chapter of the day will be up. And then tomorrow will be another update on Secret Marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Oliver: Mark!

(He turns and looks at them.)

Mark: I can't do it.

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Sophie: Get him off of the screen.

(They do as their told and hang up on Lex who looks annoyed. Over at the warehouse he walks over to one of the girls and looks at them.)

Lex: He better show himself or one of you will live to regret it.

(Wendy looks at him suddenly afraid for her life.)

Tyler: Luthor leave them alone. You wanna punish someone come after me.

(Then gets hit from behind knocking him over.)

Adam: Tyler!  
Tyler: I'm are right.  
Lex: Put them into a room leave the girls out in the open. We're getting Mark Buchanan one way or another.

(One of his guys grabs the guys up and they walk them off towards one of the rooms as they get them there they throw them both into the room as they land the door 

closes behind them.)

Tyler: Ow.  
Adam: You are right?  
Tyler: Yeah. What the hell does he think Mark will come right through that door to come and get us?  
Adam: That's what he's thinking.  
Tyler: He realizes Mark won't do it. Even to save either one of us.  
Adam: I know that. But i think he believes he's carrying a torch for one of us here and it's not anyone of the girls.

(Tyler looks at him and puts his head down annoyed.)

Tyler: Shit.   
Adam: He's not is he?  
Tyler: Just for his wife.  
Adam: Good to hear.  
Tyler: If i tell you something promise not to say anything.

(Adam looks over at him.)

Adam: Depends on what it could be.  
Tyler: Let's just say it could end my marriage if she ever found out.  
Adam: What you do?  
Tyler: I slept with Mark.

(Adam looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Adam: You what?  
Tyler: We were both drunk and well.  
Adam: When was this?  
Tyler: Just before i met my wife and Mark met his.  
Adam: Well then you have nothing to worry about.

(Tyler looks at him and then gets up to walk over to him. As he gets to him he leans against the desk next to Adam.)

Tyler: Thing is i got mad at Sophie for keeping how she knew Kate away from me and how i even got upset over the fact that kept that her and Kate use to date away from 

me.

Adam: Was there a reason for that?  
Tyler: Other then hiding my own gay awaking away from my wife.  
Adam: You're gay?  
Tyler: I'm Bi actually.

(Adam looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: Wow.  
Tyler: Yeah. I had planned on telling Sophie tonight. But thanks to that nutcase out there.  
Adam: You realize we're gonna get out of this. Us and those three women out there.  
Tyler: I know that. I wanna see my wife again and i know you wanna see that someone special.  
Adam: I'm single actually.  
Tyler: Seriously?  
Adam: Yeah. I was in a relationship once.

(Tyler looks at him.)

Tyler: Oh yeah.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Tyler: Who?  
Adam: Wendy Seagers twin sister.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: You dated Serenity?  
Adam: For about three four years.  
Tyler: Wow.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Tyler: Why'd you two break up?  
Adam: She fell for someone else.  
Tyler: I swear you say one of her bandmates i might faint.

(Adam starts laughing then calms down.)

Adam: No she's in the Bellas.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Adam: Yeah. I mean she's nice enough she's sweet she treats Serenity right that's all an ex can ask for right.

(Tyler looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Tyler: Yeah. I'm hoping Sophie's finally seeing that.  
Adam: I'm sure she will.  
Tyler: Yeah i sure hope so i mean Kate's new girlfriend she's so damn sweet she treats Kate right she makes her happy. She's cute.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Adam: I know I've seen and met her. She's the nicest person I've met aside from the Seager sisters and well Evermoist.  
Tyler: I thought they were called Everhotties.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Adam: Yeah i called that once and all four of them just about turned the same shade of read as Supergirl's cape.  
Tyler: I believe it.  
Adam: Yeah.

(They continue to talk and joke around. Back over at Crows head quarters Mark's in their gym using the punching bag as Kate walks into talk to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You okay?  
Mark: Shouldn't i be the one asking that question?  
Kate: Yes. But than again it's not me the nutcase wants to turn them self's over in within the next twenty-four hours.

(He looks at her and laughs as he hits the punching bag again.)

Mark: Look Kate i saw the look on your face when you thought it was just Tyler there.  
Kate: So's Reagan.  
Mark: I mean't before he threw Adam Wendy and Mary into the mix.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I mean me and Mary are still trying to work things out thanks to Alice and her i wanna get back at our dad for giving up on her.  
Mark: You two will get there.  
Kate: I know we will. But then again i saw the look on your face when he called Tyler your boyfriend.  
Mark: Well he is my friend. And he's a boy so.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: That's not what i mean't and you know it.  
Mark: I know what you mean't.  
Kate: When?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Just before either one of us met Veracity and Sophie.

(Kate looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. It was one night we were both drunk. Plus i thought he was cute.  
Kate: Always helps.  
Mark: I met Veracity shortly after that.  
Kate: And you never talked about it?  
Mark: No. I never really needed too. I mean i came here just before the USO tour and then i went back to Earth 38.  
Kate: Why come to Earth 1?  
Mark: I needed a change of pace and well Earth 1 was that for me.  
Kate: So you came to Gotham?  
Mark: No one said i made sense.  
Kate: Apparently.

(He laughs at her.)

Kate: Why does Lex want you to turn yourself over to him?  
Mark: I really wish i knew. 

(He walks over to the bench and Kate sees the tattoo on Mark's shoulder.)

Kate: You were Army?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah. For six years.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah i know the hell you went through Kate.  
Kate: Me and Sophie we're both ready to tell the truth. But then again.  
Mark: Kate he did what he thought was right at the time.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I almost wish the person i was caught kissing was a guy not a woman. Although i did love Sophie she made me happy.  
Mark: So why'd you say it?  
Kate: There are just times where i think how much more easier it would of been.  
Mark: You saying you would of been able to stay in the military had it been a guy you were sleeping with?  
Kate: Kind of.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kate believe it or not. The Military might be allowing gays in now. But.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The Military still isn't all that special.  
Kate: Yeah Mark i know that.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Anyway. Quick question.  
Mark: Sure thing.  
Kate: What's Vera think of this?

(She runs her finger over his bellybutton getting him to look and laugh at her.)

Mark: Ask her yourself.  
Kate: She standing behind me?  
Mark: No she's not. I would of told you if she was.  
Kate: Okay. I'm sorry i don't know why i did that.  
Mark: It's okay.   
Kate: Okay. But seriously?  
Mark: She's not big on outies but she loves me so that's an added bonus.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Why you ask?  
Kate: Reagan has one.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: Yeah it's really hot so.  
Mark: So's her girlfriend. But i don't see you using my good looks as away to ask how the sex is.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: That's not what i mean't.  
Mark: Oh i know this. But then again who ever said it wasn't easy to make Batwoman blush is full of it.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You're an ass.  
Mark: I'm a Buchanan what can i tell aye.  
Kate: Not a whole lot.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Kate: Mark seriously?  
Mark: Like i said she's not that big on them but as she put it's fun to kiss so.

(Kate smiles at him.)

Kate: They are that.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Now whose blushing?  
Mark: Me and i shouldn't be. I love my wife i swear i do.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: I'm having a conversation with you on Bellybuttons and you just said outies were fun to kiss. That's kind of hard to keep from blushing over.  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine. This has to be one the funniest conversations we've ever head since both earth's merged.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Look Kate we're gonna find Reagan and we're gonna bring her back to you.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay come here.

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her then pulls away from her. Then she sees the other tattoo and smiles at it.)

Kate: Ambo 61.

(Mark looks down and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i had it done the year we thought we lost Shay.  
Kate: She medic?  
Mark: She was. I don't know if she'll become one again.  
Kate: Okay. Anyway.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Just seeing all of the tattoo's kind of reminds me of well me.  
Mark: You've got a lot more then me. 

(Kate starts laughing at him.)

Mark: I mean just by looking at the ones on your arms.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Anyway.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh i did it again.

(Kate starts laughing at him as he puts his shirt on.)

Mark: Damn it. I swear i love my wife i really do.  
Kate: It's tattoo's man they always get you.  
Mark: I bet.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: Does Reagan have any?  
Kate: One or two. She's got one right here on her wrist.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: And one on her shoulder other then that.  
Mark: Okay then. Oh speaking of tattoo's.

(Mark shows his fore arm and she sees the tattoo there and she smiles at it.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: I did it for my two favorite cape wearing hero's.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He kisses her cheek then turns and walks out.)

Mark: Oh by the way.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Kara has one too.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as he walks out laughing at her.)

Kate: Mark Buchanan i'm going to kill you.

(He's still walking down the hallway laughing at her. Later back in central command Mark's sitting down at the computer thinking as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Have you figured out why Lex wants you to turn yourself over to him yet?  
Mark: I have not damn clue. And the more i think about it.  
Kate: The more annoyed you grow.  
Mark: Yeah. It's been almost a day since Reagan and the other's went missing and we still don't have anything.   
Kate: Well i do have something but doesn't really help us find them any faster.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Did you happen to see the look on Mia's face when she saw that Lex has Mary.  
Mark: No why?  
Kate: By the looks of it. My sister feelings for Mia aren't one sided.

(Mark looks at her and he realizes what she mean's.)

Mark: You mean?  
Kate: Mia likes my sister.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Huh.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Well i do know one thing.  
Kate: What's that?  
Mark: He hurts either one of them then both Green Arrows are going to be on his ass. And that even includes Batwoman.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: What's up?  
Kate: I'm just thinking.  
Mark: Do i wanna know?  
Kate: No. But than again i'm gonna tell you anyway.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: It's just i can't seem to stop thinking about what would of happened had it been a guy i was caught with.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know. And i don't regret my time with Sophie i don't.

(Then she walks off which confuses Mark as he runs off after her once he has her they walk off into a room down the hall and they walk in once their in there he turns 

her around and looks at her after he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Okay what the hell is the matter with you?  
Kate: What you mean?  
Mark: Kate i have never seen you second guess your choice to out yourself to the military.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So start talking what the hell is the matter with you?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I keep seeing all of these gays getting into the military now adays and i start thinking why the hell couldn't me and Sophie have that while we were still in the 

service. 

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Mark i really loved her back then.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: And because of the military i lost her.  
Mark: Kate she made the choice to lie to them. Not you. The only reason she lost you is because she didn't want to out herself.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Kate you can't control what some people think of you.   
Kate: I don't normally.  
Mark: So what's changed?  
Kate: Mark just thinking about our conversation from earlier.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And you're right. I have my second chance at having my back.  
Mark: Yes you are.  
Kate: But you don't. You lost your family because of that stupid Anti-matter wave.  
Mark: Kate i might of lost my birth family that day but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I still have all of this. I still have you i still have Sophie your dad i still have your step mother I still have Mary Barry Oliver. My wife and her bandmates 

her bandmates wives. Kate i might of lost my birth family but i still have the family that means as much to me as they did. I still have Alex Kara and Maggie. I still 

have my friends from 51. I still got all of my friends from our old earth. Do i miss my family yes i do. But regretting what happened back in the military won't do you 

any good if you focus to much on it. You still have your father yes. Do you have your birth mother anymore no you don't. You still technically still have Beth she's 

just nuts.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mark: You have this second chance with your family you even said so yourself. You have this second chance with Mary and Catherine. Kate you're doing something you 

should of done a long time ago and that is give them the time of day. You're better a sister to Mary now then you ever were. Hell Oliver and Barry are better brothers 

to me then my own brothers were. I mean my sister's were better then them but.

Kate: What?  
Mark: You Alex Kara Maggie and everyone else are better sisters to me then they were at times.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: You Kate Kane and everyone else here have given me another family that i love so much more. You're my bestfriend Kate i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost you 

or Calamity and i really pray i never have to find out.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him as he grabs her in and hugs her then he pulls away from her.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Kate: I really needed to hear that i really did.  
Mark: You're welcome so no more second guessing yourself as far as the military goes. You're still here you're still fighting the good fight. As Batwoman not as a 

solider.

Kate: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Okay good.

(Just then Sophie walks into the room.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: We've got a problem.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Come on.

(They both walk off with her towards command center as they get there they walk in.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Sara: Lex has put up a timer for the first Kryptonite to be released.  
Kate: Which one is it?  
Sara: Mark he's not releasing it into the air.  
Mark: What?  
Sara: He's got five people.  
Mark: But he's got all six Kryptonite's.  
Kara: Not anymore.  
Mark: What?  
Lena: He dropped the Heren El back off at Mary's clinic when he made the grab.  
Mark: So that leaves.  
Kate: The Pink Kryptonite.  
Mark: Okay so he's got five people.  
Kate: And five Kryptonites.  
Mark: He's gonna inject them with it.  
Kara: But the Gold Blue and Green Kryptonite won't work on them.  
Mark: But he does have the red sliver and Pink Kryptonite.  
Kara: So in between these three Kryptonite's. And the five people he has he could inject one of these three.  
Mark: Okay so which one does inject into one of the them.  
Sara: According to this we'll find out in about two hours.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.

(Then he turns and walks off annoyed with Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Okay do me a favor and give me your best guess as to who Lex will inject with the Red Kryptonite the Sliver Kryptonite and the Pink Kryptonite give me your best guess down in the comments below. Because well we all know what dick Lex is. Anyway. Up next later today the next chapter of Secret Marriage until then. Also give me your reasons why you think it's that person.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

(As Mark walks out of the room Kate puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: Damn it.  
Sophie: I think everyone is thinking that right about now.  
Kate: Yeah. Only problem is.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: I have a feeling the person he uses that Sliver Kryptonite on is going to be Reagan.  
Sophie: If not Tyler.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: You know?  
Sophie: I'm not a complete dumb ass. Besides i over heard your's and Mark's conversation earlier.  
Kate: You're not mad?

(Sophie shakes her head at her.)

Sophie: It was before we ever met.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: Okay so we've got two hours until that nutcase starts injecting them with the Kryptonites.  
Sophie: Yeah it doesn't really give a big window to find them.  
Kate: It's big enough. 

(She smiles at her as they start looking for at warehouses that Lex could possibly have their missing people in it. As they continue their search Mark walks back in 

and heads over to them.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. For the most part.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Kate we don't know what will happen if he injects them with that crap.  
Kate: Well Sliver Kryptonite is very much like the Fear toxin Scarecrow use to make.  
Mark: And whoever he injects it into.  
Kate: Will more and likely see their worst fear.  
Mark: Well the red will turn whoever he injects with it into well Lena.

(Lena looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing along with Kara.)

Kara: Ignore him babe.  
Lena: How rude i'm insulted.  
Mark: And then there's the pink Kryptonite. That will turn you gay.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Laugh now. But then again Beca didn't find it so funny back then.  
Kate: Why not. She kissed the girl she wanted even if she didn't know it yet.  
Mark: True. What's your excuse?

(She puts her head down as he starts laughing then walks off towards the computer to look something up as Kara walks up to him.)

Kara: Mark!

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Picking at Lena seriously?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Sorry. It's just that was one of the things i missed while she was still mad at everyone.

(Kara laughs at him.)

Kara: I know and to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Kind of surprised you wanted to her involved in all of this.  
Mark: Kara weather we know it or not.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: Lena's always been involved in all of this since the day you met her.  
Kara: Her plane.  
Mark: And then the Chopper she was on.  
Kara: But what i still don't understand is why?  
Mark: Well Lex is nuts.  
Kara: I know that. But all Lena was wanting to do is start over fresh in another state and another city.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: I don't know Kara i really don't.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: What if the person Lex uses the Sliver Kryptonite is on Wendy Seager.

(Mark looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Mark: I just hope he doesn't or he's in for a world of hurt if something does happen to Seager.  
Kara: Hell Mark he could even use that Pink Kryptonite on one of the guys there to.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah. I was afraid you'd say that.  
Kara: But he could also use the Red Kryptonite on one of them.  
Mark: But the main question is which one?  
Kara: I don't know.  
Mark: Well we need to figure out where the hell he has them before he has the chance to use to it.  
Kara: And if that's the case.  
Lena: We'll need to think like Lex if we're going to find them before he injects them what that.

(Mark looks up and sees the timer ticking down to when he injects them.)

Mark: Okay so we think like him. What would Lex do next before he injects anyone?  
Lena: Well knowing Lex he'd inject them before the time runs out.  
Mark: And if that's the case.  
Lena: He'll more in likely inject Reagan first just to see if it works.  
Kara: Which one?  
Lena: Most likely the one who Mark said would turn her into me.

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Is there away we can stop it before he actually injects them?  
Lena: It would depend on what he's using.  
Kate: Like what?  
Lena: Well your sister said she had a break in before the kidnappings right?  
Kate: Yeah. Me and Mark saw it.  
Mark: Her clinic was a mess.  
Lena: Was anything missing?  
Sophie: Yeah. Mary said these were missing.

(Mark brings up the picture of all five of them and shows them what he sees.)

Kara: Are those saline bags.  
Mark: Yeah he could easily of grabbed them out of the trash found away to clean them out and put three out of the five Kryptonite's into them.  
Lena: Would make it easier to get the Kryptonite into their system's.  
Mark: Yeah it would be. We need to find out where he has them. We're running out of time.  
Alex: Who the hell do you suppose we talk to find out where they are?  
Mark: The bitch who started all of this.

(They walk out of the room and head down their holding cells. Back over at the warehouse Lex is walking over to them and is getting ready to inject one of the 

Kryptonite's into one of the five people there as he's setting it up he's looking around trying to keep his eyes off of it. Back over at Crows Headquarters they walk 

into the holding cell area as they get to her cell Mark looks into it.)

Mark: Olivia!

(She looks over at him and can see the look of annoyance on his face.)

Olivia: What?  
Mark: We need your help.

(She stands up and walks over to the door.)

Olivia: And why would i do that?  
Mark: Because Lex has Reagan and we have reason to believe he's going to use Kryptonite on her.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Olivia: I.  
Mark: Olivia the time is ticking we need to know where he has them.  
Olivia: That wasn't a part of the plan.

(Mark and Kate look at each other.)

Kate: What plan?  
Olivia: I was just supposed to work with them long enough to get him out of prison you guys put him after the Crisis.  
Mark: Just him?  
Olivia: Yeah. He said his mother was dead.

(Mark puts his head down and then looks at Kate.)

Mark: Olivia where are they?  
Olivia: I don't know.   
Mark: Okay.

(He opens the cell and walks in as he walks in he heads over to her and sits her down on the bed.)

Mark: Look Olivia if we don't find them right away Lex is going to inject three out of the five people he has with Kryptonite.  
Olivia: Which ones?  
Mark: Red Sliver and Pink.

(She puts her head down annoyed with him.)

Olivia: He said he wouldn't hurt her.  
Mark: Yeah well if there is one thing I've learned about Lex Luthor through out the years is that he doesn't know how to keep his damn word.  
Olivia: So i'm learning Lena was right.  
Mark: Of course she was right. Because as far as the Luthor's work. They only care about themselves minus Lena of course.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Olivia!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: If you even remotely still care about Reagan as much as you say you do. And i can tell you still do.  
Olivia: I do.  
Mark: Then tell us where the SOB has them. Reagan's not the only one missing Olivia.

(She looks at him.)

Olivia: Who else does he have?  
Mark: He has Kate's and Serenity sister's not mention Adam and Tyler if we don't find them there's no telling what he'll do once he injects them with it. I don't know 

about you but i really don't like explaining to Kate and Serenity why their sister's are acting weird.  
Olivia: Mary's are ready weird.  
Mark: She is. But Kate loves her anyway. Olivia please i don't normally beg but i feel like i should.  
Olivia: No don't. He's got them in a warehouse over at the docks.  
Mark: Which one?  
Olivia: Further down from the street he thought that one would be perfect to hold them.  
Kate: Why?  
Olivia: He thought it be best if he could keep them there no one would be the wiser.  
Mark: Is it abandoned?  
Olivia: It has been for the last four five years.  
Mark: How you know all of this?  
Olivia: Because on our earth me and my family use to have a warehouse just like it.  
Mark: What you guys do?  
Olivia: After my dad died me and Cutter took it over only thing is he wasn't taking it seriously so i told him to leave and to never come back.  
Mark: Okay.  
Olivia: He use to run con's out of that warehouse.  
Mark: Until?  
Olivia: Until him and Kim ran off to Llanview.  
Mark: I thought Kim was a stripper?  
Olivia: Mark the only one's who got the looks in our family were just me and Cutter.  
Mark: Yeah I've seen pictures of her before the surgery.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Mark we gotta go if we don't.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(He gets up to walk out but Olivia pulls him back in and tells something in his ear getting him to look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Olivia: If you go alone be careful. I don't trust Lex as far as i can throw him. Not when it comes around to this.  
Mark: Who?  
Olivia: He never said but i have a feeling it's one of the guys if not both.  
Mark: Okay i'll be careful.

(She nods her head at him as he stands up and walks out of the cell and closes the door back up. Once it's closed he puts his head down and gets annoyed as he walks 

off towards Kate as he gets to her he looks down.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Just told me something i don't know if i'll ever be able to forget.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I don't know if she's telling the truth or not but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She said he told her was going to inject one of the guys with the Pink Kryptonite.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: She know which one?  
Mark: No. She all he said was that he was going to inject of the guys if not both.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: I don't know. She didn't even know. But i have a feeling it's not good.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I will be. Once we get everyone single one of them back.  
Kate: Okay.

(They rush out of the holding area to go back and get everyone else. Later out at the warehouse a group of Crows Armored Vehicles as they pull up they all stop and 

both Mark and Sophie get out of the lead one and close their doors As they get to the back Clark lands behind him with Kara and Reign there with them. Hearing them 

land Mark laughs at them.)

Mark: Superman! Reign it's about time.

(They start laughing at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Kara explain everything to you?  
Clark: Yeah how many does he have in use?  
Sophie: As far as we've been told there's at least five in there but he's only using three out of the five.  
Clark: Just three.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Clark: If he's got five people.  
Mark: He's choosing who he uses them on. We just don't know which ones.  
Reign: So it could be either one of them.  
Mark: So yeah be careful when you three go in there.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Luke what's Batwoman's ETA?  
Luke: She's in route no worries Mark.  
Sophie: He say's that and i feel like hitting him.  
Luke: Hey.  
Mark: How you think she feels sometimes.  
Kate: Just sometimes?

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Luke: Okay you three officially suck.  
Mark: That's not the only thing Mia sucks.

(They start laughing again as she walks up to them with Oliver and Sara in tow and they bust up laughing at her face.)

Mia: Up your's Buchanan.  
Mark: Nope not touching it.  
Oliver: Yeah bad Mark.  
Mark: Hey you didn't have to laugh.

(He looks at him and laughs as him and Mia walk off to go stand in their spots to be able to charge into the building.)

Mark: Arrows be careful we don't need Luthor getting away before we can get the victims out of the warehouse.  
Oliver: Yeah i know.  
Mark: He always this cocky?  
Sara: You've known him as long as i have.  
Mark: That's what i was afraid of.

(She starts laughing as she looks towards Reign.)

Sara: Whose that?  
Mark: Oh that's Earth 38's former World killer.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Her names Samantha Arias.

(Sara looks at her and then to Mark and walks off impressed.)

Mark: Oh this is going to be so much fun Soph.

(She starts laughing as they finish getting ready.)

Mark: Barry!  
Barry: Nothing in either one of the buildings.   
Mark: Clark there anyway you can scan this building and make sure it's the right one.  
Clark: Sure thing.

(They all go back up to scan the warehouse.)

Kate: Mark you are right?  
Mark: Something about what Olivia said.  
Sophie: What's that?  
Mark: Just seems kind of odd to me that he would choose a warehouse so far down that no one would notice a van with five people in it and not say anything.  
Sophie: Didn't she say it was abandoned?  
Mark: Yeah on our old earth. This is whole other earth. We just merged with you guys.  
Sophie: Where's their warehouse?  
Mark: National City.  
Sophie: Load up.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I heard headed back to the Batcave now.  
Mark: Are right. We'll meet you back at Crow.  
Kate: Okay.

(Everyone gets back into their cars and start them back up once their started all three super's fly off as they all leave the warehouse. Later back over Crows 

Headquarters Mark's at the computer looking up the Wentworth warehouse in National City. As he's looking Kate walks back up to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You did some real quick thinking back there.  
Mark: I'm glad i did too. Because something about what Olivia said to me kind of stuck out to me. And we got there.  
Kate: It come together?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean that Warehouse was further back on the docks but.  
Kate: That whole dock was abandoned.  
Mark: Yeah. So which made me realize.  
Kate: He isn't holding them here in Gotham?  
Mark: No. He's more and likely holding them in National City.  
Kate: Why National City?  
Mark: Because their warehouses are lined with Lead.  
Kate: Which means neither Super can x ray it.  
Mark: Yeah. He wants to keep us away from them long enough to inject them.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I know. If we can get to National City.  
Kate: How We're up in Northern California and you guys are southern California.  
Mark: Well then we better drive like their stolen and get to the DEO.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: Kate we're gonna get Reagan back.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: I love her Mark i just don't want anything to happen to her. Or to Tyler i can see how much this is messing with Sophie.  
Mark: Yeah. I some how have a feeling she wasn't expecting to be one of the people dealing with a missing loved one.   
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: She's trying to be a better friend.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Kate: Yes it is.

(He starts laughing as they finish up with what their doing. Out by the armored vehicle's Mark walks up to one and opens the door as he opens it he looks in to see if 

he left anything in there as someone hits him from behind knocking him to the ground as he lands a van comes in and two guys get out and quickly grab him up once they 

have him they throw him into the back of it once their in the door on the van closes up and they take off with him inside of it. But unknown to them Calamity had 

witnessed the kidnapping and goes to run in and tell someone only to be hit from behind herself and they start beating on her as their beating her she's trying to keep 

from passing out from the pain as her beating continues someone comes out of the building and sees what's happening and rushes forward.)

Ruby: Hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And yes i brought Reign back. I loved Reign i'm still kind of mad they killed her off at the end of the third season. But anyway. Um Now that Lex and his men have Mark. And have him where they have the other's once Lex injects either Adam or Tyler with the Pink Kryptonite or maybe inject them both with it. What do you think they should do with Mark? Give me your opinions in the comments be blow . Anyway. I swear up next is Secret Marriage stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Ruby: Hey.

(They all look up at her and quickly run off as she rushes over to Calamity to check her over.)

Ruby: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. Who are you?  
Ruby: I'm Ruby Arias.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Why does that last name sound familiar?  
Ruby: Samantha Arias is my mother.

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock as Serenity runs up to her.)

Serenity: Hey you are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm good.  
Serenity: What happened?  
Calamity: Luthor's men just took Mark.

(She looks off down the street and sees where the van took off.)

Serenity: Can you stand up?  
Calamity: I can try.  
Serenity: Okay.

(She helps her up once she's up Kate rushes out and over to them.)

Kate: What happened?  
Calamity: I'll explain it all once we're inside.  
Kate: Are right.

(She helps them into the building. On the road to their safe house Mark's in the back of the van being beaten up then his guy gets grabbed.)

Man: Knock it off we don't want him dead before we get him back to the safe house.

(He looks at him and nods his head. Back over at Crow Up in their medical wing Calamity's being checked over by Eliza once she's finished she looks at them.)

Eliza: She's okay. Just some minor bruising of the ribs.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks out of the room as Calamity sits up in pain.)

Kate: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. Just going to be swore for a couple of days.  
Kate: Are right.  
Barry: What happened?  
Calamity: I was walking up to the building when i heard a van pull up and i saw a couple of guys get out of it and grab Mark as i came in here to come get one of you 

someone had hit me from behind and started beating on me until your friends daughter showed up and they ran off.

(Alex nods her head at her.)

Maggie: You see their faces?  
Calamity: No they had mask on.  
Kara: What about the ones who attacked you?  
Calamity: My face was kind of facing the ground when they started so i couldn't really see their faces.  
Maggie: Okay. You see what type of van it was?  
Calamity: It was a Ford Panel van. Black.  
Maggie: Did it have a plate?  
Calamity: Not that i could see.  
Maggie: Are right thank you.

(She nods her head at her as Beca rushes in and over to her as she gets to her she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'll be fine. Thanks to her.

(They turn and look at Sam and Ruby in the doorway.)

Lena: Calamity this is Samantha Arias and you've are ready Ruby.  
Calamity: I have. Nice to meet you both.  
Sam: You too. 

(She shakes her hand.)

Calamity: You're Reign right?

(Sam looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sam: That's right?  
Calamity: Remind me not to piss you off.  
Sam: I will.  
Kate: Don't piss her off.

(Calamity looks at Kate and gives her the finger.)

Kate: If i didn't have a girlfriend out there.  
Kara: Seriously since when did that ever stop you?  
Kate: I have my moments.  
Beca: Name the time and place.

(They start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: Your place or mine?  
Beca: Both.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love you.  
Beca: Love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as turns around and Calamity hugs her from behind.)

Maggie: Ruby did you see anyone?  
Ruby: They had masks on.  
Alex: You see a plate on the van that took Mark?  
Ruby: No but then again it didn't have any plates.  
Kate: So it was stolen.  
Alex: Yeah. Which means the van they used to take the other's.  
Kate: We're also stolen.  
Alex: Yeah. We gotta find out where those vans were stolen from and fast. We still have an hour before Lex injects someone with one of the Kryptonite's.  
Sophie: Yeah. 

(Over at the warehouse they drag Mark's body in and drop it behind one of the guys's chair Reagan turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He's still out of it from the beating he took earlier in the van.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He starts coming to and looks around the area as he's looking he looks up and sees Reagan then quickly puts his head down when Lex starts over to them.)

Lex: Get him into an office. I think it's time these two have some fun with him.  
Adam: What?

(His two men pick Mark up and walk him off towards a room as Lex opens the plug and the Pink Kryptonite starts going into Adam and Tyler's arms.)

Tyler: Oh shit. No no no.

(He tries to take it out but someone hits him sending his head to the side.)

Reagan: Tyler!  
Tyler: I'm fine.  
Lex: The more you try and fight it the harder it'll be for you.

(He looks at him and then walks off as the Kryptonite continues into his and Adam's System.)

Adam: This isn't good.  
Tyler: You're telling me Shit.  
Adam: You take it out they'll kill you.  
Tyler: I'm not doing whatever the hell that fucken nutcase wants to do.  
Adam: We might not have any choice.  
Tyler: We always have a choice.  
Adam: Tyler!

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: I'm not doing it. I won't do that to my wife and i sure as hell won't do it to Mark's.  
Mary: Tyler!

(He looks over at her and grabs her arm.)

Tyler: You'll be okay.

(She nods her head at him.)

Adam: They'll find us and when they do i'll get to have fun watching Supergirl put that nutcase back into a prison cell.  
Tyler: If he doesn't end up in pine box first.  
Adam: I'd go for that as well.  
Reagan: Wendy!

(She looks up at them.)

Wendy: I'm are right.

(They look at her arm.)

Mary: Tell me he didn't?

(Reagan looks up and sees it the bag nearly empty.)

Reagan: Oh god. Seager!

(She looks up at her not sure of what to say.)

Mary: He did.  
Reagan: Wendy!

(She looks at her.)

Wendy: What?  
Reagan: You got any fears that can feed off of?  
Wendy: We all have fears.  
Reagan: Name one of yours?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Wendy: Losing my sister for good.

(They look at her and not sure of what to say.)

Mary: Try not to think like that and maybe it won't work.  
Wendy: What's your's?  
Mary: Losing my mom.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Wendy: Anyone else?  
Mary: Kate she's become one of my bestfriends in all of this. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do if i ever lost her or my mom.  
Wendy: Your step dad?  
Mary: Him too.

(They start laughing then calm down. As the Pink Kryptonite is finished going into their system Adam and Tyler are trying to keep from thinking naughty thoughts about 

what they could do to Mark in there they look at each other and then to the girls.)

Tyler: We're getting out of here weather he likes it or not.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Adam: You are right?  
Tyler: I'm trying my hardest to think of something other what Mark looks like naked.  
Adam: So am i actually. It's not helping.  
Tyler: You can always try and picture Seager there naked.

(He looks over at her and laughs.)

Adam: she's pretty with i'm sure the body to match.  
Wendy: Hey screw you.

(They start laughing then calm down as she continues to try and fight off the Sliver Kryptonite that he released into her system.)

Mary: Hey Wendy.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Wendy: Yeah.  
Mary: What are your thoughts on Oliver and Reagan's sister?

(She smiles at her.)

Wendy: She's pretty and funny. Kind of like Reagan over here.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Thanks for that. I'll have to tell Oliver that the next time i see him.  
Wendy: What that i think your sister's pretty.  
Reagan: Yeah. He's gonna end up giving you the shovel talk.  
Wendy: I'd rather get it from you.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Don't tell Oliver that he might faint.  
Wendy: She single by any chance?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Last time i checked she was. But i don't know if she's gay or not.  
Mary: What's that say for Mia?  
Reagan: She's single and no i don't know if she's gay.  
Mary: Oh.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Tyler: Boy if Kate could see Mary now.  
Adam: No shit.

(Then they get grabbed and have the needle's taken out of their arms once their out they get them both up and walk em off towards the room they have Mark in.)

Wendy: Oh god. What they doing?  
Reagan: Something we're not gonna wanna stick around to find out.

(She tries to take the needle out of her arm but it won't budge.)

Reagan: Oh boy.  
Mary: What?  
Reagan: I think i'm in trouble.

(They both look up and see the Kryptonite she's attached to.)

Mary: We've gotta get that off of her.  
Wendy: How?  
Mary: Very easy.

(Wendy looks at her.)

Mary: Okay not so easy.  
Wendy: Oh god.  
Mary: What?  
Wendy: What happens if i start seeing things.  
Mary: Try and think of something else.  
Wendy: I don't think that's how this one works.  
Mary: Wendy think of something other what it wants you to see.

(She looks at her and tries to think of something else. Over in the room they have Mark in Tyler and Adam are looking at him. Back out in the other room Reagan's still 

trying to get the needle out of her arm. But stops when Lex starts over to them as he gets to them he sees the bag with the Sliver Kryptonite in it empity and looks at 

her then smiles.)

Lex: You'll be seeing what scares you most soon enough.

(Wendy looks at him.)

Wendy: Screw you.

(He laughs at her as he turns and walks off.)

Wendy: Oh god.  
Mary: Hey hey Wendy.

(She looks at her and then looks off again.)

Mary: Wendy! Serenity's fine she's with Calamity and the other's.  
Wendy: I know. Other then losing my sister i have another fear that i don't ever wanna talk about.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Wendy: I was raped.

(They look at her and then look over at Lex to make sure he doesn't hear.)

Mary: By who?  
Wendy: Some sick freak i was dating before i met Severide.

(They look at her and get annoyed.)

Reagan: They ever catch him?  
Wendy: No.  
Mary: Why the hell not?  
Wendy: Because he was a cop.

(They look around annoyed.)

Wendy: I told Serenity when started talking again but then.  
Reagan: He show up again?  
Wendy: No. And that's what i'm afraid of.

(She starts looking around the room trying to focus on something else.)

Mary: My sister and everyone else will find us Wendy don't worry.  
Wendy: I'm not and i now they will. It's just a matter of knowing when. I can't face this fear alone.  
Reagan: You're not alone Wendy.

(She looks at her.)

Wendy: Why's that?  
Reagan: I was raped.

(She looks at her.)

Wendy: What?  
Reagan: Just before the USO tour three years ago and before the merge of Earth 38 and Earth 1.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Reagan: Calamity's ex girlfriend's ex boyfriend. He kept making passes at me i would always tell my ex he was hitting on me but she wouldn't listen to me so one night 

at one of their party's i went up to the restroom and he cornered me as it walked out of it.

(They both look at her.)

Wendy: And he's still alive?  
Reagan: Unfortunately.  
Wendy: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: Don't be. I have someone whose willing to listen to my problems and loves me for me and not for what i can do in the bedroom.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Wendy: I hear what you can do in the bedroom can make Kara Danvers blush as she flies by Kate's house.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Reagan: Not my fault.  
Wendy: True. 

(They look at her and smile at her.)

Reagan: Anyway. Just try and focus on something other then what happened to you then. And keep up the hope that Kate and the other's will find us.

(She nods her head at her. Over in the room Mark's in with Adam and Tyler. He's standing in front of Mark with him. As their talking he's opening some of the buttons 

on his shirt once their open and over his bellybutton he kneels down in front of him once he's keeled down in front of him he moves the shirt away from his stomach 

getting Mark to look down at him.)

Mark: Whoa hey what you doing?  
Adam: What I've been wanting to do for so long.  
Mark: And that is?  
Adam: This.

(He leans in and kisses his stomach getting him to look up and trying to keep from enjoying it as the kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his stomach getting 

Mark to look down at him then he looks up again but quickly looks back down when he feels him run his tongue over his bellybutton getting Mark to look back up again. 

Then he pulls away from it and kisses it getting Mark to look at him then he runs his fingers over his bellybutton getting Mark to look at him.)

Mark: Adam please stop.  
Adam: I want this.  
Mark: I know. But I'm in love with my wife.  
Adam: Yeah I know but I've been wanting to do this for so long and feels good to finally be able to do it.

(He kisses his stomach again getting Mark to look up again as he's kissing it he starts kissing up his stomach to his chest as he kisses it Mark puts his head back and 

tries to keep moaning from enjoyment then he pulls away from it and kisses him getting Mark keep to his eyes open then he pulls away from him.)

Adam: I'm sorry man.

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Adam: I don't know.  
Tyler: Lex released the Pink Kryptonite into our systems.

(Mark looks behind him at Tyler and then to the man in front of him.)

Mark: The girls?  
Adam: He gave Seager the sliver Kryptonite.  
Mark: Oh god. We've gotta get out of here.  
Adam: I know that. But i have a feeling if we don't continue on with this Lex is going to kill them.  
Mark: If he does he's going to have a pissed off Kane and three very pissed off Queens at him.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Mia's got a thing for Mary.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: What about Reagan?  
Tyler: He's got the Red K attached to her.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Fuck.  
Tyler: No thank you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: So fuck him.

(Adam looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: Um he's married.  
Mark: And he's Pink Kryptonite in his system.  
Tyler: No. Let's get him out of these and get the hell out of this room.  
Adam: Are right.

(They reach up and take Mark's hands off of the pulley once their off he takes the chains off. Once their off he looks around the room for anything to open the door 

with. As he's looking he hears the doors out in the main part of the warehouse fly open getting them all to turn and look at each other.)

Adam: What the hell?

(Out in the main part of the warehouse a group of DEO agents GCPD and Crows Security rush in looking for the girls as they get in there Lex's men see them and start 

firing at them as they continue their gun fight. Mary was able to get the needle out of her arm and rushes over to Reagan and takes the needle out of her arm once it's 

out she puts it down and Mary closes up the drip before it starts pouring out onto the floor.)

Mary: You okay?  
Reagan: I'm fine. Seager!

(She looks up at them as Mary takes the needle out of her arm and Reagan quickly closes the drip before the rest can spill out onto the floor as well. Over in the 

office the guys are looking around as the backdoor to the office opens and Lex runs in seeing Mark down he gets annoyed and charges him only to have someone fire an 

arrow at him and sends him backwards into the wall they all look up and see one of the arrows up there and laugh.)

Mia: Go.

(They all rush from the room and get guns tossed to them and start firing at Lex's men once the gun fire is done Mark looks around the room.)

Mark: You two are right?  
Adam: Yeah i'm fine.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Okay.

(Once everything is done and taken care of they all walk out of the warehouse as they walk out Kate comes back after changing out of her Batwoman suit.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right.

(She hugs him happy to see he's okay.)

Mark: I'm are right. Kate. 

(Then she sees the woman she's been wanting to see again.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Hearing her voice she runs off towards her as she gets to her she hugs her happy to see her again.)

Mark: Mag's Luthor's in there.  
Maggie: Okay. Get yourself checked out okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then Mary and Wendy walk out of the warehouse and Serenity runs over to her sister.)

Serenity: Wendy!

(She looks at her and does the samething and runs up to her sister as she gets to her she hugs her happy to see her alive seeing her Severide and Casey laugh. Over by 

Kate and Reagan she pulls away from her and kisses her then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah he wasn't able to put the Kryptonite into my system.  
Kate: Oh thank god.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Then she looks behind her and sees Mary.)

Kate: Mary!

(Mary hearing her name turns and looks at Kate she runs over to her and hugs her as their hugging Reagan looks at them and smiles as Tyler comes out and walks over to 

Sophie who puts her gun down and runs up to him and hugs him as she gets to him she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I love you.  
Sophie: I love you too. And i really mean that.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Adam!

(He looks at him and laughs as he grabs his friend into a hug then pulls away from him.)

Adam: Nice chest dude.

(Mark looks down and laughs as Veracity runs up to her husband and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I love you so much.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She pulls away from him and kisses him then pulls away from him as he looks at his two friends from the firehouse and smiles at them. Over by the Kane sisters Mia 

walks out of the building followed by Oliver and Reagan runs over to them and hugs them both as Mary looks at them and smiles at em.)

Oliver: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm okay.  
Oliver: Okay good. 

(He hugs her again. Then pulls away from her as Maggie walks out of the warehouse looking annoyed.)

Alex: Maggie!  
Maggie: I don't know who he did it. But the bastard got away.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Just great.  
Oliver: We'll get him.  
Mark: I know we will.  
Veracity: Why's your shirt open?  
Mark: It came open in the fight.

(They start laughing then calm down as he kisses her.)

Mark: He was really cute too.

(She pushes him making him laugh. Just then a shot goes off getting everyone to duck down. As the gun fire continues after a few minutes it ends and they all look 

around the area.)

Mark: Everyone are right?

(Then they hear a scream behind them Mark turns too see whose down.)

Thea: Wendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please don't hate me for what i had Adam do to Mark.
> 
> Coming up.
> 
> Thea spends a lot of time with Wendy.  
> Mia and Mary get to know each other better.  
> The search for Lex Luthor continues.  
> Sophie apologizes to Reagan.
> 
> Now it's time to watch the end of the Crisis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Thea: Wendy!

(Mark hearing Thea yell out turns and looks then gets up and rushes over to them as he gets there he looks down and sees whose down and acts quickly.)

Mark: Supergirl!

(He yells for her and puts pressure onto her abodman as he's got his hand there she wince's in pain.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Wendy: I'm good.  
Mark: Thea!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Take over for me.

(She quickly puts her hands onto her wound getting her since wince again as Mark takes his shirt off and quickly places it onto her wound.)

Mark: Who the hell took that shot?  
Kate: Supergirl!  
Kara: I don't see anyone.

(Mark looks up and sees Severide running over to them as he gets to them he lands next to her and helps Mark keep pressure onto her wound.)

Mark: She needs a hospital.  
Severide: What about the medical wing over at Crows Headquarters?  
Mark: We're too far from it.  
Reign: Not for me.

(Mark looks up at her and nods his head at her as she picks her up.)

Mark: Have them test for Sliver Kryptonite.  
Reign: Okay.

(She quickly flies off with her as Mark looks around and looks at Serenity and falls back against one of the Armored Vehicles as he's leaning there Sophie hands him a 

rag to wipe off his hands.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Sophie: You bet. What's the matter?  
Mark: She had the Sliver Kryptonite put into her system.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: Was Reagan?  
Mark: No. From what i could see her's still full.  
Sophie: So why the hell did inject Seager?  
Mark: It wasn't just Seager the SOB injected.  
Sophie: Who else did he inject?  
Mark: Adam and Tyler.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: He seems fine.  
Mark: Yeah only because they snapped out of it.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Adam's the one who opened my shirt.  
Kate: What he do?  
Mark: He kissed me along with other things.

(Kate looks at him and then up to Sophie.)

Sophie: Tyler didn't?  
Mark: No Tyler didn't do anything.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: But i would still test Reagan just to be on the safe side.  
Kate: Okay.

(She stands up and puts her hand out for him to grab he grabs it and then stands up. Later back over at Crows Headquarters over in the medical wing their all sitting 

there waiting for news on Seager. Over by Mark he's got his head down as someone walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Lena: Her being shot wasn't your fault.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know that.  
Lena: So why do you look so guilty?  
Mark: I don't mean to it's just she's one of my friends sister and whoever shot her.  
Lena: She's gonna pull through this.  
Mark: And i believe that.  
Lena: No you don't.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No i don't.  
Lena: What's wrong?  
Mark: Maybe it's just that it happened right after you guys found us or it's something else. I don't know.  
Lena: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right really. Just worried about Seager is all.  
Lena: Okay.  
Mark: It's just something happened in that room and i'm not really ready to talk about it yet.  
Lena: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(She gets up and walks off to go talk to Kara.)

Lena: Hey.  
Kara: Hey. What he say?  
Lena: Just that something happened in the room and he's not ready to talk about it.  
Kara: Oh boy.  
Lena: Yeah.  
Kara: You are right?  
Lena: Yeah i'm fine. I just i feel bad for them.  
Kara: I know.  
Lena: No one should have to be going through this. If only.  
Kara: Hey.   
Lena: Lex should still be dead.

(Kara nods her head at her. As their talking Veracity walks over to Mark and hands him something he looks up at her.)

Mark: What's this?  
Veracity: Our baby.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: He's a little small.  
Veracity: I'm only two months along babe.  
Mark: I know. 

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: I still can't believe i'm going to be a father.  
Veracity: Neither can i.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him. Over by Adam he's got his head down still annoyed by what he did over at the warehouse seeing him with his head Oliver walks 

over to him and sits down next to him.)

Oliver: You are right?

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Adam: No.  
Oliver: What happened?  
Adam: Aside from my ex's sister being in here fighting for her life.  
Oliver: Yes aside from that.  
Adam: I did something i wish i could take back.  
Oliver: And that was?  
Adam: I basically forced myself onto him.

(Oliver looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Oliver: What you do?  
Adam: I was so out of it because of the Pink Kryptonite i kissed him.

(Oliver looks at him and then off.)

Oliver: Kissed him as in?  
Adam: Anywhere i could find. 

(Oliver's looking around.)

Oliver: Uh wow. Um well shit.  
Adam: Yeah i'm not proud of it.  
Oliver: I didn't say you were. Did you go any further then that?  
Adam: No. I didn't i mean after i kissed his lips i kind of snapped out of it and i quickly apologized to him.  
Oliver: Explains why his shirt was open.  
Adam: Yeah. Like i said i'm not proud of what i did.  
Oliver: You realize his wife finds out.  
Adam: I'm aware. Plus the lead singer doesn't look to happy.

(Oliver looks over at her and can tell she heard what he said but doesn't say anything.)

Oliver: Be lucky she isn't over here to beat on you.  
Adam: I know. 

(As they continue to talk. Back over by Mark and Veracity he's still looking at the picture of his baby and smiles at his wife again.)

Mark: He's gonna have your looks.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: And he's going to have your sense of humor.  
Mark: Babe please you're just as much of a smart ass as i am.  
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: Have you told them yet?  
Veracity: Yeah in fact they were the first ones i told after i found out.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: What i'm sorry. Their my bestfriends.  
Mark: I'm not saying anything.   
Veracity: Sorry.  
Mark: It's okay. We're all worried about her.  
Veracity: Yeah i know.

(She kisses his head then pulls away from it as he smiles at her. As they all continue to wait for news on Seager Mark's looking around the area as Reagan walks up to 

them with Mary.)

Reagan: Hey Mark.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: There's something we need to tell you.  
Mark: Okay. I'll be back.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he walks off with them.)

Reagan: Babe you and Sophie too.  
Kate: Okay.

(She taps Sophie's arm and they all walk off to go talk once their out of ear shot they turn and look at them.)

Sophie: What's going on?  
Reagan: Wendy told us something just before you guys showed up.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mary: She told us that just before she met Severide there was this guy she had been seeing.  
Mark: Okay.  
Mary: She said he forced himself on her.  
Mark: Think Lex knew this.  
Kate: Knowing Lex Luthor i wouldn't be surprised in the least.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: She give you a name?  
Mary: We didn't really ask.   
Kate: How long they date for?  
Mary: She said about three years.

(Mark looks at her and then down the hallway.)

Mark: Hey Adam.

(He turns and looks at him as Mark waves him over to him. He gets up and walks over to them.)

Adam: What's up?  
Mark: Do your remember Wendy dating anyone just before she met Severide?  
Adam: Yeah why?  
Mary: Because she told he forced himself on her.

(Adam looks at Mark and gets annoyed with him.)

Mark: Adam who was it?  
Adam: It was Cutter Wentworth.

(Mark looks at him and then gets annoyed.)

Mark: Cutter!  
Adam: Yeah.   
Kate: Wow there are more ties to you guys and your old earth.  
Mark: Yeah. Think Olivia knew?  
Reagan: There's a good chance she might of.  
Mark: So not only does Marley's brother rape you.  
Reagan: Olivia's brother did the samething with Wendy.  
Mark: You realize this new information is going to send Serenity into protect of mode.  
Reagan: I know and with her.  
Mark: Shit.  
Charity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Charity: They just brought Seager out of surgery.  
Reagan: And?  
Charity: She's okay. Doctor said she made it through the surgery.  
Mark: That's great to hear.  
Charity: It is. But there is one little problem.  
Mark: What?  
Charity: Doctor said she was pregnant.

(Mark looks at the others and they put their heads down annoyed.)

Kate: How far along?  
Charity: He said at at least two three months.  
Mark: Wait. Did you just say two three months?  
Charity: Yeah why?  
Sophie: Mark!

(Mark looks over at Severide and thinks about it.)

Mark: She met Severide a two three months ago.

(They look out towards him.)

Kate: We've all been on this new earth for that long.  
Mark: I know that.   
Kate: You telling me the SOB lived.  
Mark: And he's here on this earth.  
Kate: We need to find him. Before he comes after Seager again.  
Sophie: We will.

(She nods her head at her. Then they all walk off to go to talk to everyone else. Over the course of the next several days they continue to search for Lex Luthor and 

Wendy's ex. As they continue to search for them. Mark and Oliver find Thea sitting up in Wendy's room spending time with her until someone goes in and tells her she 

needs to go and get some sleep and to get some food. As time continues to go on and the search for Lex continues they keep coming up with dead ends on where he is. 

With the more dead ends they come up with the more annoyed Mark gets because they can't find anything. In between trying to find out where Lex and Cutter are Mary and 

Mia start spending time together which then gets Kate and Reagan to tease their sisters. The closer they get the more Mary starts falling for her and gets ready to 

tell her one day when someone walks into the room looking for Mark.)

Mary: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: There's someone here to see you.  
Mark: Who?  
Agent: We've got a call for Kate.  
Mark: Who is it?  
Agent: Alice!

(Mark looks at him and then looks over at the Kate. Then takes the phone from him.)

Mark: What is it Alice?  
Alice: I called to talk to my sister.  
Mark: She's busy right now. We've got a nutcase out on the streets threating to use Kryptonite.  
Alice: I know. That's why i wanna talk to Kate.  
Mark: Alice if this is some sick joke.  
Alice: Mark he came to see me a couple of hours ago.  
Mark: What?  
Alice: He was here to see me.

(He looks around and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him as he waves her over to him. She excuses herself then walks over to him as she gets to him he hands her the phone.)

Kate: Who is it?  
Mark: It's Alice.

(She takes the phone from him and puts it up to her ear.)

Kate: What?  
Alice: I know where you guys can find Lex Luthor.  
Kate: How?  
Alice: Like i just told Mark he came to see me a couple of hours ago.  
Kate: Why would he go and see you?  
Alice: I don't know. But he did.  
Kate: What he say?  
Alice: Just that he's got a lot more planned for Gotham and you guys aren't going to like it.

(Kate looks at Mark whose leaned over the table looking at something on Tyler's computer.)

Kate: He say when he's going to set this plan in motion?  
Alice: No. He was only here long enough to tell me that and then he left.

(Mark turns and looks at Kate and snaps his fingers at her getting her to turn and walk over to them as she gets to them Mark points at the computer screen and they 

see Lex there visiting Alice.)

Kate: How long did you say he was there?  
Alice: Just long enough to tell me what he did and then he left.

(They see him get up and walk off.)

Kate: Okay. We'll look into it.

(She sends a real quick text to her dad telling him what Alice told him. Then she puts the phone away as Alice hangs up with her.)

Mark: What she say?  
Kate: We're for hell of a lot more trouble from Lex.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: She said he told her that he's got more plans for Gotham.  
Mark: And knowing someone like Lex that doesn't really surprise me. Given what he did in Metropolis.  
Kate: Yeah i know.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed. Over by Sophie she walks over to Reagan.)

Kate: Uh-oh.

(Mark looks up and sees where Sophie's headed. Over by Sophie.)

Sophie: Hey Reagan.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Sophie: You got a minute?

(She turns and looks at Kate then nods her head as they walk off to go talk. As they walk off Jacob walks up to everyone else.)

Jacob: What you guys find out?  
Mark: Just that Lex Luthor went to see Alice.  
Jacob: Can you guys confirm he was actually there to see her?  
Tyler: Yeah i brought up the video feed from their visiting rooms he's sitting right there talking to her.  
Jacob: How long was he there?  
Kate: She told me he was there long enough to tell her he had plans for Gotham and that we weren't going to like it.  
Jacob: What else could he possibly do to Gotham?  
Mark: Knowing Lex he could do just about anything.  
Jacob: Like what?  
Mark: Lena!

(She walks over to them.)

Lena: Just before i moved to National city Lex had turned the sun red.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Lena: He did it in order to prevent Superman from stopping one of his plans.  
Jacob: Think he could do that here?  
Lena: Knowing my brother i wouldn't be surprised in the least.  
Tyler: If he makes a red sun here.  
Mark: We've got three Super's who won't be able to do much.  
Tyler: What about the Kryptonite? He could still release that.  
Mark: Yeah he could.  
Tyler: And given how he's still in control of the Kryptonite and he's are ready showed what he can do with it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And with that much Kryptonite.  
Mark: Depending on the one he uses.  
Kate: He could make people very angry Scared or well in Tyler's case very gay.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Tyler: Shut up.  
Mark: Anyway.   
Jacob: Right. So did he happen to tell her when he was putting this plan into motion?  
Kate: No. She didn't.  
Jacob: Okay. Um.  
Kate: Dad i'm not going to be sucked in by her again i swear. I learned my lesson.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks off.)

Jacob: Keep me updated on the Lex Luthor front.  
Tyler: Yes sir.

(Then he walks back up to his office as Mark looks at Kate and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: And well like Tyler very gay.  
Kate: I know i'm mean.  
Tyler: She's lucky she's pretty.  
Mark: Yeah well so are you.

(He puts his head down as Kate walks off laughing at his face. Over by Sophie and Reagan.)

Sophie: I just wanted to talk to you.  
Reagan: About what?  
Sophie: I wanted to apologize for how i was treating you.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Sophie: I know I've are ready apologized to Kate.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Anyway. I'm sorry i shouldn't of acted the way i did. Or said what i did.  
Reagan: No you shouldn't of.  
Sophie: I really am sorry. And i'll understand if you don't forgive me right away.

(Reagan looks at her and puts her hand out for her shake. Sophie looks at it and takes it.)

Reagan: It's not everyday i get an apology from my girlfriend's ex.  
Sophie: Yeah. Well we all live and learn.  
Reagan: Yeah. Anyway. It's okay i'm use to have jealous ex's on my ass.  
Sophie: And it's a nice ass too.  
Reagan: Oh thank you Kate thinks so too.  
Sophie: Her's isn't bad looking either.  
Reagan: Oh no. She's definitely got nice ass.  
Kate: I can hear you two.

(They turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Sorry love.  
Kate: It's okay.   
Reagan: And she's got the body to match the butt.

(Kate puts her head down as they start laughing at her. Out in the hallway Sam's walking towards the command center as she bumps into someone and they both fall over 

onto the ground as they land she looks up at her and laughs.)

Sara: Hi.  
Sam: Hi.  
Sara: Nice view from down here.  
Sam: Yeah my view isn't so bad either.

(She looks at her and laughs. Then they both stand up and look around.)

Sara: We haven't formally met. I'm Sara.

(She puts her hand out for her to shake and laughs at her.)

Sam: Samantha Sam for short.

(Sara looks at her and smiles at her.)

Sara: Samantha as in?  
Sam: Yeah. I'm Reign.  
Sara: Good to know. At least i'll know not to piss you off.  
Sam: Yeah well in all fairness you really don't want to piss Batwoman off either.  
Sara: True.   
Sam: Anyway. What you do?  
Sara: I'm the captain of the Waverider.  
Sam: Oh wow. Wait you're the one of the Legends.  
Sara: That's me.  
Sam: Wow.  
Sara: And they also know me as the White Canary.  
Sam: Oh wow. You seriously just got hotter.

(Oliver stops walking and looks at them but then walks off laughing at Sara's face.)

Sara: Shut up Ollie.

(He turns back and continues to laugh at her.)

Sara: Anyway. It was nice to meet you.  
Sam: You too.

(She laughs at her as she walks off. As she walks off Sara watches her walk off and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sara and Sam finally officially met. Yay. I also put Alice in here which i know a lot of you loved. Also i'm trying to think of a ship name for Sara and Sam give me your opinions of what you think it should be in the comments down below. And as always stay tuned for the next update of Secret marriage.


	14. Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

(Back in the Command Center Mark's looking things over on his computer as someone walks up to him.)

Sam: Hey.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Sam: You got anything?  
Mark: No. What about you?  
Sam: We did a search of the whole city. Neither Lex or Cutter are here.  
Mark: And if they are?  
Sam: Their hiding really well.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Then he looks up and laughs.)

Sam: What?  
Mark: You met Sara?

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Sam: Yeah i did.  
Mark: And?  
Sam: A lot hotter then i pictured.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah Sara's one of a kind.  
Sam: She single?

(Mark looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Um the last time i checked she was.  
Sam: Okay.  
Mark: Why Samantha Arias.  
Sam: What?  
Mark: Do you have a crush?  
Sam: No. I just met the woman.  
Mark: Yeah well from what i hear doesn't take much for people to fall for the Lance sisters so.  
Sam: Lucky people then.  
Mark: Yeah. Better watch out Lena.

(Sam turns and looks at her as Mark starts laughing.)

Sam: Not helping.  
Tyler: Oh i don't know i thought it was funny actually.  
Mark: See even he agrees with me.

(They claps hands as he walks by making Kate and Sophie laugh at them.)

Sam: I'm seriously starting to understand why Kate's friends with you.

(She looks up at her.)

Kate: What i do?  
Mark: You moved back Gotham City.

(Sophie walks off laughing at her ex's face.)

Kate: Well then.  
Kara: No worries Kate we still love you.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: See Kara still loves me.  
Mark: I'd hope so or we'd be in some serious trouble.  
Kara: Yeah this is true.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Right um. We've been going over the video footage from Lex's visit with Alice and he does as she said. He comes in looks like he tells her something and then 

puts the phone down and quickly gets up to leave the room.

Alex: Okay she didn't lie to Kate about that.  
Kate: No she didn't.

(Then Kate notices something.)

Kate: Hey Mark run that back.

(He does as she asks him to do and she looks it over.)

Kate: Alex who does that look like to you?  
Alex: Zoom it in.

(Mark zoom's it in and they see the person's face.)

Kate: Is that who i think it is?

(She sees the face.)

Alex: Shit.  
Agent: Agent Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Agent: Wendy Seager's awake and wanting to speak to with you and Lt Severide.  
Mark: Okay. Severide!

(He rushes over to him and they head out of the room.)

Alex: I haven't seen Mark move that fast since we all got here.  
Kate: Yeah. She means a lot to him.  
Alex: What about?  
Kate: Makes you wonder.

(She nods her head at her as they go back to work as Kate walks up to her father's office as she gets there she knocks on it.)

Jacob: Come in.

(She opens the door and walks into the office as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Kate: Dad.

(He looks up at her.)

Jacob: You are right Kiddo?  
Kate: We were just watching the video feed from Alice's visit with Lex Luthor.  
Jacob: Okay you are right told me that.  
Kate: Yeah. But there was someone standing outside of the room they were in.  
Jacob: You get a good look at who it was?  
Kate: Yeah and you're not gonna like it.  
Jacob: Who the hell was it?

(She tells him who it was and he gets annoyed.)

Jacob: Tommy Elliott seriously?  
Kate: Yeah and given by the look on Sophie and Tyler's faces when they saw him.  
Jacob: He had us locked in two Elevator's trying to get Bruce to come out of hiding.  
Kate: Yeah and the only thing that he got in return was Batwoman.  
Jacob: She hurt his pride.  
Kate: And much more.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Jacob: How the hell did he get out?  
Kate: Didn't look like he was out. Just look like he was there watching them talk.  
Jacob: Huh.  
Kate: I just. I don't know dad this just seems kind of convent.  
Jacob: How?  
Kate: I mean i don't mean them being here.

(He stands up and looks down at everyone else.)

Kate: I mean Lex Luthor showing up in Gotham to Wendy Seager's ex boyfriend showing up.  
Jacob: And Reagan's ex showing up?  
Kate: Yeah i mean the more i think about it.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: It's becoming more and more clear that Olivia only showed up because someone told her Reagan was there.  
Jacob: Like who?  
Kate: I don't know. But i have a feeling it's someone who put all of this together.  
Jacob: Like the Kryptonite stashed into Mary's Clinic?  
Kate: Yeah. I mean i don't know. This all could of been brought up by Lex or Olivia herself.  
Jacob: But you don't know for sure?  
Kate: No.

(He nods his head at her.)

Jacob: Okay. Well keep up to date on this whole thing.  
Kate: Will do.

(Then she walks out of the office to head and talk to everyone.)

Sophie: What he say?  
Kate: He was pissed to the say least when he found out that the person standing outside of the room Alice and Lex were talking in was Tommy Elliott.  
Sophie: See that's something i don't get.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: How is it he was able to walk around that building and no one notice.

(Kate looks at her and thinks about it.)

Kate: That's actually a very good question.

(She walks over to the computer and they start looking up the video surveillance of the rest of the asylum. Upstairs both Mark and Severide walk up to Seager's room as 

they get there they look into the room and see Thea there.)

Mark: How long she been in there?  
Mary: Since they brought her in here.

(Mark looks at Severide and nods his head at her.)

Severide: She likes her.  
Mark: Yeah she does.

(Then they both walk into the room as they walk in they both look over at them.)

Mark: Look whose awake.

(Wendy looks at them and laughs.)

Wendy: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. Have you seen your sister yet?  
Wendy: She was in here a minute ago.  
Mark: Okay good. So we were told you wanted to see us.  
Wendy: I did. Do you mind?  
Thea: No i gotta go talk Ollie and the other's anyway.  
Mark: Prepare for a lot of picking on.  
Thea: I've been dealing with it all my life i'm sure i'll be able to handle it.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks out of the room as Mark looks at Severide whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Severide: What's up?  
Wendy: I just wanted to see some other faces other then her's.

(They start laughing then calm down as they sit down next to her bed to spend time with her as their talking she pushes Severide making him laugh. Later back down in 

the command center Mark walks in and heads back over to everyone.)

Mark: You guys find anything else out?  
Kate: No. It's almost like Tommy became a ghost after he was outside of the room Lex was in.  
Mark: Well there's really only one way to find out if he was out of his room.  
Kate: You thinking about going down there?  
Mark: Yeah i wanna know if this nutcase was still in his cell or if he got out to spy on Alice and Lex.  
Kate: And if he got out to go and see who was there to see her.  
Mark: He could of followed by Lex and got into his car to leave with him.  
Sophie: If he got out?  
Mark: He could help out both Cutter and Lex with whatever plan he has for Gotham.

(They all look at him and get annoyed.)

Sophie: Get out to Arkham and find out if that nutcase is still in there.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You wanna take someone with us?  
Kate: You got someone in mind?  
Mark: I do.   
Kate: Aren't you are ready married?  
Mark: Screw you. He's been by Oliver's side since he became the Arrow.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: His names John Diggle.  
Kate: Okay. Got anyone else in mind?  
Mark: If i say i do again you gonna be a smart ass again?  
Kate: Would it really surprise?  
Mark: Of course not.

(He wraps his arm around her shoulder making her laugh at him. He grabs out his phone and calls him. Later over at Arkham Asylum. Mark and Kate are sitting there 

waiting for Diggle to show up with the Canary's. In the truck Mark's looking at his phone.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah you?  
Kate: Yeah. It's just you've been quiet since we got here. Or well since?  
Mark: Since?  
Kate: You've been quiet since you found out about Shay being alive.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's still a shock is all.  
Kate: How long has it been since she was supposed killed in that Building Collapse?  
Mark: It would of been six years.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Aside from you Calamity and everyone else we know.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She's one of my oldest bestfriends Kate.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: When i heard from Severide about what happened i was on a mission with Alex at the time so they couldn't really get a hold of me until we got back to the desert 

base.

(Flashback to five years ago. Mark and Alex are walking into the building talking and joking around as they walk up to J'onn or at the time they knew him as Hank 

Henshaw.)

Mark: Hey Director Henshaw.

(He turns and looks at them.)

Hank: Agent Buchanan! Agent Danvers!

(Alex hearing how he said their names she looks at him.)

Alex: Hank!

(He turns and looks at her then back at Mark.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Hank: We got call from a friend of your's in Chicago while the two of you were out.

(Mark looks at them not sure of what to say as Alex looks at him.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I don't normally get calls from Chicago unless it's really important.  
Hank: It is.  
Mark: What happened?  
Hank: Your friends over at 51 got a call out to an old therft store and there was a collapse?

(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Was anyone hurt?

(He puts his head down.)

Alex: Hank what happened?  
Hank: Mark it's Leslie Shay.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What about her?  
Hank: She was injured.  
Mark: Hank is she okay?  
Hank: I'm sorry she didn't make it.

(Mark looks at him and then to Alex.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Hank: I'm willing to give you time off so you can go and be there for them for her funeral.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: I uh. I gotta go make flight arrangements.

(Alex nods her head at him as he hands her the gun he was holding then he walks off. End of flashback he looks out of the window again.)

Kate: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
Mark: No it's okay. Hearing it was one thing it was another to see her body in the coffin.  
Kate: Was there anyone there for you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Everyone over at 51.  
Kate: I mean't was someone there for moral support?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Wendy Seager.  
Kate: Not Veracity?  
Mark: I didn't meet Veracity until just before the USO tour.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Hell i didn't even know Seager had a sister until i met the other members of Evermoist in Spain.  
Kate: How'd you find that out?  
Mark: I just looked at Serenity and told her she looked familiar.

(She laughs at him. Flashback to three years ago in Spain. Over in the hanger Mark's walking with Chicago and the Bellas as they walk in Mark sees someone he knows and 

excuses himself.)

Chicago: Sure thing man.

(He walks over to them. As he gets to them he calls out for her.)

Mark: Veracity!

(She looks up at him and smiles when she sees him.)

Veracity: Oh my god.

(She takes her guitar off and puts it down once it's down she walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him leaving her bandmates confused.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You look good.  
Veracity: Thank you. Wow it's so good to see you.  
Mark: You too.

(She smiles at him as their talking the other continue to look at them confused. Mark seeing them looks up and waves at them. Seeing him wave at someone Veracity turns 

and looks at them.)

Veracity: Oh sorry. Um.  
Mark: Wait is this the band you told me about?  
Veracity: It is.  
Mark: Wow.   
Veracity: Wanna meet them?  
Mark: Hell yeah.

(She laughs at him as they walk over to them.)

Veracity: Ladies this is Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: Hi.  
Serenity: Hi.  
Veracity: Mark this is Serenity.  
Mark: Nice to meet you.  
Serenity: You too.  
Veracity: Charity our drummer.  
Mark: Kind of like Joy the Drummer.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Charity: I've actually never been compared to her before.  
Mark: Oh so that's new then?  
Charity: Oh yeah. 

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: And this is our lead singer Calamity.

(He looks at her and then shakes her hand.)

Mark: Nice to meet you all.  
Calamity: Like wise.  
Mark: You know you remind me of someone i know.  
Calamity: Who me?  
Mark: Yeah. And her.

(Serenity looks up at him.)

Serenity: Who do i remind you of?  
Mark: Her names Wendy Seager.

(Serenity looks at him and laughs off the shock at the name.)

Mark: I say something funny?  
Serenity: No. It's just Wendy Seager's my sister.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You're twins.

(She laughs at him.)

Serenity: We are actually.  
Mark: Well damn.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Charity: Who does Calamity look like to you?  
Mark: Ruby Rose!

(They start laughing at her face. As she's trying to keep from blushing.)

Veracity: Damn Cal.  
Calamity: As much as i wanna say that is new to me. It really isn't.  
Mark: I'm sorry it's just she asked and i had to.  
Calamity: That's okay. Although i am from Australia.  
Mark: Wow. Lucky you Vera.  
Veracity: I know.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: No um. I actually recently lost a friend a couple of years ago. And you remind me of her is all.  
Calamity: What was her name?  
Mark: He name was Kate Kane.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Calamity: Wish i could say i was her.  
Mark: No it's okay.   
Calamity: Okay.

(Then they turn as the Bellas walk in with Chicago. End of flashback. Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I really am sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.

(Then he notices a car coming up.)

Mark: Looks like he's here.

(He opens the door and they both get out of it as they get out he closes the door behind them once their closed they walk back to towards them.)

Mark: Diggle!  
John: Hey man.

(As they get to them he shakes his hand.)

Mark: Laurel!  
Laurel: Hi.  
Mark: And Dinah.  
Dinah: How you doing Mark?  
Mark: I'm good. Anyway. Diggle i'm sure remembers Kate?  
John: I remember her wearing a suit.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: She's Batwoman John.  
John: Oh. Wow that's cool.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Kate this is Dinah Drake and Laurel Lance.  
Kate: As in?  
Mark: As in their both the Black Canary.  
Kate: Oh wow.   
Mark: And Laurel's Sara's sister.  
Kate: Wow. Okay.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay then.  
John: Anyway. What's going on?  
Mark: I don't know what Oliver's told you three?  
Laurel: Other then the nutcase known as Lex Luthor is threatening to release Krytonite over Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Dinah: Anything else we should know.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: About a year ago GCPD put a man named Tommy Elliott in here and we believe he might of escaped in order to help Lex.  
John: How would he of gotten out?  
Mark: That's what we're here to find out.  
John: Okay.

(They all walk up to the building as they walk up they see Security walking the grounds looking for someone and Mark walks up to him.)

Mark: Excuse me.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Security: can i help you?  
Mark: Agent Mark Buchanan Crow Security.

(He shows him the badge.)

Security: Okay.  
Mark: Mind telling us what happened here?  
Security: We've got a missing patient?  
Kate: Who?  
Security: And you are?  
Mark: With me. She's Commander Kane's daughter.  
Security: Oh i'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. So which patient is missing?  
Security: Tommy Elliott!

(They all look at him and then Mark looks at her annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Boy what could Tommy be up to.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Arkham Asylum Mark Kate Diggle Laurel and Dinah just learned that Tommy Elliott escaped as Lex was leaving the building as their standing there Mark kicks the 

dirt on the sidewalk.)

Mark: I can't believe this.  
Kate: You're not the only one who can't believe this.  
Mark: With Tommy out there.  
Kate: Things just got a lot more worse.  
Laurel: What's your guys deal with this guy anyway?

(Kate looks at her and then looks over at Mark who laughs at her.)

Kate: Two years ago Tommy came back to Gotham looking for Bruce.  
John: Why?  
Mark: She put on his old suit.  
Dinah: Seriously?  
Kate: Hey when i came back Sophie had gone missing i wanted to help out in anyway i could.  
Mark: But her dad was being what was the ward you used.  
Kate: I called him an ass hat.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Kate: Happy.

(Mark puts up his hand with his fingers with an inch apart.)

Kate: Why am i friends with you?  
Mark: I don't know. Why you friends with Evermoist?

(She looks at him as Mark and Diggle walk off laughing.)

Kate: Oh one of these day Buchanan.  
Mark: Just name the time and place.  
Kate: Your married.  
Mark: And happily at that.

(She goes after him as he runs off making the other three who just joined them laugh.)

Laurel: Okay i change my mind.  
John: About what?  
Laurel: This.  
Dinah: What about it?  
Laurel: I can get use to it.

(She looks at her and laughs as she grabs her and they walk off after Mark and Kate. Later back over at Crows Headquarters Mark and Kate walk in the final three 

members of team Arrow.)

Mark: We've got a problem?  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: Tommy Elliott escaped.

(Both Sophie and Tyler look off annoyed.)

Tyler: Lovely.  
Sophie: How the hell did that happen?  
Mark: Security seem to think he walked out behind Lex.  
Tyler: He followed Lex out.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Lena: Think Lex knew?  
Mark: I don't know. But if he did.  
Kate: We're very much in trouble.  
Kara: Why?  
Mark: Because if you put your's and Clark's pain in the ass in the mix with Kate and Bruce's.  
Kate: We're going to be in for a whole lot more trouble.  
Mia: That and if we add into the mix of Seager's ex.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Okay so what we do?  
Kate: Well until we can find out where they are.  
Oliver: There's nothing we really can do.  
Mark: No. But there is one thing we can do.

(He points behind them both Oliver and Mia see Diggle Laurel and Dinah there.)

Oliver: I was starting to wonder when we'd we see your ugly face again.  
John: Oh you're funny.  
Mark: So he likes to make everyone think.  
Oliver: Hey.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Jacob: Okay so we've got Superman and Supergirl's biggest pain in the ass in Gotham and well Batman and Batwoman's pain the ass.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Jacob: Right. We don't really have anything on Elliott's escape yet.  
Mark: So we don't really know where he is. Or if Lex even knows he's with him?  
Jacob: No.  
Mark: We got any video of him leaving the building?  
Tyler: Not yet.   
Jacob: Okay. Well get to work on that and maybe we can put him back into Arkham before the end of the day.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he turns and walks back up to his office as Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: We've got two nutcases on the loose and Wendy's ex out there as well.  
Kate: At least Austin's still in custody.  
Mark: Thank god for that.

(She looks at him and laughs as they get work on trying to locate where Tommy went with Lex. A couple of hours later Mark's upstairs spending time with his friends 

talking and joking around with them.)

Mark: What no i did not say that.  
Calamity: Yes he did.  
Wendy: Dude.  
Mark: I know i know that was wrong. But i didn't see her denying it.  
Calamity: You compared me to an actress.  
Mark: A hot one at that.  
Wendy: Which one?  
Mark: Ruby Rose!

(They start laughing at her face making Beca smile at her wife and kisses her cheek getting her to look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: Doesn't matter what he say's.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: You're still my sexy Australian.  
Calamity: Am i now?  
Beca: Yeah.

(She kisses her getting her to smile at her and getting Serenity to making a gagging noise making everyone laugh at her.)

Calamity: Bite me Serenity.  
Serenity: I would but your wife is standing right next to you.

(They start laughing at her face than calm down.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Wendy: Yeah. Hey where's?  
Mark: Uh she's with Eliza.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Just a standered check up.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: No worries Cal the baby is fine.  
Calamity: I know that. I can't help it.  
Charity: Yeah she's the overly protect of mother of the band.

(Calamity looks at her as the other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Okay so i'm overly protect of i can't help it.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as Veracity walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: How's the baby?  
Veracity: Baby's fine. I'm okay honey.  
Mark: I know that. It was the overly protect of mother over there.  
Veracity: Serenity!

(Mark starts laughing at her face along with Calamity and Charity.)

Serenity: Oh come on.  
Beca: Well she did threaten to stick a fork into my heart if i ever hurt Calamity.

(Serenity looks at them as their laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Yeah are right. It's not like Aubrey or Chloe were much better when it comes around to you Emily or Cynthia.  
Aubrey: We weren't that bad?  
Serenity: You two threatened to sick Supergirl on us.  
Chloe: What? We just wanted to make sure you three wouldn't hurt them.  
Charity: Still.  
Mark: Oh. The life of being members of a band and a group that was at one point rival's.  
Wendy: You wouldn't know that with how they are now.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(He kisses his wife's head getting her to smile at him as he continues to spend time with them someone rushes into the room and over to Mark.)

Mark: Hey i gotta get back down to the command center.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Mark kisses Veracity then pulls away from her and runs out of the room.)

Mark: What happened?  
Oliver: Tyler found the spot where Tommy got out of the building.  
Mark: Where?  
Oliver: He walked out right behind Lex.  
Mark: Lex notice him?  
Oliver: Not from what he could tell.  
Mark: Are right. Kate know?  
Oliver: She's on her way back as we speak.  
Mark: Okay.

(Later back down in the Command center Mark and Oliver walk in followed by Kate.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: He tell you?  
Mark: Yeah. But she doesn't know.  
Tyler: I found the spot where Tommy Elliott walked out of Arkham.  
Kate: Where?  
Tyler: He walked out right behind Lex.  
Kate: Did he notice?  
Tyler: Not that i could tell.  
Mark: Which means if Lex did him walk out behind him.  
Kate: He could of been down by his car.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Dinah: But we still don't understand your guys need to catch this so badly?  
Mark: He nearly killed a dozen or more people by dropping elevator's in his own building.  
Laurel: Oh gees.  
Kate: Yeah and two of them had him Sophie and my sister in one.  
Mark: And the second had her dad and step mother in it.  
Dinah: Okay that would make it personal for you.  
Kate: Yeah it would.

(Mark looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: And then after everything Kate came out of there with a girlfriend.

(They start laughing at her face which upsets Sophie Mark seeing it quickly apologizes to her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: No it's fine. I'm really happy she moved on.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as Mark nudges her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: And then Kate flirted with Kara.  
Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Sara: Sounds like fun.  
Mark: What does?  
Sara: Sam asked me out on a date.  
Mark: Oh does the White Canary finally have a life outside of the Legends?  
Sara: Yes.  
Mark: It's about time.  
Sara: Hey you jerk.  
Mark: I'm just saying what Oliver is clearly thinking.  
Oliver: Leave me out of it.  
Mark: Chicken.  
Oliver: Am not.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later that night over at Kate's bar Mark and Reagan are behind the bar talking and joking around as a customer walks up to them.)

Reagan: Can you get them?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He walks over to them.)

Mark: Why if it isn't everyone's favorite couple.  
Casey: Why you being such a dork?  
Mark: I'm friends with you guys.  
Casey: Hey i'm insulted.  
Dawson: Babe you're always insulted.  
Casey: Am not.  
Mark: Anyway who. What can i get you guys?  
Dawson: A beer and a water.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Okay. You feeling okay?  
Dawson: Yeah i just haven't been feeling well lately.  
Mark: Why don't you come down to Crow tomorrow before your guys shift and have Mary run a blood test on you.  
Dawson: Yeah okay thanks Mark.  
Mark: You bet. So where's Shay?  
Dawson: She said she was coming and bringing someone we all know so well.  
Mark: Oh boy. I hope it's not?  
Dawson: So do i. And Severide back there.  
Mark: Are right. One beer and water coming up.

(He walks over to get them their drinks once he has them he walks back over to them and hands them out.)

Mark: Here you go.  
Casey: Thanks.   
Mark: You bet.

(Then they turn and walk off. As they walk off Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: I don't know. It's just I've never seen Dawson walk into a bar and not order a beer before.  
Reagan: Huh. She are right?  
Mark: She say's she hasn't been feeling well lately.  
Reagan: Stomach bug?  
Mark: Most likely.  
Reagan: Oh well. Where's Kate?  
Mark: Last i saw her she was in her office going over some paper work.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: I just worry about her.  
Mark: Reagan she's fine.  
Reagan: I know. But doesn't Veracity ever get worried about you when you go out?  
Mark: Of course she does. It's something all wives go through. Mainly mine.  
Reagan: She really loves you Mark.  
Mark: I know she does. And i love her just as much.

(She smiles at him as two other customer's come in and Mark walks over to them as he sees who it is he smiles at her.)

Mark: Shay!

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Leslie: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Leslie: How are things?  
Mark: Much better now that one of my bestfriends is here.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Whose your friend?  
Leslie: She's someone you know very well.  
Mark: As long as it's not Devon.  
Leslie: God no. I wouldn't of given her a second chance.  
Mark: So's.

(She walks over to them and Mark sees who it is.)

Mark: Allison Rafferty!  
Allison: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. How you been?  
Allison: Good. Nice place.  
Mark: Thank you. But i don't own it.  
Allison: You don't?  
Mark: No the owner is around somewhere.  
Allison: Okay.  
Mark: What can i get you guys?  
Leslie: Two beers.  
Mark: You bet.

(He walks off to get them their beers as he gets to them he grabs two out and looks over at them and smiles.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: Shay over there.  
Reagan: I can see that. Whose the woman with her?  
Mark: She was her temporary PIC while Dawson was at the Fire academy.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. They had a rough start. But towards the end they started becoming really good friends.  
Reagan: Wow. But then again what i'm seeing right now isn't something friends would do.

(Mark turns and looks at them again.)

Mark: You thinking?  
Reagan: I think so.  
Mark: Well then i'd say it's about time.

(She starts laughing as she turns and walks off as Mark grabs up the beers and walks back over to them with their beers once they have them he walks off to let them be 

a lone as their talking Mark looks at his watch then walks back to go check up on Kate as he gets to her office he knocks on the door. Hearing a faint come in Mark 

opens the door and walks into the room as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah Mark i'm fine.  
Mark: You sure?  
Kate: Yeah i am.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: What's wrong?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: It's just I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm gonna ask Reagan to marry me.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. Please don't tell her.  
Mark: Oh you know me my lips are sealed at least until their on my wife so.

(Kate throws a pen at him making him laugh.)

Mark: Are right are right i'm sorry i won't tell Reagan.  
Kate: Thank you. I just need to figure out which ring i want to get her.  
Mark: Have you asked Oliver for her hand in marriage yet?  
Kate: Yes i have and he did his normal brotherly thing and threatened to have Kara throw me up into the sun if i ever broke her heart.  
Mark: Sounds about right.   
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: What?  
Kate: He kind of scares me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why Kate Kane.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You're really scared of Oliver Queen?  
Kate: A little yeah.  
Mark: You Batwoman are afraid of the Green Arrow?  
Kate: Kind of.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Okay. Yes he does. I mean i am planning on asking one his sister's to marry me.  
Mark: I know and Oliver's very protect of her and Thea.  
Kate: Yeah he is. They both have one hell of a brother.  
Mark: That they do.  
Kate: I just worry sometimes Mark.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: With Lex and Tommy out there. I just worry that he'll pull something and come after her. And with Veracity they way she is.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(Just then Tyler rushes into Kate's office.)

Tyler: I'm sorry Kate but we've got a problem.  
Mark: What's the problem?  
Tyler: Someone broke into Crow.  
Kate: To what?  
Tyler: To help someone escape.  
Mark: Who?  
Tyler: Olivia!

(They both look at him and get annoyed.)

Kate: Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because from here on out it's going to get really really crazy. In this one and in Secret marriage so stay tuned for the next chapter of that.


	16. Dodgson returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the first chapter of the double chapter's i'll be posting today. I hope you enjoy it.

(After finding out that Olivia had escaped Mark Kate Tyler and Sophie rushed back to Crows Headquarters to see how she got out. Down in the holding area Mark's inside 

of the cell looking trying to see how she escaped as he's looking he doesn't see anything or anyway of how she got out.)

Mark: I don't get it.  
Sophie: You're not the only one whose confused.  
Mark: With Olivia back out on the streets.  
Sophie: Gives Kate another reason to worry.  
Mark: Yeah. Where is Kate?  
Tyler: She's upstairs talking to Jacob and Catherine.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark continues to look and then he looks up.)

Mark: Did you guys really stick in her cell with a cooling vent in it.

(They both look at him and then look up.)

Tyler: Well shit.  
Sophie: Has it been tampered with?

(Mark looks up but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: Not that i can tell. Where's Supergirl?  
Kara: I hear someone call me.  
Mark: Damn her and her super hearing.

(Tyler and Sophie laugh at him.)

Kara: You realize i heard that too.  
Mark: Damn it.

(They continue to laugh at him.)

Mark: Anyway. You two are useless.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: This is the cell Olivia was in until tonight that is.  
Kara: Have any idea on she would of gotten out.  
Tyler: None. But then Mark noticed that up there.

(Kara turns and looks up at the vent.)

Kara: The only way she would of gotten that open is if he had stepped onto a table or desk.  
Mark: Yeah i know but then again.  
Kara: I know she could of found away to get through but.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Without actually knowing when she escaped.  
Mark: Lovely. And there's really noway of knowing if someone came down here or.  
Tyler: She managed to get up there to get out.  
Mark: Okay Supergirl.

(Kara laughs at him as she floats up to the vent and looks at it. As she's looking at it Kate walks into the holding area with Alex and Maggie behind her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Anything on how Reagan's bitch of an ex got out?  
Maggie: No. And I've got officers searching the whole area hoping that she's still around.  
Sophie: Unlikely.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Sophie: I mean it might be a whole new world and new universe but.  
Mark: Gotham is still very much the same.  
Sophie: The only thing that is different about Gotham is that fact Catherine is alive and Alice is locked up in Arkham.  
Mark: Along with Mouse.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Alex: And Oliver's still alive.  
Mark: Yeah didn't the Monitor say he was supposed to die in that last crisis?  
Kara: Yeah he did.  
Maggie: What she doing up there?  
Mark: One of the agent's put Olivia in a cell with a vent.  
Maggie: So your thinking she got out using that?  
Mark: It's a long shot.  
Maggie: It is that.  
Kara: I don't see anything to say she used this vent to get out of it cell.  
Mark: Well she didn't just walk through the bars.  
Kate: I agree with Mark she had to of gotten out some how.  
Sophie: But the question remains.  
Kate: How the hell did she get out of here without anyone noticing.  
Mark: Is there normally an agent posted at the desk at this time of night?  
Sophie: Yeah we have agents here at all times of the night when we got people in these cells.  
Mark: So where the hell was the agent posted at that desk when she escaped?  
Sophie: That's a very good question.  
Kate: You guys got any cameras down here?  
Sophie: Just out in the hallway. Not in this area here.  
Mark: If only we still had Winn.

(Then he walks off as Maggie and Alex put their heads down.)

Tyler: Whose Winn?  
Alex: He's a friend of our's from our old earth.

(Kara lands and looks at him.)

Kara: Just before Earth 38 was destroyed but the Anti-matter wave Winn had acouple years ago had gone to the future.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah. We haven't really seen or heard from him so. Mark's still really sore about him leaving.  
Tyler: Did he like him?  
Kara: As more than just a friend?  
Tyler: Yes.  
Kara: Yeah. He did. But then he met Veracity and well we all know how the story changed. But he was still upset over Winn leaving so.  
Sophie: Why?  
Alex: He had been injured in our fight with the World killers and wasn't able to say his goodbyes to Winn.  
Tyler: Why the hell not?  
Maggie: He was in a coma and Winn waited around as long as he could to say tell him he was leaving but he just never woke up.  
Kate: How long after he left did Mark wake up?  
Alex: Two weeks.

(She looks at them and feels bad for Mark. Over by Mark he's standing there looking at his phone as someone walks up to him.)

Calamity: Hey.

(He looks up at her and smiles.)

Mark: Hey. What's up?  
Calamity: I heard about Reagan's ex escaping.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is we don't really know how she managed to get out of the cell.  
Calamity: How bad is it now that she's out?  
Mark: Bad. In between Lex and Cutter being on this same earth.  
Calamity: Wait Cutter?  
Mark: Yeah apparently the bastard survived Earth 38 being destroyed by the Anti-matter wave.  
Calamity: Shit if i'd known the bastard was on the ship with us.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I would of decked the bastard.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah some how i had a feeling you would say that.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Okay so saying i'd deck one of my bandmates sister's ex boyfriend wasn't the smartest move. But then again the way he treated her made it even worse.  
Mark: How did he treat her?  
Calamity: Like he was better then she was. At least with Adam.  
Mark: I know he treated Serenity with respect.  
Calamity: Cutter pretty much treated Wendy the same way Austin treated Veracity.  
Mark: Oh lovely.  
Calamity: Why you think me and other girls like you so much more then Austin?  
Mark: Because i'm sure i love her more then he did.  
Calamity: Well that's one reason.  
Mark: Or is it because i compared you and Charity to a couple of actresses.  
Calamity: That's another.  
Mark: I can honestly see why Beca fell so hard for you.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Mark: That accent really is sexy as hell.

(Calamity puts her head down as Kate and Sophie walk by laughing at her reaction.)

Mark: Kate tell me i'm wrong.  
Kate: I would but it's true.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Oh yeah.  
Calamity: Seriously. There's more to me then just the accent.  
Beca: Yeah she's got the body to match the accent.

(She turns and looks at her wife whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Babe seriously?  
Beca: What i was just adding to the conversation.  
Mark: Hey Kate hold up.

(He walks off with them trying to keep from laughing. As he walks off Beca walks over to Calamity who grab her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she 

pulls away from her.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
calamity: No it's fine. Really it's just funny thinking back to when we started this.  
Beca: Yeah i know. I still really don't know what caused me to openly kiss you right in front of the other members of the band. But.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: In a lot of ways i'm glad i did.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: It lead to a lot of nights of fun sneaking around with you and getting to see what it was like to kiss and have sex with the lead singer of a band that was 

supposed to be our rival band.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the blush she's trying so hard to hide.)

Calamity: Those were some fun nights.  
Beca: Yeah. They were and then i'd have to be out of your room before the sun came up and back in my room before anyone noticed me.  
Calamity: Yeah. Um about that.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: I was recently told by Serenity she actually saw you coming out of my room one night.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Was she mad?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: No. A little confused but no she wasn't mad. She after you walked off she went into her room and closed the door so.  
Beca: And she never asked you about it?  
Calamity: No. But then again by then we had started getting along so. Maybe she thought.  
Beca: Yeah maybe. I mean it was hard to keep what was going on between us a secret away from the other Bellas. But in a lot of ways.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Keeping what we were doing to ourselves was a lot of fun.  
Calamity: It was. I mean it was getting very hard to be rival's with you guys after we started doing what we were doing but.  
Beca: It just made the sex so much more better.  
Calamity: It did.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark throws a popper at them making them jump as it landed and went off behind them.)

Beca: I'll kill him later.  
Mark: She does realize she'd have to catch me first.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as they both turn and walk off.)

Beca: He does realize i know where he lives.  
Mark: Oh crap.

(Kate walks off laughing at him.)

Mark: Kate shut up.  
Kate: I didn't say anything.  
Mark: You were thinking it.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Was not.  
Mark: Oh god Kara she's not thinking again.  
Kara: Oh rao Gotham's in trouble now.

(Beca and Calamity start laughing at Kate's face as he beats on her friends then they quickly run up the stairs as they continue to laugh at her.)

Beca: Seriously glad we're on the same earth as Batwoman.

(Calamity looks at her funny.)

Calamity: Why?  
Beca: Because she's funny along with Mark and Kara.

(Calamity look towards the stairs and sees how they are with each other.)

Calamity: Yeah he has one hell of a friendship with the both of them.  
Beca: Babe you sound jealous.  
Calamity: I know i shouldn't but.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: He's known them longer.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Beca: So why you acting so jealous?

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I'm trying really hard not to be.  
Beca: Hey. You four were doing just fine until you guys met me and the other Bellas Mark included.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: Hey you.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: I love you.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they both walk back up to the Crow's command Center. Over in Command Center Mark and Kate are trying to figure out 

how Olivia got out of her cell without anyone noticing.)

Mark: I still don't get it Kate.  
Kate: I don't either. I mean there are so many different ways for her to escape.  
Mark: Yeah i know. And one them is in her cell.  
Kate: She didn't use it?  
Mark: According to Kara she didn't.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: What if she used the vent and managed to get out that way.  
Mark: She'd have to go pretty high.  
Kate: Yeah i know. And with just about every agent gone for the day.  
Mark: She could of walked right out the front door.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Mark starts looking for the surveillance footage from the lobby as he finds it he rewinds back to when Olivia escaped and stops it as they watch it through until he 

sees someone come off of the elevator and walks towards the door. He stops it and looks at Kate.)

Mark: There she is.

(Kate rushes up to her father's office to go and get him. As she gets there she knocks on the door.)

Jacob: It's open.

(She opens the door and walks in.)

Kate: Dad me and Mark think we might gotten how Olivia got out of building.

(He gets up and rushes out of the office with her. Down by Mark he's showing Tyler and Sophie who look at each other annoyed.)

Sophie: Okay so she used the elevator.  
Mark: Either that or she managed to get into the elevator shaft and jumped into it that way.  
Tyler: So she must pushed for the lobby.  
Sophie: Which would explain how she got out of the holding area without anyone noticing.  
Kate: How would she of gotten into the elevator shafts?  
Jacob: I don't know.  
Mark: There aren't any cooling vents in there?  
Jacob: No.  
Mark: Well then i'm at a loss again.  
Sophie: She got out of there some how and managed to use the elevators and walked right out the front door without anyone noticing.  
Jacob: What about the camera's outside.

(Mark brings up their camera's front outside and rewinds it back to when she walked out. As he gets there he stops it and plays it forward as they see her come out 

Mark sees a van pull up.)

Jacob: Zoom in on that face.

(Mark does as he asks. And zooms in on the man's face. As he does Jacob looks at Sophie Kate and Tyler.)

Kate: Dad!  
Jacob: It's Dodgson.  
Mark: The crow's agent who went against you and started dating Alice.  
Jacob: And the one who helped Alice kidnap Sophie.  
Mark: Oh well then i'm sure Tyler would love to get his hands on him.  
Tyler: Not just me.

(Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: Well then.  
Kate: I thought you guys arrested him?  
Sophie: We did. But we unfortunately couldn't hold the bastard.  
Mark: So Dodgson is back in the damn picture.  
Jacob: So it seems.  
Mark: But what i'm trying understand is this.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Why is he working with Lex?

(They all look at him not sure of what to say.)

Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: What the hell is Lex offering him that he's willing to screw up his life even more then it are ready is.  
Tyler: Think he's offering to get Alice out of Arkham?  
Jacob: If he is then. That is one thing we can't let happen. She comes back out onto the streets of Gotham.  
Mark: She's gonna make one hell of be line to Mary and Catherine.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: When i first got back here she told me she doesn't like to share.  
Jacob: What?  
Kate: Dad she sent Dodgson after Mary.

(He looks at her and gets annoyed with Alice.)

Mark: If he went after Mary before.  
Kate: Damn it.

(She rushes from the room.)

Jacob: Kate!  
Kate: He's going after her again.  
Jacob: You three go with her. 

(They quickly get up and rush out of command center with her. Over at Mary's clinic her and Reagan are there talking and joking around along with Veracity and Emily as 

their talking Mia walks in and heads over to them.)

Mia: Hey.

(They turn and look at her seeing Mary looks down blushing which gets both Emily and Veracity to laugh at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Veracity: Mary's blushing.

(She looks up at them and then sticks her tongue out at them.)

Reagan: Awe Mary.  
Mary: Shut up. Just because you're dating my sister doesn't mean i won't hurt you.  
Emily: I'd pay to see that.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: Yeah really. And i'm sure Mia would love to see it to.  
Mia: Screw you aunt Reagan.  
Reagan: I'd rather screw Kate.

(Mary gives her a face.)

Mary: Eww eww no i don't want that image in my head.

(Veracity and Emily are laughing so hard that she falls over which then gets Emily to rush over to her.)

Emily: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah that was just to funny.  
Beca: Trying to kill the mother of Mark's unborn child there Em.  
Emily: She did it on her own so up your's.  
Beca: I'd say up my what? But i are ready Calamity up me so.

(Emily looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Emily: Oh my god i'm so telling Serenity.  
Beca: No. 

(They start laughing as they help Veracity up once she's up they hear something outside.)

Veracity: What the hell was that?

(Both Reagan and Mia are on a alert both have their weapons out waiting for someone to come in and get them then they hear a scream from behind them. Getting them to 

turn to see who it was. Seeing someone missing Beca runs off after her.)

Beca: Mary!  
Mia: Beca no wait.

(She runs off after her as they get to the back door they see someone there with a knife to Mary's neck.)

Mia: Let her go.  
Dodgson: Alice doesn't like to share.  
Mia: I said let her go.  
Dodgson: You're acting like you've got some sort of feelings for her.

(She cocks her gun and keeps it pointed at his head.)

Mia: Even if i did. It be none of your damn business.

(Unknown to Dodgson someone's walking up behind him.)

Dodgson: Tell your friend there to keep her distance or i'll slit her throat.  
Mia: You do that and it'll be the last thing you ever do.  
Dodgson: And what happens if i take out the Everbitch member instead.

(Veracity looks at him as Emily stands in front of her.)

Dodgson: You know I've read all kinds of stories about how the Evermoist members hated you guys and yet here you are protecting one of them.  
Emily: Yeah well unlike some people they actually give a rats ass about us.

(He looks at her and then puts the knife which in all honesty was one hell of a mistake because the person who was walking up behind him grabs him and he throws Mary 

away only to have Beca rush forward and catches her. Outside Reagan has Dodgson and she throws him away he turns and looks at her he quickly throws his knife away and 

pulls his gun out and fires at her only to have someone shove her out of the way hearing the gun shot Beca and the other's rush out of the building and see someone 

going down after being shot seeing who it is she yells out for her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Seeing Calamity go down Reagan acts quickly and gets back up and goes after him only to have him quickly grab his knife and get her into the abodman. Seeing her get 

stabbed Mary does the samething as Beca did.)

Mary: No Reagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And boy has Dodgson done it now. And for all of you Winn fans in honor of Jeremy going back to Supergirl for about three episodes i will be introducing Winn into the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over by everyone else they look at each other after hearing the gun shot Mark Sophie and Tyler rush forward to go see who it was as they get there they hear Mary yell out for 

someone.)

Mary: No Reagan.

(He takes the knife out of her and runs off as he runs off someone hits gets him in the face sending him to the ground as he falls he looks up at who hit him and goes to run again 

only to find a gun his face.)

Mia: Get your ass down.  
Dodgson: Make me.

(Just then the person who hit him kicks out his legs sending him to his knees and one of the Crows agents rushes forward and uses their zip ties to tie his hands together as Beca 

and Mary both rush over to Calamity and Reagan to stop their bleeding.)

Mark: Mary! Beca!  
Mary: Mark over here.

(They rush forward and see two people on the ground.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Beca: Mark!

(He looks over at her and rushes over to her and helps Beca keep pressure on her gun shot wound as Sophie rushes forward and helps Mary keep pressure onto Reagan's stab 

wound. Then Mark gets over the comms.)

Mark: Supergirl we need you and Superman over here out behind Mary's clinic.  
Kara: What's wrong?  
Mark: Both Calamity and Reagan we're injured.  
Alex: Go.

(They both take off and head off towards Mary's clinic.)

Mark: Luke Where's Batwoman?  
Luke: She's en route.  
Mark: Do me a favor and tell her about Reagan.  
Luke: Will do. Where are you?  
Mark: Behind Mary's Clinic. And Luke she's not the only one who was injured.  
Luke: Who else?  
Mark: Calamity Mitchell.  
Luke: Oh god. Okay i'll get her there.  
Mark: And tell her to hurry. Olivia could be around somewhere.  
Luke: Okay. Batcave to Batwoman.  
Kate: What is it Luke?  
Luke: Kate i just talked to Mark.  
Kate: And?  
Luke: You better hurry Reagan's been injured.  
Kate: Where are they?  
Luke: He said they were behind Mary's Clinic and to tell you that Reagan wasn't the only one injured?  
Kate: Who else was injured?  
Luke: Beca Mitchell's wife.  
Kate: Damn.

(She revs the engine on the bike speeds up to get to Mary's clinic. Back over at Mary's Clinic Mark's trying to keep pressure on Calamity's wound as Beca tries to keep her awake.)

Beca: You stay with me you hear me.

(She looks at her and nods her head.)

Beca: I love you so damn much.

(She smiles at her as she grabs her hand as she grabs it Kara and Clark land behind them.)

Kara: How bad is it?  
Mark: Gun shot wound to the abodman and Stab wound in the abodman.  
Kara: How long ago?  
Mark: About two three minutes ago.  
Kara: Their both losing blood fast.  
Mark: Sophie do we have an ambulance headed this way?  
Sophie: Yeah and you'll know the paramedics.  
Mark: Oh i was afraid she was going to say that.

(Kara laughs at him as they continue to keep pressure on the wound they sirens in the distance.)

Mark: Emily go wave down the medics.

(She runs off towards the entrance of the complex as two ambulances pull up in front.)

Emily: Shay! Rafferty back here.  
Leslie: Okay.

(They walk back towards the ambulance and grab out what they need.)

Allison: So much for a date night.  
Leslie: Yeah babe i know i'm sorry.  
Allison: No it's fine. Come on let's go check on our patients.  
Leslie: Yeah.

(Then they look behind them to see Brett and Dawson getting out their rig and laugh.)

Dawson: What we know?  
Allison: Nothing yet. All we got was two injured.  
Dawson: Okay. Brett let's get our gurney and head over to help them.  
Brett: Got it Dawson. 

(They both rush off towards the back of their rig. Back over by everyone else Mark's still got his hand on Calamity's wound as Sophie keeps her hand on Reagan's. As she's got her 

hand there Kate runs up to them and takes her cowl off and kneels down next to them.)

Kate: Hey hey.  
Reagan: Hey you.

(She grabs her hand and then looks at Sophie whose looking Kate feeling bad for her. As both Mark and Sophie their hands on Calamity and Reagan's wounds as both Paramedic 

teams rush over and take over for both Mark and Sophie Mark stands up and looks down at the bodies of his two friends and gets pissed off.)

Mark: Where is he?  
Tyler: We took him back to Crow.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: First Wendy Seager and now them.  
Mark: If this was all set up by Lex.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Let's just say that man won't be making it to a courtroom.  
Tyler: Why's that?  
Mark: I'll kill him myself.

(He looks at him and then nods his head at him. Later back over at Crow headquarters over in their medical wing everyone there is waiting for news on both Calamity and Reagan 

as their waiting Veracity walks over to Mark and sits down next to him.)

Veracity: Hey you.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Hi.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: I will be once we find out that both Calamity and Reagan made it through their surgeries.  
Veracity: I'm sure they'll make it through them.  
Mark: I know they will it's just. They were both losing so much blood Vera it's not even funny.

(She looks at him and kisses his head as he leans into her getting her to smile at him. Over by Serenity and the other's Cynthia walks up to her wife and sits down next to her and 

hangs onto her getting her to smile at her as Emily sits down next to Serenity who grabs her hand. Over by Oliver and Sara.)

Oliver: I swear Luthor better pray my sister lives or i'm gonna kill him.  
Sara: I wouldn't blame you for that. But you heard the paramedics their both stubborn as hell. They wouldn't give up this easy.  
Oliver: I know what they said Sara but i'm still gonna kill him if she dies.  
Sara: Ollie listen to me.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Oliver: What?  
Sara: She's not dying she loves Kate to much to ever give up. That goes the same for Calamity when it comes around to Beca. I don't see either one of them giving up anytime soon.  
Oliver: Yeah i know that. It's just this is so damn annoying whenever we think somethings going right someone like Lex Luthor shows back up and starts trouble.  
Sara: I know and that trouble all started once Reagan's bitch of an ex showed back up here in Gotham.  
Oliver: Which is still making me wonder how the hell did she know Reagan was at Kate's bar that night.  
Sara: I don't know. Reagan was behind the bar the whole night so she wouldn't of been on the phone.  
Oliver: Yeah i know. So that leaves only really leaves one person.  
Sara: Who?

(He looks over at her getting Sara to turn and look to see who it.)

Sara: Sophie!  
Oliver: Up until recently she was all about trying to break them up.  
Sara: Yeah but that be even bit of a low blow even for her.   
Oliver: I know that. But it's still worth looking into.  
Sara: Yeah i know.

(They walk over to talk to her. Back over by Mark he's still sitting there as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it shuts the phone off 

once it's off he goes back to waiting for news on his friends. Back over by Oliver and Sara they walk up Sophie Tyler and Kate who are talking.)

Oliver: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Kate: Hi.  
Sara: Any news yet?  
Kate: Not yet.  
Oliver: How's Mark doing?

(Kate looks over at him whose got his head down feeling guilty for not being there when both Reagan and Calamity were injured by Dodgson.)

Sophie: He hasn't really said much of anything since we got here.  
Sara: Almost like he feels guilty.  
Tyler: I don't know why he would he didn't do anything.  
Oliver: We've known Mark long enough to know that when something goes wrong he always blames himself for what happened.  
Kate: He ever blame himself whenever someone else got hurt?  
Oliver: Well from i remember the year Winn after an agent of the DEO gave up his life in order to protect two fallen World killers.  
Tyler: He blamed himself.  
Sara: Mark wasn't the only one.  
Sophie: Winn!  
Sara: Yeah. It was his device that was used and when it gave out he was dead within seconds.  
Tyler: Shit.  
Oliver: It's even worse with Calamity because well.  
Sophie: What?  
Oliver: I don't really know why their so close but then again having to watch out for her and her bandmates during the USO tour the very same year.  
Tyler: So he became fast friends with all four members during the tour?  
Oliver: Not just the Evermoist members.

(They all look at them funny.)

Sara: He even became fast friend with the Bellas.   
Kate: Oh.  
Oliver: After the tour Mark kept in contact with all of them. I only all of this is because Kara told us.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sara: Anyway. There was something we wanted to ask Sophie.

(She looks at them.)

Sophie: Okay.  
Oliver: The night of Kate's grand opening.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Oliver: Did you tell Reagan's ex where she was?  
Sophie: No. Up until that night i had never even met Reagan's ex. Much less knew what she looked like.

(They both look at her and nod their heads.)

Kate: Why?  
Sara: We were just talking and thinking about how all of this all started once Olivia steped back into Reagan's life.  
Kate: You think Olivia's behind all of this.  
Oliver: Of all honesty she's a major pain in the ass and she's willing to do just about anything to get Reagan back.  
Sophie: Would trying to kill her be apart of that plan?  
Oliver: No. But it be a very good plan for Dodgson given how quickly he went after Mary the minute he went and picked up Olivia here.  
Sophie: Huh.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Think about this Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: Did you post up about the grand opening of your bar or did Mary?  
Kate: Mary did.  
Oliver: Were they paper flyers or.  
Kate: No she got onto social media and telling everyone she knew about the grand opening up the bar.  
Sophie: So Olivia could have learned about the grand opening from Mary. I mean i'm not saying what Mary did was a bad thing i mean she brought people into the bar for Kate's first night.  
Tyler: But in doing so she might unknowingly invited Reagan's ex back to Gotham.  
Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: But that one question still remains though.

(They look at him.)

Tyler: What?  
Mark: How the hell did Olivia know Reagan was at the bar? Because i don't remember Mary posting who the bartender was. I mean i know she posted who was playing the opening night of the bar opening but.  
Sophie: She never actually said who was bartending.  
Oliver: Okay so who the hell told Olivia where Reagan was?  
Mark: We need to figure that out before either she or Lex stricks again.  
Sophie: You gonna be okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'll be fine as long as Calamity and Reagan are okay.  
Oliver: Maybe you should stay here and there for the other Evermoist members in case.  
Mark: I can are ready tell you Oliver if either one of them dies. Luthor isn't ever going to get the chance to see the inside of a courtroom again.  
Oliver: Why the hell not?  
Mark: Because i'll put him into a body bag before i ever let him walk back into a courtroom again.

(Then he walks off as they all put their heads down.)

Kate: I agree with him.   
Oliver: I know you do. But he should really be focusing on his wife.  
Kate: He is Oliver and this is his way of focusing on Veracity. He wants to help bring the bastard who shot his friend and stabbed my girlfriend to justice and i don't mean by killing but at least his head is still in the right place.  
Oliver: Yeah.

(Later down in Center Command Mark's down there looking at the computer as someone walks up to him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out who the hell told Olivia about Reagan being at the bar that night.  
Kate: Mark right now we should really be worrying about Calamity and Reagan. I mean i'm not saying i don't want to know who sent the bitch to my bar that night but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: They need us more then the case does.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then he stands up to walk over to the table to lean over it.)

Mark: I need something to keep my mind going Kate. If i seat there wondering the what if's it'll drive me insane and i'll end up snapping at someone.  
Kate: Like who?  
Mark: My pregnant wife for one thing and i can't do that. Not while one her bestfriends is in surgery fighting for her life. I can't.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Kate when it comes around to those four women and the Bellas i always feel so damn guilty whenever something bad happens to them.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because i wasn't there to stop it. Or if i am there i feel even more guilty because i couldn't stop it.  
Kate: How you think Mia's feeling right now?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I know. It's just i keep thinking if we all had been a few minutes faster.  
Kate: Mark Dodgson is as insane as Alice is. I mean look at what she did to Catherine. She tried to kill her. Hell leading up to the Crisis i thought she was dead. And then when we brought the universe back she here in Gotham back at home with my dad and Mary.

(Mark looks at her.)

Kate: Like i said before i saw Catherine and i knew that was my second chance with her. We all got our seconds Mark don't blow this by thinking through the what if's i mean Calamity and Reagan are both fighting for their lives. But as of right now their both still alive.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Mark if Calamity doesn't make it through surgery Veracity is going to need you with her not down here trying to figure out why the hell Reagan's bitch of an ex showed back up in her life and in Gotham of all places.  
Mark: I just.  
Kate: Hey. Your friend isn't the only fighting for her life Mark. So's my girlfriend. I mean yeah if it were you lying up in surgery right now. I'm sure Calamity would be down her.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I just she's my bestfriend Kate. I mean aside from you and everyone else. She's one of the women got close to during the USO tour.  
Kate: Are you the one she told about her feelings for Beca?   
Mark: Yeah i was. I had asked her why she told me instead of the other girls.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: She said they'd tease her.

(She starts laughing then calms down as he looks at her.)

Kate: What friends don't.  
Mark: Oh but those three are worse.  
Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. When it comes around to friends Veracity Serenity and Charity carry a lot of punch to their jokes.  
Kate: Kind of like you and Oliver and the picking on the bands name.  
Mark: Yes. But they take it in stride.  
Kate: Oh i know this. What's was the one you guys are always calling them.  
Mark: It's mostly their wives that say it.  
Kate: What is it?  
Mark: Eversexies. Although i have said it to Veracity.  
Kate: Well then see.  
Mark: Beca said it the first day they met em and Calamity turned about same shade of red as either Kara's Cape or Barry's suit.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah Chicago was telling them about the other bands on the tour. He got to Evermoist and Beca looked at Cynthia and i don't think she knew she had said it so loud until Calamity looked up and had asked her what she said.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. She looked at Cynthia and said Evermoist. Cynthia goes yeah.  
Kate: Is that when?  
Mark: Yeah that's when Beca said i thought he said Everhotties.

(She walks off laughing as he does the samething. Then she walks back over to him and sits down next to him.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. That's actually when Calamity looked up and asked her what she had asked what she had said.  
Kate: She repeat it?  
Mark: Oh she did. And she said it right to her and well as i said she turned about the same shade of red as both Kara's Cape and Barry's suit.  
Kate: Wow. I wish i had been there to see that.  
Mark: I should of recorded it. Oh well. Like you said we can't think about the what if's.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down as someone walks into the command center.)

Alex: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey.

(Seeing the look on her face. They both stand up and look at her.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: I just talked to the doctor who worked on both Calamity and Reagan.  
Kate: And?  
Alex: Reagan made it out of surgery.

(Kate looks at her and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: Calamity!  
Alex: Um.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say and then looks at Kate.)

Kate: Alex!  
Alex: I uh.  
Beca: Mark!

(He looks over at her and sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Okay one of you tell me. What the hell is going on Calamity.  
Alex: We don't know. She's still in surgery.   
Mark: So what's with the look on Beca's face?  
Beca: I was talking to Eliza a couple of days ago.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: She just got the blood work back on me.  
Mark: Bec's.  
Beca: I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock along with Alex and Kate then he hugs her getting her to smile at him then pulls away from her as he looks up and sees someone in the 

doorway.)

Mark: Can we help you?

(The person who was standing in the doorway steps forward and both Mark and Alex look at him in shock.)

Alex: Winn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Oh and Winn's back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Alex: Winn!  
Winn: Hi.  
Alex: Hi.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to laugh at her then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Winn: Hey. Look i know I've been gone awhile and i'm sorry.  
Mark: No man come on it's fine.  
Winn: I heard about what happened to Calamity and your girlfriend.

(Kate smiles at him.)

Mark: Winn this is Kate Kane.

(He puts his hand out for her to shake once she has it she shakes and looks at Winn.)

Winn: How are they?  
Kate: Reagan just came out of surgery.  
Winn: That's great to hear.  
Mark: Yeah it is.  
Winn: Calamity!?  
Mark: She's still in surgery.

(He puts his head down and feels bad for Mark.)

Mark: Bec's this is Winn Schott.

(She turns and looks at him and shakes his hand getting him to laugh at her.)

Winn: I uh.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: I just talked to the doctor about Calamity.

(He walks over to her.)

Mark: And?  
Veracity: She made it through the surgery.

(He looks at her and gives off a sign of relief. But then sees the look on her face.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: He said her heart stopped twice during surgery.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Veracity: He said with each time her heart stopped beating it took them longer to get it started again.  
Mark: But she's okay?  
Veracity: He said she might of made it through the surgery but he say's still she's not out of the woods yet.  
Mark: Shit.  
Alex: What's going to happen?  
Veracity: He said due to amount of blood she lost. They had to keep giving her more blood.  
Alex: Veracity!  
Veracity: He's say's their going to be keeping a close eye on her through out the night. But he say's it doesn't look good.

(Mark puts his head down trying to keep from lose it.)

Beca: Vera!  
Veracity: He said if she makes it through the night it'll be a good sign but.   
Beca: But what?  
Veracity: He say's we should think about funeral arrangements.

(Beca falls back into Alex who hangs onto her.)

Alex: He doesn't think she'll make it through the night.  
Veracity: No. He said what took so long was that the bullet hit a lot of major arties and.  
Mark: Hey baby.  
Veracity: She can't have kids Mark.

(He looks at her and than grabs her into a hug as Beca keeps a hold of her Alex who keeps a hold of her as she's trying to keep from losing it in front of her friends.)

Mark: She's gonna be okay sweetheart.  
Veracity: I sure as hell hope so. Because if we lose her.  
Mark: We lose her Dodgson and Luthor are dead men.  
Alex: Yes they are.  
Beca: Well at least she made it out of surgery. She can't give us kids but.  
Veracity: What?  
Beca: I can.

(Veracity looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Veracity: What?  
Beca: Just before he came in and you arrived to let us know about Calamity.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Beca: Vera i'm pregnant.

(She looks at her and smiles as she let's Mark go and walks over to and Beca stands up as she stands up she hugs her getting her to laugh at her. Then she pulls away 

from her as the other two members of the band walk into the command center.)

Charity: Everything okay?  
Beca: Yeah. Can i see her?  
Charity: Doctor said their getting her set up into a room. But once their both set up they'll come and get you to let you both go in and see them.  
Kate: Okay. You gonna tell them?  
Serenity: Tell us what?  
Beca: She told us about what happened and that Calamity can't give us kids but.  
Charity: What?  
Beca: I can.

(They look at her not sure of what to say.)

Beca: I'm pregnant.

(They both look at her and smile as she hugs them both getting them to smile at Mark who nods his head at them as he gets up and walks out of the room as he walks out 

they look at Mark as he walks out.)

Winn: Alex!  
Alex: He feels guilty over what happened with Calamity and Reagan.  
veracity: It wasn't his fault. She made it through the surgery they both did.  
Alex: Yeah well. Mark's gotten close to all four of you and well with her being like this.  
Beca: We don't blame him or Mia for what happened to Calamity or to Reagan.  
Alex: We know that plus they even know that. But it still doesn't stop him from feeling guilty over what happened to them. I mean he's going through alot in between 

her being pregnant and now with Beca being pregnant.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Veracity: Anyway. 

(They laugh at her. Over the next couple of days the search for Lex Cutter and Olivia continues as their search continues Mark and Mia continue to feel guilty over 

what happened to Calamity And Reagan they both continue to pull away from their friends and their families over the course of those two days both Calamity and Reagan 

started showing signs of recovering after a few heart wrenching moments with Calamity the first night in the medical wing Calamity made it through the first night 

which told the doctor's that she would make a full recovery. A couple of days later Calamity woke up to see Beca by her side and smiles at her feeling her watching her 

Beca woke up and to see her looking at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She grabs her hand getting her to smile at her. She leans in and kisses getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I'm so glad you're okay.  
Calamity: So am i.

(She smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hey you okay?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. Just glad you're okay.  
Calamity: Yes i am. There something you wanna tell me?  
Beca: Yeah you're.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: You're so pretty.

(She smiles at her getting her to kiss her again then pulls away from her again.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(Beca kisses her again getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Sorry it's just it's been two days and I've been wanting to do that since they brought you out of surgery.  
Calamity: I'm are right baby.  
Beca: Okay.

(She leans her forehead against Calamity's and smiles at her. Over in Reagan's room Kate's sitting by her bedside as she wakes up to look over at her.)

Reagan: Hey you.

(Kate looks over at her and quickly stands up to look at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: I am now.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You sure you're okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay.  
Reagan: I'm fine.  
Kate: I love you so much.  
Reagan: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: When you get out of here there's something i wanna ask you.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Kate: It'll wait until you get out of here.  
Reagan: What if i don't want to wait.  
Kate: Too bad you're waiting.

(She looks at her and laughs. Then her smiles fades.)

Reagan: How's Calamity?  
Kate: She's okay. She made it through the surgery.

(Reagan puts her head back reliefed.)

Reagan: Thank god.  
Kate: Yeah. It was touch and go there for awhile with her. But she pulled through.  
Reagan: I'm so glad.  
Kate: So is everyone else.  
Reagan: Kate when she pushed me out of the way and the bullet hit her i thought.

(Kate looks at her and grabs her hand.)

Kate: Hey babe. She's okay. She's alive and she's going to get to live a long and happy life with Beca.  
Reagan: That's great to hear. How's everyone else?  
Kate: Relieved that you and Calamity made it through your surgery's are headed for a full recovery.  
Reagan: Mia!  
Kate: Both her and Mark are blaming themselves for you and Calamity getting shot and not being able to do anything to prevent it from happening.  
Reagan: It's neither one of their faults. Dodgson was just to fast with both of his weapons nothing they did was going to change anything.  
Kate: I know. But you know how they get they can't do anything to help out fast enough they both shut down.  
Reagan: I know. 

(Kate kisses her again then pulls away from her as someone knocks on the door getting them to turn and look at her.)

Mia: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Mia: If you're busy.  
Kate: Actually i'm gonna go see if Calamity's awake i'll see you in a little bit okay.  
Reagan: Okay babe.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off as she walks out of the room Mia walks in and heads over to her bed to sit next to it.)

Mia: I'm sorry Reagan.

(Reagan looks at her and quickly grabs her hand and holds it.)

Reagan: It's not your fault Mia.  
Mia: Isn't it.  
Reagan: Mia it's not your fault. Me and Calamity were protecting you guys. And we protect family you hear me. We were protecting you Beca Veracity Emily and Mary. We 

were protecting you guys. 

Mia: Yeah i know that. I just i can't help how i feel Reagan. I mean seeing Calamity go down and then seeing Dodgson stab you. I just keep thinking that maybe i could 

of done something different. I could of been faster.  
Reagan: You could of but then you'd be the one in this bed not me.

(Mia nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Come here.  
Mia: No i'll hurt you.  
Reagan: Mia Smoak come here.

(She laughs at her as she gets onto the bed and lies down next to her as she wraps her arm around and hangs onto her aunt as she's lying there Oliver walks by and sees 

it seeing it he smiles at her as he walks in to go and see how she's doing.)

Oliver: How you feeling?  
Reagan: I'm are right.  
Oliver: I'm glad. Kate tell you?  
Reagan: Yeah. She said it was touch and go there for awhile with Calamity.  
Oliver: It was. I mean with everything going on.  
Reagan: Yeah Ollie i know. Just glad she's okay.  
Oliver: So am i.

(She smiles at him. Back over in Calamity's room her and Kate are talking along with Beca as Mark walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Calamity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. You're awake.  
Calamity: Yeah i am.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I am now.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Beca: We'll give you sometime.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they both walk out of the room.)

Mark: How you feel?  
Calamity: Fine. Kate and Beca told me what happened.  
Mark: You about the?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean it's going to suck knowing i'll never be able to give my wife a kid but we'll work it out.  
Mark: I know you will. Cal.  
Calamity: Hey come here.

(He walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: What happened to me wasn't your fault.  
Mark: So why do i feel like it is.  
Calamity: Because you're a Buchanan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Mark i was doing what you or Kate would of done. I was protecting my friends and i was protecting the woman i love.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Yeah but i keep thinking that maybe if i had been a few minutes faster.  
Calamity: Hey hey hey. It's not your fault i was protecting the two people we love i was protecting the woman Kate loves by shoving her out of the way i was protecting 

Kate's sister hell i was even protecting the woman one of my bestfriends loves. Mark what happened to me and Reagan wasn't your fault. We protect our family. I did 

something you would of done.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as she stands up and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you Cal.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(He pulls away from her and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I don't know what i would of done if we had lost you.  
Calamity: I know that.   
Mark: I really hope we never have to find out.  
Calamity: So do i.

(He smiles at her as he sits down with her and they start talking and joking around. Over the next couple of months Calamity and Reagan continue on their recovery 

after two weeks in the hospital both Calamity and Reagan were sent home to finish up with their recovery's once they were both home continuing on with their recovery's 

Beca told Calamity she had something to tell her. Over at Beca and Calamity's in their room Beca walks in to see her asleep as she walks in she closes the door behind 

her once it's closed Beca walks over to her side of the bed and touches the side of her head getting her to wake up and look at her.)

Calamity: Hey you.  
Beca: Hey. How you feeling?  
Calamity: Still in some pain.  
Beca: You taking your meds?  
Calamity: Yes i am. You are right?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Babe i have something for you.

(Calamity looks at her as Beca hands her a present.)

Calamity: It's not my birthday.  
Beca: No it's not. But it's something special.

(Calamity grabs it from her and sits up in some pain and pulls her pillows up to lean against them against the wall once she's leaning against it she opens what Beca 

gave her as she's opening it Beca sits down next to her on the bed. Once it's open she pulls it out to see what it is.)

Calamity: What is this?  
Beca: It's a sonogram.  
Calamity: I can see that. Whose is it?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: It's mine.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Beca: Baby i'm pregnant.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: You're pregnant.  
Beca: Yeah. I'm about two months.

(Calamity smiles at her as she grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it but they pull away from each other and Beca leans 

her forehead against her.)

Calamity: I love you so much.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Back over at Crows Headquarters Kate's there with Mark Sophie and Tyler continuing their search for Lex Cutter and 

Olivia. As their looking something comes up onto the screens.)

Agent: Uh Agent Moore.

(She turns and looks at them to see who it is.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He looks at her and then looks up to see who it is.)

Mark: Son of a bitch.  
Cutter: Hi.  
Mark: Cutter!  
Cutter: Hi. How's it going?

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Your head on a platter.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Cutter: Oh Mark now you know you should never threaten me.

(Mark looks at Sophie Kate and Tyler then smiles at him.)

Mark: Oh Cutter that wasn't a threat i ever see you again and i'm gonna kill you.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Cutter: Yeah well i would really really watch the threats.  
Mark: Why?

(He points the camera to behind him and he sees who he didn't think he'd ever see hanging from the pully again.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: Son of a bitch.

(As they see whose there Thea walks into the room and sees Wendy there and falls into her brother who walked in behind her along with Mia.)

Thea: Wendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Man Cutter really is going to get it. And no worries the marriage proposal is coming up within the next couple of chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Thea: Wendy!

(Cutter turns and looks at the three Queens standing in the room with everyone else.)

Oliver: You know it takes a lot of guts to kidnap someone in this city and not think that when we find you if you laid one hand on her that we won't kill you.  
Cutter: I'd like to see you try.  
Mark: Oh Oliver i think he just challenged you.  
Oliver: Well we all know that's not something you wanna do either. Mainly Mark given how thanks to your lackey two of his friends were injured and one of those friends 

just happens to be my sister.

(Cutter looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Get him off of the screen.  
Thea: Wait.

(They turn and look at her.)

Thea: I just want him to know that if he hurts her nothing and i mean nothing not even my brother or sister will stop me from killing him if you even remotely lay one 

hand on her.

(Cutter looks at her not sure of what to say as Mark taps Winn's shoulder and he takes him off of the screen.)

Mark: Remind me not to piss off the Queen sibling's.

(Alex and Winn look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: Okay.

(He looks at her and laughs as he gets serious again.)

Mark: How the hell did he manage to get his hands on her without any of us knowing?  
Kara: I don't know. Both me and Kate have been going out every night to see if we could find any trace of him but we've come up with nothing.  
Alex: Well he must of grabbed her on the way here.  
Mark: Where does live?  
Oliver: She's been staying at the hotel not to far from Wayne tower.  
Mark: Winn!  
Kara: Which one?  
Oliver: I don't know.  
Mark: Okay um. Kate which hotel's are close by Wayne Tower?  
Kate: There's three.

(She writes them down and hands the list to Winn. Once he has it he starts looking up the hotel's Wendy's been staying at the time she's been in Gotham.)

Mark: If we find out what hotel's she's been staying at.  
Alex: The faster we can find her and get her back.  
Mark: Yeah. And the more annoyed Cutter can be when i kick his ass his for injuring two of my friends and kidnapping another.  
Thea: Can i be there when you do?

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: Sure thing. Hell i'll even let you kick him in the nuts.  
Thea: I'll kick more than that.

(Mark backs up with his hands in the air in surrender.)

Mark: I think Thea has more than a crush on Wendy.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: How's Reagan?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: She's okay. I worry about her but she's okay.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear it really is Kate.  
Kate: I still haven't asked her yet but.  
Mark: Give it some time Kate. I mean she did just get stabbed.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. How's Calamity?

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: She's okay. Beca's been with her non-stop so.  
Kate: That's good to hear?  
Mark: Yeah it is.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Mark: I just. I can't believe how close we came to losing her.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: I just.  
Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: She's still alive and recovering don't keep thinking about the down falls that could of happened.  
Mark: I'm trying really hard not to.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's just between you guys and other's.  
Kate: I know she's your bestfriend and well i get it. It would of sucked had we lost her.  
Mark: Yeah. It would of.  
Kate: But what happened to her and to Reagan was seriously not your fault. Mia's either.  
Mark: I know you're right. But it still doesn't stop me from feeling the way i do. I mean i know Olivia's mainly the reason why all of this trouble with the Lex and 

Cutter even started. But.

Kate: What?  
Mark: I mean we still haven't figured out who the hell told Olivia that Reagan was at the bar that night.  
Kate: True.  
Mark: Not to mention we've got Batman's pain in the ass still out there.  
Kate: True.   
Mark: Aside from the whole Olivia thing.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: How the hell does Lex not know he's being followed out of building.  
Kate: You are talking Lex Luthor.  
Mark: He's supposed to a damn genius Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs as he turns and looks at Winn and smiles at him.)

Mark: Plus we've got the wuss back here to.

(He turns and looks at him)

Winn: Hey you jerk i have been to the future and back okay. Don't mess with me.

(Mark and Kate look at him then starts laughing as he walks off.)

Mark: Oh big scary Winn Schott hide me Kate.

(She's trying to keep from laughing as Winn gets up and attacks Mark then pretends to beat on him making them laugh at them as he's jokingly beating on Mark Alex walks 

in and laughs at them.)

Alex: Are right you two. Cut it out.  
Winn: But he called me a wuss Alex.  
Alex: I'll call you worse.  
Winn: Oh do tell.

(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Dude she's married.  
Winn: Oh. To who?  
Mark: To Maggie.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Winn: You and Maggie got back together?  
Alex: Yeah.   
Winn: Oh sweet.  
Mark: I told you he'd be happy you two got back together.  
Alex: Yeah i know.

(Winn walks back over to his station as Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Alex: I just talked to Beca.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Mark: And?  
Alex: She told her that she's pregnant.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Good. You know.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: I never would of figured Calamity would be a mother.  
Alex: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i know we joked about it a lot during the USO tour. But.  
Alex: She always said she never wanted to be a mother?  
Mark: No she didn't actually say she didn't want to be a mother.  
Alex: Okay. What did she say?  
Mark: She said she never really saw herself as mother.   
Alex: Okay.  
Mark: But she said she would rethink that if she ever met the right person.  
Alex: Apparently she met the right person.  
Mark: She did. I mean i know she can't give Beca any kids but.  
Alex: But Beca can give Calamity a child.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. As long as we find Wendy in one piece i'll be just fine.  
Alex: Okay good. And we're gonna get Lex.  
Mark: I don't doubt it.

(Alex smiles at him as she turns and walks off. As she's walking off Winn gets a hit on the hotel Wendy's staying at and hands it to Mark.)

Mark: I know this hotel.  
Alex: How?  
Mark: It's the one me Kara Oliver and Barry stayed at while we were here in Gotham on the old Earth 1.  
Alex: You know where it is?  
Mark: It's a couple of blocks down from where Wayne Tower is.  
Sophie: Let's go. We've got a missing woman to find.

(They all rush out of the room. Later over at the hotel Wendy's been staying at Mark and Sophie are looking through everything she has on her desk as their looking 

Mark comes up to an old Arson case her and Severide were working on before the Crisis started.)

Mark: Hey Sophie.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Take a look at this.

(She walks over to him and he shows her the case file.)

Sophie: What the hell?  
Mark: It was an arson case that her and Severide were working on before the crisis started.  
Sophie: How old is this case?  
Mark: I don't know. I can always call Severide over here.  
Sophie: Do it.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs out his phone and calls him. Later Severide arrives at the hotel and walks up to Wendy's room as he gets there he knocks on the door getting Mark turn and 

look at him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Severide: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: While we were searching Seager's room i came across this.

(He walks over to him with the file and he looks through it. As he's looking through the file he looks up at Mark every now and then.)

Severide: This was a case she brought to my attention back at Molly's in Chicago on our old earth.  
Mark: Okay.  
Severide: I turned her away.  
Mark: Why?  
Severide: If i answer that question you gonna be mad at me?  
Mark: Stella!  
Severide: Yeah. She thought i was spending to much time with Seager and told me to cut back on it.  
Mark: Stella did realize that Wendy Seager is gay.

(Severide looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Severide: Seriously?  
Mark: Yes. I mean i think she's just starting to realize it. But yes Wendy's gay. So she had nothing to worry about.  
Severide: Well shit.   
Mark: She tell what you what the case is about?  
Severide: Arson case about four to five months old.  
Mark: Okay.  
Severide: It was an old warehouse just outside of the 21st district.  
Mark: Meaning.  
Severide: Meaning. Voight and his team couldn't investigate it.  
Mark: Would explain a lot.  
Severide: I just i can't believe i told her i wouldn't help her with this case.  
Mark: Look Kelly. I know i don't ever really call you by your first name.  
Severide: Hardly ever.  
Mark: Anyway. I mean up until the universe was brought back at some point i'm sure Seager was growing feelings for you. But. On this world she's falling someone else 

and really could of used your help on the case. 

Severide: I know that. I just hope this case isn't the reason why her ex came after her.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Severide: Well she told me and Stella a lot about her ex boyfriend and his need to con people out of their hard earned money. And when she found out what he had been 

doing.  
Mark: What?  
Severide: She broke up with him and from what she told us it wasn't a pretty break up.  
Mark: Where was this warehouse?  
Severide: Chicago it was about a mile or two outside of the 21st district.  
Mark: And it caught fire?  
Severide: Yeah.  
Sophie: Did he have any other warehouses in the area?  
Severide: According to her whenever he would get a big enough score he told her they would have to leave. Until they reached Chicago.  
Mark: Which is when she went into the fire department.  
Sophie: And started investigating arson's.  
Mark: And when this case landed on her desk.  
Sophie: She went to the firefighter who could her out with it.  
Mark: Damn it.  
Severide: You're not suggesting i'm the reason this happened?  
Mark: No. I swear if Stella was still alive i would actually forget she was a woman and punch her damn lights out.  
Severide: What Mark?  
Mark: This case hit home Severide and you let Stella talk you out of helping all because she was becoming jealous of the woman. In all honesty i'm glad Stella died.

(Then he shoves past him and Severide looks around annoyed. Later back over Crow Headquarters Mark's sitting down at the table looking over the case file Wendy had in 

her room as he's looking at it someone walks up to him and sits down next to him. Feeling someone watching him he looks up and laughs.)

Serenity: So you would of punched Stella Kidd huh?  
Mark: I wasn't really a big fan of her's so yes i would of.  
Serenity: Mark they couldn't of known that this case was that close to my sister.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But the thing is Severide should of known something was up when she didn't talk to him for months on end.  
Serenity: Mark we had just gone into a crisis.  
Mark: I mean't before the Crisis Serenity. He was supposed to be her friend.  
Serenity: Mark she's my sister and i didn't even know she was still working on this case.

(He looks at her and then puts it down as he looks off.)

Mark: I just don't get it.  
Serenity: I know.

(He leans back and then looks at the file again.)

Serenity: You know if i didn't know any better.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Serenity: I'd think up until the Crisis you had been falling for her.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Am i being that obvious?  
Serenity: Kind of.  
Mark: I loved Veracity on the old earth. But there's just something about you and your sister that was so much better.  
Serenity: I know. But sush don't tell her i said that.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I wouldn't of cheated on Vera. I loved her so much more on that earth and i still do.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Mark: How's Calamity?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Serenity: She's fine. She's been spending her time with Beca when she can sit up without the pain getting to her.  
Mark: That's great to hear.  
Serenity: It is.  
Winn: Uh hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Winn: I just got a lock on Cutter.

(He quickly gets up and walks over to him.)

Mark: Where is he?  
Winn: He's headed for Kate's bar.  
Mark: Shit. Call Kate and get her down there.

(He grabs up his phone and calls her as Mark quickly rushes out and tells Sophie and Tyler.)

Sophie: Damn.  
Tyler: Mount up.

(Both teams get ready to go. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk as her phone goes off and she answers it.)

Kate: What's going on Winn?  
Winn: Kate you need to get down to your bar.  
Kate: Why?  
Winn: Because Cutter's on his way there and i have a feeling it's not going to be good.  
Kate: Damn. Are right. I'll suit up.  
Winn: I'd go as your self.  
Kate: Why?  
Winn: Because i think he's doing this to get your attention as the bar's owner not as Batwoman.  
Kate: Damn.

(She hangs up and rushes off. Later over at Kate's bar both of Sophie and Tyler's teams are waiting for instructions as Kate pulls up along with Alex and Maggie. 

Inside of the building Cutter's looking around and then throws Wendy down which gets her to hurt herself.)

Wendy: Shit.  
Cutter: Shut up.

(He kicks her in the abodman getting her to roll over in pain.)

Wendy: Why you doing this?  
Cutter: Because i gotta get raid of one pain in the ass. Now all i have to do is get raid of the other one.

(She looks at him and then realizes who he's talking about and yells out for them getting him to walk over to her and he kicks her again getting her to stop screaming. 

Outside both teams rush towards their areas of where they enter.)

Tyler: Mark!

(He backs up and kicks the door in getting Cutter to turn and run off towards them as the team walks in they quickly hide before he sees them. Unknown to them Mark 

walks off towards where Seager is as he's walking towards her he quickly hides before he sees him as he's hiding Mark's looking around the area then quickly moves in 

the direction Tyler told him to move in. As he gets to where Tyler told him to he stands there waiting to take his shot at him. Over by Sophie's team she kicks the 

front door in as Cutter turns towards her to fire at her only to have Mark fire first sending him down as he lands Mark quickly rushes forward along with Tyler as they 

get to him Mark kicks him rolling him over.)

Wendy: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Wendy: He's got a bomb strapped to him.  
Mark: What?

(Before she can say anything else the bomb goes off sending all of the agents inside and out backwards. Outside Kate Alex and Maggie quickly duck out of the way as the 

building goes off. Over by the car that had just arrived Serenity quickly gets out of it and sees the building go up.)

Serenity: No. Wendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i know i'm an ass but i promise you no one dies well maybe Cutter. Man i'm gonna have to do triple updates on Secret marriage tomorrow to catch up with this one.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the Ex.

Serenity: No. Wendy!

(She goes run up to the building only to have someone grab her from behind.)

Calamity: Hey hey Serenity come on.  
Serenity: Calamity come on let me go. I have to get to my sister.

(Calamity keeps a hold of her bandmate as she's trying to keep a hold of her she's hurting herself in progress. But is masking the pain.)

Calamity: Serenity! I'm sure she's okay come on let them do their jobs.

(She calms down in her arms and falls along with Calamity who falls with her as she falls she looks at her friend whose down as Serenity's down on the ground both 

Charity and Veracity rush up to them as they get there Veracity leans up against Calamity as Charity kneels behind Serenity who falls into her. Up by the building the 

other Crows agents get up and look up at the building. As they get up Sophie looks up at the building and sees the front of it is caved in.)

Sophie: Oh god. Mark! Wendy! Tyler!

(She rushes for the front of the building but Mia grabs a hold of her as Reagan rushes over to her fallen girlfriend.)

Reagan: Kate!

(As she gets to her she feels for a pulse. Over by Sophie she's trying to get to the door building but both Mia and Oliver are holding her back.)

Sophie: No i need to get to them.  
Oliver: Sophie the whole front of the building is down we can't get inside of it.

(She settles in Mia's arms as they all fall to the ground. Inside of the building Mark's starting to come as he hears someone yelling out for him.)

Tyler: Mark!

(As he starts coming around Mark pushes some of the loose boarding off of himself and starts standing up as he hears someone calling out for him.)

Tyler: Mark!  
Mark: Tyler i'm over here.

(He rushes over to him and helps him out of the hole he was in as he walks out he looks around the destroyed building.)

Mark: Was this Kate's bar?  
Tyler: I don't know. I don't think so.   
Mark: Where's Seager?  
Tyler: She was over there when the bomb went off.

(Mark looks over in the direction she was in when Cutter set off the bomb.)

Mark: Oh god. Wendy!  
Tyler: Wendy!

(Over by where Wendy is she's still knocked on unconscious as Mark and Tyler reach her as they get to they start clearing some of the fallen ceiling away from her once it's 

cleared Mark rushes up to her and checks for a pulse.)

Tyler: She breathing?  
Mark: Yeah. But barley.  
Tyler: We gotta find away out of here.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But we gotta find away to get her out of here.  
Tyler: How stable do you think that is?

(Mark looks towards the doorway and see's alot of the ceiling in front of it.)

Mark: I don't know. But it doesn't look to stable and i really don't want to try and get out that way.  
Tyler: Why not?  
Mark: It could bring the rest of the building down on top of us. And i really don't want lose anyone else.  
Tyler: Calamity's still alive Mark.  
Mark: I know she is. I was talking about Otis.

(He looks him and nods his head in understanding.)

Tyler: So what the hell do we do?

(Mark looks around the building but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: I don't know. But we have to do something soon.  
Tyler: Why?  
Mark: Because she's got one hell of a wound on her leg.

(Tyler Rushes over to him and they both look at it.)

Mark: Here told this.

(He takes his gun off and hands it to Tyler once he has it Mark takes his vest off once it's off he puts it down as he takes his over shirt off and ties it around her 

leg to stop the bleeding. Once it's tied Mark looks around the room.)

Mark: Where's Cutter?

(Tyler looks around and then looks under where he's standing and quickly gets off of it and pushes the fallen ceiling off of him once it's off they both see him and Mark 

reaches in to feel for a pulse and then puts his head down.)

Tyler: What?  
Mark: He's dead.   
Tyler: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. If there is one thing i learned from being friends with firefighters and Paramedics is that once something this big crashes down on top of you.  
Tyler: You're as good as dead. Unless you're really really lucky.  
Mark: And he was far from lucky.   
Tyler: I think his luck ran out the minute he came to Earth Prime.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as they go back to Wendy whose starting to come around.)

Wendy: Mark!

(He quickly turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey hey you're okay.  
Wendy: What the hell happened?  
Mark: You told us about the bomb but by the time we could get out of the building he had set it off.  
Wendy: Is he?  
Mark: He's dead.

(She looks at him and gives off a sign of relief.)

Wendy: Thank god.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I some how had a feeling you'd be grateful to hear that.  
Wendy: Oh you have no idea how grateful i am to hear that.  
Mark: Why?  
Wendy: I don't want to talk about it.

(Mark realizing what she mean't looks over at Cutter's dead body and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Seager!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Tell me he didn't.  
Wendy: Mark i can't don't make me say anything.

(He looks at her then looks over at Tyler.)

Mark: Okay i won't make you. Okay just stay with us are right. 

(She nods her head at him as he looks at his friend who has his head down.)

Mark: If he wasn't are ready dead i'd kill him.  
Tyler: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him with tears in her eyes.)

Wendy: Please don't make me talk about it.  
Mark: No i won't. While we were searching your room.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Mark: We found a case file.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Was it his?

(She looks over at the body then quickly looks back at Mark and nods her head at him.)

Wendy: He had been setting a number of warehouses in Chicago on fire.  
Mark: Why didn't you come and ask for help?  
Wendy: I had asked Kelly. But he turned me away all because his girlfriend was getting jealous of all of the time we were spending together.  
Mark: I know he told me. But i mean't why didn't you come to me. Or go to the police.  
Wendy: I wasn't sure if it was him at the time.  
Mark: But.  
Wendy: Mark it was him. All of this was all him.

(Mark looks at her and then to Tyler.)

Tyler: Meaning?  
Wendy: He's the one who told Olivia where Reagan was the night she showed up to Kate's bar.  
Mark: This isn't Kate's Bar?  
Wendy: No. I lied to him and told him this was it.

(Mark puts his head down and laughs off the shock as he kisses her Seager's cheek getting her to look at him.)

Mark: Your sister would be so damn proud of you.  
Wendy: Serenity!  
Mark: She's okay. She's actually out there with the other's.

(Wendy gives off a sign of a relief.)

Mark: We gotta find away out of here.  
Tyler: I know with all of the damage done to the building. We're gonna run out of oxygen.  
Mark: I know that. Hey.

(She looks at him and grabs his hand getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Stay with us are right.

(She nods her head at him. Outside of the building Kate's come to and is looking around at the damaged building.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Kate: This isn't my bar.  
Sophie: Are you sure?  
Kate: Yeah the Restaurant is further down that way.  
Alex: How much further down that way?  
Kate: At least two more blocks.

(Sophie looks at her ex and laughs.)

Alex: What?  
Sophie: She lied to him and said this was Kate's bar.  
Alex: So he blew up the wrong building?  
Sophie: Yeah. Serenity you have one smart sister.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Yes she is.  
Sophie: Well there's noway of getting to them from this way.  
Serenity: Why not?  
Kate: It's completely blocked off right here and there's no telling how stable it is inside.  
Charity: So how the hell do we get in there to get them out?  
Sophie: The back?  
Kate: It be do able but the thing is. We don't know how stable any of this building is.  
Serenity: We can't leave them in.  
Calamity: She's not saying that. She's just saying their not sure how safe it is to try and get into the building.  
Serenity: I know that it's just i can't lose my sister Cal.  
Calamity: You're not going to lose her Mark and Tyler wouldn't let that happen.  
Sophie: Now Cutter on the other hand.  
Serenity: I hope the blast killed him.

(Sophie and Kate look at her and can't blame her for saying what she did.)

Calamity: Kate what we do?  
Kate: We try and find away inside to get them out. Because with the way the front of the building fell in.  
Sophie: They could run out of Oxygen any minute.  
Kate: Yeah.

(They walks off towards the other side of the building. Back inside Tyler's looking around for a place to get them out of it as he's looking Mark looks at Seager who 

still has his hand.)

Wendy: Hey Mark.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Wendy: You remember how people were always saying i was growing feelings for Severide before the crisis started?

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Wendy: It wasn't him.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Mark: Why didn't you say anything?  
Wendy: Because i'm not home wrecker.  
Mark: Well. I guess i can honestly say you would of been the first woman i wouldn't of lost to Severide.  
Wendy: Nope. In fact that was one of the reasons why Cutter came after me.  
Mark: You mean it wasn't just the case?  
Wendy: No. He got wind of me starting to fall for someone else on this earth and didn't like it.  
Mark: He say who told him that?  
Wendy: No. But then again Cutter was always a loose canon anyway.  
Mark: Okay.

(Mark checks on her leg to see if it's still bleeding as he's looking Tyler rushes back over to him.)

Tyler: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: I think i might of found away out of here.  
Mark: Where?  
Tyler: Where we came in.  
Mark: She can't move.  
Tyler: Okay. Stay with her i'll go see if i can't bring them in here.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes off to go see if he can't find someway of getting out of the building. As he runs off Mark sees something off towards the end of the building and gets up to 

go to see what it is seeing what it he laughs.)

Mark: Tyler!

(Hearing him yell out for him he walks back over to him.)

Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Help me get this board off of this.

(He walks over to him and helps Mark take the board off of the window. Once it's off they see what's behind it and laugh.)

Mark: It's a fucken window.

(He laughs as Mark looks around for something to break it once he's found it he grabs it up and looks at Tyler.)

Mark: You ready to get the hell out of here?  
Tyler: Yeah. And get her some medical attention.  
Mark: Yeah. Cover your eyes.

(He does as he's told as Mark throws the chair through the window as it breaks they get everyone's attention.)

Mia: What the hell was that?  
Oliver: I don't know.  
Mark: Oliver!

(Hearing him yell out for him he rushes over to the window and sees Mark there.)

Oliver: Holy shit you are right?  
Mark: I'm fine. But Seager isn't she need a medic.  
Oliver: Okay can you guys get her out of there.  
Mark: Uh yeah hold on. Tyler you first.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Mark clears all of the broken glass out of the window sill once it's cleared they help him out of the building as Mark walks back over to Wendy and helps her up once 

she's up he picks her up bridle style and walks her over to the window as they get there Mark sees Calamity and smiles at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: I'm fine. Just send her through carefully.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Lead singer of Everhotties.

(She looks at him and laughs as he sits her down onto the window sill and smiles at her.)

Oliver: We need a gurney over here.

(Brett and Dawson rush over to them with the gurney as both Oliver and Calamity help Seager out of the building once she's out they quickly walk her over to the gurney 

as they get there Sophie and Kate help Mark out of it as he comes out of it he leans onto them as the building falls in on it's self as it collapses in on it's self 

they turn and look at it.)

Mark: God am i am i glad we got out of there when we did.  
Kate: Yeah. And i'm really glad this isn't my bar.  
Mark: Always good to know.  
Kate: Yeah.

(They help him down towards Rafferty and Shay who look at him and laugh.)

Leslie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.

(They sit him down and look over at Seager as Brett and Dawson rush her off towards their waiting ambulance as they rush her off Mark looks at Calamity.)

Leslie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Jacob: Mark!  
Mark: I'm are right sir.  
Jacob: Okay good. What about Wentworth?  
Mark: He's dead.  
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: I'm sure. Me and Tyler double checked.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: I shot him in the arm he went down.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: But what we didn't know at the time was the son of a bitch had a bomb strapped to himself.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: By the time me and Tyler could get Wendy up and out of the building he had set it off.  
Sophie: Oh gees.  
Mark: Quick question.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: How much are the vests?

(They look at him and laugh.)

Jacob: We'll get you a new one.  
Mark: Are right.   
Jacob: Get him back to Crow and have him checked over.  
Leslie: Yes sir.

(Then he turns and walks off as Sophie grabs her husband into a hug getting him to smile at her. Over by Wendy and Serenity she's talking to her sister.)

Serenity: I'm just glad Mark and Tyler were in there with you.  
Wendy: So am i actually.  
Serenity: You are right?  
Wendy: Aside from the leg?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Wendy: I'm fine. Hey quick question.  
Serenity: What?  
Wendy: Chicks dig scars right?

(They start laughing at her.)

Serenity: Yeah. Just ask Beca.

(She laughs at her as they get ready to get her onto the back of the ambulance.)

Thea: Hey Dawson Brett hang on a minute.  
Dawson: Sure thing.

(They both walk away from them to let them be alone.)

Wendy: You okay?  
Thea: Yeah i'm fine. I was just wanting to do something I've been wanting to do since we met.  
Wendy: As long as you don't say you wanna sleep with my sister.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Thea: No. I don't want to sleep with your sister. She's happily married.  
Wendy: True. So what was it you wanted you tell me.

(Thea leans in and kisses her catching her off guard which gets Calamity and the other's to laugh at her.)

Calamity: Wow. Get her Thea.

(Serenity smacks her friend getting her to laugh.)

Calamity: What?  
Serenity: Her sister standing right here.  
Calamity: Sorry.

(She lightly pushes her friend getting her to laugh. Over by Wendy and Thea as their kissing she smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Thea: What you doing tomorrow night?  
Wendy: Probably sitting in a hospital room.  
Thea: Okay. What you doing Wednesday night. I'll come by your hotel room with take out and we'll watch television.  
Wendy: That'll work.  
Thea: Yeah.  
Wendy: Yeah.

(She kisses her again as both Mark Mia and Oliver whistle at them making the other's laugh. Mark stops whistling and walks over to Calamity as he gets to her he taps 

her shoulder and has her follow him out of ear shot once their out of ear shot he turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: She told me something while we were in there and i just.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: She told me that the reason why Olivia showed up to Kate's bar that night.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: It was Cutter.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Shit. She say anything else?  
Mark: Yeah that case file we found in her room.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: It was his.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: And Severide turned away.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Her shirt was open.

(Mark looks at her and then is the one who looks off.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Cal he forced himself onto her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Serenity finds out.  
Mark: I know.

(Unknown to them Serenity had over heard what they were talking about and walked over to Severide as she gets to him she turns him around and slaps him getting his 

head to go the side.)

Serenity: You did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because well it'll be the last until i can catch up on Secret marriage. Which will be tomorrow. And then i'll be back on track with both stories.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Serenity: You did this.

(After hearing Serenity slap Severide both Mark and Calamity turn to see what happened. Over by them.)

Severide: I.  
Serenity: You had the chance to help my sister out on one more case. But you turned her away all because your bitch of a girlfriend was getting jealous of all time you 

two were spending together.

Severide: Serenity!  
Serenity: My sister was kidnapped beaten and then nearly blown up by crazy ex boyfriend all because she had the nerve to fall for someone else.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Severide: I'm sorry. Okay it's just.  
Serenity: You can be sorry all you want Severide it's not going to take back the fact that i nearly lost my sister.

(He puts his head down knowing she's annoyed.)

Severide: I'm sorry okay it's just.  
Serenity: Let me save you the trouble of saying what you're about to say.  
Severide: What?  
Serenity: She wasn't in love with you.

(He looks at her in shock at what she said.)

Severide: What?  
Serenity: I said she wasn't in love with you. So Stella had no need to be jealous of her.  
Casey: who was Wendy in love with?  
Serenity: My bandmates husband.

(Both Casey and Severide turn and look at him and then laugh off the annoyance of Stella's jealousy.)

Severide: Serenity i really am sorry. I didn't know.  
Serenity: You didn't know because once you turned her away you stopped talking to her.

(Then she shoves past him as she shoves past him he watches her walk away and over to her sister.)

Casey: Well then.  
Severide: Dude you even had it wrong.  
Casey: Well you know me i'm not good at reading women i just thought.  
Severide: Yeah i know. Still doesn't make me feel better.  
Casey: Yeah i know.

(Later back over at Crow Headquarters Mark's sitting down at the table looking at something as someone walks up to him and pulls him back to sit on his lap feeling 

someone on his lap he looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Nothing. I just wanted to come and see you.  
Mark: Well here i am.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: I can see that.  
Mark: You over heard what Serenity said to Severide didn't you?  
Veracity: I might of.  
Mark: I love you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: I know you do. And i love you too.  
Mark: Oh good.

(He puts his hand onto her stomach getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: Babies still there.  
Mark: I'd hope so.  
Veracity: You okay?

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Yeah babe i'm fine. Just worried that's all.  
Veracity: About what?  
Mark: I mean Cutter might be dead. But we do still have nutcases and Reagan's ex out there trying to cause trouble.  
Veracity: You think their going to strick soon?  
Mark: I have no idea. But knowing them i wouldn't be surprised.  
Veracity: Mark!

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I mean i know Calamity and Reagan are still alive. But i still feel like them getting shot and stabbed could of been stopped.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: Calamity and Reagan both risked their lives to protect me Mia Mary Emily and Beca.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: And they both lived to to tell their half of the story.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you so damn much.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: I honestly don't know what i would of done if i had lost you.  
Veracity: Just hope you never have to find out.  
Mark: So do i.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. Then she grabs his hand and they leave the room to go back to their place. Up on Wendy's room her and Serenity are 

sitting there talking and joking around as Emily walks into the room.)

Serenity: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Wendy: Yes you did.  
Serenity: Did not.  
Emily: Serenity!

(She looks up at her and smiles at her as she walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Serenity: Hi.  
Emily: Hi. You ready to go?  
Serenity: Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Emily: See you later Wendy.  
Wendy: You too.

(They both get up and walk away from her and out of the room as they walk out Thea walks in with flowers and heads over to her seeing her Wendy starts laughing at 

her.)

Wendy: Oh my god.  
Thea: What?  
Wendy: I thought you going to come to my room on Wednesday night?  
Thea: Couldn't wait and Eliza said it be okay bring this in so.

(She shows her the food making her laugh.)

Wendy: How'd you know i liked Thai food?  
Thea: I asked your sister.  
Wendy: A woman after my own heart.  
Thea: I'm trying to be.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Wendy: Thank you.  
Thea: You're welcome.

(She sits down next to her on the bed as she sits there Oliver walks by and smiles at them. Over in the Crows training room both Calamity and Reagan are training under 

the watchful eye of Sophie whose watching and making sure neither one of them tear open their stitches as their training Reagan goes to throw a punch at her only to have 

Calamity grab her arm and throw her over her shoulder and down onto the mat making Sophie laugh at her.)

Sophie: Whoa.  
Reagan: Damn. You've been watching Kate.  
Calamity: Kind of.

(She looks at her and laughs then backs up.)

Calamity: I also know not to trust you when you're down.  
Reagan: Kate teach you that too?  
Calamity: Sara Lance actually.  
Reagan: It's amazing.

(She jumps up and walks over to her.)

Calamity: What?  
Reagan: You taking fighting lessons from Sara.  
Calamity: She offered and i didn't really wanna refuse her.  
Reagan: She scare you did she?  
Calamity: Not as much as you might think.  
Reagan: Oh so you think she's good looking.  
Calamity: Actually i think she's drop dead gorgeous and whoever she ends up with will very lucky lady or man.  
Reagan: So you know she's bi?  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Reagan: How did you?  
Calamity: I figured it out when she told me that your brother is also her ex.  
Reagan: Yeah. Her and Oliver are one pair i never thought would ever make it.  
Calamity: As a couple?  
Reagan: As friends.  
Calamity: Oh.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: I mean don't get me wrong i love my brother and i love Sara aside from you four being there for me after the whole thing with Austin and the rape.  
Calamity: What?  
Reagan: Sara and her sister were there for me. They were even more support of when they found out Oliver's mother took me in.  
Calamity: Well your parents turned their backs on you.  
Reagan: They did. I mean it's one thing to turn your back on them when they keep screwing up. But to turn your back on them because their gay.  
Calamity: I know another person whose parents did that.  
Reagan: Maggie's parent's.  
Calamity: And Serenity's parents.

(Reagan looks at her along with Sophie who looks just as surprised.)

Reagan: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. She came out as bi to her family and her parents right off the bat told her to pack up her things and to move out.  
Reagan: Oh shit. Her and Wendy?  
Calamity: Lost contact after she came out and recently got in contact with each other again just before the nightmare known as the Crisis happened.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Reagan: You really worry about them don't you?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Their three of my bestfriends and i can honestly say i don't know what i would of done if i lost either one of them. I just don't know how i could of 

survived it.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Calamity!

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Reagan: We all had fears during that whole Crisis's me most of all.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Reagan: My brother sister and my niece were involved in that crisis.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Reagan: And the woman i at the time and still very much in love with was in it fighting along side you guys The Arrow's Supergirl The Flash and the Legends.  
Calamity: Yeah they did pretty damn good. They faught hard.  
Reagan: They did. Like i said we all had fears. I could see the look on your face when you saw Beca go down.  
Calamity: I was scared Reagan. I love her so damn much seeing her go down and all thanks to Lex Luthor and his i hate Aliens.   
Reagan: What was going through your head when you saw her go down like that?  
Calamity: I was thinking i didn't wanna go through it again. I didn't wanna lose her the way i lost Marley. I kept thinking that it wouldn't of been fair. I kept 

thinking that i wasn't ready to lose her not before i could do the one thing i'd been wanting to do since we met.

Reagan: Let me guess.  
Calamity: Reagan that first day in Spain when we met the Bellas and i saw Beca i knew i was in trouble.   
Reagan: She's still here Calamity she's still with you. I mean she loves you and it shows everytime she looks at you.  
Calamity: I know that. I know i'm going to sound like Kara when i this but.  
Reagan: What?  
Calamity: She's the love of my life. I don't ever wanna see what my life would be like without her in it.  
Reagan: Look at you.  
Calamity: What?  
Reagan: Big bad Evermoist lead singer turned softie.  
Calamity: What? No. I don't know what you're talking about.  
Reagan: You sure?  
Calamity: You ever tell any of the girls that and i'll hurt you.  
Reagan: Name the time and place babe.

(Calamity lightly pushes her back making her laugh.)

Calamity: Just for that i'm going to kick your ass.  
Reagan: Yeah sure. Okay. Just remember my girlfriend is Batwoman.  
Calamity: Yeah and.  
Reagan: What you mean yeah and?  
Calamity: You really think Kate scares me?  
Reagan: No.  
Calamity: Oh so you say it out loud. I think she'll have to step up her game.  
Reagan: Yeah yeah.

(She walks over to her and they start up their training again as their training again Reagan goes to hit her again only to have her move out of the way and sweeps her 

legs out from under her and she falls to the floor as she falls Calamity quickly gets back up along with Reagan and they go at it again. Out in the hallway both Kate 

and Beca are watching them train as their watching their both trying to keep from getting turned on by the sight. Just then Beca sees Reagan go down again and she 

smiles at her wife.)

Beca: Damn.  
Kate: I know right.

(Beca looks at her and laughs. Seeing both Beca and Kate at the doorway Sophie walks over to them.)

Sophie: Calamity's good.  
Kate: Yeah she is. She's wiping the floor with my girlfriend. I almost feel bad for her.

(They start laughing as Beca keeps watching them keeps smiling as she sees them continue as they finish realizing Beca's watching Reagan gets her friends attention and 

she turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Like what you see?  
Beca: If i did would you laugh at me?  
Calamity: No.

(She walks down towards her as she gets to her Beca pulls her into a kiss getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it but then pulls away from her.)

Beca: That was hot.  
Calamity: So glad you think so.  
Beca: I wasn't the only one drooling.  
Calamity: Who else was drooling?  
Beca: Kate!

(Kate starts wiping her mouth which gets Reagan to laugh at her.)

Kate: What? Not our faults her wife and my girlfriend looked hot training.  
Sophie: I didn't say anything. In fact i'm going home to my husband.  
Kate: Okay. You coming to the bar tomorrow night?  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Kate: Okay. Babe why don't you go shower and we'll head home.  
Reagan: Okay. Great training Calamity.  
Calamity: You too. And thanks for the talk.  
Reagan: Anytime. Screw her brains out Beca.  
Beca: I plan on it. 

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as they both leave. Later back over in Center command Winn's sitting there thinking as someone comes up onto the screen seeing who it 

is he quickly gets up and rushes off towards the doorway as he gets there he calls out for everyone.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: Olivia's up on the screen and she looks pissed.

(Reagan and Kate both walk into the room and see her up there seeing her she gets annoyed but keeps a hold of her hand. As they all walk into the room.)

Reagan: What the hell do you want now?

(Olivia looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Olivia: Nice to know i'm still welcomed.  
Reagan: You're not. Now what you want?  
Olivia: I was just calling to let you all know that this little war between us is far from over. Thanks to your friend there my brother is dead.  
Reagan: Your brother died because he set off a damn bomb that blew up my girlfriends bar with him three other people inside.  
Olivia: I see one out of the three is standing right there.  
Mark: I am. And i'm here to tell you.  
Reagan: Mark let me. This is something i need to do.

(He nods his head at her as he grabs Veracity's hand getting her to smile at him.)

Olivia: Nice to know he can be shut up.  
Reagan: So can you if i remember right.

(She looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Reagan: Olivia you try anything else that involves anyone else in my family again and i'll be the doing the killing.

(Olivia looks at her in shock along with everyone else as Winn shuts the call off.)

Mark: Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And damn someone please remind me never to piss off a Queen. Just saying. And i know it wasn't very long. But i do promise next chapter will be the proposal. And couple of chapters after that will be the final show down with Lex and Olivia and a Kagan wedding. And before anyone asks in the comments yes both Reagan and Calamity were shirtless.


	22. Engagement Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it. And just to let you guys know i did bring up the actress who played both Serenity in the third Pitch perfect movie and who played Wendy Seager in Chicago fire. along with the actress who played Veracity also in the third Pitch Perfect movie.

Mark: Damn.

(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Remind me not to piss off the Queens.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You're a lot of help.  
Veracity: I know.

(He gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Cut it out.  
Mark: Cut what out?  
Veracity: You know what i'm talking about.  
Mark: No ma'am i do not.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: I'm just kidding.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(He smiles at her as he looks over at Kate who has that look on her face.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Kate has that look on her face.

(Veracity turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: Huh. Think she'll ask here?  
Mark: I don't know.

(Over by Kate she pulls something out of her jacket pocket and looks at it then she looks at Reagan whose still looking up at the screen.)

Kate: Marry me.

(Reagan turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Kate: Marry me.

(Reagan walks over to her.)

Reagan: Seriously what?  
Kate: I had a speech all set up for when i did this. But seeing you stand up to Olivia and seeing how protective you are of your family got me thinking that you don't really need a speech to tell you how much i love you i mean you show me all the time at home.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: Anyway. 

(Kate gets off of the table and gets down onto one knee and opens the ring box getting everyone in the room to look at her in shock.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: Reagan Queen will you marry me?

(She looks at her and then turns and looks at everyone else then smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yes.  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: Yes i'll marry you.

(She stands up to take the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger once it's on there she kisses her getting her to laugh in it then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Okay tonight just got a lot better.  
Veracity: Yeah. I say we go to your bar and celebrate.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Works for me.

(They start laughing as Sophie walks up to them.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Sophie!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Oliver: I'm sure it's nothing to bad.  
Mark: Okay.

(Over by them Sophie reaches them.)

Sophie: Congrats.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Sophie: And i wish you luck Reagan.

(Mark hears that and bust up laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: I'm not that bad.

(Sophie walks back over to her husband laughing.)

Tyler: Babe that was messed up.  
Sophie: I know. But it was funny none the less.  
Calamity: Boy.

(Beca smiles at her wife then grabs her hand getting her to look at her.)

Mark: Hey we're going to Kate's to celebrate you two coming.  
Beca: You guys got Ginger ale.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Beca: Okay.

(They all walk out of the command center to head off to Kate's bar to celebrate Kate and Reagan's engagement. Later over at the bar everyone's in there talking and joking around 

as Mark looks at Veracity and kisses her head getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just happy two of my bestfriends are getting married and to each other.  
Veracity: Yeah. Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You sure you're okay?  
Mark: Yeah I'm good. Why do i not look it.  
Veracity: Kind of.  
Mark: Yeah babe i'm sorry it's just. I mean yeah Kate and Reagan are engaged now and everything is fine until our final fight with Lex and Olivia comes to head.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. You still feeling guilty over?

(He looks over at Calamity and Reagan and smiles at them.)

Mark: Not like i was. But i do still feel a little guilty. But you know what?  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: As long as i have you and everyone else in this room.  
Veracity: What's that?  
Mark: I don't really have to feel guilty about anything. I still have all of the people who mean the world to me in this very building. Including the woman i love more than anything.  
Veracity: I so hope you're talking about me.  
Mark: I am.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he hears what Serenity said.)

Mark: Yeah no.  
Serenity: What?  
Mark: Dude the last time we played True or dare you had Beca licking frosting off Calamity's stomach.

(Beca looks away blushing.)

Serenity: She didn't have to take the dare.  
Beca: Shut up.

(He looks at her and laughs as she bares her face into her wife's shoulder getting her to laugh at her.)

Aubrey: Mark come on. If we don't this then Amy will more an likely bring up some other game.  
Mark: Like what? Never have i ever.

(Alex looks up as Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Maggie: What?  
Mark: Nothing Mag's.  
Maggie: Okay.  
Mark: Are right fine.  
Serenity: Okay. Whose going first.  
Mark: I say the blushing twin's over there.  
Beca: No.

(She hides her face again making them laugh at her.)

Calamity: Why you picking on us?  
Mark: Yeah i was talking about Kate and Reagan.  
Kate: Man.

(They start laughing then calm down as they start off the game of Truth or dare as their playing it they get a lot of truths out of people and dares (A/N which i will not be bringing 

up because well i'm a wuss. Anyway.) As they continue to play the game they come up to Mark.)

Mark: I didn't do it.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: No of course not.  
Mark: Hey screw you Kane.

(She starts laughing again then calms down.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Right sorry.  
Oliver: Truth or Dare.  
Mark: I'd chose dare but i always get stick with the mean ones.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kara: Oliver be nice.  
Oliver: I'm always nice.

(Reagan and Mia are trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Shut up.

(They continue to laugh then finally calm down again.)

Aubrey: Mark!  
Mark: Are right are right. Go ahead Oliver.  
Oliver: Truth or dare.  
Mark: I'm going to regret saying this aren't i?  
Veracity: Most likely.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Dare.

(Oliver looks at him trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Reagan: Ollie whatever it is you're thinking don't.  
Oliver: What?

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay Aubrey you give me one.  
Aubrey: Are right. I dare you to kiss someone you've always wanted to kiss.

(He looks at her and then looks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I would but she's not here.

(They start laughing at Aubrey's face.)

Aubrey: Oh you.

(She throws a pillow at him making him laugh at her.)

Aubrey: You leave my wife out of this.  
Mark: Sorry. But i wasn't talking about Stacie.  
Aubrey: Who were you talking about?  
Mark: Andy Allo.

(Reagan and Kate bust up laughing at their faces but then he quickly gets hit by his wife.)

Mark: Ow.  
Veracity: You're so mean.  
Mark: Well to be honest i always get to kiss the person I've always wanted to kiss. And i married her.  
Veracity: Kiss ass.  
Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You're lucky you're so cute.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: You're offly cocky.  
Mark: Yeah well when two of your bestfriends are Batwoman and the lead singer of a rock band. Well then i'm allowed. Mainly when i get to go home with said band's bass player.

(Veracity looks at him and then puts her head down.)

Veracity: Oh my god babe that was so wrong.  
Mark: I know. But you love me anyway.  
Veracity: I do.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Alex: Barf.

(Mark sticks his tongue out at her making them laugh.)

Oliver: Can i do my dare now?  
Mark: Sure.  
Oliver: I dare you to get a Batwoman tattoo.  
Mark: I can't do that.  
Kate: What? Why not?  
Mark: I are right have one.  
Kate: What?

(He takes his coat off and hands it to Veracity once she has it he pulls up the seleve on his shirt and shows them.)

Calamity: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. I found it on line and thought it was really cool.  
Alex: What's in the middle of it?  
Mark: It's Supergirl and Superman's family crest.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Yeah the S is in the middle of the Batwings.

(He shows Alex and she gets a better look at it.)

Alex: Wow. That's cool.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Maggie: Just how many tattoo's do you have?  
Mark: Well not really as much as Calamity or Kate. But i think i have about six or seven this being one of them.  
Kara: When did you get that?  
Mark: Maybe three or four months after you and Kate met.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He sits back down and looks at his wife who leans her head onto his shoulder getting him to smile at her.)

Beca: Anyway back to the game at hand here.  
Mark: Right.  
Amy: Hang on a minute.  
Mark: Uh-oh.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Amy: Anyway.  
Mark: What's up Amy?  
Amy: You've always wanted to kiss Andy Allo.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No. I was screwing with everyone.

(They start laughing at him as he's trying to keep from blushing at the thought.)

Mark: Hannah Fairlight maybe.

(Veracity pushes him making him laugh at her then he grabs her and kisses her again getting her to laugh in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I swear you Evermoist members are so damn easy to make blush.

(Veracity puts her head into his shoulder.)

Calamity: I'm not blushing.  
Mark: Uh huh.  
Calamity: I'm not. I swear it.  
Beca: Babe you're blushing.

(Calamity puts her head down trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: I rest my case.  
Chloe: Anyway. Can i do one more dare to Mark.  
Reagan: Sure.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Chloe: What?  
Mark: You're worse then Oliver with your dares.  
Oliver: Mine wasn't that bad the last time.  
Felicity: But they can be pretty bad honey.  
Oliver: I know.  
Kate: Go ahead Chloe.

(She smiles at her.)

Chloe: I dare Mark to go onto Instagram and to find an Andy Allo picture that he likes more than his wife's and like or comment on it.  
Mark: See your's are as bad as his.  
Chloe: And she's hot so sue me.

(They start laughing as Mark grabs out his phone to look up any pictures of Andy on Instagram once he finds one he likes and comments on it.)

Mark: There.  
Oliver: Oh my god.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: What you put?  
Mark: Look her up on Instagram and find out. 

(Kate does as she's told and looks for the picture she believes Mark liked and commented on as she's looking she comes up to one and sees the one she believes he commented 

on. She clicks on it and starts blushing.)

Mark: Oh i finally did it.

(Kate puts her head down as Mark and Oliver clap hands.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: Just before we got here me and Oliver bet both Kate and Reagan that either one of us could make Kate blush and they both said we couldn't do it.  
Sophie: Oh. What was the picture?  
Mark: It was picture of Andy wearing a see through shirt.

(Kate throws a pillow at him getting him to laugh at her.)

Alex: What would she have to do if they lost the bet?  
Mark: Kate has to strip.  
Kate: No.  
Oliver: Actually it was Reagan and Kate would have to strip.  
Mark: Up on the bar.

(They both look at them as they start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Come on Kate you gotta strip for us. I mean you gotta show Evermoist what their missing out on.  
Kate: Calamity's your old earth's version of me.  
Mark: Oh yeah. So Cal close your eyes.

(Calamity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Come on Kate you gotta follow through.  
Kate: You've are ready seen me naked.  
Sophie: And.

(She puts her head down.)

Maggie: Would you two of had to do it if they made either you or Oliver Blush.  
Mark: Pretty much. Come on Kane take it off.

(She flips him off as she gets up and walks over to the bar as she gets there Mark walks over and jumps up as he gets there he helps her up and she smiles at him as he jumps 

down and walks over to Oliver.)

Kate: If any of you get a video of this i will kill you.  
Mark: We won't i promise.

(Kate looks at him as she starts taking her jacket off making everyone whistle at her.)

Kate: Oh god. 

(For the next ten twenty minutes both Kate and Reagan strip for their friends making them continue to scream and whistle at them once their finished Mark laughs and then walks 

off.)

Oliver: Yeah. Damn Kate that is a lot of tattoo's.  
Kate: I know.

(She starts putting her cloths back on along with Reagan once both of their pants are back on they jump down as Kate grabs her shirt and puts it back on.)

Beca: Is it wrong that i was just turned on by that?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she grabs her hand and they both leave the celebration early. As they walk out Mark starts laughing then calms down as he walks over to Kate 

and puts a twenty in her back pocket and she laughs.)

Mark: For being such a good sport.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. And of all honesty.  
Kate: What?

(Mark leans in and tells her who he's always wanted to kiss in her ear and she smiles at him.)

Kate: Good to know. But it's never going to happen.  
Mark: I know.

(He kisses her cheek then pulls away from her as he walks off and back over to his wife.)

Mark: Ready to go?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. See you guys tomorrow.  
Sara: Okay.

(Then they turn and walk off to go home for the rest of the night. As people start walking out of the bar Kate kisses Reagan then turns and walks off to go out and do her rounds 

along with Kara. Once everyone is out of the bar both Reagan and Oliver are left alone.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Oliver: Yeah. I just can't believe you're getting married.  
Reagan: I know.   
Oliver: How's it feel to be an engaged woman?  
Reagan: Well i haven't been engaged that long. But right now it feels pretty damn good.  
Oliver: Always good to hear. Anyway. What you wanna do?  
Reagan: We can always stay here and talk spend some time together.  
Oliver: Okay.

(She starts laughing as they start talking and joking around the longer they spend time together the more drunk they get and they go out and do something that got them into 

trouble before they met the other's they both go to a tattoo Parlor and get tattoo's and after getting them they head back to Kate's bar to continue on their night together as they 

get there they walk in and head for the couch as they get there their so drunk they start giggling and then pass out from being as drunk as they are. The following morning Oliver 

and Reagan's friends are out searching for them.)

Sara: I can't believe you guys left them alone.  
Mark: We didn't think it be such a big deal besides Kate had to go out and do her rounds along with Kara we couldn't baby sit them Sara.  
Felicity: Mark we told you guys what they do when their alone and get drunk.  
Mark: We honestly thought you guys were joking.  
Sara: When it comes around to Oliver and Reagan being drunk and getting Tattoo's that's not a joke.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sara: It's are right. Come on.

(They continue on with their search as their looking they see Thea outside of Kate's bar.)

Mark: Thea!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Thea: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Thea: Does Kate normally leave her bar unlocked?  
Mark: No.

(They rush up to it and open the door as they walk in their quickly followed in by Kate and Kara as they walk in they look around and then look over at the couches thinking he 

sees something Mark walks over to them and sees two people asleep on them seeing them he smiles and then calls out for everyone.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I found your fiancee and future brother in law.

(She walks over to him and along with Sara Thea Mia and Felicity as they get to them see them both shirtless and on her couch asleep and smiles at them.)

Sara: We told you so.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Oh boy.

Just what did Oliver and Reagan get into the night before we'll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. In the coming chapters is going to be the final battle with Lex and Oliver a Kagan wedding and training session with Oliver and Reagan stay tuned. And if anyone wants to know what Mark said in Kate's ear feel free to ask me down in the comments below.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity: Oliver and Reagan Queen.

(They both wake up and see everyone there.)

Oliver: What? What we do?  
Mark: So Oliver.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Get a fresh tattoo did you?  
Oliver: Huh?  
Mark: Because i can see a bandage on your rib cage. And one on Reagan's wrist.

(They both look down and see them.)

Reagan: Oh god.

(She takes the bandage off an looks at the tattoo on her wrist.)

Reagan: NKOTB!

(Mark and Calamity walk off laughing at her face. But then walk back over to her.)

Mark: Oh my god. I'm so telling Kate when we see her.  
Reagan: No. Please don't.  
Mark: Okay okay i won't. But um are you a fan of the New kids are ya?

(She throws a pillow at him making him laugh.)

Mark: Because if you are i can always help you meet them.

(She starts beating on him with the pillow making everyone else laugh at them. As she's beating on him Kate walks into the bar and sees both Oliver and Reagan there.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. What's going on?  
Mark: We did something that both Sara and Felicity warned us against and left them alone.

(Kate looks at him and then to her fiancee and future brother in law.)

Kate: You got drunk and got more tattoo's didn't you?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry but both mine and Calamity's wive's are pregnant of all honesty i'm surprised they lasted as long as they both did.  
Reagan: Don't blame them babe we both told them we'd behave.  
Kate: Which i can see that you two did not.  
Reagan: I'm sorry okay.  
Mark: Why don't you and Felicity get them home me and Calamity can clean this up.  
Kate: Are right. Come on you.

(She walks over to her and helps her up once she's up Mia and Thea walk over to Oliver and help him up once he's up Mark tosses Oliver his shirt and looks at him.)

Oliver: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then they walk off.)

Calamity: Hey Reagan.

(She turns and looks at her as Calamity tosses her shirt at her.)

Reagan: Thanks.  
Calamity: You're welcome. I'm pretty sure they'd arrest you for being shirtless out on the streets.  
Mark: Or make every lesbian drool over her.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as Reagan gives him the finger.)

Mark: I'm sure Kate could do more with that finger.

(Calamity's next to him trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Babe i'm going to kill him.  
Kate: I'm right there with you.  
Reagan: Oh good.

(As they walk out Mark looks at Calamity and they both bust up laughing then calm down as they get to work on cleaning up the bar for tonight.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine it's just.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I never would of figured Reagan would be tattoo type of person.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I know right.  
Mark: But than again.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Up until i met you and saw your's i never would of pictured you as the tattoo type of person.  
Calamity: Growing up i wouldn't of been. But as i got older i started thinking how cool it would be to have one or two.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. But then i learned women dig tattoo's so.  
Mark: So do men too.  
Calamity: Don't go there.  
Mark: I wasn't.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: I mean if i had met you earlier i might of but.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm sure you would of. But i wouldn't of done that to Veracity.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: During your's and the rest of the New kids tour with the Backstreet boys.   
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: We went to your guys show over at Fenway Park in Boston.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: And?  
Calamity: And if Reagan really is a fan. I can see why.  
Mark: Why?  
Calamity: You guys are really good.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Calamity: Kind of sucks that you don't sing anymore.  
Mark: Yeah well since that accident on the stage in Chicago i haven't really been able to look at a stage with a raiser without panicking and having a member who freaks 

out over something so small as a raiser going up isn't something my bandmates or the fans should have to deal with.

Calamity: I hear aye.  
Mark: But why wouldn't you of wanted to do that to Veracity?  
Calamity: Because from that moment when she saw you she had the biggest crush on you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Sounds about right.  
Calamity: So weather you had met us early enough i wouldn't of done that to her.  
Mark: Okay. You're one hell of a friend.  
Calamity: I know that. And she knows that.  
Mark: I mean it Calamity. Any other woman i have met who clams to be friends with a bandmate goes after the man weather that friend likes the man or not.  
Calamity: Yeah well i'm not most women.  
Mark: Good thing too.

(She laughs at him as he leans in and kisses her cheek.)

Mark: One hell of a friend.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: And you're gonna make an even better mother.  
Calamity: I sure hope so.

(He smiles at her as he walks off to go start cleaning off the glasses. Later back over at Crows Headquarters Mark's in the command center as Alex walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Why you ask?  
Alex: You're quiet.  
Mark: Yeah sorry. It's just I've been trying to figure out when Lex and Olivia are going to strick.  
Alex: Nothing yet?  
Mark: No it's almost like they've gone silent since Cutter was killed in that explosion.  
Alex: Well they couldn't of just fell off of the face of the earth. Given how this is the only one.  
Mark: But it wouldn't stop them from trying.  
Alex: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Did Kate comes with anything last night?  
Alex: No. She said she was out most of the night.  
Mark: Huh.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: If you wanted to stay hidden from the world.  
Alex: What?  
Mark: Do you remember when we were fighting Reign?  
Alex: Yeah. Lena hed Ruby at one of Lex's mansions.  
Mark: Yeah and?  
Alex: It was invisible to the human eye.  
Mark: But if you typed in a code.  
Alex: The house would appear.  
Mark: We need to get Lena down here so we can ask her about Lex and see if he doesn't have any other mansion's.  
Alex: Okay.

(She grabs out her phone to call her.)

Mark: I'm gonna head down and talk to the others.  
Alex: Are right.

(He walks off to go talk about Lex with the other's.)

Lena: Hello!  
Alex: Yeah hey Lena i need you down at Crow's headquarters.  
Lena: Something wrong?  
Alex: Yeah Mark thought of something we wanted to know if you could come down and help us out with it.  
Lena: I'm on the way.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then they both hang up. Down in the training room Reagan and Oliver are sparing as their sparing the other's are watching them.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Kate: I know right.  
Sophie: Are you guys seriously drooling.  
Kate: Hey i might be engaged but not dead.  
Sophie: What's your excuse Calamity.  
Calamity: The Queen sibling's are hot. I don't have any.  
Sophie: Are we sure you're wife is the one whose pregnant?

(Calamity puts her head down and Sophie looks at her and quickly regrets it.)

Sophie: Shit Calamity i'm so sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. I mean it sucks i won't be able to give my wife a child of my own but.  
Sophie: But at least she's able to.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Sophie: I really am sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. It's not your fault i can't give my wife children later on down the road.  
Sophie: No it's Dodgson's fault.  
Calamity: Yeah. 

(Back inside of the room Reagan smacks Oliver in the butt getting him to look at her.)

Oliver: Seriously?  
Reagan: Sorry Sara always found that funny.  
Oliver: Of course she would.  
Mark: I think everyone finds it funny when Oliver gets his butt smacked.

(The other's are trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Dude your not helping.  
Mark: I thought so. And if i wasn't married and she wasn't engaged i'd do her.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: You wouldn't be able to keep up.  
Mark: Funny.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Beca said the samething to Calamity.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: I think she mean't during the Riff off.  
Mark: Huh sure she did.  
Calamity: She did.  
Mark: You know the meaning behind that?  
Reagan: I do actually.

(Calamity puts her head down as they laugh at her then calm down.)

Oliver: What's up?  
Mark: I think we might of figured out where Lex and Olivia are.  
Oliver: Okay.

(Both him and Reagan rush off to go shower. Later back over in Center Command Mark and Alex are there talking with Lena who showed up shortly after hanging up with 

Alex with thanks from Kara who flew them to Crows head quarters. As they continue to look for where Lex's hidden mansion is Mark looks up to the see the other's walk 

into the room.)

Mark: Hey.  
Oliver: Hey. So what's this about a hidden mansion.  
Lena: Back on our old earth Lex use to have a number of mansion and the year we went up against Reign i hid Ruby in one of them.  
Mark: Until Alex demanded to see her for herself to make sure she was okay.  
Alex: I couldn't help it. We had just found out that Lena was hiding Kryptonite.  
Mark: And yet when you found out that Kara had told her the truth you got even more pissed off. Even though Clark told James and you weren't half as mad at Clark as 

you were with Kara when she told Lena who she really is.  
Alex: Okay look i made a mistake okay.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure. Anyway. Lena thinks there might be about two or three areas on this earth Lex could have mansion's.  
Lena: They would more an likely be outside of the Gotham City. City limits.  
Kate: Why would he build a mansion here?  
Mark: Because he's a Luthor and as James always says Luthors are up to no good. And they can't be trusted. But yet Lena had known for three years and hadn't told 

anyone Kara's secret. So tell me who the real bad Luthor is Olsen.

(Then he shoves past him which makes James laugh off the annoyance.)

Sophie: I'm still not sure why he's even here. We have more than enough superheros here to help us out.  
Mark: Because James thinks Guardian top notch.

(Sophie looks at him along with Tyler.)

Tyler: Batwoman's batter.  
Sophie: I agree.

(Kate looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I'm sure Batwoman would be very happy to hear that. But then again The arrows are just as good.  
Tyler: And the Flash.  
Mark: The Legends.  
Sophie: Supergirl and Superman.  
Mark: Oh even the Legion is better then Guardian.

(James looks at him.)

James: Seriously.  
Mark: What anyone can throw you around like a rag doll has my vote for greatest villain too.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Hi Sam.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Them World killers.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: What a group of bitches if you screwed with them.

(They start laughing as Sam gives Mark the finger.)

Mark: I could think of someone in this room who would love to see where that finger goes.

(Both Alex and Kara are trying to keep from laughing along with Lena.)

Alex: Anyway. Do you have any idea on where he would most likely have a mansion built here?  
Lena: Well my best guess would be right about here.  
Mark: That's just outside of the city limits.  
Alex: Does he have security?  
Lena: Knowing Lex he would have the whole military behind him if he could get a way with it.  
Mark: Wait Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Isn't that out where Alice was held by Mouse and his father?

(Kate looks down at it.)

Kate: It is.   
Kara: What?  
Kate: Well when me and Alice were kids you know about the accident that killed my mother.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: Well this bridge here isn't to far from that property.  
Lena: He could of easily baught the property.  
Mark: And a put mansion on it.  
Sophie: That would take of a lot of land.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But the Luthors are loaded so Lex could easily build something that big onto this property.  
Kate: I don't know how he could of done that. I mean Mouse is still alive so he would have control over that property.  
Mark: Unless he's not.  
Kate: You saying Lex could of killed him?  
Mark: That is what i'm saying.  
Kate: Oh god. Okay Lex is much worse then Alice.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: How would we know if Mouse is dead?  
Mark: Well has Alice heard from him?  
Sophie: No. In fact she said the last time she heard from him was the night mouse Kidnapped Kate.   
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: You said this bridge is where you guys had the accident right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: How do we know Lex didn't figure that out and dump Mouse's body after he had him killed.  
Kate: Shit.  
Sophie: Let's go.

(They all suit up to head out to where Kate and her family had their accident. Later out on the bride Mark's standing there with Kate looking out towards where Lex 

would have his mansion built as he's looking he looks at Kate sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Mark this is where i lost my sister and my mom.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: I know and i'm sorry.  
Kate: I know that. I just can't help but feel guilty over not being able to save either one of them.  
Mark: She's still alive Kate.  
Kate: Yeah but. She's killed people and because of that man my sister died in that house.  
Mark: I know that.  
John: Hey guys.

(They look down at him and walk over to him.)

Mark: What you got?  
John: Well i know one car down here would be Kate's family car.  
Mark: But.  
John: There's another in here.  
Kate: Wait you said my mom's car is still down there?  
John: Yeah why?  
Kate: Because they would of taken the car out of the river.  
Mark: So how the hell did it end back up in the river?  
Kate: Good question.

(They both walk down towards them as they get there Mark looks at the car.)

Mark: Did Alice say what kind of car Mouse drove?  
Kate: No.   
Mark: Okay.

(As they continue to search the river Mark comes across a body on the beach and rushes over to it as he gets there he feels for a pulse when he doesn't get one he 

turns the body over and sees who it is.)

Mark: Shit. Kate!

(She turns and looks at him then walks over to him as she gets to him she sees the face and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Is that who i think it is?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Oh my god.  
Mark: Looks like we found Tommy Elliott.

(They look around not sure of what to think.)

Mia: Guys.

(They turn and look at her then rush off over to her as they get there Mark has her turn the body over and they quickly look away from the body.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Oliver: Who the is that?  
Kate: Mouse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. Wow when Alice finds out that either Lex or Olivia killed Mouse. Boy is she going to be pissed. Anyway. If you guys want me to add Alice to the rest of the story let me know down in the comments.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Oh god.  
Oliver: Who the hell is that?  
Kate: Mouse!

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Alice isn't going to like this.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: How long do you think he was out here?  
Kate: Hard to tell.  
Mary: Given by the looks of him Lex had him beaten then killed.  
Mark: That wouldn't surprise me.  
Kate: If Olivia didn't do this.  
Mark: No Olivia seems like the type who hires someone to do the beatings.  
Kate: What's that say for Lex?  
Mark: He'd do the samething. Hell he even hired someone to try and take out his own sister when she took over Lcorp and moved the whole company to National City.  
Kate: Where she met Kara.  
Mark: Yeah if you ask me.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: It was love at first sight with them.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah that wouldn't be a surprise to me.  
Mark: Kind of like you and Reagan.  
Mary: Na it was more like Flirt at first sight.

(Mark starts laughing then walks off but comes back only to have them look up when they hear someone scream.)

Mark: Beca!  
Kate: Mary stay here.  
Serenity: We got her.  
Kate: Okay.

(They run off towards where they heard the scream as they get there they see someone trying to force Beca into a van as they get there Mark quickly grabs his weapon 

and fires at them getting them to turn and look at him they quickly throw Beca aside and quickly get in but before they can drive off another group of armed Crow 

vehicles come out from their hiding spots and pull up in front and behind the van. Once their all stopped Mark and Sophie rush up to the van and yank both doors open 

on the cab.)

Mark: Get your ass out the van.

(He does as he's told as Mark throws him to the ground as another agent rushes up to him and cuff's him.)

Mark: Thanks man.  
Eric: Anytime.

(He looks at him and laughs as he rushes over to Sophie who has the passenger on the ground and Tyler handcuffing him.)

Mark: Anyone else in the van?  
Sophie: Haven't had the chance to look.  
Mark: Okay. Rogers give me a hand.

(He rushes over to him and helps him look in the van as they get to it they open the doors and look inside of it.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Adam: Agent Moore you're gonna wanna see this.

(Sophie gets up and looks inside of the van.)

Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: This van looked like it was headed out towards Mouses old property.  
Sophie: So he could of been having these kids taken out there.  
Mark: Yeah. Only question is.  
Kara: Oh god. What?  
Mark: They tried to grab Beca.  
Calamity: Oh god.

(She rushes off and sees her wife lying there unconscious.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She rolls her over and turns her over to feel for a pulse when she finds one she sees her face she gets annoyed.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He rushes over to her and sees her face.)

Mark: Oh god. Supergirl.

(She rushes over to them as she gets there she picks her up.)

Mark: Get her back to crow Clark take Calamity with her.  
Clark: Got it. Come on.

(They both pick them up and rush off with Calamity and Beca. Back over by the van they look in on the kids there.)

Mark: What we do?  
Sophie: Let's get them back to Crow and see if we can't locate any of these kids parents.  
Mark: Okay.

(Just then they hear another scream Mark and Tyler run off as Sophie gets ready to take the kids into Crows. As they get out there they see three remaining members of 

Evermoist fighting off Lex and Olivia's men and their all doing really well until one of them hits Serenity in the back of the head only to have Emily rush in and 

throws him off of her once he's down Emily hits him in the face with the bat she brought with her knocking the man unconscious another one of their men goes to attack 

her only to have Veracity shove him into the water as he lands in there Mark Tyler and Andres rush forward and help them out once their all down once their all down 

Emily rushes over to her wife to check her over.)

Emily: Serenity!  
Serenity: Ow.

(She turns her over to look her over.)

Mark: You are right?  
Serenity: Yeah i'm good. Where's?  
Mark: Some of Lex and Olivia's men tried to grab Beca but we managed to get to her before they could go anywhere.  
Tyler: I'm really glad we brought the extra agents with us.  
Mark: Yeah so am i.

(Just then someone snicks up on Veracity and turns her around.)

Lex: Hi.

(Then he goes to put the knife into Veracity only to have Mia throw her down and Lex gets her instead.)

Mary: No Mia.

(Mark turns and sees Lex there and fires him sending him down as he lands Mark walks over to him and kicks the knife out of his hand and points the gun at his head as 

Mary rushes up to Mia and quickly puts her hand onto her wound. Mark keeps his gun pointed at Lex's head.)

Mark: The Monitor isn't here to stop me from killing you. Paragon or not.

(He cocks the gun again and points it at him again.)

Mary: Mark don't. He's not worth it.

(He keeps the gun pointed at Lex's head.)

Mark: He'd be worth it to me. I mean come on he had both Calamity shot and Reagan stabbed. And now he just tried to kill my wife and now Mia really think about this 

Mary.

Mary: I am. But killing him won't fix anything.

(Mark looks at her then lowers his gun once it's down he walks up to him more kicks him in the face knocking him unconscious.)

Mark: Cuff the nutcase and get lock him up in a cell so far down no one can find him.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(They turn him over and put him in handcuff's. Then Mark notices something in his hand and takes it out of it then he yells out for Lena who rushes up to them as she 

gets there he shows her what Lex had.)

Lena: Kryptonite.  
Mark: Green too.  
Lena: He was trying to keep the super's from helping.  
Mark: Yeah he was.  
Lena: It's a good thing he was stopped then.  
Mark: A very good thing.  
Mary: Mia! Mark!

(He rushes back over to her and helps her try and stop the bleeding.)

Mark: Reign!

(Hearing her name she quickly takes off towards them as she gets there she lands next to him.)

Mark: She was stabbed in the abodman i don't know how far it went in before he took it out to when i shot him in the shoulder.  
Reign: Okay.

(She carefully picks her up and quickly flies off with her in her arms. And Mary remains there as Kate runs up to her and hangs onto her.)

Mary: I could kill him.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Vera!

(She looks over at him as he gets to her as he sees her. She quickly hugs him as he kneels down next to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Thanks to Mia. But i think i sprang my wrist.

(Mark looks at it and helps her up.)

Mark: I'll have Alex look at it once we get back to Crow.  
Veracity: Okay. 

(They walk off to go back to crow Headquarters. Later back over at Headquarters Oliver and Reagan rush for the medical wing as they get there Mary walks over to them 

and quickly hugs them.)

Oliver: What happened?   
Mark: Lex!  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: He sent some of his guys after Beca but we managed to stop his attempted kidnapping of her.  
Kate: When that didn't work. He sent another group of men after the remain members of Evermoist and the Bellas but they managed to take care of themselves.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: When we got in the way Lex i guess had enough so he went after Veracity. But Mia pushed her out of the way then instead of the knife going into Veracity he put 

it into Mia instead.

(Oliver looks at him annoyed.)

Oliver: That fucken nutcase stabbed my daughter and he's still alive.  
Mark: I wanted to shoot him.  
Oliver: Why didn't you?  
Mark: Because i was told i was better then the bastard and Mary's right. Killing the sob isn't going to help any all it's going to do is cause more trouble.  
Oliver: He's been a royal pain in everyone's ass since the monitor brought him back.  
Mark: I get that. I do. But right now if we kill him we're no better then he is.  
Reagan: Ollie he's right.   
Oliver: I know he's right. It's just we've had enough people get injured because of him and Mia was the final straw with me.  
Reagan: I know but she'll make it through this. Me and Calamity did.  
Oliver: I know that. I do but when it comes around to some people.  
Mark: We're gonna make sure Luthor goes down for this and when he does we're taking Olivia down with him.

(Oliver looks at him and nods his head at him. Over the next couple days they continue the search for Olivia as they continue their search of her they also continue 

their search for the kids families as their search for their families continues they keep coming up with dead ends. Until one day Barry came to see them and told them 

that a group of children had been taken from an orphanage in Central city. Ans just before Barry showed up to tell them about how the kids ended in Gotham they all got 

word that Mia had made it out of sugary and Mary's been clued to her bed side then the day they were all attacked. Mark looks at Barry in shock at what he told them.)

Mark: So these kids go missing and no one bothers to notify the police?  
Barry: Yeah. We thought that was weird too when we found out.  
Kate: And?  
Barry: The only thing we found out is that Olivia and Lex sent a group of people out to find kids who didn't have families.  
Mark: So an orphanage would be a great place to steal kids from.  
Kate: Yeah. They go missing no one really cares.  
Mark: Nope.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: But i am glad that we managed to stop them before they got those kids out to Mouse's old property.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kate: Reagan wants to adopt one of the kids we rescued.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Mark we're not even married yet and she wants to bring a child into all of this.  
Mark: Have you talked to her about this?  
Kate: Well no.  
Mark: Well don't you think that you should.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: You really are one for less words.  
Barry: Unless she's flirting with Kara.

(Kate looks at them as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I'll talk to Reagan are right.  
Mark: Okay.

(He lightly pushes her making her laugh. As they continue to talk they walk off to go and talk to everyone else about what they learned. Down in the training room 

Reagan and Oliver are sparring again as their sparring Calamity's down there with Veracity watching them as their watching Beca walks in and heads over to her and sits 

on her lap getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: Hey beautiful.  
Calamity: Hey sexy.

(She smiles at her then she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You are right?  
Calamity: Just watching them spar again.

(Beca looks over at them and laughs.)

Beca: She's kind of hot.

(Calamity looks at her looking a little hurt by what she said.)

Calamity: Well then.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: She's hot. But you're still and always will be my sexy Evermoist lead singer.  
Calamity: Okay i forgive you.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her the pulls away from her. Then she leans her head against her shoulder as she smiles at her then she kisses her head then pulls away from it as they go 

back to watching Oliver and Reagan sparring as their sparring Reagan gets Oliver in the butt again making them laugh at her.)

Oliver: Okay really what is it about my butt that everyone wants to smack?  
Mark: Ask Sara and see if she answers that question.  
Sara: I bet i won't.  
Mark: Awe.  
Reagan: Anyway. You ready?  
Oliver: Lead the way.  
Reagan: Are right.

(Then they go back to sparring as their sparring Mark's watching them along with Kate and Sophie.)

Mark: Damn.  
Kate: I know right.

(Mark looks over at his wife and walks over to her as he gets to her he kneels down next to her and grabs her hand.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. You gonna get up there and do something.  
Mark: What that?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: You know there is one perk to our wives being pregnant Calamity.

(She looks at him and laughs as Mark takes his coat off and hands to Kate who takes it and takes his shirt off and throws it at Kate whose trying to keep laughing as 

he gets there Sara hands him a pole as he gets in on it getting Oliver and Reagan to laugh at him.)

Oliver: No fair.  
Mark: It was either me or Calamity down there.  
Oliver: Well shit. Get up here Calamity.

(Beca gets off of her lab and she does the same thing Mark did and takes both her coat and shirt off once their off she hands them to her and walks over to them as she 

gets there Sara laughs at her.)

Sara: Help Mark kick their butts.  
Calamity: I can do that.  
Mark: You ready partner?  
Calamity: Hell yeah.

(He laughs at her as they both get in on the sparring session with Oliver and Reagan as Calamity goes up against Oliver Mark goes up against Reagan as their sparring 

continues both Veracity and Beca are watching both their wife and husband spar with two of their bestfriends.)

Beca: Like what you see Vera?  
Veracity: Yeah you?  
Beca: Oh yeah.

(As Mark and Calamity continue their sparing with Oliver and Reagan Felicity walks in and sees them going up against Mark and Calamity and laughs.)

Felicity: Wow.  
Kate: I know right.

(Back over by them Mark jumps over the pole Reagan's using then gets Reagan in her butt making her laugh.)

Oliver: Oh he got you.  
Reagan: Yes. Hey that's not a nice thing to do.  
Mark: What the hell do i care. You did it to him.  
Reagan: Man.

(Oliver's trying to keep from laughing along with Calamity. Then they get back to their sparring as Winn rushes into the room.)

Kara: Winn!  
Winn: I got something and you guys are gonna wanna see it.

(They all rush off. Towards the command center. As their rushing towards it both Mark and Calamity are both putting their shirts and jackets back on once their on Mark 

grabs her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him.)

Calamity: That was fun.  
Mark: It was actually.

(They clap hands making the other's laugh. Over in command center both Mark and Calamity are drying themselves off as they see what Winn found.)

Mark: Is that?  
Winn: Yeah it's Olivia's base of operation.  
Jacob: Get going. I want that bitch off of Gotham city streets  
Kate: Got it.

(They all rush from the room. Later out at the warehouses where Olivia is a group of armored Crow vehicles pull up along DEO vehicles as they all pull up they all get 

out and get ready to raid the warehouse.)

Mark: Susan Vasquez.  
Susan: Hey Mark.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How's National City treating you?  
Susan: Good. I got just got engaged.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Lucy!  
Susan: But of course.  
Mark: Are right.   
Sophie: Are right listen up. When we get in there keep an eye out for this woman she is armed and dangerous.  
Susan: What she got?  
Mark: Kryptonite. Every single one that could bring any harm to any human being including our three super's back there.  
Sophie: So take extra steps in keeping yourself's out of her cross hairs given what she's done are ready she's bound to use to it and the last we need is for anyone to 

get her.

(They all nod their heads at her as they all charge into the building as they run in Mark and Sophie look around the area.)

Mark: I don't like this.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: It was to easy to find this place.  
Sophie: You thinking it's a trap?  
Mark: I think so. Keep your eyes open for any kryptonite.

(The other agents nod their heads as they look around for any of Lex or Olivia's men. Back over at Crow in their center command Winn's there monitoring the comms and 

all of the agents in the building as Mary wheels Mia into the room as Wendy follows closely behind them.)

Mark: Winn you got anything?  
Winn: Not as of yet. You still think it's trap?  
Mark: Well i haven't seen anyone yet.

(Just then someone fires at them getting Mark and Sophie to quickly turn and fire at him sending him down then another shot goes off as they gun fire continues Mark 

rushes forward and fires at one of the men who was headed his way. As he goes down Mark looks around for anyone else when he sees someone he fires at them getting them 

to to duck and quickly fire at him getting Mark to fire at him once he's down Mark looks around to finish up with the gun fight as the gun fire ends. Mark looks around 

for Sophie.)

Mark: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah.

Olivia: But she won't be.

(They quickly turn around and look at her then point their guns at her.)

Mark: Drop it.  
Olivia: See i don't think i will. See this is a dead man's switch.  
Mark: Okay.  
Olivia: I drop it. It releases all of the Kryptonite into the air.

(Mark and Sophie look at each other. Back in command center Winn's looking around for the Kryptonite and then tells them over comms.)

Winn: She's lying there isn't Krytonite for miles.

(Mark looks at Sophie and she nods her head at the person behind her as they get to her she grabs her and throws her to the ground getting her to drop the controller 

once it's on the ground Calamity goes to throw her on the ground only to have Olivia quickly get out of it and fires at Calamity.)

Mark: No.

(He fires at her sending her down as he fires at her she falls back dead. And Calamity falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. But i did want to tell you guys i will be focusing more on this story until i finish it. And then once this one is done i'll get back to work on Secret Marriage and wrap that one up. And one more thing do you guys want Reagan and Kate to adopt one of the kids they found in the van. Please let me know down in the comments below.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Mark: No.

(He fires at her sending her down as he fires at her she falls back dead. And Calamity falls to the ground. As Olivia falls back Mark rushes over to Calamity and turns 

her over to check her pulse and.)

Sophie: Mark!

(He looks up at her then looks down at Calamity and feels around her front and feels something he opens her jacket and sees a bullet proof vest there and laughs.)

Mark: She's are right.  
Calamity: Ow.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. God these things do come in handy.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he helps her up once she's up she looks behind her and sees Olivia down.)

Calamity: That was a little to close.  
Mark: Yeah. Well Reagan's nightmare is over.  
Calamity: Yeah. What about the Kryptonite.  
Mark: Winn couldn't get a read on any of it.  
Calamity: Lovely so that crap is still out there.  
Tyler: Not really.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: Come here.

(They walk off with him towards one of the rooms as they get there they all walk in and see it.)

Mark: She had it hidden from Lex.  
Tyler: She planned on using it.  
Mark: So why take it?  
Sophie: She wanted to keep it out of Lex's hands.  
Mark: So she hed it in a warehouse where she knew we'd find it.  
Sophie: I don't think she ever thought we'd find her.  
Mark: Maybe she wasn't as smart as she lead people to believe.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Are right let's get these cases out of here back to the DEO.  
Agent: Yes ma'am.

(They start packing up the kryptonite once it's all packed up and they have them in back of the DEO's hummers Mark looks at Vasquez.)

Susan: What the hell was she planning on doing with all of this?  
Mark: I don't know. And of honesty i'm a little afraid to find out.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Susan: So how's it feel to know that this is all over with?  
Mark: Pretty damn good. We finally focus on Kate and Reagan.  
Susan: Oh yeah Kara told us their getting married.  
Mark: They are.  
Susan: You must be happy for them?  
Mark: I'm very happy for them. But then again.

(He looks down at his wedding ring and smiles at it.)

Susan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah it's just everytime i look at this i can't help but think how happy i am that i finally got the woman in the end.  
Susan: I'm sure.  
Mark: I love her so damn much Vas.  
Susan: It shows.   
Mark: Anyway.  
Susan: You're also going to be a father.  
Mark: I will be.  
Susan: You're gonna make one hell of a father.  
Mark: I sure hope so.  
Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Sophie: It all loaded up.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: And you guys are going to put this where no one can find it?  
Susan: We will. Not even Lex Luthor will be able to find it.  
Sophie: Let's hope not.  
Susan: Yeah.  
Mark: See you later Vas.  
Susan: Later.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark laughs at her.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Uh yeah. I'm just glad we finally got Lex off of the streets and well.  
Sophie: You realize.  
Mark: I'm sure Reagan will understand.  
Sophie: Will she.  
Mark: Give me a day i'll see if she wants to kill me after we tell her.

(She walks off laughing at him as Kate walks up to him in her Bat suit.)

Kate: Nice to know you two get along.  
Mark: We always got a long.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Kate i just didn't like the way she was treating Reagan.  
Kate: I know that. But she's been there for us so.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. We gotta find away to get those kids back to Central city.  
Kate: Do we have to.  
Mark: Yes we do.  
Kate: Well damn it all.

(He lightly pushes her getting her to laugh as they walk off.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You realize you're gonna have to tell Alice about Mouse.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: How the hell do i tell her that the only friend she had when she was child is dead all because of Lex and Olivia.  
Mark: I don't know. But she's going to have know at some point.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Anyway.

(She laughs at him as she turns and walks off.)

Oliver: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Just glad your sister's nightmare is finally over.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: What?  
Oliver: I just have a feeling Reagan would of wanted to give her a few choice words.  
Mark: I'm sure she would of.  
Oliver: Anyway. We'll see you tonight.  
Mark: Just don't get drunk and get anymore tattoo's.  
Oliver: Shut up.  
Mark: I should still tell Kate you got Batwings.

(He puts his head down.)

Oliver: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: Awe you're not fun.

(He walks off laughing. As he walks off Mark laughs at him. Later Back over at Crows Head Quarters down interrogation room Tyler's in the room with Lex trying to get him 

to tell him why he did what he did as he's sitting there Lex is remaining quiet. Over in the viewing room Mark's standing there listening to him but can tell Lex isn't 

going to say anything to him.)

Tyler: Okay Luthor you wanna stay quiet okay. See if anyone comes to your defense once the Queen siblings come in here and beat the hell out of you.  
Lex: They can't do that.  
Tyler: Actually they can. Because much like the DEO in National City.  
Lex: What?  
Tyler: Even with the Crows once you're in this building you have no rights. So they could come in here and beat the hell out of you and we can't do anything to stop 

them.

(Then turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Mark walks up to him as he closes the door.)

Mark: You do realize Jacob.  
Tyler: Jacob made that rule when him and Catherine put the Crows together.  
Mark: So.  
Tyler: Oliver and Reagan can beat him to pulp and there's nothing he can do about it.  
Mark: Dude we're a security firm.  
Tyler: Who answers to the bat's not him.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: He's going to think other wise.  
Tyler: So let him.  
Mark: Damn.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: If we weren't married i'd jump you in a minute.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Why's that?  
Mark: Because that right there.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Just made you twenty times hotter and i can seriously see what Sophie sees in you.

(Tyler looks at him trying to keep from blushing.)

Tyler: Yeah well lucky for us we both love our wives.  
Mark: Oh i love my wife very much. But then again. Yeah no i love my wife.

(He looks at him and laughs as he walks off. Later back up in center command Mark walks up to his wife and wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at 

him.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: You are right?

(She turns around in his arms.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: I saw Olivia pull that trigger and saw Calamity go down again.  
Veracity: She's okay.  
Mark: I know that.   
Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Veracity: She's okay baby.  
Mark: I know that. And i'm grateful for that. I'm always going to be.  
Veracity: So stop worrying are right.  
Mark: Okay.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: We're gonna be okay.  
Mark: I know that. I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She starts laughing at him as she kisses him again then pulls away from him and he hugs her getting her to smile. Later that night over at Kate's bar everyone's there 

talking and joking around as Luke walks in and heads over to them.)

Luke: Hey sorry i'm late.  
Kate: Dude you're always late.  
Luke: I am not.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Luke: Hey that was once. And you swore you'd never tell anyone.  
Kate: He's one of my bestfriends. You didn't think i'd be able to keep it from him did you?  
Luke: I was hoping.  
Kate: Oh well.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. So What's the word on Alice?  
Kate: I went to see her.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: I had to tell her about Mouse.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: How'd she take it?  
Kate: She was upset which i get.  
Mark: She didn't blame you did she?  
Kate: No. She didn't. She blamed the two people responsible for his death.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: With him gone. Alice really doesn't have anyone. Well she has me but after what she did to Catherine i just don't see myself forgiving her anytime soon.  
Mark: I know that.

(Kate smiles at him as Reagan walks in followed by Oliver Mia Thea and Felicity.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Can i throw up now.

(Kate throws the towel at him making Luke laugh at him.)

Mark: What laughing at?  
Luke: You and Kate.  
Mark: She's one hell of a friend. I can honestly say i don't know what i'd do without her in my life.  
Luke: What about Calamity?  
Mark: She's special.  
Luke: Is she now.  
Mark: Yes she is and she's standing right behind me isn't she?  
Luke: Maybe.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi Calamity.  
Calamity: Hi. So i'm special huh?  
Mark: To your wife.  
Calamity: How rude.

(He looks at her and laughs. Over the next couple of hours Team Arrow Team Flash Team Bat and the Superfriends talk and joke around as their joking around Reagan jumps 

onto Oliver's back making them laugh.)

Reagan: Getty up horsey.

(Mark and Kate start laughing at his face.)

Oliver: I'm not a horse.  
Serenity: You sure about that?  
Oliver: Yes.  
Charity: We beg to differ.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Cynthia: That's mine and Emily's wives Gotham.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Oliver: Anyway.

(She jumps off as Oliver laughs at her.)

Calamity: You know i was just thinking.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I mean through out all of Olivia and Lex's reign. And i mean Sam.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know what you mean't.  
Calamity: I mean we've all talked about what happened during the crisis and it's just.  
Mark: It was a nightmare. I mean at the end we all thought we had lost Oliver until Kara and Barry saw him in Starling City.  
Calamity: I know that. I mean because we got all of this back. Kate got the woman she loved back. She got her family back i mean Sophie was kind of a bitch but then 

again.

Mark: So was Evermoist when the Bellas met them.

(Calamity looks at him and gives him the finger.)

Mark: So rude.  
Oliver: Dude she's trying to be serious here.  
Mark: I know. It's just when things get to serious i tend to make jokes. I know i shouldn't of. It's just aside from Kate getting Reagan back to coming back and 

finding out that Catherine is alive her dad isn't in prison for her murder. Mary doesn't hate her. And well Alice is in Arkham. I mean everyone else in this room got 

their family back. I didn't.

(Oliver looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I mean i know my family wasn't perfect hell i know they weren't. But i still loved them. But to be fair.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: I told Kate this well Reagan was still missing along with Seager Tyler and Adam over there.

(He looks up at him.)

Alex: Mark!  
Mark: I might of lost my birth family but i got back the family i made through out the years. From Oliver and his team of ding dongs.  
Laurel: Hey.  
Sara: Take it or leave it Laurel.  
Laurel: I would but i'm offended.  
Mark: Then there's Barry and his team if it hadn't of been for him accidentally getting onto Earth 38 i don't know if anyone on Earth 38 would ever know who the Flash 

is.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: Then we've got the Legends.  
Sara: What?  
Mark: The team's captain whose clearly in love with Samantha Arias.  
Sara: I am not.  
Oliver: Yes she is.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Then there's ten smart asses who i met on accident when my former bandmate decided he was going break into the radio station on Barden University's 

campus.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: There's them over there who i keep forgetting what their names are.  
Severide: Hey.  
Mark: I know that voice. I just can't place it.  
Oliver: He's going to get you man.  
Mark: I know that. Anyway. And then there's the four smart asses. Well i met one before i met the other's and i gotta tell ya i fell in love with her right away 

honestly.

Kate: Oh he's getting sappy.  
Mark: And there's the smart ass known as Batwoman.

(Kate puts her head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I was just saying.  
Mark: I've met a lot of people through out the years and they've all managed to become my family from firehouse 51. To the Barden Bellas to Evermoist.  
Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: To everyone from the earth formerly known as Earth 1. Like i said i might of lost my birth family but i have you guys. I mean i know it sucks that i lost my 

birth family but i'm with the family that matters. I mean in six months i'm gonna be a father. Next year Calamity's gonna be a mother.   
Calamity: I am. Where's your proof.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: She just proved my point.  
Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: Sorry.  
Mark: Anyway.

(He stands up.)

Mark: To family.  
Everyone: To family.

(Mark walks over to Calamity and hugs her getting her to laugh then he pulls away from her as he grabs his wife and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(He smiles at her then laughs at something Oliver did to Barry. Through out the night all of the teams talk and joke around as the night is winding down the other's 

are getting ready to leave when Mark walks up to Kate.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. Just you know nervous about what's to come.  
Mark: To be honest.  
Kate: Normally helps.  
Mark: So am i.

(She looks at him and laughs as he turns and leaves the bar with Veracity right behind him. Once everyone is gone for the night Kate shuts the lights off and walks out 

of the bar as she walks out she closes and locks up the doors once their locked up she looks around the area and smiles as she walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know i said i would be putting in the flashback in this chapter. But I've decided to write a one or two chapter story of after the Crisis after i finish this one and Secret Marriage. The next chapter will be a two month time jump.


	26. Wedding planning Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I know i promised you guys a double chapter today. But i promise i will do one tomorrow.

Two Months later.

(It's been two months since the battle with Lex and Olivia since both Wentworth's were killed and they captured Lex after a week of hearing from witnesses about his 

crimes and his work with Cutter and Olivia Wentworth. Lex was sentenced to twenty or more years in prison. After Lex trial Mark told Kate that if he ever escaped again 

that he would put the bastard down for good.)

Kate: And what would killing him do?  
Mark: It'll bring people a lot of piece of mind knowing he couldn't hurt anyone else again.  
Kate: You don't think he'd do it from here. I mean he did try have his own sister killed all because she up and moved Lcorp from Metropolis to National City.  
Mark: I know that.  
Kate: Killing Luthor isn't going to do anything Mark but cause more trouble.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Kate: Look. Let's stop worrying about Lex and help me and Reagan finish planning our wedding.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(They walk off laughing. A week after Lex trail Sara and Sam ran into each other started talking and about two or three days after their run in Sam told Lena about it 

and her along with Kara picked at her. Which then resulted in her throwing pillows at her two bestfriends. After much more teasing Sam finally grew enough courage to 

ask Sara out on a date. Along with Sam and asking the woman she wanted to date out on date. Mary did the samething with Mia with a lot of teasing from Oliver Reagan 

and Kate as they continued to tease her Mary threw a pillow at her sister making her laugh more.)

Mary: Shut up.  
Kate: Na it's no fun.  
Mark: Just ignore her Mary.  
Mary: How i do that?  
Mark: Easy.  
Mary: How.  
Mark: Reagan go sit on her lap.

(They start laughing at Kate's face as Reagan does as she's told and sits on her fiancee's lap.)

Mark: There now they both just proved their both whipped.

(They both look at him and start laughing as he clap hands with Calamity whose also laughing.)

Kate: I officially hate him.  
Mary: I don't.  
Kate: Of course you don't.  
Mark: Yeah this coming from the woman he kept flirting with Kara.

(Reagan looks at her as she looks up.)

Mark: It was before you two got back together.  
Reagan: Oh okay.

(He looks at her and laughs. Over at Crows head quarters. Mark's in command center talking with Winn and Kara who are laughing at something he said. AS they continue 

to talk Veracity walks into the room. Seeing her Mark smiles at her then walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: How you feel?  
Veracity: Like a whale.  
Mark: No you're beautiful.  
Veracity: I'm getting fat.  
Mark: No. Well you are. But that's only because you've got a baby in there.  
Veracity: I know. And it's your's.  
Mark: Well i'd hope so. Or we'd have a lot of trouble here.  
Veracity: I didn't cheat on you.  
Mark: Never said you did.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Anyway. We have an appointment with Eliza.  
Mark: Oh shit yeah i remember now okay. I'll see you guys later.  
Kara: Okay.

(They both turn and walk out of the room as they walk out they bump into Sophie and Tyler.)

Sophie: You going somewhere?  
Mark: Doctor's appointment.  
Sophie: Oh okay.

(They walk off as they walk off Sophie watches them and laughs.)

Tyler: You are right?  
Sophie: Yeah i'm good. Just seeing them getting ready to have a child along with Calamity and Beca kind of puts someone in the mood.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Tyler: Soph.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: We'll talk about it later.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Later up in Eliza's office both Mark and Veracity are there waiting for her to come in and talk to them.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.   
Veracity: Lair.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay i'm a little nervous.  
Veracity: About what?  
Mark: This. I mean it's our first this is scary.  
Veracity: How you think Beca and Calamity feel.  
Mark: True.  
Veracity: I'm sure we'll do just fine.  
Mark: I know that.

(He smiles at her as he gets up to look at one of the posters in the office as he's looking at it his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the 

number he mutes it then goes back to looking at the poster. Over in command center Sophie's there looking at something on her computer as Kate walks up to her and 

looks over her shoulder.)

Kate: Looking for vibrating dildo's there Soph.

(She looks at her and quickly puts the computer down.)

Sophie: No.  
Kate: So what were you looking at?  
Sophie: Cribs.

(Kate looks at her and then looks around then puts the back of her hand onto her forehead which then gets her to smack her hand away.)

Sophie: Stop it.  
Kate: What? I was checking to see if you felt are right.  
Sophie: I feel fine you dork.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Okay. You thinking about having kids?  
Sophie: I've thought about it. Now more than ever.  
Kate: Really?  
Sophie: It's just both Mark and Veracity are expecting their first child together. Along with Calamity and Beca. I just.  
Kate: There's no rush Sophie. I mean i'm Tyler wouldn't even rush you.  
Sophie: Yeah i know that.  
Kate: So what's going on here?  
Sophie: Nothing really. Ever since Mark shot and killed Olivia two months ago and Cutter blowing himself up.  
Kate: To finally catching Lex Luthor.  
Sophie: Yeah. It's been pretty dead.   
Kate: Thank god for that.  
Sophie: Yeah. So how are the wedding plans coming.  
Kate: Their coming.  
Sophie: Uh-oh.  
Kate: I love Reagan i do. It's just it's scary to get married.  
Sophie: I know this. It's not easy picking the right place to get married.  
Kate: Besides the last time there was wedding i mean it was on Earth 1.  
Sophie: Barry and Iris's wedding.  
Kate: Yeah. Kara told me about that and well.  
Sophie: No i get it. Where do you two want it?  
Kate: That's just the thing.  
Sophie: What?  
Kate: Wedding's in six months and we still don't have a venue.

(Sophie starts laughing at her.)

Sophie: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: Well you two really need to figure out where you want to have this wedding before it you know gets here.  
Kate: Thanks you're a lot of help.  
Sophie: I do try.  
Kate: I just don't know where to have this wedding.   
Sophie: Have you two actually sat down and talked about it. Before you two have sex.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Why don't you guys ask Mark and Veracity. Or Calamity and Beca.  
Kate: The four of them eloped.  
Sophie: Who hasn't.  
Kate: I promised Reagan this big and fancy wedding.  
Sophie: Kate i don't think she really cares where the wedding is as long as it's you she's marrying.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Or ask your dad about planning a wedding?  
Kate: You want me to ask my father about planning a wedding?  
Sophie: You could always talk to your step mother about the wedding planning.  
Kate: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah?  
Kate: You got a minute?  
Calamity: Yeah sure.

(Kate gets up and walks over to her. As she gets to her.)

Calamity: What's wrong?  
Kate: You wanna get some coffee. You know before your's and Beca's appointment.  
Calamity: Yeah sure why not.

(They both walk out of the room to go get some coffee. As they walk out Tyler walks up to his wife.)

Tyler: What you do?  
Sophie: Freaked Kate out.  
Tyler: Oh boy.  
Sophie: Not on the whole getting married front.  
Tyler: What was it then?  
Sophie: On the front of her planning a wedding.  
Tyler: You couldn't of helped her with that?  
Sophie: I could of.  
Tyler: But.  
Sophie: That was more fun.

(Tyler looks at her and laughs.)

Tyler: You are so mean.  
Sophie: I know. What you doing?  
Tyler: They've got the gift registry up and i'm just trying to figure out what to get them.  
Sophie: You realize you don't actually have to get them something off of this right?  
Tyler: I know that. But than again. It be nice.  
Sophie: I know. What were you thinking?

(He shows her what he thinks he should get them.)

Sophie: A blender.  
Tyler: Hey they put it on here.  
Sophie: How do we know Reagan didn't put it on here.  
Tyler: True.

(They continue to look through their registry for a gift for them. Outside of Crow Calamity and Kate are talking about the wedding planning and she laughs at her.)

Calamity: You know i'm the last person you should really talk to about a wedding right?  
Kate: I'm sorry it's just Sophie's no help.  
Calamity: And what made you think i'd be helpful?  
Kate: I know you and Beca eloped but.  
Calamity: What?  
Kate: It's just me and Reagan can't seem to figure out where we want the wedding.  
Calamity: Kate the only thing i could help you with is the music.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You guys offering.  
Calamity: I'd have to talk to the other girls. But i'm sure they wouldn't mind.  
Kate: Okay well me and Reagan cross the band off of the list of things we to do.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: Look i get it. Hell i understand it planning a wedding is very stressful it's a pain in the ass. But there's always away to help you figure out what it is 

you two want in a wedding.

(Kate looks at her.)

Calamity: Are you two planning this wedding on your own?  
Kate: We are.  
Calamity: Yeah see me and Beca tried the whole planning the wedding on our thing and it wasn't working.  
Kate: Explains why you two eloped.  
Calamity: We didn't elope right away.

(Kate stops and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Calamity: Yeah we eloped. But then again we only did it because her ex wouldn't stay out of the wedding planning progress didn't matter how many times she told him but 

out.  
Kate: Yeah well. Me and Reagan don't really have that issue anymore thankfully.  
Calamity: And that's always good to hear. But my point is Jesse wouldn't back off of what we wanted to do for our wedding. He wanted it the way he would of had it if 

it was him and Beca getting married.

Kate: Oh.  
Calamity: So that night me and Beca decided we didn't want to do the whole wedding thing if he was going to stick his nose into every chance he got.  
Kate: So you two went to Vegas and got married?  
Calamity: Actually we went back to where we met.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: You two met on a military base?  
Calamity: Yes we did. 

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Who performed the wedding?  
Calamity: Mark did.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Did you two have special permission to go back to the base to do the wedding?  
Calamity: Yeah but then again it's nice when you know someone whose in the military and is stationed at that base.  
Kate: Wow.  
Calamity: So in someways me and Beca did elope but it wasn't in a courthouse.  
Kate: You guys did your dream wedding on a military base.  
Calamity: I never said it was our dream wedding. I just asked her if she wanted to get married that didn't invole Jesse putting his two cents in where would she want 

to have it.

Kate: She said the military base where you guys met.  
Calamity: The same base and the same hanger.  
Kate: Now that's a really cool trick.  
Calamity: Yeah Beca sent Jesse a text saying we were going to a courthouse the very next morning to elope and we caught a plane to Spain to do the wedding we wanted 

not the one he wanted.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Huh. How i didn't think of that.  
Calamity: Where'd you two meet?  
Kate: At Tommy Elliott's Penthouse. During one his party's.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. I don't know. I mean.  
Calamity: As i'm sure Sophie said.  
Kate: What?  
Calamity: Where ever you are. I don't really think she's going to care where the wedding takes place as long as the person she's marrying is you.  
Kate: You're right. Uh thanks for the talk.  
Calamity: Anytime.  
Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: You ready?  
Calamity: Yeah. I'll see aye later Kate.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then they turn and walk off as Kate pulls her cell phone out and calls Reagan. Who answers on the first ring.)

Reagan: Hey you.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Kate: Meet me over at Tommy's old building.  
Reagan: Why?  
Kate: Just trust me. I have an idea and if you don't like it you can tell me to fuck off.

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Reagan: Are right babe i'll meet you there.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then they hang up as Kate rushes over to her Bike and gets onto it once she's on she grabs up her helmet and puts it once it's on she starts the bike kicks up the 

kick stand and takes off towards Tommy's building. Later over at the building Kate's there waiting for Reagan as Mark walks into the building.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Kate: While i was talking to Calamity she gave me an idea.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I mean this building isn't really Tommy's anymore.  
Mark: No it's mine.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: It's okay. Kate. What you have in mind.  
Kate: Calamity told me about all of their problems with Jesse.  
Mark: And him wanting them to do the wedding his way.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And then she told me about them doing their wedding in Spain on the Military Base.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: You wanna do the wedding here?  
Kate: Yes. Up in the Penthouse where we met.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Well i gotta tell aye Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: You are going to make Reagan a very happy woman.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: Okay. Come on. Veracity said she'd show Reagan up when she got here.  
Kate: Okay.

(They walk off towards one of the elevators to take them up to the Penthouse. In the elevator. Kate looks around it.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah it's just the last time i was in this elevator i was here in here with Mary and Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I don't need to know what was said in here.  
Kate: Nothing really important.   
Mark: You moved on Kate.  
Kate: Yeah and to me at the time it was a little early for me.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: I was still wishing i could be with Sophie. And wasn't happy that she was married.

(Mark looks at her.)

Kate: But then i met Reagan who i thought was sweet funny and sexy as hell.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: But then the whole thing with being Batwoman got in the way. I couldn't keep my stories straight. I still can't to save my life.  
Mark: But at least she knows now.  
Kate: Yeah i know she does. And to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: It's nice to know i can finally share that part of my life with her now.  
Mark: Hey. She loves you either way.  
Kate: I know she does. And i love her so much.  
Mark: Is that why planning this wedding has been driving you crazy?  
Kate: Yes. I mean Sophie brought i should either talk to my dad or to my step mother.  
Mark: So instead of talking to either one of them. You talked to Calamity?  
Kate: Yes. Of all honesty she was more helpful then Sophie.

(He looks at he and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: I'm serious.  
Mark: I know that.

(As they reach the penthouse on the top floor the elevator opens and they both walk off of it as they walk off it closes up behind them once it's closed they walk out 

to where the part was being held.)

Mark: Okay is this where you wanna do the wedding?  
Kate: Yeah. This is a nice big open space for a wedding.  
Mark: It is. And there's rooms upstairs you can use for both of you to use.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Okay well i can picture an arch here.  
Kate: And the guest all seated here.  
Mark: You guys gonna role out the red carpet as well.

(She looks at him and laughs as she smacks him.)

Kate: Come on. Mark this is my wedding i'm talking about here and you're not helping.  
Mark: Are right are right. Um well how many people have you guys decided to invite?  
Kate: Well there's her family and friends and well mine.  
Mark: So on Reagan's side Oliver Felicity Thea Mia and William?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: Okay. And your's.  
Kate: My dad Catherine Mary and Earth 99's Beth oh and Luke i can't forget about him.  
Mark: Yeah i wouldn't forget about the man who helped you become Batwoman.  
Kate: Yeah really. He'd never let me live it down.  
Mark: No he wouldn't.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay um.  
Kate: Plus a lot of the friends we made with thanks to you and Kara.  
Mark: You met Oliver and Barry because of Kara i had nothing to do with that.  
Kate: Yeah i know.  
Mark: And then you met Sara and the other Legends because of this last crisis.  
Kate: Again true. But i was talking about the Bellas and Evermoist. Me and Reagan met them because of you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I know that.  
Kate: And not to mention i finally got to meet Kara's sister and sister in law.  
Mark: They are a pair aren't they?  
Kate: They are.

(They start laughing then calm down as they see Reagan standing behind her seeing her Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: What you think of this place for the wedding?  
Reagan: I love it.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Veracity walks over to Mark.)

Veracity: This is amazing.  
Mark: It is.

(Over by Kate and Reagan they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: Now all we need is a place for the reception.

(Kate looks at her and kisses her again getting her to laugh in it.

With Kate and Reagan have finally found a place to have their wedding will they figure out where they want the reception and will they decide to on a band we'll soon 

find out. Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Where do you guys think they should hold their reception and who do you think should play at their wedding reception. And what do you think of them using Tommy Elliott's old Penthouse as a wedding venue. Let me know down in the comments below.


	27. Wedding planning part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

(Back over at Kate's bar both Kate and Reagan are there talking about where to have their reception. After deciding on where to have the wedding they both left Mark 

and Veracity at the penthouse to about their baby and where they were going to live once the baby was born. After leaving the Penthouse they both decided to head to 

Kate's bar and talk about locations for their wedding reception. Over at the bar.)

Reagan: I know we took one step in finding the venue for the wedding. But what we need now is the place where we're gonna hold the reception.

(Kate puts her head down.)

Kate: I found the venue you find the reception venue.

(Reagan throws a piece of popcorn at her making her laugh.)

Reagan: Babe come on.  
Kate: I know the wedding is in six months but it. I just don't know where we have it.  
Reagan: Honestly Kate we could have it here and i wouldn't care as long as i get to call you my wife at the end of the day.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i know that. It's just it's our wedding i really don't want to have our wedding reception in the bar. God knows what will happen if anyone should find out.

(Reagan starts laughing at her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah are right.  
Reagan: Okay look i know wedding planning is a pain in the ass. But we gotta do it.  
Kate: I know that.  
Reagan: Okay.

(As they continue to figure out where they want to have their wedding reception someone walks into the bar. Getting them to turn and look at her.)

Kate: Sorry i'm not open yet.  
Woman: Oh sorry. It's just i came looking for someone.  
Reagan: Who?  
Woman: Kelly Severide.

(They look at each other realize who it is. As Reagan text's Mark and sends it once it's typed out. Over at the Penthouse Mark's showing the other's where the wedding 

will be.)

Oliver: Dude this is awesome.  
Mark: Yeah apparently someone gave Kate the idea to do the wedding in the place where they first met.  
Thea: And they met here?  
Mark: Yeah. Reagan was bartending here that night.  
Thea: Wow. Let me guess she said she could read people.  
Mark: She read you the minute you met Seager over there.

(Wendy looks over at him and laughs along with her sister.)

Thea: I change my mind.  
Oliver: What?  
Thea: I don't like him anymore.  
Mark: What?  
Thea: It's not my fault the Seager sister's are so hot.  
Mark: Their twins.  
Thea: Still.  
Mark: Yeah are right. What you think Cal?  
Calamity: It's nice. I honestly didn't think she'd take from my story or how me and Beca got married. But i'm really glad she did.  
Mark: So is she.  
Beca: Where are they going to be getting dressed?  
Mark: There are some bedrooms upstairs so both Reagan and Kate can get dressed here or they can get dressed at home.  
Beca: Sounds good.  
Mark: I know. But to honest i'm kind of surprised she wanted to do it here.  
Calamity: I'm not.  
Mark: I'm really surprised you wanted to do your guy's wedding at the Hanger in Spain.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: I know seeing as to how they were complete bitches to us when we met them.

(The Evermoist members look off making the other's laugh as Mark's phone goes off he it to see who it is seeing the number he opens the text and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: More trouble.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Apparently Stella Kidd did survive the Anti-matter wave hitting earth 38.  
Calamity: Damn. Go.  
Mark: Okay. Babe i'll be back.  
Veracity: Okay. Don't do anything stupid.  
Mark: I make no promises.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off. Later back over at the bar Mark walks inside followed by Severide as they walk in Kate points over 

at the couches and they both walk over to her as they get there Mark sees her and gets annoyed and walks off as Severide walks over to her seeing him she stands and 

hugs him getting him to laugh at her. Over by the counter Mark looks at Kate and Reagan.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Nope.  
Kate: Want anything.  
Mark: I might not like the bitch but i still don't to drink anything.  
Kate: I can get you a lime and soda.  
Mark: That works.

(She smiles at him as she walks off to go get his drink.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: It's taking everything in me not to go over there and punch her damn lights out.  
Reagan: Yeah don't do that.  
Mark: I mean i'm sure you and Kate wouldn't blame me if i did would you?  
Reagan: Well no. I mean after what happened to Wendy i wouldn't blame you in the lest to hit her but i wouldn't.  
Mark: Yeah. I know.  
Kate: Here you go.  
Mark: Thanks.

(He takes the drink from her. And then looks over at Severide and Stella again.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: After what she pulled i can't even stand to be in the same room as her.  
Kate: What you thinking?  
Mark: Of all of the people that were killed when the Anti-Matter wave hit earth 38.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell did one of the other firefighters that survived it come back have to be her.

(They both look at him and can he's very annoyed by the fact that Stella came back.)

Kate: The multiverse works in weird ways.  
Mark: You mean besides your sister from another earth showing up in Gotham?

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Shut up babe.  
Reagan: Sorry. But that was funny.  
Kate: It was not.  
Mark: Party pooper.

(Kate sticks her tongue out at him.)

Mark: I'm sure Reagan wouldn't mind that tongue being on her.  
Reagan: I can think of the place to.  
Kate: Oh do tell.  
Reagan: I'll tell you later love.  
Kate: Okay.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Reagan: Anytime.  
Mark: So aside from finding the venue? What else have you two decided on?  
Kate: Nothing.  
Mark: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. Really we can't seem to figure out where to have the reception.  
Mark: I couldn't tell aye. If you guys can't think of a place to reception why don't you just have it here.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I mean i'm sure Mary could set this place up to look nice. And Kate you have a stage here so whoever you guys choice to play at the reception will have a stage 

to play on.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: You know it's amazing how him and Calamity come up with good idea's for our wedding.  
Mark: It was an idea you guys don't have to do it. I just figured it be easier.  
Kate: Actually no you're right it's just.  
Mark: Hey don't worry about that jackass across the street. This is your's and Reagan's wedding that prick doesn't get a say.  
Kate: Yeah that's true. But i was mainly talking about.  
Mark: She don't get a say either.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as she realizes he knew who she was talking about.)

Kate: Okay you're right.  
Mark: Thank you.

(She laughs at him as they go back to talking and joking around. Over the next couple of hours Mark helps Kate and Reagan plan the rest of their wedding. As they 

continue to plan some of the other's walk into the bar hearing the door open Mark turns and looks at them.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hi.

(He walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How did the other's like the Penthouse?  
Veracity: Oh they loved it. Mary has so many ideas on how to set it up.  
Mark: Told aye.  
Kate: What the hell did i just get myself into?  
Reagan: I don't know.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Calamity: Mia had to get her to calm down.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Calamity: Yeah. Anyway. What's going on?  
Mark: Kate and Reagan decided on a place for their reception.  
Serenity: Really?  
Kate: Yeah Mark said to have it here but.  
Oliver: What?  
Kate: I still don't know.  
Mark: So much for you guys deciding.  
Reagan: Yeah. Hell we haven't even decided on a honeymoon yet.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: It's a lot of stuff to handle in six months.  
Mark: Okay how about this where is the one place either one of you have been wanting to go?  
Kate: Me. I've always wanted to go Italy.  
Mark: Okay. Reagan!  
Reagan: Anywhere in Europe honestly.  
Mark: Okay. You really are no help.

(Reagan starts laughing.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Wendy: How long did you two want the honeymoon to last.  
Mark: Hineymoon.  
Wendy: Why thank you i know i do.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: We were thinking maybe about three weeks.  
Mark: Okay. How about this.

(He walks off towards Kate's office and grabs a piece of paper and pen once he has it he walks back over to them.)

Mia: What?  
Mark: Write down the cities you two wanna really seriously wanna go to and i'll look into flights for them.

(They both look at him.)

Kate: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah. That'll be my wedding gift to you two.  
Kate: Wow.  
Veracity: Or they could just borrow your family jet.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Spoil my fun why don't you?

(They start laughing then calm down. Over next few hours they all continue to talk and joke around as they continue to help Kate and Reagan with their wedding planning 

as their talking Mary walks into the bar.)

Mary: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mary: These just came in for you and Reagan.

(She hands her the package once she has it Mark hands her his knife and she opens the box once it's opened she hands it back to him.)

Mark: Oh these are pretty.  
Kate: Yeah they are. But we didn't buy these.  
Mark: You didn't.  
Kate: No.  
Reagan: These even have the venue on them and we just decided on the venue.  
Kate: But.  
Mark: Oh yeah. That was me.

(They both look at him and laugh.)

Reagan: Why?  
Mark: I figured Veracity would ruin my fun with the whole planning your honeymoon. Or as Wendy said their hineymoon.

(Serenity's behind her trying to keep from laughing.)

Wendy: Shut up Serenity.  
Serenity: I didn't say anything.  
Wendy: You're laughing.  
Serenity: I am not.  
Mark: Anyway. I thought and i had a feeling you'd go with the Penthouse.  
Kate: And what if we hadn't.  
Mark: Well then i'd be in a lot of trouble. But no i had a feeling the Penthouse would be the place for your guys wedding so i went ahead and ordered the invites for 

the wedding.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Reagan: Anymore surprises?  
Mark: Nope.  
Reagan: Okay. We'll fill these out tomorrow.  
Mark: No rush. Actually yeah you should.

(Kate smacks him and hands him his invite.)

Mark: You are ready know whose my plus for the wedding.  
Kate: Oh true. But still.  
Mark: Okay. I'll fill it out at home.  
Kate: Okay. And thank you again Mark.  
Mark: You're welcome. Hey Mary.  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mark: What you think of this place for their wedding reception.

(She looks around the bar and sees the stage.)

Mary: I think it be a great place for the reception. But it's up to them.  
Reagan: We'll even talk that over at home.  
Mark: Are right.

(Later that night over at Kate and Reagan's place their both sitting there talking and joking around about the wedding.)

Reagan: But in all seriousness Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Do you want to do the reception at the bar?  
Kate: Honestly?  
Reagan: Usually helps honey.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: It would save us money and well i know the owner so i don't think she'll have to much trouble with us using it.  
Reagan: Really?  
Kate: Really. She's a bitch at times but she's cool any other time.  
Reagan: Oh so your saying Batwoman own's the bar?  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey you're the one who said the boss is a bitch.  
Kate: I know but still ouch. You've hurt my feelings.  
Reagan: Oh no. Let me make it better.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Now i think Batwoman will feel used.  
Reagan: Well then i guess i'm glad i'm marrying you and not Batwoman.  
Kate: Babe i am Batwoman.  
Reagan: Oh i know. But i like you out of the suit.  
Kate: See now i know she'd feel used.  
Reagan: Oh my god you dork.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I know that.  
Reagan: So the bar for the wedding reception.  
Kate: Yeah. Why not.  
Reagan: Okay. So did you wanna fill these out tonight or do them in the morning?

(Kate looks at the invites and grabs them.)

Kate: We don't have a whole lot of people to invite so. Let's do them tonight.  
Reagan: Okay.

(They start filling out their wedding invitations. Over the next couple of hours Kate and Reagan continue to fill out the invitations once their finished Kate looks at 

them all and laughs.)

Kate: That's a lot of people minus the one i gave Mark to fill out.  
Reagan: Yeah. At least these are done. I'll take them into the post office before i go into work.  
Kate: Okay. I gotta go get to bed. I need to be at the office in wow four hours.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: These could of waited until morning you know.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: Why don't you go to bed honey.  
Kate: Okay. Night.  
Reagan: Night.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. And walks off towards the bedroom to get some sleep as Kate walks off towards the bedroom and walks into it as she walks in 

she closes the door to go get changed into her sleep wear to go sleep. As she closes the door someone knocks on the door Reagan gets up and walks over to the door as 

she gets there she opens it to find Wendy there.)

Reagan: Wendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. As you guys could tell i upped the chapter count. Thirty-three is it. After that this story will sadly becoming to an end. But no worries i will be doing more Reagan and Kate stories in the very near future. And one more thing here's what i thought what Kate and Reagan's wedding invites would look like.
> 
> https://www.zazzle.com/pd/spp/pt-zazzle_invitation2?tdid=eaec3389-e536-4fa0-9a94-0c90e640bb8d


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter of the double chapter update i hope you enjoy it.

Reagan: Wendy!

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: What's wrong?  
Wendy: I uh i had a nightmare and i really didn't wanna bother Serenity with it.  
Reagan: Okay come on.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Reagan: What happened?  
Wendy: Well after Serenity and Emily went to sleep i fell asleep on the couch and for like the first ten twenty minutes it was fine. Until the nightmare hit me.  
Reagan: What happened in it?  
Wendy: Cutter was still alive he beat on me he told me that if i didn't let him do what he wanted he was going to kill me and i was.  
Reagan: So he raped you?  
Wendy: Yeah.  
Reagan: How many have you had since he died?  
Wendy: That was the first since he died.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Have you thought about talking to someone about this. Other then me.  
Wendy: Uh yeah I've thought about it. But would be the point.  
Reagan: It would help you sleep better.  
Wendy: The only thing me talking to someone about would do is get Stella Kidd to continue her hatred of me all because i got close to her boyfriend.  
Reagan: Okay i get the woman is a bitch. But Mark knows someone who could talk to you and not judge you for what happened.  
Wendy: Didn't matter how many times i told her i wasn't even the least bit interested in Severide she wouldn't listen to me.  
Reagan: So Mark's told us.  
Wendy: And i'm changing the subject.  
Reagan: Kind of.

(She walks over to the couch and sits down as Reagan follows her to the couch and sits down next to her.)

Wendy: I just i had to deal with it while we were still together and then i had to go through it all over again when the bastard kidnapped me.  
Reagan: Yeah i know all to well what it's like to be raped it's not something i talk about. Hell i don't even really talk to Kate about it.  
Wendy: Does she push you to?  
Reagan: Of course not. She's not like most people she understands that there are just somethings i can't or won't talk about. She doesn't push the issue like some people do.  
Wendy: Your ex.  
Reagan: My ex didn't even believe me when i said the bastard had raped me. She called me a lair and then said i was only trying to bring attention to myself.  
Wendy: Oh gees.  
Reagan: Yeah. But luckily i had your sister and her bandmates on my side.  
Wendy: Yeah Serenity's one hell of a person once you get to know her.  
Reagan: She is. But then again you hear the stories the Bellas have told about them.  
Wendy: Yeah their overly competitive i'll give them that.  
Reagan: They are that. And hot.

(Wendy starts laughing then calms down.)

Wendy: Yeah i'll agree with you on Calamity Veracity and Charity. But i'll leave my sister to your dirty mind so.  
Reagan: My fiancee isn't much better.  
Wendy: But she's hot.  
Reagan: Dude she's Calamity through and through only she doesn't have a sexy Australian accent.  
Wendy: What is it with women and the accents.  
Reagan: I think that is a whole other conversation.   
Wendy: I know. I just i thought i was doing so damn well no nightmares. Me and my sister are getting closer i mean i love her wife she's funny as hell.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah Emily she's one to get use to.  
Wendy: Yeah i have never met anyone with more energy then her. Oh no wait i have.  
Reagan: Oh yeah who?  
Wendy: She's Supergirl.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: Yeah Kara's a blast to be around. I just don't know how Alex did it.  
Wendy: I don't either. Um i know we keep changing the subject it's just.  
Reagan: What?  
Wendy: I just keep thinking that if i talk about it it's going to make it worse.  
Reagan: It could or it could make you feel better.  
Wendy: Like i said i just i thought i was doing so damn well no nightmares. I found someone who really cares about and treat me like i'm some rape victim she actually gives a damn about my feelings and doesn't treat me like i'm weak.

(She stands up and walks over to the window looking out onto the city as Reagan gets up and follows her.)

Reagan: Wendy!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Being raped isn't something anyone ever thinks will happen to them. I know i knew it. Hell i never even thought about it. Until i met Olivia started dating her and well not long after we started dating i met her friends.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Reagan: Shortly after i met them Austin did everything he could to try and get my attention and when i wouldn't he'd try a little harder.  
Wendy: Wasn't he dating Veracity at the time?  
Reagan: Yeah. And the fact that he would hit on me with her standing right next to him or even when she was in the same room really annoyed her to no end.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah one day Calamity had seen him hitting on me and went to say something but Veracity told her not to.  
Wendy: Why?  
Reagan: Neither one of them wanted to cause a scene and i don't blame them for that.  
Wendy: Okay. When did he?  
Reagan: Well not right away. It was maybe a month or two later after i had met him.  
Wendy: And.  
Reagan: Well i told her he was making me uncomfortable and she told me to stop being such a wuss. And then left to go talks to someone else.  
Wendy: What a bitch.  
Reagan: Yeah. So instead of asking him to stop she walked away from me and left me with him.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: So later on that night i went up to use the restroom and i didn't know this at the time but he had followed me i didn't see him walk up to me until he grabbed me and forced me into the bathroom and that's where he forced himself on me. 

(Wendy looks at her and then looks off.)

Wendy: I'm standing here thinking about what a jackass my ex was. I mean if i didn't feel like giving him sex he forced himself on me until one day his ex walked in and hit him over the head and told me to grab my stuff and leave the house. So i did.  
Reagan: Oh gees. Who was his ex?  
Wendy: If i remember right her name was Kristine nice girl. I could never really see what she saw in him.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Anyway after i left like i said i never walked back into his life i sent him a text saying things were done with us and i never spoke or saw him again.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Wendy: Reagan i never thought i'd ever have to go through that hell again.  
Reagan: Did Olivia know he was doing that?  
Wendy: No. And i have feeling if she knew she didn't care much like she didn't care that Austin kept hitting on you in front of his girlfriend.  
Reagan: Yeah. And the fact that she let him get away with it. Made me so damn sick to my stomach.  
Wendy: Yeah. Kristine was the same way when she saw him on top of me and forcing him to do something i didn't want to.  
Reagan: I know. When did you decide to join the fire department?  
Wendy: Shortly after i got to Chicago. I saw all of the firefighter and the paramedics and knew that's what i wanted to do the rest of my life.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Reagan: You know you're really young for being a Lieutenant.

(Wendy laughs at her.)

Wendy: Yeah that was the same reaction i got out of Severide when he met me.  
Reagan: Really?  
Wendy: Yeah. That real shocked look like wow. She's so young to be at the rank she is.  
Reagan: At least he didn't say anything.  
Wendy: No for that i'll be forever grateful to him for.  
Reagan: Well it's nice to know he was nice to you.  
Wendy: Yeah he was his girlfriend not so much.  
Reagan: She was marking what was her's.  
Wendy: Yeah i'm sure she was. But I wasn't in love with Severide.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: Who were you in love with?  
Wendy: Veracity's husband.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Wendy: Yeah. I mean Mark was really nice to me and i thought he was really hot.  
Reagan: Me too believe it or not.

(They start laughing.)

Reagan: I love Kate i swear i do.  
Wendy: Well i'd hope so.  
Reagan: Anyway.  
Wendy: Yeah. When you did tell someone.  
Reagan: What?  
Wendy: Who did you tell?  
Reagan: Veracity!

(Wendy looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. I always felt guilty whenever i looked her so one day when Olivia went to work i called her up and she came over to talk to me.  
Wendy: She go with anyone?  
Reagan: Yeah the band's lead singer.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. She asked what i called her over for and i told her that one night at a party Austin forced me into into one of the bathroom's and then forced himself onto me.

(Wendy looks at her but doesn't say anything.)

Reagan: I told them from the start to when he forced himself on me.  
Wendy: I can just imagine what Calamity was wanting to do?  
Reagan: She threatend to cut off his nuts.  
Wendy: Ouch.

(She laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah. when it came to friends Wendy. Your sister and her bandmates were better friends to me and then any of my other friends in fact Marley was just as pissed off at him when she found out.  
Wendy: How'd she find out?  
Reagan: I guess she had over heard Veracity and Calamity's conversation.  
Wendy: And blew up at him.  
Reagan: Yeah and then told him to leave her house. He tried to grab for Veracity but Calamity stood between them and Veracity said from behind her that her and Austin we're through and told him to stay out of her life.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. And then shortly after breaking things off with him Marley ended up dead and Veracity met Mark.  
Wendy: So she leaves the rapist and meets the former New kids member.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Wendy: He's a much better match for her anyway.  
Reagan: Yeah. But Austin didn't think so.  
Wendy: I kind of figured.  
Reagan: Look i know more anyone what being raped will do to you. In fact after the whole thing with Austin happened i some how managed to come what use to be Earth 1 and met the Queen family.  
Wendy: I've always wondered about that.  
Reagan: Oliver and Thea's mother saw me one day out on the streets and took me in shortly after she took me in Oliver showed back up alive he wasn't really himself which i get. He was kind of a jerk.

(Wendy laughs at her.)

Reagan: But i was close to Thea and slowly became close to Oliver and just before their mother died she adopted me into the family and I've been a Queen ever since.  
Wendy: Do you regret leaving earth 38?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks back at the bedroom where Kate is sleeping.)

Reagan: No i don't. And i'll tell you why.  
Wendy: Why?  
Reagan: Because of Oliver and his family and his friends they took me in when they didn't have to. Laurel was actually the first one to find out that Oliver's family had taken me in and was so support of.   
Wendy: Did you ever tell her?

(Reagan puts her head down and then looks back at her.)

Reagan: I did. And she told me that it didn't matter where i came from she said i was always welcomed in Starling City.   
Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. And then her sister came back she found out and did everything she could to protect me from people who could one day make one of their victims again.  
Wendy: Did you ever see Austin again?  
Reagan: Not until both earth's merged and i was back with Kate.  
Wendy: Did you ever date after you got here?  
Reagan: Dated yes. I never really let the dates go past what they were.  
Wendy: So you never slept with any of your dates.  
Reagan: Kate was the first one i had slept with.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. I mean when we first met i thought she was drop dead gorgeous she made me laugh.  
Wendy: I'm sure.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: I mean i look at her and i know she's what was Earth 38's version of Calamity. But when i look at her i don't see Calamity.  
Wendy: You see Kate.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Reagan: I see the woman i fell in love with. I don't see another woman's wife. Although the wife has good taste in the woman she chose to be with.  
Wendy: I think Beca feels the same way.  
Reagan: Anyway. Um i gotta get to bed i'm sure Kate's wondering what is taking me so long.  
Wendy: If she isn't are ready asleep.  
Reagan: Yeah really. You can stay here the rest of the night if you want.  
Wendy: Yeah okay thanks.  
Reagan: You bet. And remember.  
Wendy: What?  
Reagan: If you ever need someone to talk to about what happened to you.  
Wendy: I know and thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. Let me get you a blanket.  
Wendy: Okay.

(Reagan walks off towards their hall closet and grabs a blanket out for Wendy once she has one she closes the door then walks back over to her and hands her the blanket.)

Reagan: Try and get some sleep okay.  
Wendy: Okay.  
Reagan: Night.  
Wendy: Night.

(Then she walks off as Wendy turns around and looks at her.)

Wendy: Hey Reagan.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Wendy: Thank you.  
Reagan: For what?  
Wendy: Listening to me. When it's wow three in the morning.  
Reagan: Yeah and you're welcome. Kate had just gone to bed when you showed up.  
Wendy: Oh. I didn't know that.  
Reagan: It's okay. Kate's very understanding.  
Wendy: Okay well night.  
Reagan: Night.

(Then she walks over to the door and locks it up and sets the alarm on the apartment before she goes and joins Kate in bed. As Reagan walks off Wendy sets the couch up for her 

to sleep on once it's ready she gets under the blanket and lies down she's getting ready to go sleep when her phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it's from and smiles at the 

name and opens the text and smiles at it. Then she sends one back to her and then puts the phone down and goes to sleep for the rest of the night. Over in Kate and Reagan's 

room Kate's asleep on the bed as Reagan walks over to their bathroom. Later once she's down getting ready for bed once she's close to the bed she grabs the blanket and gets 

onto it with her once she's under the blanket she kisses the back of her fiancee's head then pulls away from it.)

Reagan: I love you Kate.

(Then she lies back and covers herself once she's covered she turns over and looks at the wall as Kate turns over and wraps her arm around her waste getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah. Just so you know.

(She turns over and looks at her.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: Wendy came over just after you came in here.

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: She are right?  
Reagan: She had a nightmare.  
Kate: Oh.   
Reagan: She's okay now. I sat out there and talked to her for a little while.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I love you. You know that?  
Kate: I do. And i love you too.

(She kisses her then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: While i'm awake there was something i wanted to run by you.  
Reagan: What's that?  
Kate: The band.  
Reagan: To play at the reception?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Who were you thinking?  
Kate: Evermoist!

(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Evermoist?  
Kate: Yeah i mean. Their good. I mean we both know that everyone loves them and their music.  
Reagan: I'm not saying it's not a bad idea. In fact i love the idea.  
Kate: Really?  
Reagan: Really.  
Kate: I'll call and talk to Calamity when we get up.  
Reagan: Okay. But i have a feeling we'll be getting up late.  
Kate: Oh yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. The following day Kate's up and walking around the apartment 

as Wendy sleeps on their couch as she's getting things ready for her breakfast someone knocks on the door getting Kate to walk over to the alarm and disarming it once it's 

disarmed she unlocks the door once it's unlocked she opens it to find Serenity there.)

Kate: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Kate: If you're looking for your sister she's on the couch.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment once she's in she walks over to the couch and puts her hand onto her sister's shoulder. Which then gets her to wake up and turn over to see her.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey me and Emily woke up this morning and noticed you were gone.  
Wendy: Yeah sorry. I had a nightmare last night and i didn't want to bother you or Emily so i came here and to talk to Reagan.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Wendy: What time is it?  
Serenity: Nine thirty.

(Wendy looks at her watch and then puts her head back.)

Wendy: I'm late for work. God my boss is going to have my ass.  
Serenity: I'm sure he'll understand.  
Wendy: I know he will. Anyway. You bring me a change of cloths?

(Serenity hands her the bag and she laughs at her.)

Wendy: Thanks.  
Serenity: You bet.

(She stands up and walks over to Kate.)

Kate: Bathroom's second door on the right.  
Wendy: Thanks Kate.

(She smiles at her as she walks off down the hallway to go shower and get ready for work.)

Kate: You are right?  
Serenity: Yeah. It's just when me and Emily woke up this morning and she wasn't there i panicked a little bit.  
Kate: I can't really blame you for that. Anyway. I'd hate to cut this conversation short but i gotta get to work.  
Serenity: Late too work Kate.  
Kate: I know. The boss is a real bitch.

(She starts laughing as Kate walks out of the apartment.)

Serenity: That's no way to talk about Batwoman.  
Kate: Oh shut up.

(She starts laughing at her again then calms down. Later over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk as someone walks in.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Calamity: You rang.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She stands up and stands in front of her desk.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Kate: Me and Reagan were talking last night.  
Calamity: About the reception?  
Kate: Yeah. And we would love it if guys would play at the reception?

(Calamity looks at her and in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. In the next chapter in the middle of it there will be another time jump to Six months. So stayed tuned. And one more thing. Do you think i should have the Bellas do the Riff off with Evermoist if you do let me know down in the comments below.


	29. bachelorette party Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I'm sorry if it's going up so late it's been a very busy day. But i promise to try and put up two chapters tomorrow.

(Calamity looks at her and in shock.)

Calamity: Are you serious?  
Kate: I'm very serious.  
Calamity: Wow um. I mean you guys could of gone with anyone else why us?  
Kate: Calamity i saw my fiancee's face light up the minute i said Evermoist.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay. Yeah i'll go tell the other girls.  
Kate: Okay. Last i saw Serenity she was at mine and Reagan's.  
Calamity: Why?  
Kate: Wendy had a nightmare last night and went to talk to Reagan.  
Calamity: Okay. Yeah are um. She okay?  
Kate: Reagan said the nightmare really freaked her out.  
Calamity: Cutter!  
Kate: That's what i'm thinking.  
Calamity: Okay. Um.  
Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Kate: Something wrong?  
Mark: No why?  
Kate: You don't normally come to my office without there being trouble.  
Mark: Boy. I can't even come to visit a friend without being questioned.  
Calamity: Given the hell we've been through.  
Mark: Yeah point taken. Um no there's problem in fact Sophie say's things have seriously calmed down in Gotham since Lex was arrested.  
Kate: Always good to hear.  
Mark: Yeah. But there was something i come here for.

(He hands her the RSVP for the wedding.)

Kate: Okay then.  
Mark: I'm assuming she asked.  
Calamity: She did. I'm still in shock.  
Mark: Believe it or not Calamity you four are damn good. And you guys have been proving it since the USO tour.  
Calamity: I know. I mean we've done tours it's just sometimes i feel like we're really not worth it.  
Mark: Say's who? Lex Luthor?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: When it comes around to him and anyone else who say's you're not worth the music world just comes to show he's a jealous a prick.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: See this is one hell of a friend. I can honestly say i don't know what we would do if we ever lost him.  
Kate: Pray you never have to.  
Calamity: Yeah really. I'm gonna go talk to the other girls.  
Kate: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark follows her movement's and then looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just they've been around for close to five years and she still thinks like that.  
Kate: Lex has a habit of getting into people's heads.  
Mark: Explain to me again the monitor brought the bastard back again?  
Kate: To be a royal pain the in ass.  
Mark: I knew i should of shot him when i saw him again.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Shooting someone is never the answer.  
Mark: I shot Olivia.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Do you feel guilty over it?  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Didn't think so.  
Mark: Anyway.   
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I mean i know it's been nine years since the accident with the stage but.  
Kate: You thinking about rejoining the New kids?  
Mark: I've been thinking about it. I haven't even run it by Vera yet.  
Kate: Well I'd talk to her about it before you do anything.  
Mark: I will. I wouldn't make a decision like that without my wife knowing about it yet.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Are right anyway. I gotta get back to Crow and continue on with my shift.  
Kate: Well there could still be some trouble that comes along.  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope it isn't Alice.  
Kate: Yeah really. Just be careful of what you wish for.  
Mark: Yeah no shit. See aye.  
Kate: Later.

(He turns and walks out of the office to go back to work. As he walks out Kate looks at him and laughs as she gets back to work. Over the next six months as Kate and 

Reagan continue to plan what's left of their wedding Mark and Calamity help them out the best they can. Given that both of their wives are pregnant and getting ready 

to give birth to their babies Before or after Kate and Reagan get married. With all of the wedding planning finished both Kate and Reagan get ready to celebrate their 

the last night of their single lives before they get married the next day. As the day of the bachelorette party arrives Mary is hard at work trying to get it all set 

up for tonight as she's working Mia walks in and sees her hard at work.)

Mia: Wow. Babe this is looking good.

(Mary turns and looks at her. Seeing her Mary smiles at her as she gets off of the latter and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from 

her.)

Mary: Hey you.  
Mia: Hey.  
Mary: You really like this.  
Mia: Yeah. And i believe Kate and Reagan will love this. You're really good at this.  
Mary: Really?  
Mia: Yeah ever thought about changing your career to party and wedding planning.

(Mary looks at her and smacks her making her laugh as she grabs her and kisses her again. As they continue to goof around Mark and Alex walk in and look around it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Alex: Yeah really. This is really good Mary.  
Mary: Thank you. Do you think Kate and Reagan will like it.  
Mark: Yeah. I think they will. What you think Alex.  
Alex: Oh they will most definitely like this.  
Mary: Thank you. Um.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: I kind of invited Severide and his girlfriend.

(Mark looks at her and then to Alex.)

Alex: Just make sure the girlfriend doesn't try and cause trouble for Wendy she's been through enough. She doesn't need the bitch on her case.  
Mary: Okay.   
Mia: Yeah me and Thea will be on high alert with the bitch here.  
Mark: Okay good.   
Mary: Veracity coming?  
Mark: She said she might come but she's not really sure.  
Mary: Okay. How much longer until your guys baby is due?  
Mark: Two weeks.  
Alex: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I'm getting really nervous and so Calamity.  
Alex: Yeah i'm sure. It being your guys first child.  
Mark: It is actually. I still can't believe i'm going to be a father.  
Alex: Believe it.  
Mark: Yeah. Say when are you Maggie going to get that Fur baby you two have been talking about for the last oh gees three years.

(Alex looks at him and laughs.)

Alex: We've actually been looking at dogs so.  
Mark: Wow. That's awesome.  
Mary: What kind of dogs have you been looking at?  
Alex: Um. A lot of dog breeds.  
Mark: Like what?  
Alex: German Shepherd's.  
Mark: Oh those are good police dogs.  
Alex: Yeah. Maggie loves them too.  
Mark: Just don't name the dog if you get one Gertrude.

(Alex looks at him as Mia and Mary are trying to keep from laughing.)

Alex: Seriously.  
Mark: What?  
Mia: What the hell kind of name for a dog is Gertrude.  
Alex: It's a good name.  
Maggie: It's an old ladies name Danvers.

(Alex looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Anyway.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to talk Mark continues to look around the bar and smiles at it as he hangs onto Alex who starts laughing then 

calms down. Later that night people start showing up Kate and Reagan's bachelorette party as they all start showing up Mark walks in with Veracity.)

Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Mary did one hell of a job on this place.  
Mark: She did. Just wait until you see the Penthouse tomorrow for the wedding.  
Veracity: Can't wait.  
Mark: Neither can i. Poor Kate had been going crazy trying to figure things out and it was driving it insane.  
Veracity: I know. Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You realize in two weeks we're both going to be parents.  
Mark: I know i can't wait.

(He puts his hand onto her stomach getting her to smile. As they continue to talk Wendy and Thea walks into the bar followed by Serenity and Emily.)

Wendy: Wow.  
Serenity: I know right.  
Wendy: This is amazing i gotta give Mary a lot of credit for what she pulled off.  
Thea: Yeah she really did do a good job here. I think Kate and Reagan are going to love it.  
Emily: I'm sure they will kind of like my wife and sister in law.

(They both look at her as she walks off to go talk to the other Bellas as they start laughing. Seeing Wendy and Thea Mark walks over to them as Serenity walks over 

Veracity.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey. You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i feel like i'm about to pop.  
Serenity: Yeah i would not do that until after Kate and Reagan get married.  
Veracity: Yeah really.

(They start laughing then they calm down as Charity and Cynthia walk in followed by Calamity and Beca. Over by Mark he's talking with Wendy and Thea.)

Wendy: She tries anything.  
Mark: She tries anything we'll put a stop to it.  
Wendy: Okay. It's just i don't know.  
Mark: She tries to cause any type of trouble tonight me and Mia will make sure he takes her out of here.  
Wendy: Okay thank you Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. You should be as welcomed here as her unfortunately.  
Thea: You act as of you don't like her?  
Mark: That's because i don't.  
Thea: Ouch.  
Mark: Sorry it's just everytime there's a woman she thinks they want to be with Severide.  
Thea: So she's the jealous type.  
Mark: Pretty much. But then again i shouldn't be surprised given how their relationship started out.  
Wendy: Meaning?  
Mark: She slept with Severide while she was still legally married to someone else.  
Wendy: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. Just please don't tell her i told you guys.  
Wendy: Your secrets safe with me.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Wendy: You bet.

(Then they walk off as Charity and Calamity walk over to Veracity and Serenity as Cynthia and Beca walk over to the other Bellas to talk to them and wait for the 

Brides to arrive in order for the party to start. A couple of hours later the bachelorette party is in full swing both Brides make their way around the bar as they 

reach Mark and Veracity their standing there talking and joking around as Mark keep his arms around his wife's waste. As they continue to talk to them Mark looks over 

at Wendy and Thea talking with Oliver and Felicity as their talking they start laughing at something Oliver said and start laughing more as Thea beats on her brother 

which gets both Mark and Kate to start laughing.)

Oliver: Hey hey. That's older brother abuse. Reagan help.

(Reagan turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: You're a big boy Ollie.

(They continue to laugh at his face.)

Oliver: How rude.  
Mark: Hoe Rude.

(Kate and Reagan bust up laughing at his face.)

Oliver: I am not.  
Mark: Could of fooled me.  
Oliver: Hey.  
Veracity: Babe leave him alone.  
Mark: Yes love.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they continue on with their conversation with both Kate and Reagan. Through out the night everyone continues to talk and 

joke around before Kate and Reagan have to go their separate ways for the night. Over by Mark and Calamity their talking and joking around as Mary walks up onto the 

stage.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Calamity: Play nice.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Mary: Thank you Calamity.  
Calamity: Anytime.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: Now i was told by a very reliable source that Mark offered to help Oliver and Reagan lean how to dance like the New kids.

(Mark looks at her as Serenity and Charity start laughing.)

Mark: Oh you two.  
Charity: It was Emily and Cynthia's idea's.

(Both Emily and Cynthia look at their wives.)

Mark: Oh i am so getting me two Evermoist members.

(Serenity and Charity are still laughing.)

Mark: It's official  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I hate them.  
Calamity: What hey come on. They were just messing with you.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. Yeah are right. But if they learn Mia and Thea are getting up there with them.  
Mia: I don't dance.  
Felicity: Mia Smoak get your butt up there.  
Mia: Yes mom.

(She walks over to the stage along with Thea as they get there up Mark follows behind them as they get up there Mark stands between Oliver and Reagan.)

Mark: Are right. What steps do you guys want to learn.  
Reagan: I like the dance moves in The Right Stuff.  
Mark: Are right then. Put your hands here on your waste band.

(He shows them where their hands go and they put their hands there as Reagan starts goofing off making the other's laugh.)

Mark: You trying to walk like a Zombie there Reagan?  
Reagan: Oh was that what i was doing?  
Mark: I don't know.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: Are right smart ass. I can see what Kate sees in you.  
Reagan: You mean it wasn't my pretty looks.  
Mark: I'm sure the nice body helps a lot too.  
Reagan: Oh thank you i'm so glad you noticed.  
Mark: I'm not the only one whose noticed. And those people shell remain nameless.  
Reagan: Let me guess Evermoist.  
Mark: I said to remain nameless.

(She starts laughing again as the three out of the four Evermoist members are trying to keep from blushing.)

Mark: But then again.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Their blushing is nothing compared to when Beca and Emily called them Everhotties.

(They start laughing again.)

Mark: I swear i'm never getting laid again.

(They continue to laugh then calm down.)

Alex: Or said that their lucky their all so pretty.  
Mark: Yeah that was said by Beca.  
Beca: It was. And i don't regret saying it.  
Mark: Anyway.

(They start laughing as he continues to show them the steps to the right stuff as he continues to teach them dance moves from the groups songs. They hear arguing 

coming the front of the bar Mark hearing jumps off of the stage.)

Mark: Damn it Stella. 

(They all rush over to them as they get to them they hear what Stella said and see Wendy go to hit her only to have Calamity rush forward and push her back.)

Calamity: Hey hey come on she's not worth it.  
Wendy: I know that. But it would feel so damn good to finally punch the bitches lights out.  
Stella: Come on hit me i dare you.  
Mark: Kidd that's enough.

(She looks at him in shock.)

Stella: I.  
Mark: Do you always have to push people to their limits?  
Stella: Well no it's just.  
Mark: She's not interested in Severide how many fucken times do we have to tell you that?  
Stella: What?  
Mark: She's gay Stella.

(She looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Wendy: And for what it's worth.  
Stella: What?  
Wendy: I wasn't in love with Kelly.  
Stella: Who were you in love with?  
Wendy: He's married to one of my sister's bestfriends.

(Stella looks at Mark who looks off.)

Leslie: Why didn't you ever say anything?  
Wendy: Because unlike some people i'm not a home wrecker.

(They both look at her in shock at what she said.)

Stella: I.  
Wendy: Save it. You can think whatever the hell it is you want about me. But you leave my sister and her bandmates the hell out of it.

(Stella looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Mark: I think you two have worn out your welcome. The door is that way.  
Severide: Okay. Let's go.

(He pushes her towards the door. As they walk off Thea walks up to her girlfriend and hugs her from behind.)

Thea: I'm proud of you.  
Wendy: Thank you babe.

(Just then they hear a scream behind them. Getting both Mark and Calamity to rush over to them seeing what's happening Mark rushes over to his wife.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: What's the matter?  
Veracity: Baby my water just broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Boy what an ending for this chapter. There was a little drama during Kate and Reagan's bachelorette party. Coming up Mark and Veracity's baby is born and the Kagan wedding you've all been waiting for.


	30. Bachlorette party Part 2/ Emergency Surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. This one is going to be a really sad and happy chapter.

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: What's the matter?  
Veracity: Baby my water just broke.

(He looks at her and then to Calamity.)

Mark: Go get Shay and Rafferty.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She rushes off as he runs over to her.)

Mark: Okay okay. Um Kate.  
Kate: Get her over to the couch.  
Mark: Can you walk?  
Veracity: I don't think so.  
Mark: Okay.

(He picks her up bridle style and walks her over to the couch as they get there he lies her down and looks at her. As Shay and Rafferty rush back into the bar.)

Leslie: What happened?  
Mark: Right after Severide and Kidd left we heard a scream.  
Alison: Okay.  
Veracity: My water broke.  
Leslie: When?  
Veracity: Just now.  
Leslie: Okay. 

(They continue to ask questions as they continue to do a work up on her.)

Mark: You guys call a medic?  
Alison: Yeah they called in the on call medics.  
Mark: Let me guess.  
Alison: Yup.  
Mark: Are right.

(He keeps a hold of her hand as they wait for the medics to arrive minutes later they hears sirens headed their way and Serenity rushes out go and wave them over. As 

she gets out there she sees them and waves her arms at them seeing her Brett pulls up and stops the ambulance once it's stopped she puts it in park then shuts it off 

once it's off they both get out of it as they get out they close their doors and rush towards the back of the ambulance to grab what they need. Once they have it they 

rush off inside of the bar.)

Dawson: What happened?  
Serenity: After Severide and his girlfriend left Veracity's water broke?  
Brett: She in labor?  
Serenity: I think so.  
Brett: Okay.

(As they rush in they head over to them and help Shay and Rafferty out with her. As they look Veracity over.)

Dawson: Okay Shay run out to the rig and get the gurney we gotta get her to Crow right now.  
Mark: What?  
Dawson: Mark your baby's in breach we gotta get him/her out now.  
Mark: Okay.

(Leslie runs from the bar and heads out to the ambulance to grab out the Gurney once she has it she runs back inside and heads over to them as her and Rafferty put it 

down to where Dawson and Brett can get her onto it once she's on there they lift it up and rush out of the bar with her.)

Calamity: Go with her we'll meet you there.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes out of the bar with her he rushes over to the ambulance.)

Mark: Hey Dawson you mind if ride along?  
Dawson: Of course not. Get in and help us get the gurney on the back of it.  
Mark: Okay.

(He rushes in and helps them pull the gurney onto the back of the ambulance once it's on there.)

Alison: Shay ride in the back with Dawson i'll ride up front with Brett.  
Leslie: Okay.

(She gets onto the back of the rig with Mark and Dawson who moves out of their way to let them work on his wife as their working on her. Casey closes the doors on it 

and it smacks the back of it as Rafferty gets in and closes her door as Brett quickly takes off towards Crow Headquarters. In the cab of the Ambulance.)

Brett: So much a for drama free Bachlorette party.  
Alison: Yeah only she's not the reason why it became drama.  
Brett: What you mean?   
Alison: Severide and Kidd were at the party and Kidd started in on Seager.

(Brett looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Brett: Lovely.  
Alison: Yeah.  
Brett: Dawson seriously need to talk to her. It's not fair how she keeps going after Seager like that.  
Alison: Oh from what me and Shay saw of it.  
Brett: What?  
Alison: She was standing up for herself pretty damn well.  
Brett: Good for her really.  
Alison: I couldn't agree more.

(Then they continue onto Crow Headquarters to get Veracity and get her's and Mark's baby delivered. Later over at Crow's headquarters Mark's out in the hallway with 

everyone else waiting for news on his wife as everyone sits in there with him as he's sitting there Eliza walks up to Mark.)

Eliza: Mark!

(He looks up at her. Then he stands up to talk to her.)

Mar: How is she?  
Eliza: She's not doing to good.  
Mark: Oh god. The baby?  
Eliza: They can't turn the baby Mark.

(He looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: So what does that mean?  
Eliza: They have to do an emergency C Section on her.

(He looks at her.)

Eliza: And with you being the next of kin.  
Mark: Do whatever you have to. Just save my wife and baby.  
Eliza: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off to go tell them he okay'd the surgery. Then he turns and looks at Kate who walks up to him and hugs him as he breaks down in her arms.)

Mark: I can't lose them Kate.  
Kate: I know that.

(She continues to hold him Reagan walks in and feels bad for him.)

Sophie: So much for a calm and drama free night before your wedding.  
Reagan: Yeah. Only thing is she's not the main reason all of the drama unfolded.  
Sophie: What you mean?  
Reagan: Why don't you ask Severide's bitch of a girlfriend.

(He looks at her and knows their annoyed with him.)

Severide: Come on Reagan.  
Reagan: Your bitch of a girlfriend just ruined mine and fiancee's bachelorette party over her damn jealousy of Wendy Seager.

(He puts his head down.)

Severide: I know that.  
Reagan: You really need to talk some fucken sense in your flavor of the fucken month Severide.

(Sophie looks at her and then off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: If she loses you all over again it won't because of Wendy Seager. It'll be her own damn fault. You can still come to the wedding. But she's not welcomed there.  
Severide: Come on.  
Reagan: Mine and Kate's wedding we get a say in who gets to go and who doesn't like i said you're still invited but she's not.

(Stella looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Oliver: In fact i think she should leave.  
Stella: What why?  
Oliver: Because you're the reason his wife is in here. And to honest you're the last he wants to see given how you've been treating one of his friends.  
Stella: I thought.  
Oliver: What? That she was trying to steal your boyfriend? The very man who could of cost his own best friend her job with CFD eight years ago. 

(Severide looks at him and then looks off.)

Severide: I messed up my shoulder are right.  
Oliver: And instead of reporting it you kept taking pain meds which i might add could of cost Dawson her job.

(He looks at him and then looks off again.)

Oliver: If you ask me you're worse a friend then she is.  
Severide: I stopped taking the meds.  
Oliver: Only because Shay and Dawson were in an accident and Shay nearly lost her damn life. If that hadn't of happened you never would told Boden about your damn 

shoulder.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Severide: Okay so i can be counted as the world's worst friend i get it.  
Oliver: Do you?

(He looks at him and then looks off again.)

Kate: Their both right you two need to leave.  
Stella: Kate come on.  
Kate: You ruined tonight for me and Reagan all because you don't like Serenity's sister.  
Stella: I was just trying to get to see.  
Kate: You were just trying to get her to see what?  
Stella: I.  
Kate: Come on Stella tell me what were you trying to get her to see. What heartless bitch you are. Or how jealous you get everytime a pretty woman looks or even talks 

to him?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Stella: I.  
Kate: You can say that all you want. In my opinion you're just like your former BBF when it comes around to someone else talking to Severide. Soph please show them 

out.  
Sophie: Sure thing. Let's go.

(They both turn and walk off dejected Mark looks over at them. But then looks away as they continue on down the hallway.)

Serenity: You could of stopped them.  
Mark: Why? It's all true.  
Serenity: Yeah but they came here to be with you after what happened to Veracity.  
Mark: Yeah well if it hadn't of been for Stella Vera wouldn't be in here.

(Then he stands up and walks off as they all look at him upset for him.)

Chloe: Well we can't really blame him for that. Or them for that matter.  
Serenity: I know. Hell if it hadn't been for Kidd's jealousy of my sister.  
Brett: What?  
Serenity: You remember that case Wendy took to show Severide and he turned her away?  
Brett: Yeah Casey said something about that.  
Serenity: Yeah because of Stella he turned her away and she ended up investigating the case on her own.  
Dawson: Was it personal?  
Charity: Yeah it was an arson case a number of warehouses in Chicago were going up and Wendy couldn't figure out why it was all warehouses.  
Dawson: Okay.  
Charity: They were being set by her ex boyfriend.

(Both Dawson and Brett look at her not sure of what to say then look off annoyed.)

Serenity: And because she was looking into it on her own. Her bastard ex found her kidnapped her and then forced himself onto her.  
Brett: And this all happened because of?  
Serenity: Yes. I'm not trying to turn you two against your friends. But if Severide had been there for her and helped her with the case then she never would of been 

taken and the bastard never would of raped her again.

(Then she gets up and walks off to go and talk to her sister and Thea as she gets to them they start talking about Veracity as their talking Wendy grabs her sister in 

and huger getting her to smile at her. Over by where Mark is he's standing there thinking as he hears someone yelling out for help. He rushes off towards them as he 

gets to where they are he sees who it is and runs up to her.)

Mark: Beca!

(She looks up at him.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Beca: I'd hate to steal your's and Veracity's thunder but.  
Mark: What?  
Beca: My water just broke.

(He looks at her and looks around for someone but when he can't find anyone he grabs his phone and calls someone as he's waiting for them to answer Sara turns the 

corner with Sam seeing them he hangs the phone up and calls out for them.)

Mark: Sara! Sam!

(They both look over at him and rush off down the hallway as they get there they look down and see Beca.)

Sam: What happened?  
Mark: Her water just broke.  
Sara: Damn.  
Mark: Sara go find Calamity.  
Sara: Okay.

(She runs off to go find her.)

Mark: Can you stand?  
Beca: No. Mark i can feel this baby coming.  
Mark: Shit. We gotta find a room to her in.  
Sam: You labor?  
Beca: Huh.  
Mark: Sam!

(She looks at him and x ray's her. Then looks at him.)

Sam: Baby's facing the right away and if we don't get her into a room she's going to have it right here.  
Mark: Shit. We need a room.  
Sam: Well this is the medical wing right?  
Mark: Yeah. 

(He looks around and finds a room.)

Mark: Bec's.

(She looks at him and falls over so he can pick her up bridle style and walks her over to a room and lies her down onto the bed.)

Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Mark: Sam go find us a doctor.  
Sam: Okay.

(She rushes from the room to go and search for a doctor for them as she runs out she sees Mary and rushes over to her.)

Sam: Mary!  
Mary: Yeah.  
Sam: We need your help.  
Mary: What's wrong?  
Sam: It's Beca her water just broke.  
Mary: Oh god. Okay. She crowning?  
Sam: Yes she is.  
Mary: Okay. come on.

(They both rush off towards the room she's in as they get there Mary looks at her and sees how far along she is.)

Mark: Mary!  
Mary: Yeah we can't wait for a doctor. She's having this baby now. Where's Calamity?  
Mark: Sara went to get her.  
Mary: Okay.

(Over by where Veracity is Sara rushes up to everyone.)

Sara: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Sara: You need to come with me.  
Calamity: What's wrong?  
Sara: It's Beca her water just broke and she's in labor.

(Calamity gets up and rushes off with Sara to where her wife is. Back over by Beca she's trying to keep from pushing as she waits for Calamity.)

Beca: Mark!  
Mark: Sara's getting her.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mary: Beca we can't wait. You need to start pushing.  
Beca: Not until.  
Mark: Bec's the babies not staying in there any longer you need to push.

(She does as she's told and starts pushing as Calamity rushes into the room and Mark backs away from her so she grab her wife's hand.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Hi.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from her as Mark and Sara walk out of the room so Beca can focus on delivering the baby. Outside of the room 

Mark's leaning on the wall.)

Sara: You are right?  
Mark: Their having their baby the normal way and my wife is in Surgery having the baby delivered by C Section.  
Sara: I know.  
Mark: Damn Stella.  
Sara: It's not her fault Mark. It's not her fault the baby didn't wanna be born naturally.  
Mark: I know that. But neither one of them were due for at least two more weeks.  
Sara: Babies surprise you.  
Mark: Well these two sure as hell did.

(She looks at him and laughs. As they continue to talk someone runs up to them.)

Mark: Winn!  
Winn: Alex sent me for you.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Winn: Veracity's having problems.

(Mark runs off.)

Sara: What happened?  
Winn: Her heart stopped.  
Sara: And the baby?  
Winn: They don't know. Their trying to get Veracity's heart going.  
Sara: Oh god.

(Back over by everyone else Mark runs up to them and pushes past Severide and Stella as he walks over to Alex.)

Mark: Winn said.  
Alex: Their trying their hardest to get her heart started again.  
Mark: The baby?  
Alex: They don't know. With them trying to get her heart started they had to put a hold on her surgery.  
Mark: Oh god. Alex i can't i can't lose her or the baby. I just i can't.  
Alex: And their doing everything they can to try and get her heart going again.  
Mark: Yeah i know that. Why the hell are they still here?  
Alex: Sophie said they wouldn't leave the building.  
Mark: Alex they are the last two people i wanna see right now.  
Alex: I know that. 

(An hour later Everyone's still waiting for news on Veracity. After hearing Beca gave birth to her's and Calamity's baby everyone gave off a sign of relief knowing 

that one of them delivered safely. As their waiting Kate and Reagan walk up to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Me and Kate were talking.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: We've decided to push the wedding back a couple of months.

(He looks at her not sure of what to say to them.)

Mark: Why?  
Kate: Veracity and the baby are more important at the moment.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark we've talking about since we found out about the baby being breached and we can't take your focus away from your wife and your new baby.

(He looks at them and smiles as he grabs them both into a hug getting them to smile at him then he pulls away from them.)

Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(As he talks to them Eliza comes out of the room they had Veracity in.)

Alex: Mom.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Eliza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know i'm an ass i keep leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. But i swear next chapter I will be putting in Kagan's wedding. After two month jump there i will finally give you guys that Kagan wedding.


	31. Emergency surgery Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second chapter update of Wrath of the ex. This is one going to be just as sad. But i still hope you guys enjoy it.

Mark: Eliza!

(She looks at him then walks over to him.)

Mark: Eliza!  
Eliza: Mark their still trying to get the baby.  
Mark: What?  
Eliza: Veracity's heart stopping at the time it did might of caused some more risk to the baby then their are ready was.

(He looks at her and then looks at everyone else.)

Mark: Eliza what are the chances of both her and the baby coming out of this alive?  
Eliza: Right now it doesn't look very good. I'm sorry Mark. If it comes down to it.  
Mark: You telling me i'm going to have pick between my wife and my unborn child?  
Eliza: Unfortunately yes i am.

(He looks at her and then looks off into the room where his wife is.)

Mark: Eliza if it comes down to it you save my wife. I mean this baby would of mean't a lot to us. But i can't lose them both.  
Eliza: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go tell the doctors what he told her. As she walks off Mark looks at Kate who puts her head down.)

Mark: I just. I can't lose her too. If the baby dies.  
Kate: Hey. That was a hard choice i can honestly say i don't think even my dad would of been able to make that call if either me or Beth had the same problems that 

she's having.  
Mark: I know that. It's just i love her so damn much Kate. And when it comes down to it.  
Kate: I know.

(She smiles at him but then they quickly turn around when they hear yelling coming from behind them.)

Kate: What now?

(They both rush over to them as their rushing over to them.)

Stella: What you just say?  
Reagan: I told you two to leave.   
Stella: We're not going anywhere.  
Reagan: Either you leave or i'm calling the cops to have you both forcefully removed from this building or better yet i'll have Sophie here put both of you into a 

holding cell.

Stella: You can't do that?  
Reagan: I can if all you're doing is causing trouble all Wendy was doing was talking to him.  
Stella: She's trying to steal him from me.  
Reagan: How many times does everyone have tell you that's she with someone else. The only thing she wants from Severide is a friendship. But you won't let them be 

friends because you're a jealous selfish bitch.

(Stella and Severide look at her in shock.)

Stella: Excuse me?  
Reagan: I called you a jealous selfish bitch.  
Stella: Apologize right now for what you just said.  
Reagan: Noway in hell. You ruined mine and Kate's Bachlorette party with you causing trouble with Seager. Your boyfriend here can't really blame me for what i said. 

That woman in that room down the hall means the fucken world to Mark and thanks to you and the stress you caused to her body while you were fighting with Serenity's 

sister.

Stella: I told you i didn't know she was there.  
Reagan: Right so. You just openingly throw your arms out at anybody whose walking up to you to try and stop the fighting.  
Stella: I'm sorry okay. I didn't see her coming.  
Reagan: You punched her in the fucken stomach Stella. She wasn't due for at least another two weeks and thanks to you Mark could lose both the love of his life and his 

unborn child. Because you can't stand that Wendy wants to be friends Severide. You're just like your friend.

(She looks at her and then does something that pisses both Oliver and Kate off to no end and punches Reagan in the spot where she was stabbed.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: You bitch.

(She punches her and Stella goes down she looks up at her and Severide goes to grab for Reagan only to have Oliver grab him and throw him against the wall and keeps 

him there.)

Oliver: You move one inch and i'll be the one doing the punching.

(Severide looks at him in shock at his out burst as Reagan falls into Calamity who catches her and picks her up once she has her Mary shows her to a room as they walk 

into a room Calamity sits her down onto it and helps her sit back.)

Mary: Okay Reagan can you pull your shirt up so i can see if the bitch caused any brousing to your stab wound.  
Reagan: I can't Calamity can you?  
Calamity: Sure.

(Calamity pulls the shirt up and they see where the wound is as their looking Kate rushes into the room and over to her fiancee. As she gets to her Calamity moves out 

of her way and let's Kate near her.)

Kate: How is it?  
Mary: Well she didn't open it with that punch. But it looks like there might a little bit of brousing.  
Kate: That bad?  
Mary: It can be. But to be honest Kate.  
Kate: You don't think she could be bleeding inside do you?  
Mary: Kara!

(She walks into the room and over to them.)

Kara: Hey.  
Mary: Can you x ray this area here and see if she's bleeding inside from where Stella punched her.  
Kara: Yeah.

(Kara takes her glasses off and x ray's Reagan's stomach where the stab wound was as she's looking she doesn't see any major bleeding once she's finished she looks at 

Mary.)

Kara: She needs to go into surgery.  
Mary: Bleeding?  
Kara: It's not bad but it could get a lot worse.  
Mary: Okay. Reagan!  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mary: You stay with us are right.  
Reagan: I Will.   
Mary: Mom i need a doctor up in one of the rooms.  
Catherine: What's wrong?  
Mary: Stella Kidd just punched Reagan in the spot where she was stabbed and she's got some minor bleeding.  
Catherine: Mary all of the doctor's are in with Veracity.  
Mary: Kara where's your sister?  
Kara: She's with Maggie.  
Mary: She ever done surgery?  
Kara: Once or twice.  
Mary: I need her help.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mary: Mom!  
Catherine: You got this Mary just stay calm okay.  
Mary: Okay.

(Then she hangs up with her.)

Mary: I gotta go scrub up. Have your sister meet me in the operating room when she gets here.  
Kara: Okay.

(She rushes off to go and find Alex. As Kate remains with Reagan.)

Kate: You stay with me.  
Reagan: I plan on it.

(Kate kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I love you.  
Reagan: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she passes out.)

Kate: Reagan! Reagan! Mary!

(Just then Alex rushes into the room and over to them.)

Alex: What happened?  
Kate: She was awake a minute ago then she passed out.

(Alex pulls her stethoscope out and listens to her heart beat and can hear the bleeding inside.)

Alex: She's bleeding more then Kara thought.  
Kate: What?  
Alex: We need to get into surgery right now. Nurse.

(One of the nurses rushes into the room and they quickly get Reagan ready for surgery as they rush her out of the room as they rush her out Mark walks into the room 

and heads over to Kate seeing him she walks over to him and he quickly pulls her into a hug her.)

Kate: I can't lose her.  
Mark: And you're not okay. She's going to pull through this. And so will Veracity.

(Kate smiles at him as she pulls away from him.)

Kate: I love her so damn much.  
Mark: I know that.   
Kate: Mark if she dies. I'm going to kill me a firefighter i don't care if she is Severide's girlfriend.  
Mark: If she dies do you really think you're going to be the only one who wants her dead?  
Kate: Of course not. So any news on Veracity?  
Mark: Not yet.   
Kate: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: Hey you and Reagan have been there for me. Since the medics brought Veracity in.  
Kate: I know. But you should be focusing on your wife and unborn child.  
Mark: Your right i should be. But Veracity would understand. Kate as much as i love her and that is a lot and knowing both her and my baby are still in there hurts 

like hell. But you are one of my best friends and seeing you go through hell right now because Reagan is having to go back into surgery thanks to Stella. I couldn't 

think of anything better other to keep my focus on you.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: You're one hell of a friend Mark.  
Mark: So are you?

(He hugs her again getting her to smile at him. As he's hugging her Calamity walks into the room and sees them that way.)

Calamity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: They just talked to Eliza again.

(He walks away from Kate and over to Calamity.)

Mark: And?  
Calamity: Veracity made it through surgery.

(He looks at her and gives off a sign of relief.)

Mark: The baby?  
Calamity: Congrats daddy. You two have a healthy baby boy.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I have a son?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(He hugs her again getting her to laugh at him and making Kate smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Oh my god. I have a son. Where is she?  
Calamity: Their getting her set up into a room and when she's all set up and ready for Visitor's they'll come out and get you.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he turns and looks at Kate who smiles at him.)

Calamity: Where's Reagan?  
Mark: They had rush her into surgery.  
Calamity: She was bleeding?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Shit.  
Kate: Those two better pray my fiancee lives or i'm going to be making their lives a living hell. In fact.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I'm inviting both of them to the wedding.

(She walks out of the room and over to Severide as she gets to him she tells Oliver what happened to Reagan and he looks at her in shock.)

Oliver: She okay?  
Kate: For her sake she better be.

(Stella looks at her then looks off. And she say's something that gets them all to look at her.)

Kate: Excuse me?  
Stella: Your bitch of a fiancee wanted him all to herself.  
Kate: You.

(She goes to attack her only to have Mia stop her and push her back.)

Mia: She's not worth it.   
Kate: I know that. But you.  
Severide: What?  
Kate: Don't even bother coming to the wedding consider yourself uninvited you show up to the wedding i'm having you arrested i don't care if you two are firefighters.

(Then she walks over to Sophie and Tyler then tells to remove them from the building.)

Sophie: Okay.

(They walk over to them as they get to them they look at them.)

Tyler: We need you two to follow us.  
Stella: Why?  
Sophie: The latest victims fiancee has asked us to remove you two from the building and if you two don't come with us willing will forcefully remove you.  
Stella: How's that?  
Sophie: Let's just say it involves handcuff's and i have a feeling you two don't want an arrest on your records.

(They both look at her then turn and leave with Sophie and Tyler right behind them. Later over in Veracity's room Mark's sitting next to his wife's bed as the nurse 

brings the baby into the room and walks over to Mark with him as she gets to him she puts him in his arms.)

Nurse: He's all your's daddy.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Nurse: You're welcome.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark looks down at his son and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey little man. I hope you know you and your mother gave me one hell of a scare. Don't ever do it again you hear me.

(He makes a nose in his sleep that makes Mark laugh at him then he looks over at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Mark: We gotta name you buddy. What should we call you?  
Veracity: Brian!

(He looks over at her again.)

Mark: What?

(Veracity opens her eyes and looks at him.)

Veracity: We should name him after Otis.

(He looks at her and tries to keep the emotion off of it as he looks down at him.)

Mark: Brian Oliver Buchanan.

(Veracity smiles at him.)

Veracity: Brian Oliver Buchanan i like it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He looks at his son trying to keep from losing it in front of his wife and new born son.)

Mark: So do i.

(He looks up at her and smiles at her. A couple of hours later after hearing about Reagan Veracity feels bad for Kate but can't help but feel happy about their new 

born son and Calamity and Beca's little girl who they named after Reagan and Mia that's their way of saying thanks for protecting Beca when both Dodgson and Lex came 

after them. Later over in Veracity's room Veracity's holding the baby as her bandmates walk in to meet the new born in her's and Mark's life.)

Serenity: Wow. He's so cute.   
Veracity: Yeah.  
Serenity: Yeah. We sure he's Mark's.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Very sure.  
Calamity: Okay. What you name him?  
Veracity: Babe.

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You wanna tell my smart ass bandmates what our son's name is?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Charity: What is it?  
Mark: Ladies meet Brian Oliver Buchanan.

(They all look at him and smile.)

Serenity: You named him after Otis and Oliver?  
Mark: Yeah. Otis is a big part of the reason why i stayed so clam when the raiser came down onto my leg.  
Charity: You realize you're gonna have everyone over at 51 in tears when they find out what you gave him the first name of Brian.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Mainly Cruz.  
Serenity: Best friends.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Serenity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah it's just. This is what I've been wanting for so long and when i almost lost them both i wasn't sure what i was going to do.

(He kisses his wife's head getting her to smile at him.)

Serenity: Well if this was a surprise you two will love what Cal and Beca named their little girl.  
Veracity: What's that?  
Calamity: We named her Reagan Mia Mitchell.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: That's awesome. I can't wait to meet her.  
Calamity: She's going to be here for a while so maybe when you're ready.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he sits down next to Veracity again and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as he 

looks at his son sleeping.)

Mark: He's so cute when he sleeps. Like his mother.

(The other three members start laughing then he kisses his son's head as he sees Kate walk into the room he stands up and walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Any news on Reagan?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: I just talked to Alex.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: It's not good.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: She made it through the surgery.

(He looks at her and smiles at her but then sees the look on her face.)

Mark: Hey hey.  
Kate: Because of where Dodgson had stabbed her and due to that bitch punching her.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: She can't have kids.

(He looks at her and then pulls her into a hug getting her to cry on his shoulder as the other's look at her and feel bad for her Calamity looks down at Veracity.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Serenity: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And once again i promise in this upcoming chapter is going to be another time jump to two months i'm finally going to be giving you guys the Kagan wedding you've been waiting thanks for all of the support you guys have given me with this story. It's been great writing. But there's still more to come.


	32. Attempted kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Serenity: Yeah.

(Calamity looks at her bandmates and feels bad for Reagan.)

Calamity: Yeah i know how that feels.

(They all look at her and smile at her. Then she walks over to Kate who pulls away from Mark.)

Kate: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. I just want you to know that if she ever wants to talk let her know i'll be here for her. I know what she's going through Kate. If i hadn't of been for 

Beca getting pregnant when she did i don't know i would ever wanted kids.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Kate: I'm gonna go be with Reagan.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the room as she walks out Mark grabs Calamity into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as Beca gets wheeled into 

the room.)

Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Calamity: Hey babe.  
Beca: Hi.

(She leans in and kisses her then pulls away from her as Mark kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: So this is Reagan Mia?  
Beca: Yeah. Calamity tell you?  
Mark: She did. I'm so happy for you guys Bec's.  
Beca: Thank you. Hey Vera.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Do you mind Cal?  
Calamity: Of course not.

(Beca hands the baby over to him and he holds her as he's looking her he smiles at her.)

Mark: Cal she looks so much like you.  
Beca: Thank you. I told her the samething and she didn't believe me.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he continues to hold her. Through the rest of the night Mark and everyone else remains in Veracity's room talking and joking around. 

As they hear a crash in the other room and hear someone start crying.)

Calamity: I'll go.

(She gets up and walks off to go see if everything's okay. As she gets to the room she sees Reagan in Kate's arms as she sees this she feels bad for her. As she's 

standing there Calamity feels someone walk up to her and she looks at him.)

Calamity: This isn't far Mark.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: She shouldn't have to be going through this. No one should ever have to hear the news that you can't carry a child later on.  
Mark: I know.  
Calamity: I know i felt the same way she did when i heard.  
Mark: But at least you can be there and talk to her let her know she's going to have one hell of a support system.  
Calamity: You know it's taking every bit of me not to go down to their hotel and punch her damn lights out.  
Mark: I know that. But punching unfortunately won't do anything. It won't help Reagan help give Kate kids her of her own.  
Calamity: Yeah i know. But there is one thing we can do.  
Mark: Which is.  
Calamity: I wanna see if Felicity can't look into this bitch and see if she hasn't done this before.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks off back towards Veracity's room to go spend sometime with her friend and wife. Over the next couple of days both Beca recovers from giving birth to her's 

and Calamity's first born child as Veracity recovers from her Emergency C section that nearly took her's and the babies lives as they've been recovering along with 

Reagan after being punched in the same spot she was stabbed in just months earlier as she continues to recover she's still trying let herself come to terms that she's 

never going to be to give her and Kate a child of their own one day in between the support of their friends and family Reagan's to come back from her depressing 

thinking at least some what until one day when Calamity walked into her room to talk to her about what it was like for her when she found out she was never going to be 

to give her own a child of her own. Over in Reagan's room her and Calamity are having the conversation as Kate walks up to the room and over hears it.)

Reagan: I just can't help but feel useless i really can't.  
Calamity: I know. And having that feeling sucks. I was telling Mark a couple of days ago.  
Reagan: What?  
Calamity: Up until Beca found out she was pregnant i start doubting myself about wanting to be a parent.  
Reagan: Really?  
Calamity: Really i felt like i had let Beca down by not being to give her something she wanted i just. I don't know. Nothing being able to give the woman you love 

something she's well not always wanted but.  
Reagan: I know. While you were with Marley while she was still alive.  
Calamity: What?  
Reagan: Did you want kids?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: While i was with Marley i was still in my twenty's and never thought about wanting them. I mean i loved Marley i did. But we never really talked about it. 

That and me and the girls had just gotten together so kids wasn't really on any of our radar's or falling in love with three members of the rival group so there's 

that.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: But no while i was with Marley i never thought about kids. Kids was further from my mind.  
Reagan: Until?  
Calamity: Until i met Beca.

(Reagan smiles at her as they continue to talk and Kate listens in on it then smiles at herself then turns and walks off. Over in Command Central Mark's sitting at the 

table looking at some things that are still left to do for Kate and Reagan's resheduled wedding as he's looking over the last minute details someone walks up to him.)

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Alex: What you doing?  
Mark: Kate wanted me to check up on the last minute details of the wedding.  
Alex: Oh okay.  
Mark: What?  
Alex: Mark are you feeling guilty over something?  
Mark: No. Why?  
Alex: Just wondering you haven't really said much of anything to Adam since he walked in.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah well to be fair i didn't even see him come in.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah sorry it's just with everything going on with Reagan and Veracity i haven't really thought much about anything else other than my son so.

(Alex smiles at him.)

Alex: Nothing like it when your son takes up most of your time and engery.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Alex: How is Veracity doing?  
Mark: She's good. They wanna keep another day or two just be on the safe side make sure she doesn't get an infection.  
Alex: Always good to hear.  
Mark: How's Reagan?  
Alex: Well Kate said she shut herself down when she told her the news. But ever since Calamity's been going in there to talk to her about how she feels about not being 

able to give Beca a child of her own it's just.

Mark: Yeah i can't really say i know what she's going through. But than again i can't really say i know what she's going through.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: Anyway.

(Alex starts laughing at him as he lightly pushes her as Adam walks up to them.)

Adam: Hey.  
Mark: Hey man.  
Adam: Hey. Mark do you have a minute?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He puts the computer down and they walk out of the room they walk into another room and Mark closes thd door behind them.)

Mark: What's up?  
Adam: I did something really stupid last night in fact we both did.  
Mark: Wait you both.  
Adam: Me and Tyler were both over at my place talking and joking around.  
Mark: Okay.  
Adam: Mark i kissed him.

(Mark looks at him and then laughs off the shock.)

Mark: What the hell Adam?  
Adam: I know i know it was bad. I mean we both pulled away right away but.  
Mark: What?  
Adam: Mark i fucked up.  
Mark: What you do?  
Adam: It's nothing bad.  
Mark: Adam!  
Adam: We slept together.

(Mark puts his head down and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Adam: And we've both been trying to keep act so damn weird around each other mainly given how he's still married to Sophie.  
Mark: And you're hoping she never finds out.  
Adam: Pretty much.  
Mark: You realize you two start acting weird around each other all it's gonna do is cause her to start questioning why you two are acting the way you are.  
Adam: I know that.  
Mark: Shit Adam what the hell?  
Adam: I like him.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm sure you do but. Sleeping with him?  
Adam: Not one of my brightest moments believe me.  
Mark: Oh boy. I don't know what to tell you. You fucked up dude.  
Adam: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Okay look were you both drunk?  
Adam: No in fact we were both sober.  
Mark: Oh well then you really are screwed if Sophie finds out.  
Sophie: If i find out what?  
Mark: Adam stripped teased for your husband.

(Sophie looks at him as Adam looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Did you now?  
Adam: It was a bet. Made by him.  
Mark: That's true.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: I bet him that he couldn't get Tyler to blush.   
Adam: And i said that i could.  
Sophie: And?  
Adam: It was very easy to do. So Buchanan fifty bucks.

(Mark hands him a fifty as Sophie walks out laughing at them.)

Adam: I strip teased Tyler.  
Mark: I had to think fast.  
Adam: So that came out.  
Mark: Kind of.

(He looks at him and laughs. As they continue to talk Mia rushes into the room.)

Mia: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mia: You better come here.  
Mark: Why?  
Mia: Severide's bitch is back and she's trying to cause trouble.

(They both rush from the room and head down the hallway. As they get there they see who she's talking and rush over to her.)

Mark: Wendy!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Wendy: I was until she showed up again.  
Mark: You really are looking for a day in jail cell aren't you?  
Stella: I was just saying.  
Thea: She was trying to tell her to stay clear of Severide again.  
Mark: Have you been near Severide?  
Wendy: After he turned me away and then watched as she punched Kate's fiancee in the abodman right where she was stabbed no i haven't been anywhere near him.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Stella: I just want her to.

(Mark puts his hand up shutting her up.)

Mark: Enough. What the hell is it with you?  
Stella: What?  
Mark: You're becoming this obsessed crazed woman who if she doesn't get what she wants she tires to cause trouble for someone else.  
Stella: She's trying to steal my boyfriend.  
Mark: See the woman next to her?  
Stella: Yeah.  
Mark: That's her girlfriend. Not to mention Oliver and Reagan Queen's sister.

(Stella looks at him and quickly backs up as she backs into Alex who looks at her.)

Alex: You again seriously.  
Mark: She came to cause more trouble for Seager.  
Serenity: For once in your damn life leave my sister the hell alone.   
Stella: Well then tell her to stay away from my boyfriend.  
Mark: You realize this boarding on harassment right?

(She looks at him and shuts up.)

Mark: In fact turn around.  
Stella: What?  
Mark: I said turn around.

(She does as she's told.)

Mark: Hands behind your back.

(she turns and looks at him as Mark grabs her and puts her against the walk and grabs her arms and puts the handcuff's on her.)

Mark: Stella Kidd you are under arrest for the assault of Reagan Queen and harassment of Wendy Seager you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will 

be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning if you can't afford an attorney one will be provided to you by 

the justice department do you understand these rights that have just been given to you?

Stella: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay good. Let's go.

(They walk off towards the holding cells as he walks off with her Wendy laughs off the shock.)

Wendy: Can he do that?  
Alex: Yeah he can.  
Wendy: Wow. You realize.  
Alex: She wants to continue to harass you she's going to be arrested weather he likes it or not. 

(Down in the holding area Mark and Tyler walk her towards a holding cell as they get there they open up a cell and Mark takes the cuff's off of her once their off he 

pushes her into it and then shuts the door behind her.)

Mark: Get nice and comfy you won't be leaving this cell for a while.  
Stella: You can't keep me in here.  
Mark: Oh i'm pretty sure we can.  
Stella: Why's that?  
Mark: You came here and started trouble even though you've been told to stay away from this building and to stay away from Wendy Seager.

(She looks at them and laughs off the annoyance.)

Stella: I wonder what your wife would do if she ever found out you slept with another agent.  
Tyler: What she talking about?  
Mark: I have no idea. Come on their gonna need us back upstairs.

(He nods his head at him they both turn and walk off as they walk out of the holding area Mark closes the door and grabs him and they walk out towards the garage as 

they get there the door closes behind them.)

Tyler: What?  
Mark: You slept with Adam?

(He looks at him and then puts his head down.)

Tyler: Yes i did.  
Mark: Why?  
Tyler: I honestly don't know. We were talking and joking around then he kissed me.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Tyler: We pulled away from each other just as fast as it happened.  
Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: I know i screwed up. Okay I never mean't for it to go as far as it did. But after what's been going on and knowing somethings weren't working out with me and 

Sophie.

Mark: You and Sophie?  
Tyler: I love her i do. But.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: While Lex was holding us along with Seager Reagan and Mary we started talking and we got close and we've been growing closer but.  
Mark: But what?  
Tyler: Mark i love my wife so damn much.  
Mark: But you're falling in love with Adam?  
Tyler: Yes. And i really don't know how to tell Sophie.  
Mark: She was understanding when she found out about us.  
Tyler: That was different. We were both single at the time. I hadn't even met Sophie yet. And i sure as hell wasn't married to her.  
Mark: Tyler: If Stella tells her before you do?  
Tyler: I know she's going to.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: You're i should really talk to Sophie.  
Mark: Yes you should.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: So how was he?

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: He was amazing man. It was wow. And he's got the body to match.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Felicity: Mark!

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Felicity: There's something i need you to see.

(He walks over to her and she hands him what she found.)

Mark: What is it?  
Felicity: Apparently Wendy Seager isn't the only woman Stella Kidd has stalked in order to get to Kelly Severide.  
Mark: Who else has she stalked?

(She turns the tablet around to show him who Stella Stalked in order to get to Severide. Mark seeing who it is gets annoyed.)

Mark: That's Eric Whaley's sister Renee.  
Felicity: Yeah and according to this report her brother was called on a number of times because she felt like she was being followed by someone.  
Tyler: And no one believed her.  
Felicity: No.

(Mark looks at Tyler who looks off annoyed.)

Felicity: What you want me to do?  
Mark: I don't know. She could easily say she was checking up on her for her brother's sake.  
Felicity: Yeah that would work if it hadn't of been her brother who filed the restraining order against her.

(She shows him what else she found.)

Mark: Stella Kidd accused of stalking and harassing the sister of CFD firefighter Eric Whaley's sister Renee Whaley.   
Tyler: It say anything else?  
Mark: Just that she wasn't to go within a hundred feet of the Whaley family. But apparently she didn't because once CFD firefighter Squid Lieutenant Kelly Severide 

ended the engagement Ms. Kidd started up to the harassment again and then once again the family filed for another order of protection from her.

Tyler: Apparently she wanted him.  
Mark: Yeah. You know i never thought she would go this far.  
Felicity: Well she did and Mark that's not it.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What else did she do?  
Felicity: She had herself moved over to firehouse 51.  
Mark: Why?  
Felicity: She wanted to make sure no other woman was around Kelly.  
Mark: Man no wonder her ex husband went nuts.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs. Just then Beca rushes out of the building.)

Mark: Beca!  
Beca: Mark you and Tyler better come in here.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: Because GCPD is here and their arresting Seager.

(Mark hands the tablet back over to Felicity and rushes back into the building quickly followed by Tyler as they get to where they are.)

Mark: Maggie!  
Maggie: Hey.  
Mark: What the hell is going on here?  
Maggie: We just got a call from someone saying that Wendy here assaulted Stella Kidd.  
Mark: Who?  
Maggie: I don't know. They didn't say. Why?  
Mark: Because Stella Kidd is in our holding cells.

(He walks off her off towards the holding area and sees the door open and then rushes off towards the cell. As he gets there he runs into the cell and looks around 

it.)

Mark: Oh you've got to be kidding me.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: She got out.  
Tyler: How? We saw them lock it up.

(Mark looks around and sees where the table is and then looks up at the vent.)

Mark: Seriously.

(They look up and see it open.)

Tyler: Set off the alarm we've got an escape.  
Agent: Yes sir.

(He rushes out of the holding area and goes to push for the alarm only to have someone grab him and punch only to have both Mark and Tyler rush out and see whoses 

there seeing him he hits him on the back and then pushes for the alarm as he sets it off he grabs out his cuff's and puts them on him once their on Mark gets him up 

and throws him at a couple of agents who came down after the alarm was set.)

Tyler: He helped her escape.  
Mark: Yup.

(Then they hear a scream coming from outside of the building and they both run for the backdoor as they get there they run out and quickly pull their weapons and start 

firing at the van as it pulls away as it pulls away Kate uses her garbling hook and fires at it and stops the van in it's tracks once it's stopped the driver gets out 

to run only to have someone throw the door into their face knocking them to the ground as they land on it she looks up at her and then puts her head down as Tyler 

rushes over to her and turns her over once she's turned over he cuff's her again and gets her up once she's up they walk off back towards the building. Back over by 

the van Mark opens the back and rushes in as he sees Seager then and rushes over to her as he gets to her he feels for a pulse.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I swear the Kagan wedding is coming.


	33. Broken Marriage/Meeting the namesakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the Ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She's breathing.  
Kate: Thank god.

(She rushes into the back of the van and helps Mark turn her over seeing who it is Mark gets annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously.  
Kate: Seager!

(She starts coming to and looks around at them.)

Wendy: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You okay?  
Wendy: Yeah yeah i'm fine. What happened?  
Mark: You were being kidnapped again.  
Wendy: Oh god.   
Kate: Did you happen to see who grabbed you?  
Wendy: No. I was grabbed from behind.   
Mark: Okay come on.

(They help her out of the van as a group of Crow agents rush out of the building followed by Sophie and Jacob.)

Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: Kidd tried to kidnap Seager.  
Sophie: You okay?  
Wendy: Yeah i'm fine. Thanks to them.

(Mark smiles at her as Serenity runs up to and Wendy rushes over to her as they get to each other Wendy hugs her getting her to smile at her then she pulls away from 

her and they walk off back inside as Mark and Tyler stay behind to help the other agents out with investigation on the van and why Stella tried to kidnap Seager. Later 

back over in Center Command Mark's looking through pictures and pictures of the van as one of his friends from 51 shows up in the room.)

Foster: Hey Mark.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Emily Foster.

(He walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Foster: So i hear someone is a daddy.  
Mark: I am actually.  
Foster: I'm so happy for you.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Foster: You're welcome. So what's his name?

(Mark looks at her and smiles while trying to hide the emotions on his face.)

Mark: Uh we named him Brian.

(She looks at him and smiles a little at him.)

Foster: You named him after Otis?  
Mark: Yeah we did. And we gave him the middle name of Oliver.  
Foster: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. His full name is Brian Oliver Buchanan.  
Foster: That's awesome.  
Mark: It is. 

(He looks down again trying to keep from losing it.)

Foster: Hey.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: I miss him is all. And having Veracity say we should name him after Otis still kind of.  
Foster: But at least you two are helping everyone.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's just.  
Foster: What?  
Mark: It still hurts.

(She grabs him into a hug getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him.)

Foster: Otis would be proud that you named your son after him.  
Mark: Yeah i know he would be.

(She laughs at him as Veracity walks in with him. Mark seeing them smiles and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(He smiles at her as he sees the baby in her arms.)

Mark: Hey here's my little man.

(He takes him from her and holds him as he's holding him Foster looks over at him and smiles at him and sees how his emotions go from upset to happy in a matter of a 

few seconds just by holding his son. Then he looks over at her and smiles.)

Mark: Babe this is Emily Foster.

(She walks over to her and shakes her hand.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Foster: Hi.  
Mark: And this is Otis name sake this is Brian.

(She looks down at him and smiles.)

Foster: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Foster: He's a cutie.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Foster: You're welcome. We sure he's his.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs as he looks her and laughs.)

Mark: So mean.  
Foster: Couldn't help it.  
Mark: Can you ever?  
Foster: Of course not.  
Veracity: Anyway. How come I've heard your name before?  
Foster: I was Brett's paramedic partner on Ambo 61 on the old Earth 38.  
Veracity: Oh yeah.  
Foster: And her girlfriend.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah Brett's very luck to have smartie pants as her girlfriend.

(The baby smiles at him getting him to laugh.)

Foster: He's so good with him.  
Veracity: Yeah. He might of had a rough start coming into this world but Mark's a great father so far so.  
Foster: Always good to know.  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(Over by Mark he's sitting down and looking down at his son as someone else walks up to him and kneels down next to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm just spending some time with my little man here. Why you ask?  
Calamity: You fell silent when she came in and told her his name.  
Mark: Cal Otis was one of the reason's why i stayed so calm when they were trying to get the raiser off of my leg.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: He was one of my bestfriends and losing him the way we all did. Hurt. 

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: But then again having that threat of you almost having to be deported back to Australia wasn't much fun either.  
Calamity: I know it wasn't. I didn't really wanna go back that way. I mean i go and see my mum every year for the holiday's. And this year it's going to be even more 

special.

Mark: Yeah it will be.  
Calamity: In fact after Kate and Reagan's wedding in a couple of months we're gonna fly out to see her and introduce her to her grand daughter.  
Mark: You guys told her?  
Calamity: Yeah. And then i had to tell her that the one that was pregnant was Beca not me.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: I know. It just sucks is all.  
Mark: I know. Say when does Reagan get to meet her name sake.  
Calamity: Beca took her up to her room to meet her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: You sure you're are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.   
Calamity: Okay. 

(He continues to spend time with his son as she gets up and walks off.)

Mark: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Thanks for asking.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: Anytime.

(Then she walks off. Over by Reagan's room Beca walks up to the door and knocks on it.)

Reagan: Yeah.

(Beca walks in and sees her sitting up on the bed and watching television.)

Beca: Hi.

(She looks over at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Hey. What do i owe this visit?

(Beca walks in more and shows Reagan the baby and she smiles at her.)

Reagan: Oh my god.

(Beca walks over to a chair and puts her down once she's down onto the chair once she takes the belt off of her and pulls her out of the car seat and walks over to 

Reagan with her.)

Reagan: She's so adorable.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Reagan: We sure she's Calamity's?

(Beca starts laughing.)

Beca: Hey my wife can be adorable at times you meanie.

(Reagan starts laughing at her.)

Beca: Wanna hold her?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She puts her arms up as Beca puts her into Reagan's arms once she has her she looks down at her.)

Reagan: What's her name?

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she happily tells her.)

Beca: Reagan Mia Mitchell.

(Reagan looks up at her and smiles at her as she's trying to keep from crying.)

Reagan: Uh wow. Why?  
Beca: Thanks to you when it came to Dodgson he didn't hurt me or Veracity.  
Reagan: I know that. But then again so did your wife.  
Beca: She did. And i'm going to be forever grateful to her for that.   
Reagan: So why the middle of Mia?  
Beca: Mia kept Lex's men from coming after me and well she protected Veracity away from the knife that was headed her way.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head as she looks down at her name sake.)

Reagan: Does Kate know about the names?  
Beca: Yeah. She does and she was just as surprised when i told her the babies name.  
Reagan: Thank you Beca.  
Beca: Anytime.  
Reagan: Was the name choice Calamity's idea?  
Beca: We talked about names while i was pregnant and we couldn't agree on either one of them. Until that night out at Mary's clinic and then that day out in the woods.  
Reagan: This little girl is lucky.  
Beca: Yeah she is.  
Reagan: And i don't mean just because of the names.  
Beca: Okay.  
Reagan: I mean she's lucky because she's got such great mommies.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as Calamity walks into the room followed by Kate.)

Kate: Hey.

(Reagan looks up at her and smiles.)

Reagan: Hey honey.  
Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to her and looks down at her niece as Beca walks over to her wife and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hey.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Beca: I know she didn't come from you.  
Calamity: I'm are right Bec's i'm just glad she's here and healthy. As long as she's healthy i really don't care whose belly she came out of. I'm just so happy that i 

got the chance to be come a mother at all.

Beca: You're a great mother baby.  
Calamity: Thank you love.  
Beca: You're welcome.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I love you so much.  
Beca: I know. You show me all the time.

(Kate's behind them trying to keep from laughing as Calamity's trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: You're so cute when you blush.  
Calamity: I'm not blushing i don't know what your talking about.  
Beca: Babe your cheeks are the same color as Supergirl's cape.  
Calamity: They are not.  
Beca: Yes they are.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: Their so cute.

(Reagan looks at her fiancee and laughs.)

Reagan: You're so messed up babe.  
Kate: I know.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: I love you.  
Reagan: I love you too.

(Then the baby makes a noise getting her to look down at her.)

Reagan: Oh i love you too. But she's my fiancee i have to love her.

(Kate looks off as Calamity and Beca are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Well then.  
Reagan: Oh honey you know i love you.  
Kate: I know.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as they continue to talk and joke around as Kate and Reagan play with the baby. Back up in command central Tyler walks up 

to his wife.)

Tyler: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Tyler: You got a minute?  
Sophie: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk off to go talk once their out of ear shot they walk over to a bench and sit down once their seated Tyler looks off nervous.)

Sophie: You okay?  
Tyler: Actually i'm not.  
Sophie: What's wrong?  
Tyler: I did something really stupid last night and.  
Sophie: Okay. What you do?  
Tyler: I slept with Adam.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs off the shock as she stands up.)

Sophie: So you slept with Serenity's ex boyfriend?  
Adam: I did.  
Sophie: Tyler!  
Tyler: I'm sorry okay. It's just for the past couple of months we've gotten closer he's a great guy.  
Sophie: So that's what you're basing the fact that you cheated on me for. He's a great guy.  
Tyler: Yes i am.  
Sophie: Tyler! I thought we were doing better now that I've gotten over the whole Kate and Reagan thing.  
Tyler: We have. But when Lex had us we did a lot of talking he did a lot of things i wish a lot of times you would do.  
Sophie: What's that?  
Tyler: Listen to me.  
Sophie: I do listen to you.   
Tyler: When was the last conversation that we've had where you've listened to what I've said?  
Sophie: We have so many of them Tyler. I'm not like a lot of these guys or these women who say they love you and then turn around do something else that makes the 

person their with think differently.

(He looks at her and knows she's mad at him.)

Sophie: Did last night mean anything to you? Because if it didn't then we can still make this work.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Understood. Have a nice life Tyler. I'll put a call into my lawyer and get the papers going.

(Then she turns and walks off as he sits there annoyed with himself. As he's sitting there someone walks up to him.)

Adam: Hey.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Adam: You okay?  
Tyler: No.

(He sits down next to him.)

Adam: What's wrong?

(Tyler looks at him.)

Tyler: I told Sophie what happened last night as i thought she was upset by it.  
Adam: Okay.  
Tyler: She asked if last night mean't anything to me.

(Adam looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Adam: Did it?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: I so badly wanna say that it didn't.  
Adam: But.  
Tyler: It did. And she left me.

(He looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Adam: I'm sorry man.  
Tyler: I know that.  
Adam: To be honest as much fun as last night was.  
Tyler: What?  
Adam: Aside from your soon to be ex wife.

(He looks at him and then realizes who else he has to talk to.)

Tyler: She's going to hate me.  
Adam: I'm sure she will. But.  
Tyler: What?  
Adam: She loves her wife way to much to let what happened between us last night come between a friendship.  
Tyler: I know that.  
Adam: Talk to her and then come find me okay.

(He nods his head at him as he stands up and walks off. Unknown to them Serenity had over heard the conversation then turns and walks off annoyed with him.)

With Tyler having told Sophie about him sleeping with Adam and Serenity having over heard the conversation how much more drama can come from this. We'll just have to 

wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because well being me there's going to be a couple of more chapters of drama to come and then i promise there is the Kagan wedding. Also let me know if you guys want me to add in a flashback of when Mark got injured while he was the New kids and how he met everyone over at 51.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex i hope you enjoy it.

(Over in Center Command Mark and Calamity are talking and joking around as Sophie walks not looking to happy. Mark excuses himself then walks over to her.)

Mark: Hey Sophie.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Sophie: No i'm not and if you don't mind i really don't want to talk about it.  
Mark: Understood. But i am here if you wanna talk.  
Sophie: I know that. Thanks but focus more on your wife and son.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark watches her walk off then looks at Calamity who looks just as confused he walks back over to her.)

Calamity: What the hell was that all about?  
Mark: Wish i knew.  
Calamity: Huh.

(Then they notice Tyler walk in with his head down but he gets back to work but Mark stay's away from him thinking he needs to be a long as well.)

Mark: Okay this is getting weird.

(Calamity looks over at Tyler and then back over by Sophie.)

Calamity: Think they faught?  
Mark: I haven't seen them fight since Sophie backed off of Kate and Reagan.  
Calamity: Huh.  
Mark: Doesn't really matter i guess.  
Calamity: No. 

(Then they get back to work as their working Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from when he sees the number he mutes it then goes back to working 

along side Calamity.)

Calamity: Who was it?  
Mark: No one important.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He smiles at her. As their looking at something on the computer Adam walks in and heads over to them.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Adam: Hey.   
Mark: You are right?  
Adam: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay.  
Adam: You're not even going to push the issue?  
Mark: No i'm not. I asked Sophie and she said not to worry about it and i won't.

(Adam laughs at him.)

Adam: You're one hell of a friend.  
Mark: So I've been told.

(He pats his back then walks off.)

Calamity: That's a switch.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: You were actually able to look him in the eye.  
Mark: Cal that happened a while go i was able to get past it.  
Calamity: I know. But in someways i can it still bother's you?  
Mark: It does. But you know what?  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I have a wife who i love more than anything and a little boy whose my pride and joy and is named after one of my bestfriends.  
Calamity: That he is.  
Mark: Okay. So how did Reagan to meeting baby Reagan?  
Calamity: Beca said she took it well.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: That's really good to hear.  
Calamity: It is. Mark you should of seen both Reagan and Kate with the baby.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. They were both really good with her.  
Mark: That's great. I mean Foster yesterday was great with Brian yesterday too.  
Calamity: Does Cruz know you named him after Otis yet?  
Mark: Not yet. I was thinking about heading over to 51 to see them.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Hey Soph.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm gonna head over to 51.  
Sophie: Okay.   
Mark: I'll go grab Veracity and we'll head over to talk to the other's.  
Calamity: Are right.

(He walks off and smacks Tyler in the head making Calamity laugh as he walks off.)

Tyler: What?  
Calamity: I don't know. He was being Mark.

(He laughs. Over in nursery Mark walks up behind his wife and wraps his arms around her waste.)

Mark: Hey pretty lady.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You and the baby wanna take a trip.  
Veracity: To where?  
Mark: To the firehouse.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Where?  
Mark: Severide isn't going to do anything.   
Veracity: I know.  
Mark: And with Kidd back in Crow custody she can't do anything else.  
Veracity: Yeah i know that. It's Mark i'm still worried she'll try something.  
Mark: I know that.  
Veracity: You swear she can't do anything.  
Mark: I swear.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(She walks in to go get him. Back up in Center command Kate and Calamity looking over who could helped Stella break out of their holding cell as their looking Winn 

gets their attention and they walk over to him as they get there he shows them the video of someone walking towards the holding cell door as they get there they walk 

in.)

Kate: Sophie!

(She walks over to them as she gets to them she has Winn play the video back. As she's watching it they see who they think it is and look at each other.)

Sophie: Is that who i think it is.  
Kate: James Olsen.  
Sophie: Maggie!  
Maggie: I heard my captain's sending some officer's out to go and find him.  
Sophie: Okay. Keep us updated.  
Maggie: Will do.

(Then she turns and walks off.)

Kate: Why the hell would James Olsen help Kidd get out of the holding cell.  
Sophie: I don't know. But than again we still haven't figured out how the hell Olivia managed to get into the elevator shaft.  
Kate: True.  
Winn: Do you guys have camera's anywhere near the elevator's?

(Sophie and Kate look at him.)

Sophie: On every floor why?

(Winn starts tying in to try and find the footage of the night Olivia was broken out of her cell. As he's looking he's looking multiable cameras around the building 

including the camera's where holding cells are as he continues to look at the footage Tyler walks up to her and hands her a file.)

Sophie: What is this?  
Tyler: It's everything Felicity got on Stella Kidd just before we were told about her escape.  
Sophie: And Wendy Seager nearly being taken.  
Tyler: Yeah. According to what she found. Stella's a had a number of restring order's brought up against her.  
Kate: Has she ever followed the order?  
Tyler: No. A couple of those orders were made up by her boyfriend's former fiance's brother Eric Whaley.  
Calamity: Talk about major stalker.  
Sophie: Yeah. How the hell has she been able to get away with this for so long?  
Tyler: As far as i can tell. She's always found ways of talking her way out of doing time.  
Calamity: Think Severide knows?  
Tyler: Doubt it. Given how fast he went to protect her from Reagan the night she punched her in the abodman. Sorry Kate.  
Kate: No it's fine. I'm just glad she's okay.  
Calamity: I think everyone is.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Okay so if she's been stalking women Severide's been with or well in Wendy's case.  
Calamity: Worked with.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Tyler: Also in here is a transfer request from the house she was at before she was moved over to 51.  
Kate: Well a transfer request isn't all that big of a deal.  
Tyler: It is if she was trying to get to Severide before another woman came into his line of view.  
Sophie: What happened once she got sent over to 51.  
Tyler: She ended up kicking Matt Casey's Candidate off of truck into the Ambulance with his wife's current Paramedic Partner.  
Sophie: Lovely.  
Calamity: What was Candidate's name?  
Tyler: Um i think this say's Jimmy Barrelli.  
Sophie: So in order to get sent to Firehouse 51.  
calamity: They had to get raid of the Candidate on 81.  
Sophie: And then she could take over for him on it.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Sophie: Does their chief know this?  
Tyler: That i really don't know about.  
Sophie: Okay take this down to the firehouse and tell him.  
Tyler: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off Winn calls them over and they watch what he sees.)

Kate: There he is again.  
Calamity: He didn't just help Stella out of her cell.  
Kate: He also helped Olivia out of her's.  
Sophie: Why the hell is he doing that?  
Kate: Your guess is as good as mine.

(As they continue to look at the video footage for James helping out both of their suspects Kate grows more and more annoyed with him. Later over at the firehouse Mark 

and Veracity are walking up to it talking and joking around as Mark sees Otis's memorial then walks over to it as he gets there he kneels down in front of it as he's 

kneeling there Veracity walks over to him and kneels down next to him.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You are right?

(He looks at her and smiles a little at her.)

Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just seeing it here even on this earth it just comes to show you not everyone who deserved to live comes back.  
Veracity: I know i'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be it's not your fault.  
Veracity: I know that. But i can tell it still hurts.  
Mark: It does.

(As they continue to talk in front of his memorial.)

Veracity: You know you never really did tell me how you managed to hurt yourself on the stage.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: We were in Chicago for two nights and we were in the middle of rehearsal's when i slipped and fell off of the raiser i had knocked the wind out of myself and i 

wasn't able to move on my own by the time one of the other Backstreet boys members were able to get to me and move me the raiser was are ready on top of my leg and 

they couldn't move me without me losing my foot.

Veracity: So they left you there?  
Mark: The raiser was are pressing into my leg they couldn't move me. And they did everything they could to try and get the crew to stop the raiser but it kept going 

after about five minutes someone finally managed to stop it and then looked at the other's.  
Veracity: Gees.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Flashback to nine years ago in Chicago,Il over at the United Center on the old Earth 38. Inside of the arena both groups rehearsal for the two nights their in Chicago 

has come to complete stop due to one of the members leg being stuck under the raiser.)

AJ: Mark!

(He looks up at him and then looks down in pain.)

Mark: Ah.   
Donnie: Someone call 911.

(One their crew members calls for the paramedics as Mark continues to look around the arena and looks back at the raise on top of his leg then puts his head down.)

Mark: Fuck.  
AJ: Hey hey stay with us are right.

(Mark nods his head at him. Over by the Crew member.)

Crew Member: Yeah i need a paramedic over at the United Center we have a man down. We were doing rehearsals for the show tonight and tomorrow night when he lost his 

footing and his leg fell into the area where the raiser comes down. 

(He remains on the phone with 911 dispatch as Mark's trying to keep from passing out from the pain.)

AJ: Kyle where are they medic's?  
Kyle: Their ten minutes out.  
Donnie: Okay. Mark hey hey Mark stay awake man.

(He looks at him then puts his head down.)

Mark: God this fucken hurts.   
Donnie: Hey hey come on try and see past the pain.  
Mark: Nick gonna run across the stage naked singing Ava Maria?

(They looks at him and laugh.)

Howie: Why you trying to give my kid nightmares there Mark.

(He looks at him and laughs but quickly stops as the pain shoots through his leg getting him to yell out in pain again. Over the next several minutes the other members 

of both groups try and keep Mark distracted from the pain in his leg from the pressure of the raiser being his leg every now and then Mark let's out a scream from the 

pain. As they try and keep him distracted the medics arrive from the backstage area and head up onto the stage from the other end of it as they get up there they rush 

over to Mark as Donnie and AJ back away from him as they look his leg over.)

Dawson: What happened?  
Brian: We were rehearsing for tonight's show when he lost his footing on the raiser and his leg fell into the area where the Raiser comes down.)

(Both Dawson and Shay look at him and nod their heads and look at the raiser.)

Leslie: What's his name?  
Brian: Mark!

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Leslie: Okay Mark.

(He looks up at her then looks away as another pain shoots through his leg.)

Dawson: How long has this been on his leg?  
AJ: About ten fifteen minutes.  
Leslie: Can you anything above your knee?  
Mark: Just barely i can feel the pain as it hits and shots up.  
Leslie: Okay. We gotta get this off of his leg.  
Dawson: Okay. Who handle's the stage?  
Kyle: I do.  
Dawson: Okay. Get over to where you can raise it up when one of them say's to. Or show one of our guys on Squad.  
Kyle: Okay.   
Severide: Toni go with him.

(He nods his head at him as he runs off as they start the work on trying to get Mark's leg out from under the raiser.)

Casey: Otis help them try and keep his mind off of the pain once they start moving raiser.  
Otis: Yes Lt.

(He rushes over to him and helps them try and keep Mark focused on something other then shooting pain that going to be going through his leg once they raise the raiser 

off of his leg.)

Otis: Hey hey can you stay focused on me.  
Mark: You're as pretty to look at.  
Otis: I know and i apologize for that.  
Dawson: We're gonna have to him a shot.

(Mark looks at her and then looks down again.)

Otis: Hey hey come on stay focused on me okay.

(Mark nods his head at him as he keeps his focus.)

Casey: When you two are ready Dawson.  
Dawson: Okay. Shay!  
Leslie: We gotta get this off of you gonna be okay without the med's.  
Mark: I can try.  
Leslie: Okay.   
Dawson: Okay Casey.  
Casey: Severide!

(He nods his head at him.)

Dawson: Okay. Once we have the raiser off of his leg i'm gonna need a couple of you to help us get him out from under it.  
AJ: Okay.  
Otis: Okay grab my hands and hang onto them as hard as you can okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He grabs his hands and he holds onto them as tightly as he can then Dawson gives the okay to bring the raiser up and off of Mark's leg as it starts moving it jerks a 

little as they start moving it which then gets Mark to scream out in pain.)

Otis: You're gonna be okay are right.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Otis: I'm sure you've got someone waiting for you back home huh.

(Mark shakes his head.)

Mark: Nope. I'm single.  
Dawson: Noway someone as good looking at you.  
Mark: I keep trying to get dates. But they keep telling me to keep it in my pants. 

(His bandmates look at each other trying to keep from laughing.)

Otis: I know bandmates can be real pains.

(They look at him as Dawson and Shay are trying to keep from laughing.)

Severide: Shay!

(She looks at him and waves Andy and Cruz in to help two of Mark's bandmates move him out from under the raiser as it gets to height their sure they can get him out 

from under the raiser once it's high enough she tells him to stop and they carefully grab Mark out from under the raiser once he's leg's out from under the raiser they 

carefully lie him down onto the stage suddenly feeling all of the pain coming the wound on his leg Mark yells out in pain.)

Mark: Fuck.

(Andy and Cruz quickly put pressure onto his leg as Dawson cuts away his pant leg to see how bad it is seeing it she looks at her partner.)

Leslie: Shit. Otis go get the gurney.

(He nods his head at her then gets up and runs off towards the other end of and gets the gurney once he has it up onto the stage he grabs up the back board after they 

bandage up his leg they put him onto the board then looks at the raiser. Then they lift the back board and move him over to the gurney and puts him onto it once he's 

on it they strap him down to the gurney and lift's it up.)

Dawson: Okay if you guys wanna follow us we're taking him to Chicago Med.  
Donnie: Okay.

(Then they walk off towards the other end of the stage again to get him down towards the floor and out towards the ambulance as they rush off with him.)

Jonathan: Damn.

(They look at him and nod their heads as they rush off to go to the hospital to see Mark. As they walk off the crew member puts his head down annoyed. End of 

flashback.)

Veracity: You realize that's the first time you've talked about that day.  
Mark: I know that.   
Veracity: You okay?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Vera i know I've said we all have fears and i face mine every damn day since we brought back the universe and well merged both Earth 38 and Earth 1 together.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: But the one fear i have yet to face is getting back up onto a stage.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I've doing a lot of thinking lately and i was thinking i'd finally face one of my biggest fears and get back onto a stage.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Veracity: Wait are you saying what i think you're saying?  
Mark: Yeah i am. I wanna rejoin the New kids and go back out on tours or rejoin the Backstreet boys i just don't know who yet.  
Veracity: You do whatever it is you want to do.  
Mark: Besides my sexy as hell wife.  
Veracity: Aside from me yes.  
Mark: Okay. I love you so much.

(Just then Tyler walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey man what's up?  
Tyler: We just learned something else about Kidd.

(Mark stands up and looks at him.)

Mark: What?

(But before he can tell him Mark's phone goes off and he grabs it out seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: We need you and Tyler back at Crow.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: Stella's here and she's got back up.  
Mark: Okay we're on the way.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: Baby take the baby and go up the firehouse and stay there don't come out until one of us comes for you.  
Veracity: Okay. Be careful.  
Mark: I will be. I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her and kisses his son's head then they both run off towards their cars to head back over to Crow Head quarters. As they run off 

Casey comes out and helps her walk up into the building as they get there they walk in.)

Casey: Gallo! Ritter close the doors.

(They nod their heads at him and close the doors on the firehouse once their closed they rush off towards the common room and close the door. Later back over at Crow's 

headquarters. Both Mark and Tyler run into the building as they run in they head for the stairs leading down to where their command center is as their running down 

Mark's on comm's with Luke.)

Mark: Luke you guys got anything?  
Luke: No. Seems like their in hiding so we can't really locate where they are yet.  
Mark: Agent Moore I've got an idea.  
Sophie: Name it.  
Mark: I know it's going to be insane.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: Go black. And use night vision James Guardian suit might be cool but i'm pretty sure Winn didn't install Night vision into his helmet.  
Winn: I didn't and right now i'm very grateful for that.  
Mark: Kate you in the suit?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Okay. Winn shut the lights off down here.

(He does as he's asked and shuts the lights in the lower part of the building off once their off both James and Stella look around.)

James: Damn.  
Stella: They shut the lights off.  
James: Yeah it's completely dark in here.   
Stella: How would they.  
James: I don't know.  
Stella: Well do you?  
James: No. And that is one thing Winn didn't install into this damn thing.

(He takes it off and throws the helmet down as they start walking around the hallways guns drawn. In the stairwell Mark and Tyler are there standing on either side of 

the doorway waiting for them to come by.)

Mark: You guys got a team outside of command center?  
Sophie: Yeah. You two safe?  
Mark: Yeah we're in the stairwell.

(Sophie puts her head down in relief.)

Calamity: Mark is Vera with you?  
Mark: No she's still at the firehouse.  
Calamity: You told them?  
Mark: No but someone did because as we were leaving Casey was coming out and he walked her right inside.  
Calamity: Winn!  
Winn: I had to. Mark trusts them.  
Calamity: I'm not mad believe me.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Sophie there teams outside in front?  
Sophie: And their coming up the rear so they'll be cornerd.  
Mark: Okay. Once we get confirmation that their surrounded turn the lights back on.  
Winn: Copy.

(Once both teams are in place.)

Adam: Agent Moore we're here.  
Sophie: Okay Winn turn the lights back on.

(He does as he's told and turns the lights on once their on both James and Stella see two teams in front and behind them as both Mark and Tyler open the door and point 

their weapons at them.)

Mark: Hi Olsen.

(He looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with him.)

Tyler: On the ground both of you. 

(They look at him and get annoyed they go to get down onto the ground as someone fires at them sending them all to the ground up on the stairs behind Mark and Tyler 

Dodgson rushes down.)

Dodgson: You two come on.

(They both run off with him only to have both Mark and Tyler quickly get back up to go and fire at them only to have Dodgson be faster and fires at Tyler getting him 

in the chest which sends him back. Hearing him go down Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Tyler!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Man Dodgson is back again. They gotta do something about him. Hey i was hoping you guys could help me figure out a good title for the after crisis story i'll be writing after taking my break if you can come up with a good title let me know down in the comments below.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know why i keep saying that. :D

Mark: Tyler!

(Mark acts quickly and rushes over to him as a group of Crow security run in.)

Mark: Dodgson lead them up to the roof.  
Adam: Let's move.

(Mark quickly takes his jacket off and tosses it aside as he takes his shirt off and quickly puts pressure onto his friends chest.)

Mark: Sophie we need a medic in the stairwell.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: James and Stella had help.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Dodgson was in the stairwell and he fired.  
Sophie: Are you okay?  
Mark: I'm fine. But Tyler isn't.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: Soph he shot him right in the heart.

(She puts her head down and then looks at Calamity who also puts her head down as she hears the emotion in Mark's voice as he tells them what happened to Tyler.)

Jacob: Agent Buchanan how bad is it?  
Mark: He's losing a lot of blood sir we need to get him to the medical wing right now if we have any chance of saving him.  
Jacob: Supergirl!

(She rushes off to go help Mark get Tyler up to the medical wing. Back over in the stairwell the other agents continue on with the search of Olsen Kidd and Dodgson as 

their search continues one of the other Evermoist members rush into the stairwell where Mark and Tyler are and help's Mark try and stop the bleeding.)

Serenity: Where did they go?  
Mark: They ran up the stairs Oliver.

(He runs up quickly followed by team arrow as they run up Mark continues to keep pressure onto his chest as Kara rushes in and heads over to him.)

Kara: I'll get him to the Medical wing.  
Mark: Okay.

(He let's up and Kara picks him up then quickly rushes up the stairs to take him up to the medical wing as she rushes off with him Mark falls back against the wall and 

puts his head back trying to keep from losing it. Serenity seeing it rushes over to him and grabs him into a hug and hangs onto her. As Sophie and Jacob rush into the 

stairwell.)

Mark: They went up that way.

(Kate and Sara rush up to go help them with Dodgson Olsen and Kidd as they run up Mark keeps himself attached to Serenity as Calamity walks in quickly followed by 

Charity and the Bellas.)

Sophie: You said Veracity's still at the firehouse?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Winn: I'll call them.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He grabs out his phone and calls down to the firehouse. Up on the roof the group of Crow security along with Oliver and his team rush out and look around for them as 

they rush out they all fan out and look for them as their looking one them looks up and fires at them as the gun fire continues someone comes in with a chopper and 

they start firing at them down on the ground. The chopper starts coming down lower as their lower someone flies in and grabs him then throws the shooter to the ground 

as the other Crow security team rushes forward and opens the door on the chopper.)

Eric: Get your ass out here right now and get down onto the ground.

(The pilot takes his seat belt off and goes to run only to have someone open the door on the other side of the chopper and point their weapon at him.)

Maggie: Move and i blow hole through your head.

(He puts his hands up as Andres and Rogers grab him out and throw him to the ground once he's down Andres quickly grabs out his zip ties and ties his hands together 

once their tied they get him up and walk him off towards the entrance to the stairwell as Clark gets the shooter up and walks him off towards one of the GCPD officers 

who puts him in handcuff's once their on him they walk off with him as Clark takes off to go help them find the other three people that escaped. Down on the ground a 

couple of people run out of the building and head for a awaiting van as they get there they open the door and get in as they get in they close their doors and the van 

goes to take off only to be closed in by a group of fire trucks and an Ambulance the van tries to get around them but can't.)

Stella: What the hell is going on?  
Dodgson: Their blocking us in we can't get around them.

(On the other side of the van Mark and Sophie walk up to it on either end as they get there Mark quickly grabs the handle and quickly opens it once it's open both him 

and Sophie point their guns inside.)

Mark: Get the hell out both of you.

(They do as their told and get out of the van once their both out Mark quickly grabs James and throws him down as Sophie does the same with Stella and they both zip 

tie their hands together once their tied Dodgson goes to run only to have someone fire a water hose at him sending him down getting both Mark and Sophie to look up and 

laugh as Mark looks over at the engine and laughs.)

Mark: Nice job Lieutenant.  
Christopher: Anything for a friend.

(Mark nods his head at him as Ritter shuts the hose off feeling the hose get shut off Dodgson gets up to run only to have someone hit him in the head with a baseball 

bat sending him back to the ground.)

Beca: That was for injuring my wife and friend.

(He looks at her and laughs he gets up to go after her only to have Mark quickly get up and grabs his weapon once he has it he fires at him getting Dodgson in the 

shoulder sending him down once he's down. Beca turns him over and hits his wounded shoulder getting him to yell out in pain.)

Beca: And that was just for the fun of it.  
Dodgson: You bitch.  
Beca: Takes one to know one.

(He goes to get him again only to have Mark rush forward and turns him back over and grabs his arms and uses the zip ties to tie his hands together.)

Dodgson: Ow shit.  
Mark: Yeah yeah. Thanks to you Agent Moore could lose her husband so i don't want to hear it.  
Dodgson: Boo hoo.  
Mark: Wow. Who knew he cared.

(Beca looks at him and laughs as Calamity comes out of the building and seeing her Beca rushes over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her. 

Then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too. And you're insane.  
Beca: I know.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Veracity rushes up to her bandmates who quickly grab her into a group hug Mark seeing her 

smiles. Back in the building their putting Dodgson Stella and Olsen into holding cells. Once their all in there they close up the doors as Mark walks in and looks at 

them.)

Mark: I gotta say.  
Eric: What?  
Mark: I never thought i'd see the wannabe hero in holding cell.

(James goes after the cell making Mark and Andres laugh.)

Mark: And hey would you look at that there are no cooling vents anywhere near your cells. Oh well i guess you guys won't be getting out again anytime. Soon.  
James: You sure about that?  
Mark: I'm positive. But on the off hand that you will. I'm ordered to shot and kill all three of you on sight.  
Stella: You wouldn't?  
Mark: Commander Kane's orders.  
James: Mark!  
Mark: You just tried to kill both of his daughters he shot one of his agents do you really think he cares weather you three live or not?  
James: I thought his oath wasn't to kill.  
Mark: Who said it be him to pull the trigger.

(James looks at him in shock along with Stella and Dodgson.)

Mark: The Crows are doing just fine now that we've got a traitor out of us and sitting in a holding cell where he belongs. Like i said if either of you escape this 

time. Nothing and i mean nothing will stop me from bullets into every single one of your heads for what you did to my friends. Starting with Lex Luthor.

(He looks up at him and walks towards his cell door.)

Mark: Like i said in the vanishing point you try anything paragon or not i will kill you.

(Then they both turn and leave the room. As they walk out he looks at the agent there.)

Mark: No one goes in there unless their being escorted for Agent Moore or myself understood?  
Agent: Yes sir.

(They both walk off to go up and check to see how Tyler's doing. Later up in the medical wing everyone is there waiting for news on Tyler as their waiting Mark's 

looking over at Sophie then gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he sits down next to her feeling him sit down she looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Sophie: For being there when Dodgson shot him.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: While when you're not around he's my partner and my friend so.  
Sophie: But still.  
Mark: You're welcome. Something else bothering you?  
Sophie: Tyler cheated on me.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock. Even though he are ready knew.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: It's okay. After he told me i was so crushed.

(Mark looks at her and keeps quiet as she tells him the rest of it.)

Sophie: I didn't think he'd ever be one of those people who ever cheat on me. Not even during my time of trying to do everything i could try and break up Kate and 

Reagan.

(Mark continues to listen to her.)

Sophie: After i asked him if that night mean't anything to. Him i told to enjoy his life and to be with the man he wanted. But.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: I don't want him with anyone else.

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Sophie: I don't want a divorce.

(Mark looks at her and then over to Adam who over heard what she said then turns and walks off and is quickly followed by his own ex. Once their out ear shot Serenity 

walks up to him. As he's leaning on the railing.)

Serenity: Adam!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Adam: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Adam: I take you know?  
Serenity: I do actually. And i'm not judging you Adam.  
Adam: But i have a feeling you were mad at one point?  
Serenity: I was. But i managed to get over it.  
Adam: How's that?  
Serenity: I love my wife and when i found out i went to her and i talked to her about it.

(Adam nods his head at her.)

Adam: Serenity it wasn't planned.  
Serenity: Sleeping with someone you care about is never planned. 

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Adam: You talking about?  
Serenity: Yeah. I mean me and the other girls knew they liked each other from the first day they met each other. I mean you can really only be rival's with someone 

until feelings get in the way.

(Adam looks at her and laughs.)

Adam: Do either of you three out of the four regret falling for three members of the rival group?

(Serenity looks at him and shakes her hear at him.)

Serenity: Of course not. We all love our wives. And it shows a lot whenever Calamity looks at Beca or when Charity looks at Cynthia.  
Adam: And it really shows whenever you look at Emily.  
Serenity: Yeah. I know that. Yeah in fact i remember after Beca's performance with the rest of the Bellas.  
Adam: Okay.  
Serenity: She walked right down towards Calamity and claimed the woman she wanted.

(He looks at her and laughs at her. Flashback to three years ago over in southern France as the music for Freedom 90's ends. Everyone stands up and claps for Beca and 

the rest of the Bellas as their clapping Mark catches the Evermoist members doing the samething and gets Theo's attention then he turns and looks at them and laughs.)

Theo: Wow.  
Mark: Who said you said rival's for life?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Theo: They were Rival's before they became friends.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then they look back up at the stage and then Mark notices who Beca's looking at it and laughs as he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Or you go from rival's to lovers.

(Theo looks at him again then up at Beca then follow her eye sight and laughs again. Mark walks up to her and say's something in her.)

Mark: Go get her.

(She smiles at him as she rushes off of the stage and over to her seeing her walking up to them Serenity gets Calamity's attention she gets up and walks over to her as 

she gets to her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah.   
Calamity: You did good. You guys made us look bad.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I know.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: You're offly cocky there Mitchell.  
Beca: I know. And you love it.  
Calamity: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Beca: Huh.

(She laughs at her then calms down.)

Calamity: I have a feeling your ex was right about one thing.  
Beca: That is.  
Calamity: The endings always better.  
Beca: Yeah well i have feeling i'm going to like this one better.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing the other three members see it and laugh at them.)

Charity: It's about time.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs. And smiles at her.)

Serenity: Yeah. Wait you two knew?  
Veracity: Well they haven't really been doing a very good job of hiding how they feel about each other.  
Charity: Besides. I always got stuck in the room next to Calamity's.

(They start laughing as Beca and Calamity continue on with their kiss as their kissing they can hear the other Bellas yelling out comments and then she hears Serenity 

say something and she gives her the finger. Which then gets her to her laugh even more along with the other two members then they pull away from each other.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: They were picking on me.  
Calamity: Ignore them.  
Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it again. End of flashback their just coming out of their thoughts as someone walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Serenity: Hey.  
Adam: What's up?  
Mark: Tyler's out of Surgery.  
Serenity: And?  
Mark: He's okay. He made it through the surgery.

(Serenity looks at him and laughs as she hugs him then she pulls away from him.)

Adam: That's great to hear.   
Mark: It is. And Sophie's reliefed.  
Adam: Good to know.  
Mark: You are right?  
Adam: Yeah. I'm okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs him in and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You sure?  
Adam: Yeah. To be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Adam: He should really stay with his wife.  
Mark: You sure about that?  
Adam: I am. If there's one thing I've learned is that when you're still or in love with someone.  
Mark: What?  
Adam: It's always easy let them go and let them be happy.

(Mark looks at him and then to Serenity and laughs.)

Mark: You know Jesse should really take love lessons from you.  
Adam: I have a feeling he wouldn't listen.  
Mark: So true.

(He laughs at him as Mark grabs him in again then pulls away from him as they walk back over to everyone as they get to them they sit down and wait to see when they 

can go in and see Tyler. As they all sit down Mark looks at everyone in the room and smiles at them.)

With all of the bad guys accounted for and two dead. Plus with Tyler having made it through his surgery and on the fast track to recovery. We all know what is coming 

next stay turned for the Kagan wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i don't know why i keep saying that because well i know you enjoyed it. Up next in the next chapter it's what you guys have been waiting for. It's finally time for Kagan to walk down the aisle be ready for that two month time jump and for their wedding Until tomorrow Kagan Shippers.


	36. Second Bachlorette Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex.

Two Month's later.

(It's been two months since their final battle with Lex and men since then they've all been tried and convicted of the crimes they were arrested for. After his surgery 

and woke up both Sophie and Tyler sat in his room for close to two hours talking about them and Sophie asking if he really wanted the divorce after sometime of 

thinking and talking to Adam he called and told Sophie he didn't want the divorce and they both agreed to try and work on their marriage when Tyler told Mark him and 

Sophie were planning on working on their marriage Mark smiles at him and laughed.)

Mark: That's great man.  
Tyler: It is.  
Mark: Just don't go to Matt Casey for marriage advice.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Well then who am i supposed to go for marriage advice You?  
Mark: Oh god no i'm even worse with it.

(They start laughing then calm down. After that Mark and continued to pick on him. Shortly after Stella was sent to prison Mark gave Severide the file on everything 

that Felicity had found out about her and he looked through it as he read through everything he looked up at Mark and got annoyed with himself.)

Severide: How the hell did i not know this. How the hell didn't her former firehouse chief not catch onto this?  
Mark: She hid it well.  
Severide: I still should of.  
Mark: When it comes around to the ones we love we never wanna see what they could be like away from all of this.  
Severide: Mark because of her i turned Seager away and because of that she worked on the case a lone and ex got to her and did god knows what to her.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: But at least it's finally over.  
Severide: Yeah. Thanks for this man.  
Mark: Anytime. I'm sure you'll find someone else.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark turns to leave only to have Severide say something behind him.)

Mark: What?  
Severide: I said if i had only seen how big of lying bitch she was i could ended things with her sooner.  
Mark: And did what?  
Severide: Told Boden to send her off another house.  
Mark: She would of found another way back here.  
Severide: I know. But at least now we know she can't harm any other woman i end up with.  
Mark: I hope so.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: See aye man.  
Severide: Later.

(Then Mark turns and walks off as Severide laughs. A week or two after having his conversation with Mark one of Severide's ex's showed back up and they started talking 

and spending time with each other one day while they were talking and joking around Mark walked into Kate's bar and walked up to the bar to order a drink as he's 

ordering it he starts talking and joking around with Casey as their talking Mark looks over and sees Severide talking to someone.)

Mark: Hey whose Severide talking to?

(Casey turns and looks at her.)

Casey: His ex fiance.  
Mark: That's Renee Whaley?  
Casey: Yeah why?  
Mark: She's cute. A little to cute for him.

(He turns and looks at him as she start's laughing at his face.)

Casey: Dude you are so messed up.  
Mark: I know. 

(He walks over to them and laughs at his face.)

Severide: Dude i hate you.  
Mark: I know. Hey i'm Mark.  
Renee: Renee!  
Mark: Awe yes. The famous Renee Whaley.  
Renee: I'm famous.  
Mark: You're more famous then your brother.

(They start laughing at the joke.)

Severide: He's right.  
Renee: And yet my brother is the firefighter.  
Mark: Yeah true. But Severide's prettier.

(He starts petting his head making the other's laugh as he pushes him back.)

Severide: Dude shut up.

(Mark walks off laughing.)

Casey: Wow Mark.  
Mark: I know. Veracity would beat me if she saw me do that.

(He continues to laugh. Back over by them.)

Severide: Anyway. Um in about a month there's this wedding and i was wondering if you'd be my plus one.  
Renee: I don't know. I mean wedding's are filled with drama.  
Severide: Yeah i know. But come on it's Kate Kane's wedding how much drama could there be?  
Renee: You just said it was Kate Kane's wedding.  
Severide: Yeah yeah.

(She starts laughing.)

Renee: Okay.  
Severide: Okay.

(As they continue to talk to Mark looks over at them every now and then and laughs as he goes back to his conversation with Casey. After his conversation with Renee 

Severide went home and filled out his RSVP to Kate and Reagan's wedding after filling it out he sent it out the next day and the next time he saw Kate she gave him 

hell for it and just laughed at her.)

Severide: So mean you are.

(Calamity and Beca start laughing at her face along with Reagan.)

Kate: Shut up you three.  
Reagan: Yes dear.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing. And that was all leading up to the day before the wedding again. Later that night over at Kate's Bar everyone is showing up for 

their second attempt at a bachelorette party inside Mark's there talking and joking around with Tyler and Sophie as Veracity walks in and over to him.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Sophie: Get a room.  
Mark: Yeah Tyler get a room.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Tyler: You guys are so mean.  
Mark: I am not.  
Veracity: You're so mean.  
Mark: Am not.   
Veracity: You are too.  
Mark: Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about.

(She smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Ow.  
Veracity: See i told you I'd get him to behave himself.  
Mark: What?

(They start laughing at him as he turns and walks off making her laugh at him. A couple of hours later both Kate and Reagan show up for the party as they walk in they 

start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Looks the same as it did the last time.  
Mark: It does. But it's also different than last time.  
Reagan: I know and i'm still glad the bitch got what she deserved.  
Mark: So am i.  
Reagan: Okay. Are the other's from the firehouse here?  
Mark: No. Their on shift. But they said they would all be there tomorrow for the wedding.  
Reagan: Okay. So Severide's date is his ex fiance.  
Mark: Yeah. Renee Whaley she's a real sweet girl.  
Veracity: But i have noticed something with her that i didn't while he was with Stella.  
Mark: How much more happy he is with her?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: As long as she's still where she belongs.  
Mark: Yeah. But come on this is your's and Reagan's night and tomorrow is your guy's special day no talking about the two nutcases and their bitches?

(Kate and Reagan start laughing as Mark pushes them further into the bar to go spend time with their guest.)

Veracity: You know this was a real good idea.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Throwing them another bachelorette party because of well me going into Labor and Stella ruining the last one.  
Mark: You didn't ruin it. She did. But you didn't.  
Veracity: I feel like i did.  
Mark: You didn't. I mean come on think about the two cute little human's that we're brought into this world that night. I mean yeah Brian's arrival was done through a 

C section but. Babe you're both still here and i couldn't be happier about that. Mainly when the Lead singer of your band is making faces behind me.

(Calamity walks off laughing.)

Veracity: She always thinks she's smooth.  
Mark: I don't know. I think Beca would say differently.  
Veracity: That's not what i mean't and you know it.  
Mark: Right sorry.

(She pushes him making him laugh then he grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her as they walk off towards everyone else as 

they get there Mark turns Kate around and puts her over his shoulder and quickly runs off with her on his shoulder making the other's laugh.)

Mark: My Batwoman.

(She's on his shoulder laughing along with everyone else. Then he runs back over to them and puts her down then she smacks him making him laugh then he walks over to 

Veracity and sits down next to her.)

Veracity: You are so wrong babe.  
Mark: I know. But she's so much fun to pick on.  
Veracity: I know but still.

(He looks at her and laughs as he kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: I love you.  
Mark: I love you too.  
Mary: Barf.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he gets up and goes after her as he gets to her he looks at Mia whose trying to keep from laughing as he gets her in the sides making 

her move to the side making the other's laugh.)

Mark: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I didn't know Mary was ticklish.  
Kate: I didn't either actually.

(Kate walks over to them and Mary quickly jumps into her girlfriends lap making her laugh.)

Mary: I'm in my body guard's lap.

(Mia's trying to keep from laughing as Sophie walks up to her and gets her in the side making her lean into Mia more.)

Mary: Hey it's the night before their wedding pick on them.  
Mark: We pick on them on a daily bases.  
Mary: Still pick on them.  
Mark: No. You're more fun.  
Mary: Cut it out.

(They stop picking on her and Mark gets Wendy in the side making her laugh as she swings around and pushes him making him laugh as he grabs her and hugs her getting 

her to smile at him. Through out the night everyone there talks and jokes around telling each other stories about how they met and how the Bellas picked on the 

Evermoist members.)

Beca: I never said that.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Beca: I didn't.  
Mark: Okay. Whatever you say.  
Beca: I just kissed her the second day.  
Mark: Yeah. That didn't shock her in the least.  
Beca: Yeah. I swear that wasn't planned.  
Mark: Yeah well there are a lot of things that aren't planned but we do them anyway.  
Beca: Like.  
Mark: Falling in love with the lead singer of the rival band. And then saying she has a nice six pack.

(Calamity looks at her wife along with Serenity whose trying to keep from laughing as Beca's trying to keep from blushing.)

Calamity: Kind of surprised she noticed.

(Beca looks at her as both Mark and Oliver clap hands then Beca pushes him over making him laugh.)

Beca: Okay i did say that and i'm not taking it back.  
Calamity: Didn't think you would.  
Beca: Oh good.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Mine.

(They start laughing then calm down. Calamity pulls her closer to her and wraps her arms around her waste getting her to smile as she kisses her head then pulls away 

from it getting her to look up and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.

(She smiles at her as she pushes Serenity whose laughing at them.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Serenity: I didn't even say anything.  
Beca: She was thinking it.  
Wendy: Oh no my sister's thinking again.  
Mark: That's never a good thing.  
Wendy: It really isn't.  
Thea: Babe.  
Wendy: What? It's true.  
Mark: Yeah i said that one day about Severide.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: And?  
Mark: Shay beat me up.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark kisses his wife's head getting her to laugh at him. Through out the rest of the night they continue to talk and joke around 

and play games and one of the games they play is a game called Never have i ever and Mark is doing everything he can to stay out of it but they won't let him.)

Winn: Okay Never have i ever gotten a Batwoman and Supergirl tattoo.

(Mark looks at him and takes a drink making them laugh.)

Mark: Okay. Never have i ever had a crush on one of my bestfriends.

(Winn looks at him and does the samething. As he does Lena and Kara start laughing as they both do the samething.)

Winn: Oh.  
Serenity: Okay okay. Never have i ever slept with anyone in the Super friends.

(Kate looks off and takes a drink which gets Kara to laugh at her.)

Sophie: What? When?  
Kate: It was right i came back me and Reagan had broken up after what a week of dating.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: And i flirted with Kara and then we slept together.  
Reagan: Well than.  
Kate: I can't even say she was drunk because she wasn't and well neither was i.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Reagan: Wow. That is nothing something you wanna learn the night before your wedding.  
Mark: I know right.  
Kara: It was just once believe me i can see what you see in her.  
Mark: I think you saw what she sees in her when you looked under the suit.

(Kara puts her head into Lena's neck making her laugh.)

Chloe: Okay.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Chicago: What?  
Chloe: Never have i ever slept with the lead singer of the Rival band.

(Beca looks at her and then looks at making Mark laugh at her. Then she takes a drink making the other Bellas laugh at her.)

Aubrey: What?  
Beca: See i can keep a secret. Which by the way thank you Serenity.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: No problem.  
Amy: No fair. She knew.  
Serenity: Yeah i kind of saw her walking out of Calamity's room one morning and well.  
Charity: And you didn't say anything?  
Serenity: No. But then again by the time i had seen her coming out of her room we had started to get a long with them.  
Charity: Yeah that's true.   
Aubrey: I swear i never picked up on them sleeping together.  
Cynthia: You never saw how they were around the other the next day.  
Aubrey: No. Why?  
Amy: Everytime they saw each other it looked like Beca wanted to rip her cloths off again.  
Calamity: Yeah i'm sure that's what she was thinking.  
Beca: No it was.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: I gotta ask.  
Beca: What?  
Chloe: When did it even start?  
Beca: The same day i kissed her in Spain.  
Chloe: Seriously.  
Beca: I was on their floor i don't really know why? Because we were on the next floor down.  
Chloe: Oh boy.  
Beca: Yeah and then she grabbed me into her room and well the rest is history.  
Mark: Nothing like sleeping with the lead singer of the supposed Rival band.  
Beca: She's hot so sue me.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Right because i haven't been called that enough in the last six years.  
Beca: I can think of other things to call you.

(Calamity quickly covers her mouth making them laugh.)

Calamity: Later.

(She starts laughing.)

Beca: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. As they continue to goof around Mark walks over to them and hugs Calamity getting her to laugh.)

Kate: So wait you kissed her Calamity in Spain?  
Beca: Yes. I mean i did it because i had pink Kryptonite in my pocket. But then again.  
Mark: Hey.  
Beca: I know she wasn't mad just in shock.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: But then again she kind of surprised me when she grabbed me into her room so.  
Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: I wanna hear about that.  
Beca: No.  
Reagan: Oh come on. It's night before our wedding and i wanna hear it.  
Mark: It's what the bride wants Beca.  
Beca: Man.

(Calamity laughs at her. Flashback to three years ago over in Italy over at the hotel all of the acts are staying at for the night. Beca's walking around the floor the 

Evermoist members and the other two acts are on as she's walking around someone opens their door and grabs her into the room once she's in she closes the door and 

pushes her against it.)

Calamity: Hey hey whoa it's just me.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Oh thank god. I thought someone was dragging me into their room to kill me.

(Then she hits her.)

Calamity: Ow.  
Beca: What the hell Calamity?  
Calamity: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.  
Beca: Well you did.

(She puts her head down trying to keep from getting annoyed at herself.)

Calamity: I'm sorry. I really should of thought this through.  
Beca: Would of helped. What's up?  
Calamity: Why'd you kiss me earlier?

(Beca looks at her and then puts her head down.)

Beca: I honestly have no idea. I mean. I don't know i really don't.   
Calamity: Okay.   
Beca: It's just i was feeling fine we were talking just fine with you and Serenity well you and Serenity were making fun of us actually.

(Calamity looks off and laughs but looks back at her.)

Calamity: Yeah um.  
Beca: We screwed up last night and didn't need it thrown back into our faces. Mainly by four women who think their better then we are.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: I know i know i'm sorry i mean i can't speak for the other three girls it's just we faught hard to get onto this tour and all it took was one phone call from 

Aubrey to her father and you guys were on it.  
Beca: I know. I honestly didn't think we'd get invited as fast we did.  
Calamity: Yeah well congrats you guys got in.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Look Calamity i know you four faught hard to get onto the tour and i know we didn't really get off on the right foot yesterday when we met.  
Calamity: No you and the other's in your group were fine.  
Beca: Amy!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah. She has a habit of saying things before she really ever thinks about it. And the whole thing with the Riff off yesterday.  
Calamity: That was fun.  
Beca: To you four maybe.  
Calamity: Okay so we used out instruments. Chloe never said we couldn't use them.  
Beca: Yeah i know her and Aubrey never seem to explain the rules well enough to the other acts.  
Calamity: Okay. So next time we do one. No instruments.  
Beca: Would the other three agree to that?  
Calamity: Probably not.

(She laughs at her.)

Beca: Look Calamity.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: I'm sorry about this morning i never should of kissed you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You still haven't told me why you did it.  
Beca: I don't really know up until you and Serenity walked out and started talking to us i was fine. And then i started feeling weird.  
Calamity: How weird?  
Beca: Just weird and then you got close enough to where we were inches from each other and i don't know i acted on what i was thinking and kissed you.  
Calamity: Do you regret it?

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: I keep telling myself that i should. But i don't. I really don't.  
Calamity: So if i did it again would you be mad at me?

(Beca grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: I guess not.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it. End of flashback as their both coming out of their thoughts the other Bellas look at her and smile at her.)

Beca: I'm sorry.  
Serenity: No. We never really thought about that.  
Mark: Anyway. As much as this has been we need to get Kate here back to mine and Veracity's place and get Reagan home.  
Reagan: Yes.   
Kate: Why do i have to stay away from the apartment. It was mine before she moved in with me.  
Mark: Yeah yeah come on.

(He grabs her and pushes her towards the door making her laugh at him. As they walk out Reagan smiles at them Beca and Calamity stay behind.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I really am sorry.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: I could tell what i said that day really hit you hard and i.

(Calamity kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from it.)

Calamity: Believe it not Beca.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: After you said that i talked to the other girls and we all agreed you guys weren't all that bad.

(Beca smiles at her and kisses her again. Then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you so much.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they both turn and leave the bar closely behind everyone else. Outside of the bar Beca turns around and looks at her 

again.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: And yes i said you had a nice six pack.  
Calamity: I know and i believe it.

(Beca lifts her shirt and looks at them.)

Beca: There they are.

(Calamity grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her as they both walk off down the sidewalk back to their place for the rest 

of the night. The following morning over at the penthouse Mark and Veracity walk off of the elevator out into the open space of the room as they walk in they head to 

where the ceremony will be held as they walk in they look around and see how well Mary did as they look around the room Mark looks at Veracity and smiles at her.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because up next the Kagan wedding chapter you've all been waiting for. And i know I'm doing a lot of flashback's of Calamity and Beca it's just when it comes around to the third Pitch Perfect movie i really thought they were going put Calamity and Beca together oh well wishful thinking. If you guys don't like them let me know down the comments below.


	37. Kagan Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the ex. It's finally here it's the Kagan wedding you guys have been waiting so patiently waiting for. Happy reading.

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(Hearing them walk in Mary turns and looks at them.)

Mary: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.

(She walks over to them.)

Veracity: Mary this is amazing.  
Mary: Thank you.  
Veracity: You're welcome.  
Mark: So is Kate nervous?  
Mary: She's so nervous. With the hell we've gone through these last several months. She's just wanting something to go right.  
Mark: And it will. I mean Lex Stella James and Dodgson are behind bars where they belong.   
Mary: I know that.  
Mark: As long as we're around if anyone tries to cause any type of trouble at this wedding or the reception we'll sick Supergirl on them.

(Mary laughs at him.)

Mary: Thank you Mark.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Mary: Anyway i better go and finish up with the setting up.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off.)

Veracity: She's even worried about someone trying to ruin today for Kate and Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah she is.  
Veracity: Mark they shouldn't be worried about something like that happening.  
Mark: No they shouldn't be. But with the hell we've all gone through you really can't believe either one of them for being as scared as they are that something or 

someone will find away to screw everything up for Reagan and Kate.

Veracity: Yeah i know. That.  
Mark: But hey.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: We shouldn't let what's been happening the last several months stop us from having a good time today. Believe it or not Kate and Reagan don't need it.   
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her. As his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he gets annoyed.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: It's the prison. I'm not answering this is Kate and Reagan's day and whoever is on the other end is just going to kill the mood for me.  
Veracity: You can't do that.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He answers the phone.)

Mark: Yeah.

(He stay's on the phone for awhile and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah well i don't want to talk to him. I'm at my friends wedding and i'm not about to let that nutcase ruin today for them.  
Warden: Yes Mr. Buchanan i know. But he's not going to stop asking for you until you come down here.  
Mark: Yeah well with the crimes that man has committed i don't take orders from him or any of your other prisoner's if he really wants to talk to me he can wait until 

the wedding and the reception is over. So please do me a favor and tell him to go to hell.

(The Warden laughs on the other end.)

Warden: With Pleasure Mr. Buchanan.  
Mark: Thank you.

(Then he hangs up with him. Over at the prison.)

Lex: Well is he coming?  
Warden: No in fact he told me that with the crimes you have committed he doesn't take orders from you or the other inmates. And that if you really wanna talk you can 

wait until the wedding and the reception ends. So until then he's also said to go to hell.

(Lex looks at him annoyed that Mark turned him away.)

Warden: Get this nutcase out of my office.  
Officer: Yes sir. Let's go Luthor.

(He gets him up and then walks him out of the office as their walking out Lex is yelling out behind him.)

Lex: I own his agency i know who Supergirl is.  
Warden: Yeah yeah no one here cares who Supergirl is. Get over yourself Luthor.

(As they walk out the door closes behind them. Back over at the Penthouse Mark and Veracity are still talking as Kate walks in.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Nervous?  
Kate: Does it show?  
Mark: Just a little bit.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i'm a little nervous.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Nothing it's just the Warden called me.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mark: Nothing. It just seems like Lex wants to talk to me.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: I told him to tell him to go hell i'm not leaving until i see two of my bestfriends get married.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Don't let Lex ruin today for you and Reagan.  
Kate: I'm not. I know this is what we both want.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: I'm gonna go and greet people as they walk in.  
Mark: Good idea.

(She laughs at him as she turns and walks off.)

Veracity: She looks really nervous babe.  
Mark: Yeah. She does.  
Veracity: Were you this nervous on our wedding day?  
Mark: I was actually. Just ask Oliver.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Yeah no. I know him he'll yes just be an ass.  
Mark: I wouldn't put it past him.

(She smiles at him then Mark sees someone else walk in and laughs at who it is.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: It's Adam.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: I didn't know they had invited him.  
Mark: I didn't. And wow.

(Mark looks away from them.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: That's my ex.

(She looks at him and then over to the guy who walked in to Adam.)

Veracity: Wait that's Nick?  
Mark: That's Nick.  
Veracity: He's cute.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah well his looks don't do him much justice as to what's under neath the cloths.

(she looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: You mad that he brought him?  
Mark: No. I mean i loved Nick i did. But hey.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: No where near as much as i love you.  
Veracity: Okay good.

(He smiles at her and kisses then pulls away from her as the guys walk up to them.)

Nick: Hey man.  
Mark: Nick Barrelli.  
Nick: That's me. How you been?  
Mark: I've been good. You look good.  
Nick: Thank you.  
Adam: Yeah i hope you don't mind me bringing as my date.  
Mark: I don't actually. You couldn't of asked for a better guy to bring as a date. Although i wasn't aware they had invited you?  
Adam: Yeah i was just as surprised when i got their invite in the mail.  
Mark: Wow.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Veracity: I'm gonna go and talk to the other girls.  
Mark: Okay. I'll meet you over there.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off to go greet her bandmates who have just walked in followed by their wives. As she walks off Mark 

smiles at her and Nick sees the smile and laughs at him.)

Nick: You must really love her?

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: I do. She makes me happy.  
Nick: It shows.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: Anyway. You guys have fun. I'm gonna go over there.  
Nick: Okay.

(Mark smiles at him as he hands Adam a note he wrote out on a napkin and he walks off Adam opens it up and laughs at what it said.)

Nick: What?  
Adam: Nothing. Mark's just being a smart ass and telling me what you like when you have sex with someone.

(Nick looks at him and laughs.)

Nick: He also say i have an outtie.

(Adam looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: He didn't i hope to someday find out for myself.  
Nick: Maybe tonight will be that day.

(Adam smiles at him as he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Adam: I sure hope so.  
Nick: Okay than.

(As they continue to talk Tyler's off to the side and sees them there together he smiles a little at him but quickly gets upset when he sees them kissing. A couple of 

hours later people continue to show up for the wedding as their arriving they see how the Penthouse looks and smile at it.)

Mia: Wow.  
Felicity: Your girlfriend did good.  
Mia: She did.   
Thea: Where is Mary anyway?  
Mark: She's upstairs helping Reagan finish get ready for the ceremony.  
Oliver: Really?  
Mark: Dude come on. Play nice.  
Oliver: I am playing nice. I haven't beaten Kate up yet.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Like you could take on Kate Kane.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Oliver: I could take her.  
Mark: Could you now?  
Oliver: Yes.  
Barry: No he couldn't.

(Mark starts laughing at his face.)

Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Your future Brother in law here say's he could take you.  
Kate: No you couldn't.

(Mark and Barry start laughing at Oliver's face.)

Oliver: I could so take you.  
Kate: Okay. When me and Reagan come back from our honeymoon me and you in the Batcave.

(Oliver looks at her and laughs off the shock. Mark and Barry still trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: Oh can me and Barry be there to watch that?  
Kate: I don't see why not.  
Mark: Oh that's going to be so much fun.  
Barry: Yeah. I can't wait.  
J'onn: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
J'onn: Reagan's ready.  
Kate: Okay.

(Her and Mark walk off towards the alter as they get there he stands next to her.)

Mark: Hey relax.  
Kate: You know the more people say that the more nervous i get.  
Mark: Believe it or not.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I was just as nervous at my own wedding.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay. So there's no big deal right.  
Mark: No there's nothing to worry about. Other than saying the right name.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Not funny.  
Mark: Right sorry. But seriously Kate relax are right.  
Kate: Okay. Whose that?

(Mark looks towards the door and laughs.)

Mark: I'll be right back.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks off to go talk to him as he gets to him they walk off to where the elevator is and then turns and looks at him.)

Mark: They here?  
Theo: Yeah with an hour to spare so they can rehears.  
Mark: Okay. Um thanks man this is really going to make Reagan and Kate's day.  
Theo: What? A USO tour reunion.  
Mark: Kind of.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Reagan's ready and i really need to be back up there before her and Oliver get down here.  
Theo: Okay i'll see you guys back at the bar.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off to go back and stand back up with Kate as he gets to her he looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: Yeah. Everything's fine. Just last minute reception business.  
Kate: Okay.

(He smiles at her then they get ready for Reagan to come down the aisle. Then she turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Okay Mark seriously.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I don't know if i can do this.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Hey hey yes you can. Trust me i was just as nervous when this day for me and Veracity arrived you can do this.   
Kate: And if i don't.  
Mark: I'll sit Kara on you.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh. Okay okay um.  
Mark: Okay look wedding's are very nerve wracking for everyone. Someone always say's the wrong thing. But you won't.   
Kate: What you do?  
Mark: I freaked out. But once i saw Veracity walking down the aisle it wasn't so scary i knew i'd be marrying the woman i wanna be with the rest of my life. Just ask 

the other three members of the band how they felt before their wedding's.

Kate: I'm going to go with they were all nervous?  
Mark: Yes. Any bride or groom has the nerves suddenly kick up when the day of or the day before hits.  
Kate: I don't need to hear that.  
Mark: Boy i am not very good at this.  
Kate: You're better at them then my dad is.  
Mark: True.  
Kate: So what you're saying is.  
Mark: What i'm saying is that it's okay to be nervous it happens people always get nervous during big events like this. It's not uncommon.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. So do us all a favor and relax.  
Kate: Okay. 

(He laughs at her as he turns her around making her laugh. As their waiting for the ceremony to start Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it's from he 

sees who it is mutes the ringer and shuts the phone off once it's off he puts it away.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's are right thanks.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then they hear the music start up for Reagan and turn towards the end of the aisle to see Reagan standing there seeing her Kate nearly falls into Mark who catches her 

and smiles at her.)

Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: I told you.

(She laughs at him. Over by Oliver and Reagan.)

Oliver: You ready?  
Reagan: Yeah i am.  
Oliver: Okay.

(They start walking down the aisle towards Kate whose looking at her and smiles at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing as they reach them Mark pushes her 

forward making them laugh at her as she gets to them she stands next to Oliver.)

J'onn: Who gives this woman to smart ass here.

(Mark and Alex are trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: I do.

(Kate looks at him and laughs as Oliver say's something in Reagan's ear getting her to laugh.)

Reagan: Yeah yeah go sit down Ollie.  
Oliver: You take care of my sister Kane or i'll kick your butt.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(Reagan laughs at them as she grabs Reagan's hand they walk up to where J'onn is as they get there.)

Mark: Smart ass.

(He laughs then calms down as he starts the ceremony as their going through the ceremony J'onn comes up to the part to that asks if anyone shall upobject as to why 

Kate and Reagan shouldn't wed to please speak now or forever hold their peace when no one stands and speaks up he continues on with the wedding over the course of the 

ceremony both Kate and Reagan say their vows to each other after giving their vows Mark smiles at the both of them. Then he gets to the rings and Mark hands J'onn both 

if their rings once he has them he hands Reagan's ring to Kate.)

J'onn: Do you Kate Kane take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health all the days of your life?

(Kate puts Reagan's ring onto her finger and smiles at her.)

Beth: Don't it.

(She looks over at her sister from another earth trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: It'll ruin your life.

(Felicity looks at her husband who looks up and Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I do.  
Mark: Okay.

(Their trying to keep from laughing. Then J'onn hand Reagan Kate's ring.)

J'onn: And do you Reagan Queen take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health all the days of your life?  
Severide: Yeah please don't do it. You'll ruin Casey's ego.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Casey: Seriously good luck with him again Renee.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Reagan: I do.  
J'onn: Okay. Now by the powers invested in me and the beautiful state of California i now pronounce you Wife and wife. Kate you may kiss the bride.  
Kate: Finally.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her new wife getting everyone to laugh Mark's friends then they pull away from each other.)

J'onn: Whose last name you taking Reagan?  
Reagan: Her's.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Wow. I didn't know she was going to say that.  
Reagan: Hey i'm still full of surprised.  
Kate: So i'm learning.

(She laughs at her.)

J'onn: Okay than. Ladies and gentlemen i'd like to introduce to for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Kate Kane.

(Everyone stands up and claps for them as they both walk back down the aisle as newlyweds. They walk down they look at each other and smile as they get ready to start 

off their new lives together as wives.)

Well there was the Kagan wedding. Will their wedding reception go as smoothly as their wedding we'll soon find out in the next update. Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next up the wedding reception and the reunion between the Bellas Evermoist and the other acts from the USO tour. One more thing for this story. Do you guys want to try and do a love scene between Adam and Nick. I mean i'll be doing one for Kate and Reagan during their honeymoon so no worries. If you do let me know down in the comments below.


	38. Kagan Reception Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the Ex.

(A couple of hours later over at Kate's bar everyone's there for Kate and Reagan's wedding reception. Evermoist is up on stage performing some of their songs from 

their old and new albums maybe a song or two from other artist which makes the Bellas laugh at them. AS they finish off a song They take their instruments off and walk 

off to go take a break and send sometime with their wives as Mark walks up to his and hugs her from behind making her laugh.)

Mark: You guys.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: You guys just do other people's songs right?

(Beca's trying to keep from laughing at Calamity and Serenity's faces.)

Chicago: Like a cover band.   
Mark: Or kind of like karaoke.

(The Evermoist members are trying to keep from laughing as they remember those words being said.)

Calamity: Okay so we gave them a hard time. We were rival's.  
Chicago: I don't know.  
Mark: What?  
Chicago: Last time i checked you don't kiss the member of the rival group.

(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: First of all she kissed me.  
Veracity: But you didn't pull away from her.  
Calamity: She's a good kisser.  
Mark: Yeah so's Veracity.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Okay so i thought she was cute.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Kate: will you two leave the band alone.  
Mark: I would but the lead singer is so much fun to pick on.  
Kate: You keep forgetting the lead singer could kick your ass.  
Mark: Oh i know she could. Shit while her and Reagan we're training she was throwing her around like she was nothing.  
Calamity: I learned from the best.  
Mark: You talking about Sara?  
Calamity: Actually yeah.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: So Kate.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: What's it like to being married so far?  
Kate: Well Reagan hasn't killed me yet.  
Mark: That's okay Beca hasn't killed Calamity yet and they've been married longer.  
Kate: Not going there.  
Serenity: But than again we could say the samething about you.  
Mark: I know right.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Honestly it feels weird i mean i never thought i'd be someones wife. Much less be married.  
Mark: We've all felt that way at one point.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. How'd you feel once that ring got put onto your finger?  
Mark: It felt nice and well weird at the same time.  
Kate: See. Does that feeling ever go away?  
Mark: Only if you want it to.  
Kate: Yeah i really don't want it to.  
Mark: Okay than.

(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I noticed Adam came with Nick?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He did.  
Kate: Good for him.  
Mark: Yeah. It is.   
Kate: You don't sound so sure.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No Kate i'm happy Adam came with someone i mean he really couldn't of asked for a person to come to the wedding with.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: You thought i'd get jealous didn't you?  
Kate: Kind of. I mean a lot of ex's would get jealous.  
Mark: Me and Nick ended things on good terms. And as long as he's happy i really don't care who he comes to the wedding with.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Why?

(She points behind her at Tyler whose watching Adam and Nick talking and joking around with Oliver and Barry. Then he looks back at Kate.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah. I'm not even sure if Sophie has noticed.  
Mark: I'm gonna go talk to him.  
Kate: Okay. Just be nice.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(He kisses his wife's head then pulls away from it and walks over to him. As he gets to him he taps his shoulder getting him to turn and look at him.)

Tyler: Hey man.  
Mark: Hi.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: I thought you and Sophie were good?

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Tyler: We are.  
Mark: Are you?  
Tyler: Yeah. Why?  
Mark: Because you haven't taken your eyes off of Nick and Adam since they walked into the bar for the reception.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Tyler: I know that it's just.  
Mark: What?  
Tyler: She wanted the divorce and then all of sudden she didn't.  
Mark: Tyler she was hurt you cheated on her and what made it worse was that neither one of you were drunk when you took that step.  
Tyler: I know that.  
Mark: Not mention she nearly lost you because of Dodgson. She was in the same spot both Kate and Beca were in when he went after Reagan and Calamity and injured them.

(He looks at him and nods his head.)

Mark: Like i said she was upset and hurt. You have a habit of saying or doing things that you would normally say.  
Tyler: She sounded serious.  
Mark: I know that.  
Tyler: I just don't know man.  
Mark: She's not gonna force you to do something you're not ready for.  
Tyler: I know. But i really liked him.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark looks over at Kate who walks over to him followed by Reagan.)

Reagan: What's going on?  
Mark: I don't think Tyler wanted to stay married to Sophie.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: He really wanted to see where things went with Adam.

(She looks at him and then over to Tyler.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: Hey.

(They look over at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Oliver: It's time for Kate and Reagan's first dance as a married couple.  
Kate: Oh this is the one thing I've been meaning to stay away from.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: You don't want to see me dance.

(Mark starts laughing as she pushes him and he walks off.)

Calamity: Do they have a song to dance to?  
Mark: I might know of one. Em.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Feel like singing tonight?  
Emily: I do actually.  
Mark: I don't think they actually picked a song to do.  
Emily: I know the song. You four mind playing behind me?  
Calamity: Of course not.

(They walk back over to the stage as they get up the Evermoist members grab up their instruments and get them ready to play as Emily walks over to mic then she turns 

and looks at Serenity then walks over to her.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Emily: I will be in a minute.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her. Then she walks back over to the mic.)

Emily: No worries she's my wife.

(Serenity's behind her blushing as the other three laugh at her.)

Serenity: Shut up you three.

(Veracity and Calamity are trying to keep from laughing.)

Emily: Anyway this song i'm going to be doing and the music played by these four gorgeous women back here.  
Charity: Stop being such a kiss ass Emily.  
Emily: I can't help it.

(They start laughing.)

Emily: It's actually a song i wrote back in collage and it was the very song i used to audition for the Bellas.

(The other Bellas look at her and smile at her.)

Emily: And i'd like to sing it for the blushing brides down there.

(Reagan and Kate are trying to keep from laughing.)

Emily: Are you four ready?  
Calamity: Yeah.

Emily: Okay. Shut up Charity.

(She's back there laughing so hard she nearly falls over. But gets her baring's back.)

Emily: Don't kill yourself Charity.

(She's still laughing as someone plays the keyboard and it makes her laugh seeing who it is. But starts singing as she lightly pushes Calamity whose trying to keep 

from laughing.)

Emily.

When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight  
I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
Light light you're my flashlight  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
You're my flash, oh  
I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah  
You're my flashlight.

(As the music for Flashlight ends. Reagan and Kate stop dancing as everyone claps for them and Emily up on stage as Calamity grabs her making her laugh.)

Calamity: You did good.  
Emily: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(The other Bellas walk up onto the stage as the Evermoist members put their guitar's down and walk off again as they walk off the other Bellas reach Emily and hug her 

making her laugh then they pull away from her as Chloe kicks the next song off making them laugh. Then they all join with her on Party in the USA.)

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a Cardagain  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

(Beca looks at them trying to keep from laughing.)

And the Jay-Z song was on.

Beca: Nope.

And the Jay-Z song was on.

Beca: Won't do it.

And the Jay-Z song was on.

(She looks at them trying to keep from laughing but starts up the next part of the song making them laugh at her.)

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like, yeah!  
Movin' my hips like, yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah, Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah, Its a party in the USA!

(As they finish with Party in the USA ends. Mark leans on Tyler trying to keep from laughing. Then they run off of the stage as they run off Calamity grabs her and 

pulls her into her.)

Calamity: What is up with you and that song?  
Beca: I don't know. But it's fun seeing them trying to keep from busting up laughing.  
Calamity: I'm sure it is.

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses her then pulls away from her. As they continue to talk they hear someone behind them. Yell out at them.)

Man: Riff off.

(Mark and Chicago start laughing at their faces.)

Beca: Oh god.

(They start laughing.)

Casey: Riff off.

(They look over at him and laugh.)

Mark: I gotta do something.

(He runs up onto the stage getting them to laugh.)

Mark: Who wants a Riff off?

(Everyone screams at him getting Mark to laugh.)

Mark: I'm sorry i couldn't hear that. I said who wants a Riff off?

(They scream even louder at him making him laugh.)

Mark: I think you guys better do a Riff off or you guys aren't leaving this building.  
Beca: What you ladies say?  
Aubrey: Hell yeah.  
Beca: We're in. Evermoist?

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Why the hell not.

(Everyone screams at them as Mark tosses the mic to Aubrey who starts laughing as Lily rushes forward and kicks off the riff off with a beat as she starts up the beat 

the other two acts from the USO tour walk in and walk towards the front of the pack and laugh as the Bellas start the Riff off.)

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started (I'm comin' up)  
I'm comin' (up)  
I'm comin' up so you  
Dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said, shut up and dance with me  
Toot, toot  
Let me give you that  
Beep, beep  
Runnin' her hands through my 'fro  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio  
It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin'  
In my 6-4  
Badapap  
With all my bellas sayin'  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Hell yeah)  
Swing down, sweet chariot, stop  
And let me ride (Let me ride)

(They start laughing at them.)

Serenity: So seriously it's Singing.  
Aubrey: Okay look here smart ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Aubrey: How about this.  
Calamity: Here it comes.

(They start laughing again.)

Aubrey: Artist you didn't know were smart asses.  
calamity: Hey.

(They start laughing as Charity kicks off a beat making them laugh.)

I wish that I could fly (I could fly)  
So very high (very high)  
Into the sky (into the sky)  
Yeah  
Just like a dragonfly  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to get away  
I wanna fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Then Saddle up walk forward but the Bellas and Evermoist don't look at them until one of them starts singing getting them to laugh.)

I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
(Like a tattoo)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you

(Then DJ Dragon Nutz walks forward and does the samething getting the other acts to laugh at them as he starts singing.)

Call me any day or night  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me), oh love

Love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Love me, love me, love me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Harder, harder, harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.

(They all look at them trying to keep from laughing as Beca smiles at Calamity who winks at her getting her to smile at her.)

Aubrey: You guys officially suck.

(They start laughing.)

Chloe: Okay. One more category.  
Charity: Oh here we go.  
Chloe: Zombie Apocalypse.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she starts off the next song.)

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence, caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are crying  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie.

(Mark seeing what Veracity did starts laughing so hard he nearly falls over.)

Mark: Hold hold on.   
Beca: What?  
Mark: Babe what the hell was that?

(She starts laughing.)

Amy: She was spazzing.

(They start laughing at her as the lead singer of Saddle up grabs the mic trying to keep from laughing as he starts the next song up.)

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
Jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

(Then Beca grabs the mic back still laughing as she starts the next song up.)

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You fill me up and I fall apart  
And I'm only

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
I, didn't know I was lost  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Wake me up when it's all over

Zombie-ie-ie  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
You know I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Didn't know I was lost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

(As the Riff off ends everyone claps for them making them laugh. As Serenity hands Mark the mic back whose trying to keep from laughing at them.)

Mark: Ladies and Gentlemen the four acts from the 2017 USO tour.

(Everyone continues to clap for them making them laugh. Then he jumps back off of the stage and over to Veracity who starts laughing as he gets her in the side making 

her laugh at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(Then he kisses her and smiles at her.)

(As Kate and Reagan's reception continues will there be one more surprise you'll just have wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The Riff off to me seemed funnier in this one. Let me know if you thought the samething in the comments below and also let know what other surprise there is for the brides and no it's not bad.


	39. Kagan Reception Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of wrath of the ex. It's actually a lot longer then the last thirty chapters of the story. Still please enjoy it.

(As the Reception continues Kate and Reagan continue to talk and joke around with their friends and family as Mark walks up to her and hugs her from behind he grabs up 

his glass and looks at her.)

Mark: I wanted to make a toast.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: To Kate and Reagan Kane two of the greatest women and bad asses that Gotham has ever seen.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Mark: Shut up.

(She puts her hands up in surrender making Beca laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway. You know i'm not one for speeches well at least not when their supposed to be sappy. Hell i couldn't even really think of one for my own wedding.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: Shut up Casey.  
Casey: I didn't.

(Dawson and Brett are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway. I know through out the last several months when it came around to people going missing or having someone nearly blown up. For the last three hours that 

Reagan was missing Kate was doing a lot of rethinking of what she could of done better in the military.   
Kate: Oh here we go.

(She goes to walk off but he grabs her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: What i was going to say next Mrs. Smart ass.

(She starts laughing at him then calms down.)

Mark: Is i know i was there for Kate while Reagan was missing and well she was just as much there for me after Calamity was shot she's one hell of a friend and to be 

honest here. And Severide don't you even dare.

(He puts his hands up making them laugh.)

Mark: Through out all of the hell we've all gone through from the last two crisis one of which wiped out the whole Universe. And to be fair if it wasn't for this woman 

right here Kara would of gone nuts.

(Kara looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Um. I know i said last time that when we got all of this back that i might of lost one family but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I gained back the one means more to me. And shut up i know you were going to do the fake gag.  
Kate: I can't help it.  
Mark: Anyway. I just you know i don't really know what i'm saying like i said i'm not good at giving wedding toasts i'm shit at those. But the one thing i can do is 

wish both Kate and Reagan the best because in someways or another love only comes around once and when you find it you try your hardest not to let it go again. I think 

we all know what's it like to fall in love with someone weather it's with someone or three someone's in two rival groups or someone who worked at the same firehouse 

for years just didn't realize it until he fell on his ass.

(Casey looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Or someone whose so hard headed to notice how another person looks at them. Or you could walk into someones party and fall for the hot bartender.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Or weather you fall for someone whose name shouldn't mean anything to anyone else but the person who was stuck with it growing up.

(Lena looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Or weather you fall for smart ass who walks onto another person's crime scene.

(Maggie looks off as Alex and Kara are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You know we've all learned a lot through out the last several months from Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him.)

Mark: She did the one thing no one else that i know of would ever have the nerve or the courage to do. And she came out to all of Gotham about her being gay and to be 

honest.

Alex: What?  
Mark: Aside from Kate Kane.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Not all heroes wear capes Kate outside of the suit you're as much of hero to all of the other kids who don't know what to say or do or how to tell their families 

about them being gay. In everyone's eyes Batwoman is a hero she keeps this city safe from dickheads like Lex Luthor. But no okay know what? Someone asked me one day 

why i was defending Batwoman so much and know what i told them?

Sophie: What?  
Mark: I told them Supergirl and Superman might be an aliens from an other planet but people call them heroes for their cities. But even they screwed up. They were still 

seen as heroes. But then there's Batman he was deemed a criminal in the eyes of anyone else in the world. But to everyone else in Gotham he was a hero. After he left or 

well disappeared Kate came back and put the suit one and once again the Bat was deemed a criminal in someones eyes. Hell the firm some of us work for cried like little 

babies when the GCPD chose to turn that Bat signal on for Batwoman and didn't call in the Crows. 

(Tyler Sophie and Jacob all put their heads down.)

Mark: And when i said something this person asked with disgust in this voice asked me why the hell i was defending Batwoman. Wanna know what i said.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I said it was because Batwoman had saved more lives then the Crows had. When it comes around people being saved it doesn't matter she's done in the eyes of some 

people she doesn't deserve to be in the suit.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: Hell Oliver's thought it.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I mean not everyone is cut out to be a superhero hell like i said not all heroes wear capes i just happen to know someone who does. I mean she's saved my ass more 

times then the DEO ever did.

Alex: Hey.  
Mark: Just saying.  
Kara: What you trying to say Mark?  
Mark: What i'm trying to is that. As much as i love Supergirl and Superman. They've always been my heroes. But.  
Kate: Yes you do.

(He puts his head down.)

Mark: That's not. 

(They start laughing at him.)

Mark: Anyway. Smart ass. People always say you can only one best friend. And i don't agree with that. I have a lot of them Starting with those four over there.

(The Evermoist members look at him and smile.)

Mark: Along with anyone else in this room. Hell i mean someone even told me i could only have one hero and i flat told them to go hell i could have as many heros as i 

want. 

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: And this woman right in and out of the suit is my hero.

(Kate looks at him and smiles a little at him as he puts her glass down and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(He kisses his friends head then he pulls away from it.)

Mark: So to top it all off. To Kate and Reagan I hope both live a happy and loving life because you're married to one hell of a woman.  
Reagan: I know and thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then they all put their glasses in and toast to the happy couple. Then Mark walks away from them for a while. Over by Mark he's looking out of the window of the bar 

thinking as he's thinking Veracity walks up to him.)

Veracity: Hey honey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey Beautiful.

(She smiles at him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You know for someone who said he wasn't very good with Speeches you gave one hell of one.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I know i did.  
Veracity: It really made people cry.  
Mark: I know that. I wasn't meaning to.  
Veracity: Is it true what you said.  
Mark: About?  
Veracity: Batwoman being your hero.  
Mark: It is. Vera she's always there weather she's in the suit or she's in everyday cloths. She shows she cares a lot about people even if she doesn't wanna show it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Veracity: So who was the jerk off who asked about you defending Batwoman?  
Mark: Lena at one time called the bastard her boyfriend.  
Veracity: James!  
Mark: Yeah. In his way of thinking women aren't allowed to be heroes.  
Veracity: Um.  
Mark: I don't mean Kara. She's Supergirl she was born to protect this earth along with Oliver Barry the Legends Batman or well in Kate's case Batwoman. As Batwoman 

Kate's saved more lives then James ever did as Guardian.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Vera we all have heroes some wear capes some put on suits and speed through or use Arrows or travel through time trying to fix it or there's the men and women who 

wear the police uniforms and badges or there's the firefighters who risk their lives as much as anyone else in this world when they run into burning buildings to get 

the victim out of it.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: In my opinion those people are as much of heroes as the Crows or the DEO. But to me none of them are my hero. And she puts the suit on every night to go out and 

stop the bad guys here in Gotham.  
Veracity: So what you're saying is.  
Mark: Not all heroes wear capes. But mine do. 

(She smiles at him as he stands up and she hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She pulls away from him as he kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Me and the other girls have a hero too.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah we do.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: I married him.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: I really do love you.  
Veracity: I know you do.

(He smiles at her as she kisses him again then pulls away from him as they hear someone walk back up onto the stage as they get there Mark sees Hermann up there and 

looks at Calamity.)

Christopher: You know Mark just said we all have heroes and not all of them wear capes and he'd be right. Chicago doesn't have Batwoman or the Flash or the Arrows or 

the Legends or three Super's. No we don't have all of them we have the police and the fire departments. But firehouse 51 does have one hero and he's stuck by us from 

losses of firefighters to thinking we lost a paramedic. Whenever we go through hell over at 51 he's always there for us as much as he's there for us as we are for him and 

everyone over at 51 couldn't be more blessed to have someone like Mark Buchanan in our lives. Mark's his own hero in his own way. He just doesn't wanna show it.

(They all look at him and laugh.)

Christopher: So me and the other's over at the firehouse sat down and talked we thought what would be best thing we could all do to help give our thanks to him and 

then we talked to the Brides there and they both agreed to this so we got a hold of his former bandmates.

(Mark looks up at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Christopher: Mark once told us that he had been thinking about rejoining one of the groups he was a part of and thought about going back out on tour.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: I was going to tell you tonight.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: You know i'd support you in whatever it is you wanna do right?  
Mark: I do.

(He smiles at her.)

Christopher: So i'm hoping we called the right ones when i called them and asked them to come to Gotham to perform at wedding they said they'd do it.

(Mark smiles at him.)

Christopher: But they said they wanted their sixth member back.

(Mark looks at him and laughs a little as Veracity pushes him off towards the stage he looks at her. Then he walks over to the stage and up to Hermann as he gets to 

him he takes the mic back from him.)

Mark: I hate them at times i really do.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: You know Hermann you're right i had been thinking about rejoining this group and all i gotta is this.  
Christopher: What's that?  
Mark: I'd say it but i'll be given hell the rest of the night.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Hey Hermann.  
Christopher: Yes.  
Mark: Don't you know.  
Christopher: That the New kids still got the right stuff.

(Just before he said that the Evermoist members walked back up onto the stage and headed over to their Intruments once they had them and had them on and Charity was 

back behind the drums the other five members of the New kids walked out onto the stage and joined Mark up onto the stage lined up with him as the girls played the 

music for We own tonight.)

Joey: Wait...Change nothing. This moment feels so perfect. Let's just make it something. I know that you deserve it.  
Jordan: Like a candle that's burning in the wind. We're burning fast. Let the world keep on turning. This chance might be the last.  
NKOTB: Don't let it go. It's the moment we've been waiting for. 'Til tomorrow we're invincible. And i promise not to leave your side, 'cause we own. We own tonight. 

Doesn't matter what we did before. Nothing's ever been this beautiful. Right here and right now belongs to you and i. We own tonight.  
Joey: We own tonight. We own tonight.   
Jordan: Stop...For a minute. Can you feel the magic.'cause tonight there's no limit if you want it you can have it.  
Joey: Like a candle that's burning in the wind. We're burning fast. Let the world keep on turning. This chance could be the last. Don't let it go-oooh.  
NKOTB: Don't let it go. It's the moment we've been waiting for. 'Til tomorrow we're invincible. And i promise not to leave your side, 'cause we own. We own tonight. 

Doesn't matter what we did before. Nothing's ever been this beautiful. Right here and right now belongs to you and i. We own tonight.  
Jonathan: I don't want this feeling to end.   
Mark/Jonathan: Don't let the sunrise begin.  
Jonathan: To keep you here in my arms i'd do anything.  
Donnie: Let the world keep on turning. This chance might be the last. Don't let it go-oooh.  
NKOTB: Don't let it go. It's the moment we've been waiting for. 'Til tomorrow we're invincible. And i promise not to leave your side, 'cause we own. We own tonight. 

Doesn't matter what we did before.   
Donnie: No.  
NKOTB: Nothing's ever been this beautiful. Right here and right now belongs to you and i. We own tonight.  
Jordan: We own tonight. We own tonight.  
Joey: Don't let it go.  
Donnie: We own tonight.  
Joey: We own tonight. We own tonight.

(As the music for We own tonight ends. Everyone screams at them making them laugh.)

Donnie: He's back.  
Mark: Not yet i'm not.

(They start laughing as they put their onto the stand.)

Mark: I say after these next two songs Beca should come up here and perform with Evermoist.  
Beca: I'm down.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Sure why not.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Smart ass.

(They start laughing as they play music for Survive you making Mark laugh.)

Mark: I'll survive myself thank you very much.

(They start laughing then calm down. As Jordan starts singing.)

Jordan: Now that we've come to an end. You say that you wanna be friends.  
Jonathan: Don't say a word.  
Jordan: No.  
Jonathan: Don't make a sound.  
Jordan: No.  
Jonathan: Don't keep in touch.  
Jordan: Oh.  
Jonathan: Don't come around.  
Jordan: Oh.  
Joey: Don't ask me how.  
Jordan: Oh.  
Joey: I'm doing now.  
Jordan: Oh.  
Joey: Don't think of me.  
Jordan: Oh.  
Joey: Just fade me out.  
Jordan: Forget about me. And i'll forget about you.  
NKOTB/Donnie: I can't pretend that i don't love you anymore. I can't be friends 'cause it hurts. Like it's never hurt before. Now you think that i'm cold and don't 

care about you. I'm better without you. Couldn't be feather from the truth. Girl, I'm dying.  
Donnie: i'm just trying to Survive you.   
Jordan: You.  
Danny: My scars are still burning since you walked away, cause rip them right open when i see your face.  
Jordan: I'm back at square one. Trying to breathe through the pain.   
Jordan/Mark: You don't even know what you're doing to me.  
Joey: When i get through to life after you.  
NKOTB/Donnie: I can't pretend that i don't love you anymore. I can't be friends 'cause it hurts. Like it's never hurt before. Now you think that i'm cold and don't 

care about you. I'm better without you. Couldn't be feather from the truth. Girl, I'm dying i'm just trying to survive you.  
Jordan: Now that we've come to the end. You say that you wanna be friends. But i.  
NKOTB/Donnie: I can't pretend that i don't love you anymore. I can't be friends 'cause it hurts. Like it's never hurt before.  
Joey: You think.  
NKOTB/Donnie: Now you think that i'm cold and don't care about you. I'm better without you. Couldn't be feather from the truth. Girl, I'm dying i'm just trying to 

survive you.  
Donnie: I'm just trying to survive you.

(As the music for Survive you ends. Mark pushes Jonathan making him laugh.)

Jonathan: Why me?

(They start laughing then calm down as Evermoist plays the music for the final song which gets Mark to laugh again.)

Mark: Jordan loves his remix's.

(The other members start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Anyway. So sorry.  
Jordan: Jerk.  
Mark: I know.

Donnie: She was that girl in the corner. Thick-rimmed glasses. Everybody laughed Everytime she passed us. Ever the outcast. Had no flava. But who got the last laugh. 

Hey.  
Joey: Always came last. No one ever kissed her. Missing for days. Nobody missed her. She went from wallpaper to heartbreaker. You shoulda seen her. Ooooo.  
Donnie: Guitar. Baby i like the new you.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix baby.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix remix.  
Jordan: Do what you doin' I like the way you do it. Do what you doin' I like the way you do it.  
Joey: Now her body's so crazy. Got mad attention. Everybody wants her i forgot to mention. My baby's so.   
Joey/Mark: Intelligents down with it independent.   
Joey: Got it all.  
Donnie: Hey hey hey hey hey hey. See no one ever knew she was a transformer. Went straight from a 2 to an i just wanna own ya.  
Joey: I can't help myself.   
Joey/Mark: Can't help myself.   
Joey: I need it.   
Joey/Mark: Need it.   
Joey: Go.  
Donnie: Baby i like the new you. Come on.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix baby.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix remix.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix baby.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix remix. Break it down.  
Jordan: Do what you doin' I like the way you do it.   
All four: Do what you doin' I like the way you do it.  
Donnie: I like the new you. Forget about the old school. I love the sexy thing you turned into.   
Donnie/Jordan: So gimme me the v2.   
Donnie: Some of that love fuel. I like the.   
Donnie/Mark: Beat that your body moves to.   
Donnie: Moves to.   
Jordan: Do what you doin' I like the way you do it.  
Donnie: Speechless.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix baby.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix remix.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Donnie: I like the remix baby.  
NKOTB: Oooh ooh.  
Joey: Sexy sexy thing.  
Donnie: I like the remix remix. I like the v2. I said i like the new you baby.

(As the music for Remix ends. Kate walks up onto the stage and over to Mark as she gets to him she pulls him into a hug then pulls away from him.)

Kate: Your family would be proud of you.  
Mark: I'd like to think so.

(She hugs him again getting him to laugh at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: One more song then it'll be time for the Newlyweds to head out and start their honeymoon.  
Kate: Yes.

(He looks at her and laughs. As they all walk off of the stage to go stand out on the floor with their friends and family for the final performance of the night. As 

they get down there Beca walks up onto the stage and over to them getting Calamity to smile at her.)

Calamity: Got a song in mind.  
Beca: You promise not to laugh at me?  
Calamity: Yes.  
Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: Babe i swear no laughing.  
Beca: Okay. It's called Shadows.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Can you do it with me?

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Yeah. You two okay without me?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Are right. 

(Mark hands her the second mic and she smiles at him. As they play the music for Shadows by Westlife.)

Beca

Morning after  
Still lingers  
Just waking up  
I see a shadow of you  
Making breakfast for two  
I go driving  
Past our place and  
I see this girl walk by  
I smell her perfume  
For a moment I wish it was you

I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin' to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes

But I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how we were  
Of how it was

Beca/Calamity

I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow.

Beca

It's you and memories  
Of how we loved  
I've had enough of your shadows

Calamity

Four months gone  
I can't feel you  
I don't understand it  
Where did you go?  
I hate that you're all that I know

I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin' to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes

Beca/Calamity

But I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how we were  
Of how it was  
I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you and memories  
Of how we loved

Calamity

I've had enough of your shadows

Beca

You couldn't love me  
So why won't you leave me?

Beca/Calamity.

Shadows

Calamity

Alone is the only place I want to be

Beca

I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how to love  
I've had enough

Beca/Calamity

I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you, the memories  
Of how we loved

Calamity.

I've had enough of your Shadows. Your Shadows.

(As the music for Shadows ends. Beca grabs her wife in and hugs her knowing who she was thinking about during that song as their hugging Calamity smiles at her 

bandmates as they walk off of stage along with the member from Saddle up who walks back over to his groupmates.)

Beca: She'd be so proud of you baby.

(She pulls away from her getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Thank you. And i know Jesse would be proud of you.  
Beca: I miss him i do. I've got who i want right here.  
Calamity: So do i.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they both walk off of the stage. Back over by Mark.)

Mark: Are right Kagan get out.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kara: He's right it's time for you two to go and start your honeymoon.  
Kate: Are right. Come on babe.  
Reagan: Okay. And play nice Mark.  
Mark: Yes Ma'am.

(She laughs at him as they turn and walk out of the bar. As they walk out Sophie walks over to Tyler.)

Sophie: Tyler!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Tyler: Yeah.  
Sophie: Do you really wanna try and save this marriage or do you want to be with someone else?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Tyler: I loved you Soph i did. But i just can't help how i feel about him.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Well than go get him.  
Tyler: Are you sure?  
Sophie: I am. Go get the man you want. I'll go and file the papers tomorrow.  
Tyler: Okay.   
Sophie: Go.

(He laughs at her and runs over to Adam whose standing off on his own. As he gets to him he grabs his arm and turns him towards him.)

Adam: What's up?  
Tyler: I'm in love with you.

(Adam looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: Really?  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Adam: But what about?  
Tyler: I loved her and in a lot of ways i still do. But.  
Adam: What?  
Tyler: I want you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: You sure it's me you want and not say like Mark.

(Tyler grabs him and kisses him getting him to laugh in it as their kissing Veracity sees it and shows Mark.)

Veracity: Looks like Tyler finally took off the mask.

(Mark looks at her and then back at Tyler and laughs at him.)

Mark: So it would seem.

(She looks at him and smiles as she kisses him as their kissing he smiles it in.)

With Kate and Reagan away for their honeymoon and Tyler finally having finally figured out who he wanted. What's next you'll find out in the next two updates. Starting 

with the Kagan honeymoon stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i told you it was a lot longer then last chapters. What did you guys think of that surprise let me know in the comments down below.


	40. Kagan Honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Wrath of the Ex. The official final chapter of the story is coming up later on tonight if not tonight sometime tomorrow.

(Over at the bar Mark's behind the counter cleaning the glasses off as someone walks up to him.)

Calamity: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Calamity: Mark!

(He looks at her and puts the glass down.)

Mark: It's just after nine years being back up on that stage i mean it was fun but.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: It still scares the hell out of me.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Calamity: It's okay to be scared. I know we've been saying this a lot it's always true.  
Mark: I know we all have fears and we face them on daily bases.  
Calamity: Yes that is true. So what makes this one so much more worse?  
Mark: I could of lost my leg.  
Calamity: True. But you didn't Mark for close to ten years you've been to scared to walk back out onto a stage. But yet during the USO tour you got up onto one with no 

issue.

Mark: Wanna know something.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: On the outside i was calm and collected. But on the inside i was scared for my damn life i told myself i never wanted to get back up onto the stage.  
Calamity: I know that. And you've told us as much. But we saw you walk up there tonight without a care in the world.  
Mark: Getting up onto the stages aren't what scare me. It's the raisers themselves.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: That stage and the one for the USO tour didn't have a raiser.  
Calamity: You maybe one day you could face that fear and get up onto the stage that nearly took your leg.  
Mark: I highly doubt it's still around.  
Calamity: You never know.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Calamity: Anytime. Where are Kate and Reagan going to stay until tomorrow?  
Mark: The penthouse.  
Calamity: I can't believe you baught Tommy Elliott's old building.  
Mark: Yeah well to be honest.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: He only really bought the building to tell Bruce that was he richer then him.  
Calamity: And even bigger dick.  
Mark: Pretty much.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: So seriously.  
Mark: It was there collecting dust again and i know it's across from Wayne tower but then again the Penthouse is high enough so no one is really going to be looking.  
Calamity: Yeah really.

(He laughs at her.)

Calamity: Hey why don't you go home and get some sleep spend sometime with Vera.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: You sure?  
Calamity: Yeah i'll take care of all of this. Go spend time with your wife.  
Mark: What about your's?  
Calamity: She's over there. We'll clean up some of this go home.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hands her the key's then turns and leaves the bar for the night. As he walks out Calamity finishes up with Mark was doing as she's doing that Beca walks over to 

the counter and watches her work as she's watching she smiles at her. Over at the Penthouse Kate and Reagan walk off of the elevator and look around the room.)

Reagan: I still can't believe we had our wedding here?  
Kate: I know right. Now come on.

(They walk over to the stairs and head up to start off their honeymoon. As they get up there they walk over to the room and Kate opens the door and they both look 

inside of it.)

Reagan: Wow. Mary really out did herself.  
Kate: Yeah and to think she knows what goes on in this room.  
Reagan: Me getting you of these cloths better be one of them.  
Kate: Oh it will be. Just sec.  
Reagan: What?

(She picks her up bridle style making her laugh.)

Reagan: Okay this should of been done down there.  
Kate: Shut up.

(She starts laughing at her once their in the room Kate puts her down and Reagan continues to laugh at her wife.)

Kate: Babe seriously shut up.  
Reagan: I'm sorry it's just you're so cute.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I'm far from cute what you talking about.  
Reagan: I'd call you adorable but you'd argue with me on that too.  
Kate: I will actually.  
Reagan: Well than i might i have to do something about then won't i?  
Kate: You just might have to.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she grabs her in and kisses her as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she pushes her jacket off of 

her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor Kate pushes her shirt up and kisses her stomach as she's kissing it she smiles in it as she kisses 

her stomach she kisses her belly button as she kissing it she deepens it getting her to moan from the feel of it as her kiss on it continues Kate smiles in it then she 

pulls away from it then starts kissing back up her stomach to her chest to her lips as she gets to them she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as it 

deepens Reagan grabs her shirt and pulls it up. As it reaches her neck they pull away from each other and she takes it off of her once it's off she throws it to the 

floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kissing pushes her shirt up more and kisses a couple of places on her chest getting her to smile at her then 

she takes it off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss deepens it 

Reagan rolls them over and pulls away from her and starts kissing down her chest to her stomach to her bellybutton as she gets to she kisses it as she's kissing it she 

deepens her kiss on it deepens Kate puts her head back and moans from the feel of it as she continues to kiss her bellybutton Kate smiles up at her and then puts her 

head back and leans her stomach into Reagan's lips getting her to smile in her kiss then she pulls away from it and starts kissing back up her stomach to her chest as 

she gets to her lips she kisses her again as their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the bar Calamity is finishing 

getting Beca to look up at her.)

Beca: You almost done?  
Calamity: Yeah why?  
Beca: Because i wanna go home and get my wife out of her cloths.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm almost done.  
Beca: Okay.

(She laughs at her. Out on the street Mark's walking back to his and Veracity's when something hits him and he starts realizing something isn't right. So he turns and 

heads back towards Kate's bar as he walking he looks off towards the front of the bar and sees someone walking towards it and quickly calls Calamity who answers on the 

first ring.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey grab Beca and get to Kate's office and don't come out until i get back there with Sophie and Tyler.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She hangs up with him and grabs Beca's hand and they rush off towards Kate's office as they get there Calamity closes and locks the door and then grabs Beca and they 

hide in her office closet. Mark's on the street calling both Sophie and Tyler as Mark sees something come on and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Sophie Call the GCPD and have them shut off the light.  
Sophie: Will do.

(Mark hangs up with her and rushes back over to Kate's bar as he gets there he leans on the side of the building. Over at the Penthouse Kate and Reagan on the bed 

making love as Reagan looks up and sees the signal on after she pulls away from her and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: Babe.

(She looks at her and then looks up at the bat signal.)

Kate: Great.  
Reagan: Seriously you'd think the bad guys would wait.  
Kate: Yeah well unfortunately Gotham doesn't know when to sleep.

(Then they notice the light go out and Kate laughs.)

Reagan: Mark must of called for Supergirl.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then she gets a text from Luke apologizing and laughs as she puts it and down and Reagan kisses her again as their kissing she deepens then they both fall back onto 

the bed. Back over at the bar Sophie pulls up and stops the truck once it's stopped Mark rushes over to her as he gets to her she walks over to him.)

Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: I got this weird feeling like something wasn't right.  
Sophie: Where are Beca and Calamity?  
Mark: Their in Kate's office.  
Sophie: Okay good.

(They both walk off towards the bar entrance as Kara and Reign land behind them and quickly follow behind them into the bar as they walk in they all look around Mark 

and Kara head off in one direction as Sophie and Reign head off in another direction as their looking Mark hears something the closet and opens the door then points 

his gun into and sees a woman inside of it.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Woman: Hi.  
Mark: Who are you?  
Woman: Parker Torres.  
Mark: Parker Torres.  
Kara: She's the one who was hacking trains hacking phones.  
Mark: She was the one who asked for five hundred thousand dollars or she'd spill their secrets?  
Kara: That's her.  
Mark: Who you looking for?  
Parker: Kate Kane.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She's on her honeymoon. Come on out of there.

(He puts his hand out for her and she grabs it once she has it he pulls her out of it and closes the door behind her.)

Parker: I didn't know she was getting married?  
Mark: She just got married today.  
Parker: Oh. I'm sorry it's just she told me if i ever needed to come here.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Well i'm always being told to never interrupt someones honeymoon and i'm not about to do that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Parker: Okay.

(Just then Sophie walks up to them followed by Reign.)

Sophie: Parker!

(She looks at her and waves at her.)

Parker: Hi Agent Moore.  
Sophie: Hi. What's going on?  
Mark: She was looking for Kate.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Sophie: What you doing here?  
Parker: She told me if i ever needed to come here.  
Mark: Something happen?  
Parker: The normal my parents telling how big of a freak i am for being gay.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kara who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Yeah i know parents like those.  
Parker: Whose?  
Kara: A couple of friends our's parents kicked them both out for being gay.  
Parker: Oh. Well are they around i could always talk to them.  
Mark: I'll go call Serenity.  
Parker: Wait You know Serenity?  
Mark: Why do you?

(She laughs at him and laughs.)

Parker: No big fan of her band.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and laughs at what it say's and excuses himself.)

Parker: Something i said.  
Kara: I'm sure it was nothing.

(Over by Kate's office Mark walks in and closes the door behind him.)

Mark: Cal.  
Calamity: In here.

(He walks over to the door and opens it once it's open he sees them in there and laughs.)

Mark: Boy.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I thought you two are ready came out of the closet. This is very well.  
Calamity: Finish that and i'll hurt you.

(Mark backs up and let's them out as they walk out of the closet he closes it.)

Mark: I just told you two to hide in here.  
Calamity: It was just in case anyone with guns came in.  
Mark: No it was just a teenager Kate helped out.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Come on.

(They walk out of the office as they walk out Mark tells Sophie and she starts laughing at them.)

Calamity: Man.  
Mark: Anyway. Come on this very teenager just happens to be an Evermoist fan.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as they walk off towards her as they get there.)

Mark: Hey Parker.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Parker: Yeah.  
Mark: This is Calamity the bands lead singer.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Parker: Oh wow. So cool.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Parker: Hi.  
Mark: And this is her wife Beca.  
Parker: Oh sweet.

(Mark starts laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: She can be.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Beca: And she can be mean at times.  
Parker: But i'm guessing she's good in bed.  
Beca: You have no idea.

(Calamity's looking off trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: What you?  
Parker: Kate helped me out of a really bad bind once and she told me if i ever really needed to. I could come here.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Apparently she's got gay basher for parents.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Parker: Kate just.  
Calamity: Yeah well.   
Mark: I told her i'd call Serenity and nearly fell out of her skin when she heard her name.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. So big fan of the band.  
Calamity: It's good to hear.  
Mark: I'm gonna go call her now.

(Just then her and Emily walk back into the bar.)

Mark: Or let Kara go and get em.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: I better go.  
Kara: Okay.  
Mark: I'll go and talk to Kate before her and Reagan leave for the airport in the morning.  
Kara: Are right.

(Then he turns and walks out of the bar laughing. The following day over at the Penthouse shortly after leaving the bar and calling Serenity to go and talk to Parker 

not long after she got there Parker was all over the four ladies there talking and joking around with them as she got meet her favorite band. As Mark walks up the 

building he sees Kate and Reagan coming out and he walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.

(They look over at him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: Um. Just before i got back mine and Veracity's i felt something was off and i turned back to see someone getting ready to walk into the bar.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: It was nothing to worry about.  
Kate: That's always good to hear. What?  
Mark: It was Parker Torres.

(Kate looks at him and then to her wife.)

Kate: Her parents are at it again.  
Mark: Yeah apparently they were even worse then they were before.  
Reagan: Whose Parker Torres?  
Kate: She's a girl i helped out last year.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: She had been hacking trains and well threatened to expose peoples secrets if they didn't pay up.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She okay?  
Mark: Yeah she's fine. Oddly enough she hid in the closet to stay out of mine and Kara's sights.

(Kate looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: And then Calamity and Beca did the samething in order to keep out of Parker's sights.  
Kate: So many closet jokes.   
Mark: I tried one last night.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: Calamity threatened me with bodily harm.  
Reagan: Oh i would of so paid to see that.  
Mark: You would.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Kate: But she's okay?  
Mark: Yeah. She's fine. She talked to Serenity last night.  
Kate: Okay. I'm glad someone was there for her.  
Mark: Yeah. She kind of fan girled when i brought up Serenity's name too.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah apparently she's a huge Evermoist fan.

(Kate and Reagan start laughing.)

Mark: And i think she has a bit of a crush on Cynthia's wife so. There's that.  
Kate: Hey. Evermoist aren't bad looking.  
Mark: They really aren't. Anyway. I'll let you two get in and head off to the airport.  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: So where did you two actually decided to go?  
Reagan: Paris!

(Mark looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Sounds good.  
Reagan: Yeah. Just sad though.  
Mark: I know. But don't think of Paris as just about the city that lost their Cathedral.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: There are other sites in Paris you can visit. Like the Eiffel Tower.  
Reagan: Oh i know this. We're gonna do a lot o sight seeing while we're there.  
Mark: I sure hope so.  
Kate: I mean we might still go and see Notre Dame. But.  
Mark: I'm sure they'll be grateful to you for that. In fact before that whole thing with the anti-matter wave hitting.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: My family had donated up to two three million in order to help them out and see if they can't fix up the church.  
Kate: That was sweet of them.  
Mark: Yeah it was. Anyway. Have fun.  
Kate: We will.

(Than Mark notices how Kate's walking.)

Mark: You okay?

(Kate looks at him and blushes.)

Mark: What you do?  
Reagan: She could keep up after all.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Shut up. I might be sore but first thing.  
Mark: Oh trust me. Mine and Veracity first night was just as much fun believe me. I was swore the whole trip so.  
Reagan: Do tell.  
Mark: No. Go away.

(She starts laughing as they get into the car as they get in Mark walks off laughing.)

Mark: Shut up Sonny.

(He looks at him and laughs as he closes the door and walks to his side of the limo and gets in. As he gets in Mark starts laughing at them.)

Veracity: Awe babe did Reagan make you blush.  
Mark: Maybe.

(He grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: And yes she did.  
Veracity: Okay. You are right?  
Mark: I am. I'm just glad it wasn't anything to serious last night.  
Veracity: So am i.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from. Then they walk off to go towards the bar. Over the few weeks while Kate and Reagan have been on their honeymoon Mark and 

Calamity have been running the bar whenever something went wrong Mark take care of like say when the plumping broke and caused minor damage to the bar he called and 

told Kate and he offered to pay to have it done and she was grateful to him for taking care of the while they were away on their honeymoon. Over in Paris,France for 

the last three weeks off their honeymoon Kate and Reagan have been in Paris enjoying the sights if they weren't out enjoying the sights they stayed in the room 

enjoying each other. And not their about to go and see the one place everyone is still really upset about catching fire Paris's eight hundred and fifty year old 

Cathedral Notre Dame.)

Reagan: I still can't believe this place caught fire.  
Kate: I know but. Babe i'm sure it's going to be just fine.

(Then Kate stops walking as she sees the building and is shocked by what she sees.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Reagan it's open.

(She looks at her and then looks over at the Notre Dame Cathedral open for visitor's.)

Reagan: Oh my god.

(She grabs out her phone and snaps a picture of the Cathedral once she's taken a picture of it she looks at her wife.)

Reagan: How?  
Kate: I don't know. Come on.

(They walk off to go see it as they get a cross the river they walk up the building and walk in as they walk in Kate and Reagan look around it.)

Reagan: Oh my god.  
Kate: Yeah. But.  
Reagan: Babe.  
Kate: Reagan she caught fire how.  
Reagan: I guess there are still somethings about earth we still need to figure out.  
Kate: Maybe. But wow. She's still as gorgeous as the day well nope not going there.  
Reagan: Yeah please don't.  
Kate: Wow. Now i'm really glad we saved this place for last.  
Reagan: So am i. Even if we spent a lot of the honeymoon in the room.  
Kate: Yeah. At least we got out every now and then.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as they continue on into the Cathedral as their looking around they both read the signs on the church and every now and then Kate looks 

around until Reagan gets her attention.)

Reagan: According to this she did catch fire.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah. Over thirty years ago.

(Kate looks at her and then looks up and around the chapel area and smiles at it.)

Kate: I'll be damned.  
Reagan: Yeah. She's over eight hundred years old Kate and she's still standing.  
Kate: Just proves one universe might of ended.  
Reagan: And another starts with this building having caught fire a long time ago.  
Kate: That's still weird.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: This also say's their still working on it and it could take another seventy years to finish up with the repairs the fire caused to it.  
Kate: Wow. She's tough that's for sure.  
Reagan: Yeah she is. Wanna get a picture of us in front of the Alter.  
Kate: Yeah.

(They walk over to it and stand there once their there Reagan snaps a picture of them in front of the Alter once it's taken they continue on with their visit as they 

continue to walk around the cathedral Kate sees something and smiles at it as she gets a picture and sends it to Mark. Over the next couple of hours both Kate and 

Reagan leave to head off to go and get something to eat. Through out the rest of the day both Kate and Reagan continue to enjoy the sights that are Paris,France before 

they head back to the states the next day. Later that night back in their room both Kate and Reagan are on the bed under the covers kissing after making love as their 

kissing Kate deepens it sending them into another love making session. As they make love to each other Kate's phone goes off but she ignors it. The following morning 

both Kate and Reagan head out to the car that's getting ready to take them to the airport so they can catch their flight back to the state. As they get in and close 

their doors the driver takes off to take them to airport so they can fly back out to the states. The following day back in the states over at Kate's bar Mark and 

Calamity are there talking and joking around as someone walks into the building. As they walk in Mark looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why if it isn't our favorite Gotham savior.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yes it is.  
Mark: How was Paris?  
Kate: It was great. Me and Reagan hardly left the room most of it.

(Mark and Calamity start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: I told you.

(He smacks his friend lightly with the towel in his hand.)

Calamity: Damn it.

(She hands him a twenty making them laugh then he puts it into his pocket.)

Mark: Other than that.  
Kate: Nothing really eventful happened while we were there.   
Mark: Always good to know.  
Kate: But one thing did happen both me and Reagan are still completely dumb founded by it.  
Mark: Which is?  
Kate: We were headed to the Notre Dame Cathedral.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Kate: And when we got there it was open to the public.  
Mark: What?

(She shows them the picture and they look at each other and laugh off the shock.)

Calamity: Wow.   
Kate: Yeah. After we walked in we were both in complete awe of how gorgeous that building is on the inside of it.  
Mark: This doesn't make any sense on both earth's she went up.  
Kate: I know. 

(They both look at her and smile.)

Mark: This amazing.  
Kate: It is.

(He smiles at her as he looks at the picture and thinks about what happened to it on the old Earth 38 and Earth 1 and then smiles as he realize's that one this one 

she's still around and still open to the public. As he's thinking he looks at his friends and knows that there is still much more to learn about Earth Prime and as to 

what's to come later they will find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. As i said up top the official final chapter of this story is coming up later on tonight if not tonight sometime tomorrow. In the next chapter it's going to be a three year time jump stay tuned. Oh and just to let you know it will more and likely end with a big cliffhanger i'm so sorry.


	41. The ending you won't believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final official chapter of Wrath of the ex. I hope you enjoy it.

Three years later.

(It's been three years since the last crisis that took out the multiverse and brought it back after a number of reunions between friends and family couples getting 

back together and ex's arriving and causing trouble for all of teams involved after all of the dust was settled both Kate and Reagan got married in front of friends 

and family they went on their honeymoon to Paris,France where they learned that the Norte Dame Catherdral was fine and still open to public. After two months of trying 

to keep their going Sophie and Tyler decided it was best if they went their seprate ways and divorced shortly after their divorce both Tyler and Sophie moved on with 

their lives. Sophie found love again after a year of being divorced from Tyler in the form of Kelly Olsen when she moved to Gotham her and Sophie met and became fast 

friends and then after months of wishing they could be together Kate finally kicked Sophie in the ass and told her to go after the girl. Which then got Sophie to do so 

and went to talk to her and they've been dating ever since as for Tyler after a couple of failed dates with him and Adam they decided to stay friends until recently 

when Tyler saw him with someones else and got jealous of the person and Sophie told him to get over his fear of dating and just go after the man he wanted and to stop 

letting their failed marriage get in the way of him being happy again. So that's what Tyler did after a couple of days Tyler saw Adam and went up to him and they 

talked for about twenty minutes out on the streets and Tyler asked him out again and he accepted it then they both went their own ways until their date. That was than 

and now it's the year 2023 on earth prime in Gotham City. Everyone of the teams have settled into their lives on this earth and looking forward to what could come next 

and as we all know you should really be careful what you wish for. Over at Kate's Bar Mark and Kate are behind the bar getting things ready for tonight as someone 

walks in. Getting them to look at who it is.)

Mark: Hey Beth.  
Beth: Hey. Where's my pain in the ass sister from another earth.  
Mark: Over there. Kate!

(She turns and looks at him then walks over to them. As she gets to them she laughs at whose there and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Beth: Hey. How's married life treating you?  
Kate: Well Reagan hasn't killed me yet.  
Mark: See that's the keyword.  
Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: She hasn't killed you yet.  
Kate: Dude.

(He walks off laughing as Tyler walks in and over to Mark.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Tyler: Hey. I need a favor.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: I have this date with Adam tonight and i'm nervous.  
Mark: Why? You two have been on like what Kate four five dates now?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Tyler: Yeah well I've never really had a boyfriend before i really like him.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: Yeah well we had plans to take our relationship to the next level tonight and well.  
Mark: Oh.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Well shit. Dude everyone gets nervous when they get ready to take their relationship to the next level.  
Tyler: I know. It's just i wasn't really this nervous with Sophie.  
Mark: Really?  
Tyler: No. Well i was but not as nervous as i am with Adam.  
Mark: Okay um.

(He walks out from behind the counter and over to him.)

Tyler: I just.  
Mark: It's okay to be nervous. Getting ready to take your relationship to the next level can be scary. Hell i was when me and Veracity reached that area. of wanting to 

add Sex to the relationship.

Tyler: Really?  
Mark: Really. See i can't really speak for every relationship when it gets to that level because well Beca and Calamity's started out with them being rival's having 

sex to being girlfriends who did the samething.

(He laughs at him.)

Tyler: It's just it's weird for me.  
Mark: Why?  
Tyler: Just is.  
Mark: Okay.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Tyler no ones gonna force you to do something you're not ready for. I'm sure Adam won't either.  
Tyler: I know and he's said as much.  
Mark: So why you worrying about it?  
Tyler: I don't know.

(Mark puts his head down as Calamity walks into the bar behind Beca.)

Mark: Hey guys.  
Beca: Hey. You are right?  
Mark: I'm having a very weird conversation.  
Calamity: Do i wanna know?  
Mark: No not really.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Tyler: What the hell do i do?  
Mark: Well for one thing don't freak out.  
Tyler: That's the worst piece of advice I've ever had.  
Mark: I just.  
Calamity: Come on.

(He walks off with Beca and Calamity as Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Kate: Smooth.  
Mark: Yeah yeah shut up.

(She starts laughing at him. Later that night Mark and Kate are in the middle of serving customers as someone walks in to talk to him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good why wouldn't i be?  
Kate: Because you still have that look on your face.  
Mark: It's just weird having the sex conversation with someone.  
Kate: Boy what the hell are you going to do when Brian's old enough to have it.  
Mark: That's Veracity's job.

(Kate walks off laughing.)

Mark: Don't tell her i said that.  
Kate: I make no promises.  
Mark: But of course. 

(Then she walks off to go help another customer as he's helping one of the customers the person who walked in looking for him walks up to the bar and sits down but 

Mark ignores him and continues on with his conversation once he finishes with the conversation he walks over to Kate and tells her she turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. What you wanna do?  
Kate: Well i don't want him here.   
Mark: Okay. I'll ask him to leave.  
Kate: Are right.

(He walks over to him but gets called by a customer to fill his drink he's finished he hands it back to him then he notices Reagan walk in followed by both Mia and 

Mary as they walk in she walks over to Mark and orders their drinks he nods his head at her and grabs three beers for them once he has them open he can see where 

Austin's eyes are and gets Mia's attention she looks over at him and blocks his view from Reagan which annoys him to no end. Then he sees his wife walk in followed by 

Oliver and Sara seeing who Veracity's with Mark gives off a sign of relief but it's short lived as he sees him walking over to her.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks over at him and sees where Austin's headed and rushes out from behind the bar with Mark as they get there Mark grabs him and throws him out of the bar which 

gets him to turn and look at him.)

Mark: You're not welcomed here.  
Austin: Come on it's a bar.  
Mark: It might be a bar but rapist aren't invited. 

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Austin: You know this isn't right.  
Mark: What's that? Being kicked out of a bar. Because the law stats the owner has a right refuse someone like you any service.

(Then Mark goes to walk off but Austin something that gets him to turn and look at him.)

Mark: You go anywhere near my family and you'll live to regret it. And while you're at it.  
Austin: What?  
Mark: Stay the hell away from Kate Kane's wife.  
Austin: Whatever you say.

(Then he turns and walks off as Kate walks out and over to him.)

Kate: That's not the end of it is it?  
Mark: Nope. We're gonna have to keep eye on Vera and Reagan i don't trust that sob.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then they both walk back inside of the bar to finish out the night. Later that night once everyone is out both Mark and Kate are counting the money from the till's as 

their counting the money Reagan and Veracity walk up to them.)

Veracity: Hey honey.

(Mark looks up at her.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Veracity: We're getting tired so i'm gonna take her back to her's and Kate's then i'll go home and relief the sitter.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks out from behind the counter and walks over to her. Then hands her something.)

Veracity: What's this for?  
Mark: For Kara with Kate here she won't beable to get to the suit if Austin comes after you two.  
Veracity: Okay. I'll be careful.  
Mark: You better be.

(He grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile at him then pulls away from him as they both turn and walk off to leave the bar.)

Reagan: See you at home Kate.  
Kate: Okay. Love you.  
Reagan: Love you too.

(Then she turns and walks off with Veracity. Mark looks at Kate and smiles at her. Outside both Veracity and Reagan are walking as a couple of people walk up to them 

and then she grabs her from behind making Veracity laugh as she pushes her friend back.)

Calamity: What?  
Veracity: Mark gave me this.  
Calamity: It's okay. We don't live that far from you and Mark so.  
Veracity: Okay thanks Cal.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(Then they continue on their way to their places. Over at Adam's him and Tyler are sitting down on the couch talking and joking around then he notices Tyler getting 

nervous and smiles at him.)

Adam: You are right?

(Tyler looks at him and smiles at him.)

Tyler: Yeah i'm sorry babe. It's just this is so nerve wracking.  
Adam: What sitting on the couch? We've done this before.

(He laughs at him.)

Tyler: No.   
Adam: Tyler we don't have to do it tonight. I'm not no rush.  
Tyler: I know that. It's just weather we do it tonight or in another month. I'm still going to be nervous.  
Adam: True.  
Tyler: I just.

(He moves closer to him and shuts the television off and looks at him.)

Adam: Hey.

(He looks at him)

Adam: I'm not gonna rush you into doing something you're not ready for.  
Tyler: Yeah. Mark and Calamity said the samething.  
Adam: And they'd both be right.

(He looks at him and laughs feeling what he's doing Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: I thought you weren't going to rush me?  
Adam: I'm not. You want me to stop i will.  
Tyler: I don't actually.

(He grabs him in and kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch as they land on it Tyler smiles in it as Adam reaches 

the final button on his shirt he pulls away from him and looks at him.)

Adam: This okay?  
Tyler: Yeah it's fine.  
Adam: Okay.

(Adam leans down starts kissing down chest to his stomach and then to his belly button as he reaches it he kisses it getting him to close him eyes in enjoyment

as he continues to kiss it he deepens it feeling his tongue moving around and inside of his belly button he lets out a moan making him smile in it then he pulls away 

from his naval kisses his under belly making him moan a little louder then he pulls away from it and starts kissing back up his torso as he reaches his neck he kisses 

it then he pulls away from him and looks at him.)

Adam: You still okay?  
Tyler: Yeah. But can we move this to your bedroom?  
Adam: Yeah.

(He stands up and helps him up once he's up they walk off towards his bedroom as they get there they walk in and Adam closes the door behind them.)

Adam: You good now?  
Tyler: Yeah i am. 

(He walks over back to him and kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it he deepens the kiss as their kissing he smiles in 

it then pulls away from him and sits up once he's seated up he leans down kisses his stomach again getting him close him eyes in enjoyment as he's kissing it he smiles 

at him then he runs his tongue over it as he's running his tongue over his stomach Tyler moans. The more he moves his tongue over his stomach his moans start getting 

little louder. Then he pulls away from it and runs his tongue over his belly button again as he licks it Tyler looks up at him and smiles.)

Tyler: Oh god. 

(Then he puts his head back as Adam continues to continues to lick his belly button then he kisses it. Then he pulls away from it goes to his belt and opens it once 

it's open he goes to the button on her pants and opens it once it's open he goes to the zipper on his pants and pulls it down once it's down he leans back in and 

kisses his under belly again then pulls away from it.)

Adam: You sure about this?

(Tyler looks up at him and then sits up.)

Tyler: I am actually.

(Adam smiles at him as he's smiling at him Tyler lifts his shirt and kisses his stomach making him moan in enjoyment. Then he dose the same thing he was doing to her 

and starts running his tongue over his stomach and bellybutton feeling what he is doing Adam runs his hands over his head as he continues to run his tongue over his 

stomach to his belly button he moans. Then he pulls away from it.)

Adam: So i'm taking that as a sign you wanna do this?  
Tyler: More than anything.

(Adam pushes his shirt off and once it's off he throws it to the floor then he pushes him back onto the bed and leans in to kiss her stomach again as he's kissing it 

he smiles at him then he pulls away from it starts kissing his under belly again as his kiss on it continues he runs his hands over his stomach getting him to moan 

hearing him moan Adam smiles in it. Then he pulls away from it.)

Tyler: Adam!

(He looks up at him and then moves up to his lips and kisses him getting him to smile in it then pulls away from him.)

Adam: You are right?  
Tyler: Yeah. It's just this is still really weird for me.  
Adam: We can stop and then try again some other time.  
Tyler: No i don't want to stop i like it a lot actually. It's just.  
Adam: What?  
Tyler: This is actually. No i can't really say that because we did sleep together once.  
Adam: Yes we did.  
Tyler: Okay i'm not really sure why this is so weird then.  
Adam: Maybe because we're dating and the last time we did this you weren't really thinking.

(Tyler looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: God what a dumb ass i am.  
Adam: You're not a dumb ass. It's just you did something without thinking and now that we're together their thinking about how bad you're going to be.  
Tyler: I'm trying to shut my brain off i really am.  
Adam: But.  
Tyler: It won't let me.

(Adam laughs at him.)

Adam: Seriously Tyler we don't have to continue this we can stop if that's what you want?

(Tyler looks at him and laughs as he grabs him back in and kisses him getting him to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Tyler: I wanna do this i promise you.  
Adam: Okay.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into a love making session as their making love to each other Tyler's phone rings out in the living 

room. Out on the street Veracity Calamity Beca and Reagan reach Elliott's former building which is now Mark's. Shortly after Kate and Reagan got married came back to 

Gotham after their honeymoon Mark gave them the Penthouse to live in and they were grateful to him for giving up the Penthouse. As she walks off into the building all 

three ladies walk away from building off towards their places as a couple of people walk up to them they go to and grab them only to have Calamity quickly and ducks 

before they can do anything she kicks the man in the face sending him down then she rushes over to her friend and attacks the man who went after her as they land she 

punches him in the face unknown to their attackers Veracity had pushed the button calling for Kara who heard the emergency and flew out of the apartment that her and 

Lena share. After about six months of dating Kara and Lena took the next step in their relationship and moved in together not long after moving in together Lena had 

asked Kara to marry and she said yes. Over by Veracity Beca and Calamity their attackers had gotten the upper hand and started beating on Calamity without any luck 

Beca's been trying to get to her. Up in the sky the GCPD had turned on the Bat signal which then got Kate to rush down to the basement of the bar to go and get ready 

to stop whatever was going on. Within minutes Kate as Batwoman arrived on scene along with Supergirl as they both got there Kate quickly got off of the bike and rushes 

forward as she gets to them she quickly fires at them grabbing one of them with her garbling gun and throws them backwards as a group of Crow's armored vehicles arrive 

not long after Batwoman came out as gay and not much longer after Kate and Reagan got married after Mark's speech at their wedding Jacob and Sophie both agreed that 

they would work along side Batwoman and Supergirl along with any other team that showed up to help out with whatever trouble came to Gotham next. As they pull up they 

surround Calamity's attackers.)

Sophie: Get your asses down right now.

(They go to run only to have someone fire an arrow at them sending them down as the other's get ready to run off Mia fires an arrow at one of them tying him to a post 

getting him to look at her. Then she walks off as she goes to help them round up the rest of their attackers. Down on the other end of the allyway Austin's there and 

goes to quickly drive away only to have some rip the door from his car and throws him halfway down the ally he lies there as a GCPD crouser pulls up and the officer 

gets out and rushes over to him once he has him he grabs out his cuff's and cuff's him once he's cuffed Reign takes off into the sky and goes to help everyone continue 

to round up the girls attackers. Minutes later all of the attackers Austin included have been rounded up and arrested for assult. Over by Calamity she's barely moving 

as Beca rushes over to her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Cal baby.  
Calamity: I'm are right.   
Beca: Supergirl!

(She rushes over to her and picks her up.)

Kara: I'll get her to Crow okay.

(Beca nods her head at her as she takes off with her once all of their attackers are in police custody Kate rushes off into the building to check on Reagan as she runs 

in she takes the mask off and looks around for her wife.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Hearing her voice she rushes off towards her as she gets to her she hugs her happy to see her then she pulls away from her as she kisses her then pulls away from 

her.)

Reagan: I'm are right. Calamity!?  
Kate: She's badly beaten but she should be fine.  
Reagan: Okay. 

(She hugs her again. Later over at Crow Mark rushes into the medical wing followed by Serenity and Charity along with the other Bellas as he gets there he rushes over 

to Veracity.)

Mark: Vera!

(She turns and looks at him seeing him she rushes over to him as she gets to him he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile.)

Mark: You are right baby?  
Veracity: I'm fine. But Calamity isn't.  
Serenity: What happened?   
Veracity: We had just dropped Reagan off at her's and Kate's place when out of nowhere these guys came after us. She was able to hold them off until someone hit her 

from behind and then things went down hill from there she wasn't able to get up and defend herself and the beatings continued until Kate arrived.

Charity: Okay.  
Veracity: Mark she looked so bad.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: She'll be okay.  
Veracity: For Austin's sake she better be.

(He smiles at her then looks at Kate whose just walked in.)

Chloe: Where's Beca?  
Veracity: She's in with Calamity.

(They walk off to go and see her.)

Mark: You sure you're are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine.

(Just then Mark looks up and sees Barry and Iris coming in with the Brian and Reagan he smiles at them then he pulls away from his wife and walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Barry: Hey we figured with the night Beca and Vera had they'd want to see them.  
Mark: Yeah. Beca's in with Calamity. I'll take him.  
Barry: Okay.

(He hands Mark's son over to him and he walks over to Veracity with him in his arms.)

Mark: Hey babe.

(She turns and looks at him to see their son in his arms.)

Mark: Wanna go to mommy?

(He nods his head at him as Mark hands him and she takes him from him and hangs onto him.)

Veracity: Thank you Barry.  
Barry: Anytime.

(She sits down to hold him as Mark pats his back getting him to laugh then he turns and walks off as Mark sits down next to her. Over in Calamity's room Beca's sitting 

down next to her as she sleeps as she's watching her sleep Iris walks in with their daughter.)

Iris: After what happened i figured you'd want her near by.  
Beca: I do actually thank you.  
Iris: No problem. How is she?  
Beca: They gave her some pain meds to help with her pain.  
Iris: Anything to Serious?  
Beca: Just some bruised ribs and sprained wrist and split lip other than that nothing to major was done to her.

(Beca keeps a hold of their daughter as she watches her wife sleep. Then the toddler reaches forward.)

LR: Mama.

(Beca smiles at her as she stands up and lies her down next to Calamity as of feeling someone lying down next to her moves her arm to rest on her little shoulders. 

Seeing that Beca smile at her.)

Beca: She always does that.  
Iris: What?  
Beca: It's almost like she has this sense when she knows Reagan is with her. She always wraps her arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to weather she's injured 

or not.

Iris: It's amazing what children can do to someone.  
Beca: Yeah. I love them so much Iris.   
Iris: And it shows.  
Beca: I mean i love them both in completely different ways. But.   
Iris: I know what you mean't.

(Beca runs her hand over her wife's head getting her to move a little in her sleep as she moves she wraps her arm around Little Reagan a little more which gets Beca to 

smile even more at her.)

Beca: I love this woman so damn much.

(Iris smiles at her.)

Iris: It's amazing.  
Beca: What?  
Iris: At how at one point you guys and Evermoist were once rival's.  
Beca: I know right.  
Iris: But can't really tell now.  
Beca: I know. But we've had our problems. But we've always managed to get through them.  
Iris: Always good to hear.  
Beca: Yeah.

(She smiles at her wife and daughter sleeping. Later down in Command central Tyler rushes into the room. And heads over to them.)

Tyler: Sorry if i wasn't answering any ones calls.  
Sophie: Don't be. We got em all.  
Tyler: Okay good. What did i miss?  
Sophie: All of these guys some how managed to escape a high security prison about three hours ago.  
Tyler: And no one thought to call the police?  
Sophie: We've been trying to figure out why the guards at his prison weren't notified about them breaking out.  
Tyler: So after they break out they go after three innocent women?  
Sophie: Pretty much.   
Tyler: Well shit.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he starts looking through the file on the table as Winn quickly backs away from screens and nearly runs Mark over.)

Mark: Whoa hey Winn.  
Winn: You guys need to see this.

(They all look up at the screen.)

Mark: Is that at Arkham.  
Sophie: Yeah. And that's right outside of Alice's room.  
Mark: Where the hell is Alice?

(Just then Sophie's cell phone goes off she grabs it out as Kate walks into the room as she walks in she hears what Sophie said.)

Sophie: How the hell did she manage to get out?  
Doctor: I don't know Agent Moore but she's not in the building we've looked all over the place.  
Sophie: Was anyone hurt?  
Doctor: No. Everyone is fine and back in their cells.   
Sophie: Okay good. Thank you for letting us know.  
Doctor: Anytime.

(Then she hangs up and throws the phone down. Which gets Kate to look at her.)

Kate: Soph!

(She looks at her.)

Sophie: You're not gonna believe this.  
Kate: What?  
Sophie: All of that up there.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: It's a fucken decoy.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Alice escaped.

(They all look at her and then look off annoyed.)

Kate: Damn it. 

(As they look at Kate who looks just as pissed off as Sophie because of what Alice had done to her and Tyler at first and then what she almost did to Catherine. Mark 

sits down in the chair and then looks up at the screen with all of the inmates. And starts thinking about all of the hell that is about to happen in Gotham all over 

again now that Alice is out Arkham.)

(Well like i said always be careful of what you wish for. Or you just might have it come true and a nutcase escapes her prison. What else could go wrong. Find out in 

the next and upcoming story following this one called Escape from Arkham. Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. You know you'd think after writing 41 chapters of this one and almost thirty chapters of Secret Marriage i'd take a break but. I won't be because once i'm done with Secret marriage i will be getting to work on writing the first chapter of Escape from Arkham. Anyway i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read left Kudos and left comments how happy you all made me. I gotta say this story got more comments then anyone of my other stories did. But anyway. Oh if you guys want me to include Beth from another earth in the next one let me know down in the comments below. Well until next time Kagan Shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. For you Avalance shippers i am sorry. But I've been wanting to try out this ship for a while now. But i still hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
